A Future To Have And To Hold
by dareNALEYtomove
Summary: Sequel to All Of The Things We Should Have Seen. Time jumps forward. The kids are growing up. Come see the trials and tribulations that Nathan and Haley face as they deal with the teenagers of the next generation. Will any be like their Dad or their Mom?
1. I'm In Love With A Girl

Chapter 1

**A Future to Have and To Hold. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. OTH and all of its characters are solely owned by Mark Schwann. **

**A/N**** Here it is guys the sequel that I promised you. The kids are growing up and the parents are getting older. They are dealing with the teenage years and hoping that they will find their way. Our story opens with a little catch up background and a reunion of our family. Please read and review. I will try to update as the reviews grow. I would greatly appreciate it if you could review each chapter. That lets me know that I am on the right track. **

**Chapter 1 I'm In Love With A Girl**

**I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)(x2)**

**Out the many broken backdoors and windows,**

**Through the valley of the love of the lost,**

**Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,**

**But you drown in a piece for the moment,**

**The moment was over in time,**

**Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life**

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,**

**Fell for the women just when I met her,**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter,**

**Someone understands,**

**And she knows how to treat a fella right,**

**Give me that feeling every night,**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight,**

**Now someone understand me,**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) (x2)**

**Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,**

**Now I know there's nothing we can't preach,**

**'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,**

**To be held in shelter**

**I'm in love with a girl, who knows me better,**

**Fell for the women just when I met her**

**Took my sweet time when I was bitter**

**Someone understands,**

**And she knows how to treat a fella right**

**Give me that feeling every night**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**

**Now someone understands me**

**I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) (x3)**

**Who knows me better**

**Wants to make love when I wanna fight**

**Now someone understand me**

_**Gavin DeGraw**_

Nathan could barely wait for this afternoon. His family would be coming back into town. Haley's sister Vivian got married this weekend and she and the kids had gone to Texas for the ceremony. He and Jamie had a lot of work to do. The Raven's first basketball game was in three weeks. Whitey had retired and had approached Nathan about taking over the team. Jamie had been so excited about the time he would be able to spend with his dad that he hadn't quit bugging him until he said yes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Jamie, you are fifteen years old son. You are old enough for your wants not to hurt you."

"Please Dad. Natalie and Nicole are always doing things with Aunt Brooke and Mom and Bri is on Uncle Luke's junior league basketball team. I want you and me to do something together. Besides, I want to learn everything you know."

"Jim Jam, I've already taught you everything I know."

"Dad" he whined.

"Jamie, I'll talk to your Mom ok? That's all I'm going to promise."

Lucas had published his fourth book last month. He and Peyton were doing really well for themselves. Peyton's record label was doing great. She had seven artists that had recorded songs that Haley had written. Karen had signed Tric over to Lucas and Peyton. She was with Andy now and they had plenty of money. Peyton had worked really hard on Tric to get it started so it only seemed right for her to continue running it. Plus her studio was right next to it, she was available to take care of the club and still work on her record label, Red Bedroom Records.

Haley was busy with Natalie and Nicole. They were on the cheerleading squad for the junior leagues. They were in 4-H and Girl Scouts and both of them were straight A students like their Mom. Brian had told his Dad quite a few times of several of his friends that thought both girls were hott. Natalie had honey blonde hair and blue eyes like Nathan and Nicole had Raven hair and the same doe eyes as her Mom. Nicole and Brian looked a lot alike and Natalie and Jamie looked a lot alike. Haley was secretly grateful that the girls had been fraternal twins instead of identical. It gave them both their own identity.

Ashlyn Natalie and Nicole were cousins but they were also the best of friends. The three girls and Brian and Keith were so tight. They had been inseparable since they were little. Jamie had protected all of them fiercely. He and Lily were the best of friends. They were the same age and Lily understood Jamie in a way that other's didn't seem to get.

Lucas and Peyton's youngest child Anna Karen Scott was now eight years old. She and Brooke and Cooper's youngest son, Nathan Cooper Lee were six months apart. They were both into video games more than any of the rest of the kids.

As Nathan ran into the house after a long day at the Kids Club, he searched around for the items he had bought last night. Lucas and Peyton were picking up the kids at seven. Nathan wanted to see them for a couple of hours before they left but he also _needed _to be alone with their Mom. Dinner was going to be delivered from Luigi's at eight. He had the small two person round table out by the pool. Brooke had come over and placed floating flower arrangements that held candles in the middle next to the pool so Nathan could light them and place them out before dinner. Brooke had helped him a lot today. She had contacted the cleaning service to go in and clean the house for Nathan so Haley wouldn't feel overwhelmed when she came home. She had come to inspect their work and she had picked up the wine and ordered the food. Nathan had been so tied up at the Kids Club working with the new grants that they had received he was unable to get it all done. It had been that way for the last two weeks, but tonight his family was coming home after being gone for five days and he was dying to see them. Their flight was due in at four thirty. They should be home around six. The kids were being picked up at seven. This gave him an hour before dinner would be there. He thought about it for several minutes. Quickly he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Luigi's" the lady answered.

"Hi. This is Nathan Scott. I have a delivery order for eight o'clock tonight"

"Oh yes Mr. Scott I have your order right here."

"Could I change the time on that?"

"Sure"

"I'd like for it to be delivered at eight thirty"

"No problem sir. Our waiter will also be available until ten if you need him."

"Thanks"

Nathan hung the phone up. Ok now he had the time he needed to be alone with his wife. He was sure that it would take more than an hour for what he had in mind. Just thinking about it had him straining against the jeans he had on. It was amazing to him that their sex life had not toned down any at all. The older they got the richer their love making became. Nathan wouldn't trade that for anything.

The annual Rent A Mom auction was being held this Saturday night and Haley and Brooke were nominated by Brian and Ashlyn to participate. Nathan didn't like it one bit. She would be auctioned off like a piece of livestock to buddy up to some unknown winner for four hours. The worst part was anyone could bid. Nathan was sure no one could outbid him so that wasn't what worried him. His wife would be in an elegant evening dress designed by Clothes Over Bro's ala Brooke Lee. She had insisted on donating dresses for all of the participants to wear during the auction. She had turned the whole gala into a New York fashion show. He didn't want his wife on a stage in some evening gown being ogled by every horny male in Tree Hill and when Brooke had brought the dress over yesterday for Haley he knew that would be the case the minute he saw it. It was a deep peach color, cut low in the back with rhinestones on the straps. The front was designed in a deep V that would only enhance his wife's most beautiful features.

As he heard the garage door opening he quickly moved to stand in the kitchen holding the bouquet of purple wild flowers that he had stopped to buy on his way home. He felt the excitement grow in his blood as the door opened. Natalie and Nicole came running in and darted to his open arms when they saw their Dad.

"Daddy" they exclaimed.

"How are my two beautiful girls?" Nathan asked.

"Good" they told him. "Jamie wouldn't let us ride in the front with Mom though. He's such a pain sometimes."

As Jamie and Bri came in the door carrying the bags the smiled, "Dad don't listen to them. Mom told them that they couldn't sit upfront because they wouldn't leave her radio alone." Jamie said.

"Yeah, all they want to listen to is that mushy love song mess." Bri added.

As Haley came in the door with her small overnight bag and the trash from their stop at Mc Donald's, Nathan felt his breath being taken away. His wife had on a white halter top and cut off jean shorts. Her long wavy blonde hair was down, and her time at the pool so far this summer had totally paid off. As he saw her taking her sunglasses off and placing them on top of her head, he moved to her and placed a hand on the side of her neck, claiming her lips with his own.

"Hi baby" Nathan whispered.

"Hi yourself."

"I missed you Hales."

"I missed you too Nathan. So much!"

"God are you two gonna start that again this quick?" Bri asked.

"Bri you know Dad and Mom are affectionate" Jamie tried to take up for his parents.

"Yeah I also know big brother that until Tiffany came along you didn't think it was so grand." When Jamie glared at his brother Bri realized his mistake. "Oops"

Nathan turned to Jamie with his cocky smirk and his eyebrows raised. "Tiffany huh?"

"I don't know what he's talking about." Jamie told his parents.

"Jamie, do you have a crush?" Haley asked her son.

"No Yuck! Mom that's just gross." Jamie said but even to his own ears it didn't sound believable. The truth was Tiffany Chatlan was the prettiest girl in the ninth grade and James Lucas Scott noticed.

Nathan turned to the kids. "Ok you guys your uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton are coming to pick you up at seven. They want you to help them move into their new house."

"Awe Dad." Jamie griped. "I wanted to work out tonight"

"Jamie you can work out tonight son, lifting boxes" Nathan told his oldest son. "Besides Lily is going to be helping too so you will have someone your age there."

"So not that point Dad"

"Well buddy I'm sorry"

"Jim Jam, come on, you can help Luke this time can't you buddy?" Haley asked knowing that Jamie could never deny her anything. He was tall like his dad and just as protective over his mom as he was his sisters. His mom was tiny next to Jamie in his eyes. Nathan had been teaching him to work out with weights because Jamie wanted to be built like his dad. That was so paying off for him too. He thought it might be a way to get this girl to notice him. They only had four more weeks before school started.

"I guess so Mom but for you not for Uncle Luke or Dad"

"Thank you Jim Jam" Haley smiled.

After the kids left Nathan and Haley were in their room. She was unpacking her suit case.

"How was the wedding?"

"It was nice. Vivian said that this time she didn't want anything fancy like her first one. You know Nathan I thought her and Tony would last forever. Now she's married to Gary and I understand what happened to her first marriage."

"Sometimes people don't find their soul mate the first time Hales." He moved behind her and began kissing her neck. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"No but if you want to show me I'll be willing to stop unpacking" she taunted.

"Oh I'll show you Sexy."

He moved his open mouth against her neck until he felt her drop her head back against his shoulder. His arm came up from her waist to allow her to turn to face him. In one breathless second her lips were on his. As she felt his tongue slide into her mouth a moan escaped from her throat. Finally panting for breath, they pulled away. Nathan lifted her and carried her to the bed and laid her on top of it. Only pausing a second to gaze into her eyes. They were darkened with desire. The look she was giving him only sent more blood south to the already engorged spot.

"Hales" he whispered just before he took claim over her lips again. After several minutes he reached behind her neck and untied the halter top that she was wearing. After tugging it down by the straps his eyes drank in the sight of her bare breasts. Just before he pulled a nipple into his mouth a moan escape his throat.

"Nathan please"

"Please what baby" he spoke as he removed his lips from her breast.

"You know what. I can't wait."

Her husband smirked just before the depth of her plea hit him. He reached to unbutton the jean shorts. As he removed them from her legs he quickly placed his mouth on her right inner thigh, moving up rapidly as though he were racing to reach his destination, he parted her lower folds and pulled the already hardened nub into his mouth.

"Oh God Nathan"

As he heard her moans he gently slid two fingers in to her dripping center. After moving them gently in and out just a few times, he felt her pulling on his shirt.

"Please I need more. I need you filling me" she explained.

He undid his jeans and hurriedly removed them. Turning back to his wife he saw the pleading look in her eyes to end her wait. He moved on top of her and with one fluid motion, he sand deeply to her core.

"AAAaaa Hales, you feel so good baby"

"So do you. Please Nathan hurry"

Her plea drove him wild. He sped up his thrusts and before either of them could take another breath he was pounding into her, reveling as he heard her screaming his name. In no time he felt her body tighten as her orgasm claimed her carrying her over the waves of ecstasy. Feeling her pull him with her he threw his head back "Oh shit baby, oh shit that's good"

When they both came back down to earth, he whispered against her neck "I've been waiting for that all day. I couldn't keep my mind on anything that I tried to get done today for thinking of this very moment, Hales. Please don't take anymore trips without me. I hate not being with you. I haven't slept worth a crap since you left baby."

"Me either. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for quite a while. Next time I promise you can go with me" she smiled. "I missed you too Nathan. So much. I nearly got a speeding ticket today trying to get home from the airport."

He finally moved from his position on top of her while resting his weight on his forearms. "It was the longest five days of my life Hales."

"Mine too. So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Well, I got the grant funding paperwork finished. Cooper and I have found a contractor to build the additional rooms for the art that Peyton is going to be teaching on Saturday morning and, we have the locker rooms equipped with water for showers."

"Wow you did get a lot done."

"I had to do something to keep from filling our shower drain."

"What?"

"Let's just say I've taken a lot of cold showers since you've been gone. Of course it didn't help that my gorgeous impossibly sexy wife called me at night and wanted to have phone sex, knowing that I was here alone."

"I did not" she defended. "Besides, you act like I wasn't in just as bad of shape as you"

He bestowed his best smirk upon her. "Oh yeah"

"Absolutely" she said as he moved back over her and quickly pushed into her again.

Saturday night came much to fast for Nathan Scott. As he sat at the table that had been reserved for him and his group he let out a deep sigh. He was ready to get this mess over with. Natalie Nicole, Brian, Jamie, and Jamie's friend Mark were sitting at the table with him. Cooper, Ashlyn, and Nate were supposed to be on their way. Lucas, Keith, and Anna were at the door. Peyton was in New York signing a contract with a new singer Melody Swartz. That was the only thing that saved her from this suck fest.

The speakers were now filled with sound as the gym filled with more residents from town. Cooper and his family and Lucas and his family were now sitting at the table with him and his children. They chatted lightly about the funding projects for the Kids Club, while the younger generation carried on their own conversation.

"Jamie, I can't wait to see your Mom dude. That is one fine ass lady" Mark told his friend.

Nathan stopped in mid sentence when he heard his son's friend's remark. "Ah Mark, you don't know me very well son but I have been known to beat a guys ass for much less than that comment that you just made."

Mark's face turned beet red. He couldn't believe that Mr. Scott had heard that.

Cooper and Lucas both were doubled over with laughter. "Damn little brother. Seriously? You're jealous of a fifteen year old boy?"

"Hey he remembers what he was like at fifteen Luke" Cooper smiled.

Nathan glared at his uncle and his brother and then gave them both his fakest smile ever. "I don't put up with anyone ogling my wife. Both of you should know that. Plus I've seen this damn gown that you're wife has her wearing tonight Cooper. I should make you a widower for that."

"Why what's wrong with the gown Nathan?" Cooper asked.

"You damn well know what's wrong with it you ass."

Soon the music began and the master of ceremonies began the auction. They had twenty two women being auctioned off tonight. The rules were that anyone could bid, the ladies were not expected to do anything immoral or grotesque and they were only obligated to the winner until eleven pm.

Haley was the fifteenth girl in line to be auctioned off. Brooke was right behind her at sixteenth. As they waited for their turn they were backstage working on Haley's hair.

Brooke had put it up so that only the bottom four inches of her long tresses were not captured in the up do style. There were strands pulled out of the style and curled to perfection, left hanging in whisping strands around her face. The dark peach gown had slits up the sides to the mid to upper thigh level. Haley chose a silver pair of heels to wear with the gown. It showed off her tan and made her look even darker. The sun had lightened her hair as it did every summer. The honey blonde color had pale blonde streaks throughout its depth.

As the stage coordinator came up to tell Haley and Brooke they were on in five minutes Brooke looked in the mirror and met her friend's eyes.

"Are you ready Tutor Mom?"

Haley gazed at Brooke. Her friend was gorgeous. She had on a royal blue gown and her hair was done similar to Haley's except hers was not as poufy as hers didn't have the natural curl that Haley's had.

"I guess so. I just hope that I don't get stuck with some horny old fart tonight"

Brooke laughed. "I think you'll be ok Hales. I really do."

As the Gavin DeGraw song began, Haley stepped out on the stage. Brooke had chosen "I'm In Love With A Girl" for her stage run. She moved and the spotlight was on her.

When Nathan saw her his throat went dry. Haley moved slowly down the runway that was up against the stage. 'God, she's gorgeous' he thought to himself. He knew she was going to be a knock out but this was even more than he expected. The deep peach gown hugged her curves and enticingly lured the eye to her every movement.

"Up next we have Ms. Haley Scott. We'll start the bidding at 50.00. Do I hear Fifty?"

A guy from the back stood up "200.00"

Another guy from the side of the room "500.00"

Haley had made her way back to the stage. She moved in slow motion in Nathan's vision. He could only see him and his wife in the room. Suddenly Cooper nudged him as the next bid was made. Nathan closed his mouth, which had been in his lap since his wife stepped out. "1000.00" Nathan yelled.

Suddenly a strangely familiar voice spoke. "3000.00" Cooper hollered.

Nathan glared back at his uncle. He couldn't believe this son of a bitch was going to bid against him for HIS wife. "5000.00" he called.

Cooper decided to stop messing with his nephew. He swooped his hands toward Haley as if to say she's all yours.

"5000.00 going once"

"5,000.00 going twice"

"Sold to Mr. Nathan Scott."

Haley smiled at Nathan as she walked off of the stage. As she passed Brooke who was on her way to start her walk Brooke laughed. "Sorry babe. Looks like some horny old fart got you after all"

Haley just giggled as she moved back stage to grab her purse and other belongings. She was going to sit with her winning bidder. She had a very special night planned for him.

When she made her way to her family's table she moved to sit by Nathan. Once she was in her seat he turned and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "You better be worth every penny." he smiled.

"Oh I don't think you'll be dissatisfied Mr. Scott"

"Alright tonight's gonna rock" he smirked.

**Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	2. So Long Sweet Summer

Chapter 2

**AN- Hi guys. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Life got in the way this week so I was having trouble getting back to it. Hopefully I can get you another update this weekend or at least by Monday. Thanks for your reviews. Please keep them coming. They help me stay focused. **

**Chapter 2 So Long Sweet Summer**

So long sweet summer  
I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays  
So long sweet summer  
I fell into you  
Now you're gracefully falling away

Hey thanks  
Thanks for that summer  
It's cold where you're going  
I hope that your heart's always warm  
I gave you the best  
Gave you the best that I have

So, so long sweet summer  
I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays  
So long sweet summer  
I fell into you  
Now you're gracefully falling away

I hate the winter, in Lexington  
I hate the winter, in Lexington  
In Lexington, Lexington, Lexington

_**Dashboard Confessional**_

Haley sat up in their bed and looked around. She had felt the empty sheets beside her and was trying to figure out where Nathan was. Once she got her sleep muddled head clear, she realized that she heard the shower going. Smiling to herself, she moved toward the bathroom. As she opened the door, the shower door opened and Nathan stepped out.

"Well damn" she told her husband.

"What?"

"I was going to surprise you and get in there with you."

"Well it's not like I can't get back in" he smirked and took her hand pulling her to him. "C'mere" When he had his wife pulled flush up against him his head bent to claim her lips. He smoothed his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, an entrance that his wife was only too happy to allow. As the kiss grew in intensity Nathan lifted Haley up to him with his arms that he had placed around her waist. Once she was eye level with her husband her legs wrapped around his waist. "Mmmm, Morning" he said.

She loosened the hold that her legs had and pulled the towel that was twisted together as his waist off, leaving him standing against her completely naked. "Morning" she whispered.

Nathan lifted his Duke T shirt over her head, leaving Haley standing there only in her thong after he had moved her back to her feet. The shiny royal blue satin type material was the only thing that hindered their joining that both intended to have.

Lifting Haley back up by her waist he claimed her lips again. He reached between them during the mind blowing kiss, moving his finger to her center, a moan escaping his throat when he found her wet and ready for him. After tearing the thin sides of the thong so that he could lift her up from him slightly and remove it. He then knelt down to the white shag rug on the floor in their ensuite bathroom. Desire was running so deep this morning that as soon as Haley's back touched the rug, Nathan was entering her with one swift thrust. "Mmmmm, God Hales." He pumped at a slow pace to begin with. Satisfied in savoring their love making this morning, he wanted to take his time. His wife however had very different ideas. She placed her small foot against his ass and urged him deeper.

"Harder, Nathan, please. I need you this morning so bad" she whispered.

Her sexy plea only served to turn him on more. "Hales, I want this to last longer this time baby" his breathless response came. Haley allowed his thrusts to continue slowly for as until she thought she would explode. She lifted both of her small feet and lightly dug them into the cheeks of his ass, spreading them as she pulled her heels against each other. This served two purposes. It made Haley open up more and her husband thrusted even deeper, sinking his thick base to the hilt and it caused even more blood to surge to his impossibly hard staff. "Oh God Haley"

"Nathan oh Nathan, God baby" Haley moaned as fireworks exploded before her closed eyes. Her husband had rubbed against her cervix and the explosion for both of them came at the same moment.

As Nathan felt himself coming back to earth, he lifted his head from the crook in his wife's neck, kissing up and down the slender area, he moaned again in her ear. "Jesus Hales the things you do to me"

"Mmmm" she answered blissfully.

After breakfast that morning the kids were all ready for school. Nathan had to go by the kids club and the Raven's first practice was that afternoon. He had refused to take the team over until after tryouts were held. He knew that Jamie was good enough for varsity but he didn't want it to be said that he had made it because his dad was the coach. Whitey had agreed that was the best way to handle it so he ran the tryouts and selected the players. After everyone left the house the Scott's began their day.

Haley went to meet Peyton at the studio that morning. As she opened the door to Red Bedroom wreckers her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" No one answered. "Hello?" Still no one answered. Haley closed her phone back after a few seconds of waiting. "Guess they lost their signal." She walked in and found Peyton's office. Moving through the door she smiled. "Hey Peyton"

"Hey there Foxy. What's happening?"

"Nothing much. I wanted to drop this music by for you to check out."

Peyton looked over the title and the words to the song. "And I get to hear it when?"

"I'll do it for you later ok? I have a lot of errands to run today and I wanted to sit in on Jamie's first practice as a Raven. Brian has practice at the middle school today and Natalie and Nicole have cheer practice. This allows me some Jamie time if you get my meaning."

"Oh Haley come on. You just want to go out there and watch that man of yours run up and down the court getting all sweaty."

Haley smiled her shy little smile. "Well yeah. There's that too"

"Hey Haley, I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok"

"Saturday night we are having an all ages night here at the club. Would you sing this song that night?"

"Why don't you get one of your artists to sing it Peyton? You know maybe the one that is going to record it?"

"Haley that gives you a chance to perform. I know you loved it when you were on tour. This allows you to do that and remain at home with your family."

"I'll think about it ok?"

"That's fair" Peyton smiled.

"I'll catch you later Peyton"

"See ya Tutor Mom"

As Haley walked into the gym she heard her husband's voice.

"Ok guys, we've got a lot to get done over the next six weeks. Practice is going to run from three thirty to six every day Monday thru Friday. Saturday's ten to four. We have a lot of new plays to learn and I want us ready for Bear Creek in that first scrimmage game. Alright? Raven's on three 1, 2, 3, Ravens" the team shouted.

Haley moved to the bleachers and sat behind the area that Nathan's stuff was sitting. Suddenly he blew his whistle. "Ok guys suicides go" he yelled.

Haley smiled to herself. It was amazing how comfortable Nathan looked in his new role in the game. He had always played the game but never coached it. At thirty three years old it was time to pass his unique knowledge to other players. There was so much that he could teach them. Haley watched him for almost an hour. He hadn't even realized that she had come in. He was studying the players intensely. She knew he was looking for areas to capitalize on in each player. Nathan Scott would build one hell of a team if these guys would just follow his lead.

He blew his whistle for the guys to take a break. Turning to his clip board his sapphire blue eyes locked with the doe eyes that he was always lost in. "How long have you been there" he smiled.

"Mmmm long enough Mr. Scott"

One of the team members heard this exchange and turned to a team mate. "Who's that oh so fuckable blonde?"

Jamie had been coming up behind the guy and heard his comment. He pushed him hard. "That's my mom you freak" A fight quickly broke out among the two young men. Nathan blew his whistle and grabbed Jamie around the shoulders while one of the team players grabbed the other guy.

"Hey! That's enough you two. Jamie, what the hell man?" Nathan scolded.

"Nothing"

"Jason? Do you care to tell me what that was about?"

"Ah No. Thanks anyway coach."

"Ok you two, laps until I tell you to stop."

"Coach" the two boys whined. Nathan's look told them that they didn't need to argue.

He walked back over to Haley and smiled.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll tell me on the way home from practice. Which reminds me, what time do you have to pick up Bri and the girls?"

Haley looked at her watch. It was almost five o clock. "Five thirty" she told him.

"Ok. What are you doing here anyway Hales? I didn't expect you to come to the gym today."

"I wanted to see how Jamie did in his first practice."

"Hales, you can't do that baby. You'll embarrass the boy."

"Ok, I'm sorry. You never had a problem with me watching you practice."

"You aren't my mom though" he smirked.

"Fine, I won't come again" she said looking down at her watch.

"I need to go anyway. I was going to stop and pick up some bread so I'll meet you at home ok?"

"Kiss first?" he asked.

She leaned closer to his lips and pecked them. Nathan groaned at the small gesture. "We don't want to embarrass the boy" she smirked.

"I knew that comment would bite me in the ass" he smiled.

As Jamie and Jason ran laps, Jason tried to apologize to Jamie.

"Man I'm sorry. I had no idea that was your Mom. She is pretty was all I meant by what I said."

"Yeah, whatever." Jamie smirked.

"You aren't going to tell Coach are you?"

"I should. You know that's his wife right?"

"Yeah now I do, but I had no idea that's who she was when I said it. He'll kick my ass man."

"Yeah I know" Jamie smirked again and sped up to get ahead of Jason.

On the way home from practice Jamie was quietly staring out of the window.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that you were in love with Mom?"

Nathan looked over at his son. "Well Jamie, I couldn't stand not to be around her and when I was around her I felt like I couldn't breathe. Every her arm grazed my arm or she held my hand my skin would feel like it tingled at her touch. Why son? What makes you ask that?"

"I don't know. Just curious I guess"

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Jason today in practice?"

"You don't want to know Dad. Don't worry I took care of it."

"What?" Nathan chuckled.

"Let's just say Jason thinks Mom is hott" Jamie smirked.

"Oh" Nathan's mouth formed a circle.

"Son, if I haven't said it lately I want you to know how proud of you I am. Jamie you're a good boy. You have a lot of initiative and you will go far in life with determination son. Don't ever doubt it."

"Thanks Dad"

As Jamie and Nathan pulled up into the garage he saw Haley's Denali. She had made it home just a few minutes before him. When he walked in the kitchen, he smelled the mouth watering aromas of supper before he saw her.

"Hi baby"

"Hey Hales." He kissed her full lips.

"Natalie and Nicole need to see you" she told him.

"Ok. What about?"

"I think I'll let them tell you." she smiled.

"Great. What have they done?" Nathan smirked.

"I didn't say they had done anything Nathan. I only said they needed to see you."

"Yeah but that is usually followed by do something with **YOUR** children." he smirked again.

Haley just looked at her husband and shook her head. Nathan picked up a celery stick and popped it in his mouth as he moved out of the kitchen. As he was walking up the steps Haley's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello?" This time she heard heavy breathing. "Ok who is this?" The breathing stopped and a deep eerie voice replaced it. "I want you to tutor me girl" The line went dead.

Haley pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the caller ID. _Unknown _was all that it said. She couldn't shake the feeling of the hair standing up on her neck. 'That was just weird' she thought.

When Nathan reached Natalie's room he stuck his head in the door. "I hear you girls need to see me?"

"Hi Dad" Natalie said.

Nicole heard Nathan's voice and moved to her sister's room.

"Hi Daddy" she chirped.

"Ok, I can tell by the looks on those faces its trouble. What's up?"

"Dad, there's" Both girls started at once.

"Hold on one at a time" Nathan told his daughters.

"Dad there's this dance at school Friday night" Natalie told him.

"And?" Nathan asked.

"And Nic and I have been asked to go."

"Asked to go by who?"

"You know Dad boys"

"Yeah Daddy, Stanton Heath asked me this morning to be his date" Nic giggled.

"And Dad, Michael Stevens asked me to go with him" Natalie grinned.

"You two do realize you're only eleven years old right?"

"Hey we're almost twelve." Nicole spoke.

"Ah madam, you won't be twelve until next August. You've just turned eleven."

"But Dad all our friends are going. Bri even wants to go"

"I'll think about it. That's all I'm promising."

Nathan moved to walk downstairs but not before he noticed the scowl on each of the girls faces. He walked back into the kitchen and frowned when he saw Haley's face.

"Hales, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just got a weird phone call that's all"

"What kind of weird phone call Haley?"

"Wrong number. But the name they asked for was weird." she lied.

"Oh. You had me worried there for a second." He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner baby"

"Ok. It should be ready in thirty minutes or so"

"Ok. I'll kiss ya later"

After Dinner and homework was finished the Scott's sat in the living room watching a TV. Haley and Nathan were reclining on the couch while the kids were sitting at various places on the floor.

Natalie turned her head to her dad. "Have you thought about it Dad?"

At first Nathan wasn't sure what she meant. It quickly came to him. She wanted to know if she and Nicole could go to the dance. "I have been, but I haven't decided Nat."

"Daddy" she whined. "I want to give Michael an answer tomorrow"

"Tomorrow's only Tuesday Natalie. Make him sweat it out."

"Ugggg" She groaned. "Why did my dad have to be Nathan Scott?"

Haley looked over to her husband and smiled. "Blame your uncle Lucas Natalie"

"Yeah Nat. Call Luke and tell him it's all his fault." Nathan jumped in.

"Dad does that mean that I can't go?" Bri asked.

This put Nathan in a bad spot. He could let Bri go without his conscience bothering him. His girls were a different story. He thought about how he wanted to answer that question for several minutes.

"Bri, I tell you what, you can go and take your sister's as dates. How's that?"

"DAD" they all fussed.

"Ok. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you three an answer tomorrow morning. That's the best I'm going to give you tonight"

As Haley lay in bed putting lotion on her skin, Nathan was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. The phone call that she had gotten had really freaked her out. She didn't want to worry Nathan so she decided to just let it go. Chances are they wouldn't call back anyway.

When he climbed in bed and turned out the lamp on his side of the bed, Nathan moved in close beside his wife, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arm protectively around her waist.

"I think our oldest son has a crush Hales."

"Tiffany?"

"How did you know that?"

"Bri let that cat out of the bag when we came home from Texas remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well Jamie asked me today how I knew when I fell in love with you"

"So you're his go to man huh?"

"I guess so"

"Well he asked me Saturday how did you get me to fall in love with you" Haley snickered.

"Oh yeah? What did you tell him?"

"I'll never tell" she snuggled her back closer to his chest.

The following morning as they got ready for their day and had moved downstairs to eat breakfast, the kids chatted back and forth at the table while Nathan drank his coffee and Haley finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ok guys" Nathan said after clearing his throat. "I've made a decision"

The kitchen became quiet enough to hear a pin drop. All eyes were on him. All ears were open and all hopes were soaring. "The three of you can go to this dance. BUT, you will be coming home at ten thirty."

"Dad the dance doesn't start until seven thirty" Natalie argued.

"Your point?"

"Ok ten thirty" She turned to her sister and they both broke out in great big grins, while moving up and down in their seats. Natalie knew better than to push for a later curfew, her dad wouldn't let her go at all if she did.

"Oh and one more thing" Nathan added. "Either your mother or I will be taking you to the dance and going to pick you up."

"WHAT?" the girls asked.

"You heard me"

"But Dad our dates are supposed to do that" Natalie said.

"I don't think so young lady. You are too young to date. Now do you want to meet your little friends there or do you want to stay home?"

"Meet them there" Natalie said defeatedly

"Good, so we understand each other. Oh and by the way, I am going to call Principle Johnson today and your mom and I are going to offer to be chaperones"

If looks could kill Nathan knew that Haley would be a widow at that moment. He didn't care though. No little hard dick boy was going to mess with his girls. Nathan knew how they thought. He knew how they acted and he knew what they wanted and they were not getting it from his twins.

Haley hadn't been any less surprised by the chaperone part of Nathan's speech than her daughters were. Nathan hadn't mentioned that to her. Of course she didn't mind doing it if it meant that her daughters could go and Nathan could have piece of mind but he could have discussed it with her.

On the way to the studio that morning Haley was thinking about this morning's breakfast conversation. She quickly began to giggle. She knew that the girls becoming interested in boys was not going to be easy for Nathan but she never thought he would rig it to spy on them in order to ease his guilty conscience. She pulled up in a parking space and got out and locked the Denali.

Once inside she heard music coming from the loud speaker and realized that someone was recording. She moved to production room that was next to the studio. Peyton was standing there working on the mix of sounds during the taping.

"Hey Peyton."

"Hey Haley" she hugged her friend.

"I'm glad you're here. Take five guys" she told the band.

"Oh yeah. What's up?"

"I want you to listen to this song that "Stu Troop" is playing. It needs something. I just don't know what"

"Ok"

They chatted back and forth for a couple of minutes until Haley's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Hales"

"Nathan, Hi"

"I just wanted to tell you it looks like we are chaperoning this dance thing Friday night at the middle school."

"Ok. Does that make you feel better about the girls going?"

"Yeah it does. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad just surprised."

"How?"

"Well you didn't mention it to me before you told them we were going to do it. I wasn't prepared for the questions I got on the way to school this morning."

"I'm sorry Hales. The idea came to me and I went with it"

"It's ok. Oh by the way, Tric is having an all ages night Saturday night and Peyton wants me to perform."

"Ok"

"Jamie will want to come I am sure"

"What if we take all of the kids?"

"Do you really want your two crystal daughters in a club with horny high school boys?"

"You've got a point"

"Yeah I thought so" Haley smiled.

"We'll just have to talk to Jamie and make sure he doesn't tell them where he's going. I guess."

"Ok. Or we could just not mention it to any of them and you and I just go."

"Ok. We'll talk about it ok?"

"Alright baby. See you later."

"I love you Hales"

"I love you too Nathan"

"Ok Peyton, I will perform for you on Saturday night."

"Cool" Peyton smiled.

As the band began to play there song again, Haley listened to their sound. Once the song was finished she asked Peyton if she could use the earphones. When Peyton handed them to her, she began to put them on her ears as she mashed the button and told the band "All right guys from the top." Haley began to move the slides on the mixing board as the group played. When the song was finished, she replayed it and listened to her changes through the headphones. When it was completed she handed the headphones back to Peyton and hit the play button so she could listen to her tweaks.

"Haley that's sounds awesome."

"The keyboard wasn't coming in strong enough and the bass guitar was a little too dominate."

"You rock girlie"

"Thanks Peyton. Well I better get going. I can't believe its two o'clock already." Her cell phone rang again.

"Hello" no answer. "Hello?" the breathing began again. "Who is this? What do you want?"

"I want to fuck you bitch" and the call was dropped.

Haley stood and looked at her phone. Peyton quickly became concerned. "Hales, you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Who was that Haley?"

"I don't know Peyton. I've been getting phone calls for the last two weeks that were what I thought were dropped calls. Last night the person began breathing heavy. The guy finally spoke when I asked who it was and what they wanted."

"What did they say?"

"He said he wanted me to tutor him and called me girl."

"Haley that's just creepy"

"Yeah. Look Peyton I need to go. I have to go pick up the girls and carry them to the dentist. I'll catch you later ok?"

"Haley? What did he say today?"

Haley looked back at Peyton but never answered her.

Friday night had finally come. Nathan was dressing in a velour midnight blue Polo shirt and khaki slacks. Haley had on black slacks and a cream colored v-neck sweater. They were standing around the edge of the dance floor with two other parent couples.

"Hales, what's wrong baby? You've been quiet all day."

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been busy today. I had a lot on my mind."

"What? Is there anything I can help with?"

"No. I've just been trying to work on a song" she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah baby. I'm fine"

As Nathan heard the song that was beginning to play he took his wife's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me  
More than is good

Oh the timing is cruel  
Oh I need and don't want to need  
More than I should

I am falling  
Say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love but whatever  
My heart needs around

Oh my sheet is so thin  
So I say I can't sleep because  
It's so very cold

But I know what I need  
And if you were just near to me  
Would you go...

I am falling  
Say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love  
But whatever  
My heart needs around

I am falling  
Say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love  
But whatever  
My heart needs around

And it needs you  
Too much  
Now.

When the song ended Nathan pulled her even closer and softly kissed her lips.  
"I love you Haley" he whispered.

"I love you too"

As they talked to one of the other couples that were chaperoning, Nathan saw Natalie and Michael dancing. He kept a careful eye on them and Nicole and Stanton. 'That's right boys you better be gentlemen. I hate to have to run you out of here after already scaring you to death'

**Flashback**

Natalie and Nicole drug their parents over to meet the guys that had asked them to the dance.

"Mom and Dad, this is Michael Stevens" Natalie introduced him. "Michael this are my parents. Nathan and Haley Scott"

"Nice to meet you" the little boy said.

Then it was Nicole's turn. "Mom and Dad, this is Stanton Heath. Stanton this is my parents. Nathan and Haley Scott"

"Hello sir. Hi mam" Stanton shook their hands.

Nathan noticed Michael rolling his eyes at his friend's nice gesture. He turned to Haley "Honey why don't you and the girls go get some punch. The guys and I will wait right here"

Haley gave Nathan a warning look and moved to take the twins over to the refreshment table.

"Mom what is he going to do?"

"Nothing Nat he just wants to talk to them"

"Yeah right. You do realize this is Dad we're talking about?"

Nathan was carrying on a friendly conversation with the two young boys until he noticed Michael looking up and down a girl that just passed by him.

"Ok boys let's get an understanding here and now. You two better not be up to anything but dancing tonight. I'd hate to go to jail for hurting to small boys that aren't even teenagers. You got me?"

Both boys nodded to Nathan and had a dreaded look of fear on their face. Nathan smiled to himself. "Good. There won't be any trouble then tonight then"

He moved to his wife who was walking towards him with the cups of punch. As he took one from her he placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her to stand near another couple that were chaperoning.

**End Flashback **

Haley had been watching the play of emotions cross her husbands face as he watched the two boys that had danced with his daughters. "Nathan, what did you do?" she smiled.

"I didn't do anything baby"

"Why do I find that hard to believe with you standing there looking at those two young boys with hell in your eyes?"

"I don't know baby. I'm just keeping my eye on them."

"Yeah… what did you say?"

Nathan held his head down for a second and looked back into her gorgeous doe eyes. She knew him so well. "I just told them that if they knew what was good for them they would only dance tonight" he smirked.

"Nathan I can't believe you felt you had to do that"

"Hey we just as well break them in now as later right?"

Haley giggled. "You are too much"

"You wouldn't love me any other way Mrs. Scott"

Haley smiled at her husband. She had been wondering all afternoon if she should tell him about the prank calls she had been getting. After many deliberations, she decided they were just that "prank" calls. She decided to just forget about it. The calls weren't threatening. It was probably just some young kid that had somehow randomly picked her number and dialed one day.

When the dance was finally over Nathan rounded up the kids and they moved to the Denali. Once the family was in they drove back to the house. The SUV was quiet. Too quiet for it to be Nathan and Haley's kids. Finally Nathan spoke. "Ok what's up?"

"Dad, did you really tell Michael that he better not do anything but dance with me tonight?"

"Ahhh Nat, what else were you expecting him to do little lady?"

"I don't know but Dad you shouldn't have done that. It was embarrassing."

"Yeah Dad you told Stanton the same thing. What did you think they were going to do carry us under the bleachers and make out like you and Mom?"

Bri was in the third seat laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath. "Dad, they got you there."

When Haley heard Bri's comment she too broke out in laughter. "Baby, you should have known they would use it against you one day."

"Hey! Wait a minute. I'll have you kids know that your mother and I are married. Happily married. Did you ladies get married and forget to send me the bill?"

Both of his daughters groaned. "Dad you don't have to be married to hold hands." Natalie said.

Nathan blew out a large sigh of relief. He had no idea what was going to come out of Natalie's mouth after you don't have to be married. He dreaded the day that the girls got older. This shit would surely drive him crazy.

**Don't forget to review Please!! **


	3. Best Not To Think About It

Chapter 3 Best Not To Think About It

**AN Ok so I know it's been a few days since I updated. I had lost my motivation. I wasn't getting reviews. It seemed no one was reading the story. You can all think my buddy Pamela for this chapter. She gave me the motivation that I needed to finish this. I dedicate this one to her. PLEASE REVIEW…. It helps a writer so much to know the story is being read and enjoyed. **

**Chapter 3 Best Not To Think About It**

He sees the flames in her tears  
Sketching on her skin and he knows  
That it's come to an end  
And it's no point pretending it's not

And it's a long way down, a long way down from here  
And it's a long way down, a long way down from here

So she smashes the glass  
And there's blood on her hands and her skirt  
There's the wind and a sun,  
A fresh air in her lungs once again

And it's a long way down, a long way down from here  
And it's a long way down, a long way down from here

So he closes his eyes  
And thinks 'Maybe I'll be surprised if I do  
I just might fall into another realm  
And make another home there with you'

And it's a long way down, a long way down from here  
And it's a long way down, a long way down from here

It's best not to think about it  
Just put your arms around me

It's best not to think about it  
Just put your arms around me

It's best not to think about it  
Just put your arms around me, oh

_**Athlete**_

Haley still had not managed to fall asleep. They had been home from the dance for several hours, she and Nathan had made love three times and it was now three am and she couldn't go to sleep. She decided that it was best if she just got up. Pulling the sheet with her, she moved to the balcony door. She wrapped the sheet around her tighter and opened the door to step. She didn't know what to do. If she told Nathan about the prank calls, he would have a fit. The truth of the matter was now they were scaring her. At first she thought it was some kid goofing off. When she got the second one she decided it was a teenager. The third one though that came in not long after they arrived at home was different. This time had he threatened her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" no answer. "Look this has got to stop. Don't call me anymore! Ok? Just don't."

"Or What?" the deep voice questioned.

"Why are you doing this?" Haley asked him.

"Because I want your heart racing. I want you to fear what is coming. Not only am I going to fuck you bitch but as soon as you come, I'm going to kill you." The line quickly went dead.

Haley's eyes filled with tears at the memory of the last one. What had she done to anyone to deserve to be talked to like that? She always tried to be a good person. She had a natural love for people. Her husband and her children were everything to her. Her friends always ran a very close but natural second. She volunteered her time to help others and she and Nathan had become pillars of the community of Tree Hill. What was so wrong with all of that? She didn't barge into other peoples lives unless they came to her and asked her to and she didn't try to hurt people. In fact just the opposite was true of Haley Scott. She tried everything possible not to hurt people.

Nathan woke up when his hand found her side of the bed empty. He quickly sat up and looked around the bedroom for Haley. When he realized that she wasn't there he got up and pulled his shorts on. As he moved toward the bathroom, he saw her shiloette out on the balcony. Her long blond hair cascading down her back was shining in the moonlight. She was in nothing but the bed sheet, as she stood there looking out over their patio/pool area. The very sight caused his breath to catch in his throat. His wife was so beautiful. He sighed deeply. She was also troubled and she wouldn't talk to him about it. He had asked her several times over the last week what was wrong but Haley wasn't ready to talk to him. He could understand that because he was like that at times too. He just hated it that she wouldn't let him help.

She felt his arms moving around her waist and pulling her against his chest before she realized he had joined her.

"Hales?" he whispered. "Please baby. Let me in. I know something is seriously wrong here and it's scaring the shit out of me baby."

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks now. She had managed to hold them back until his plea. She placed her hands on his forearms and held on as though she were drowning. After several minutes she finally found her voice. "I've been getting weird phone calls."

"What kind of weird phone calls?"

"The first two were just strange. I say hello twice and finally he says something. It's a deep male voice. The first call, I asked "What do you want" when I heard the heavy breathing. He said "I want you to tutor me girl". The second call, he said "I want to fuck you bitch" When he called tonight it was the worst though."

Nathan could feel his blood boiling. No one talked to his wife like that prank or not. He would get to the bottom of this. He was busy thinking of all of the things he needed to do to find out who was calling her when he felt her body shaking. "Hales?" He tightened his arms around her. "Haley? Tell me what he said tonight baby." She had held off the panic and fear as long as she could. She broke down in his arms. This was what made Nathan realize just how scared she was.

"He said…. He said that he wanted me to be scared of what was to come. He was going to fuck me and as soon as I came he would kill me" she sobbed.

"Oh my god" Nathan held her against him and rocked her gently. First he had to calm Haley down, then he could worry about the blood boiling. Who would want to hurt his wife? "Hales? Baby I'm calling the police first thing in the morning. Ok?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it." she whispered.

Nathan pulled one arm up to her shoulder and again tightened the embrace. "Haley, you don't have to handle things by yourself. I am your husband. It's my job to take care of you. Where is your cell phone?"

"In my purse"

"Well for the next several days you and I are going to trade phones ok?"

"Nathan, no one that calls you has my number though baby."

"That doesn't matter. I want to catch this son of a bitch off guard the next time he calls. Plus I don't want you subjected to that kind of stress or language. It's verbal abuse anyway you look at it, Haley"

"Ok" she whispered again.

"Come on let's get you out of this night air." He guided her to their room. Once inside he stopped her and pulled her back into his arms. "Hales, you can't keep things like this away from me."

"I know" she said breathlessly.

"I can't believe someone is threatening to hurt you." he fumed.

When the alarm clock went of at seven, Nathan pulled himself up out of bed. It was the guys turn to make breakfast. They had set up a weekend ritual and Haley Natalie and Nicole would cook one day of each weekend and Nathan, Jamie and Brian would cook the other. It gave everyone a chance to sleep in. Nathan had called Skills to let him and Luke know that he wouldn't be making it to practice today.

"Luke, just run the plays man. Please I have something to take care of."

"Does this have anything to do with the phone call Haley got Wednesday while she was in the studio?"

"What?"

"Haley got some kind of prank call while she was with Peyton in the studio Wednesday. Peyton said that she was kind of creeped out about it."

"Tell Peyton I am going to kick her ass for not telling me."

"Nate, come on you know how Haley gets."

"No Luke. She got another one last night and this time he's threatened to kill her. I want to be furious with Haley for not telling me but she is terrified. I can't be mad at her man. She's truly scared to death. I am going to the cops today."

"Nate, I had no idea."

"I know. It's ok. Just if you need to reach me call Haley's cell. We're going to be trading for a few days."

"Ok man. Let me know how it goes."

"I will. Hey look man about the concert tonight. I don't think Haley needs to be singing tonight. I'm not sure I want her in the public eye if someone is seriously threatening her. Tell Peyton to try and find someone else ok?"

"Yeah man no problem."

"Yeah maybe not but I have to convince Haley of that"

"Good luck"

"Thanks man"

Nathan glanced over at his wife. Her hair fanned out of her pillow like a brush of spun gold. He sighed heavily as he let his head rest lightly on her shoulder, his protective side swelling in his chest. "I am not going to let anything happen to you Hales. I promise."

When breakfast was ready, Nathan walked back upstairs to wake Haley and the girls. When he opened his bedroom door his breath caught in his throat. Haley was standing in front of the bathroom door naked towel drying her hair. "Hey baby."**  
**

"Hi" she shyly smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really"

"Hales, come on you have to eat something. You have to keep your strength up ok?"

"I know I just feel like my stomach is in knots. If I eat I am scared it will make me sick"

"Haley I need you to promise me that you won't keep things like this from me."

"Nathan I honestly didn't think it was anything to worry about until last night."

"Is that why you were creeped out at the studio when you got one of those calls?"

"What?"

"You heard me Haley. Peyton noticed that you were creeped out after you got one of these calls. You can't tell me you didn't think it was anything to worry about. I don't want you trying to handle shit like this by yourself. You are my wife and the mother of my children. It is my job to take care of our family. I won't have some pervert talking nasty to you or threatening you. You've been through too much in our lives. I can't let that go. I'm sorry."

"Please don't be mad at me." she whispered.

"I'm not mad. I promise. I just don't want you carrying stuff like this around. You should be able to come to me baby. We've been married sixteen years. If you can't confide in me now, you will never be able to"

"I just didn't want to worry you with what I thought was nothing, Nathan"

He pulled her to him. Her arms instantly wrapped around his thick muscled torso as her head rested on his chest. After several minutes, he pulled back to look into her eyes. The love and confusion he saw there diminishing his ability to argue. He leaned down and claimed her lips.

Nathan and Haley had been sitting at the police station for thirty minutes. He held her hand in his lap and absently brushed the back of it with his thumb. Looking down in to her worried face, he took a deep breath and placed his other hand around hers so that he could lift his arm and place it around her. Pulling her to him he kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be ok."

"I know"

"I just don't want you to ever feel like you have to go through anything alone. We're partners Haley. We've always faced everything together. It doesn't matter what else may be going on in life, I don't ever want that to stop."

"It won't I promise Nathan."

He smiled down at her, her beauty always causing him to feel amazed that she was by his side. Haley James Scott was beautiful inside and out. It was one of the reason's Nathan had fallen hopelessly in love with her. He would always be in love with Haley. She was his first and only love.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Ah yeah" Nathan stood up and brought Haley up next to him.

"Right this way" the officer told him.

When they entered the detective's office and sat down he looked at both of the Scott's with curiosity.

"What can I do for you today?"

"My wife has been receiving threatening phone calls. I want to know what we can do to get it stopped."

"Mr. Scott when you say threatening what do you mean? Bodily harm? Blackmail? What?"

"At first it was sexual inuendos. But the last call he threatened to kill her."

"Oh. Ok We definitely need to get to the bottom of that."

"Yeah"

As they explained everything to the detective and he wrote up the report, Haley's phone began to ring. Nathan snatched it up and answered it before Haley could even think about it. "Hello?" no answer. "Hello?" no answer "Listen you sick fuck stop calling my wife. I know what's going on and I will hunt you down and make you wish you had never bought a cell phone." The line went dead. Nathan glanced over to his wife. When he saw the fear there, he sighed heavily. "It's going to be ok Haley. It's going to be alright."

When they had returned home Jamie met them at the door. "Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

"Jamie, nothing's going on why son?"

"Dad you missed practice and you and Mom come in here looking like you've seen a murder. Now what's going on?"

Nathan looked at Haley and realized that Jamie was right. Haley's face was drawn and tight with tension. She looked up at Nathan and shrugged her shoulders to his unspoken question.

"Jamie someone is making prank calls to you mom's cell phone."

"Do you know who it is Dad?"

"No son, I don't. And they don't want me to find out."

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah Jim Jam I am fine. It's just a little freaky that's all." Haley tried to make light of it. She didn't want her son worrying about this.

Later that afternoon Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch talking. He was trying to convince her not to play Tric tonight. He didn't want her up on the stage where he couldn't be next to her.

"Nathan, I promised Peyton though."

"I've already talked to Luke, Haley. They understand."

"Nathan I can't let this rule my life. If I do I'll never get passed it."

Nathan knew that she was right but it didn't make him feel any more inclined to agree. "Haley, I want you to be safe. I need for you to be safe."

"Nathan please don't do this. No one is going to hurt me in front of a club full of witnesses."

"I'm standing back stage Haley. The only time I will let you away from my side is for you to sing. Can you deal with that?"

"Yeah" she smiled and kissed her husband.

Nathan had managed to talk Haley into staying in the dressing room in back. He didn't want her out mingling with the crowd in case her stalker was present. As they sat there talking Haley's cell phone rang again. Nathan immediately felt her tense up. "Hello?"

"Nathan, I thought you and Haley were going to be at Tric" Brooke said "Hey wait a minute. Why are you answering Music Mommy's phone? I called Haley."

"I know you did Cookie. She's been getting some freaky calls lately."

"What kind of freaky calls Nathan?"

"The kind that I am not going to let continue Brooke."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure. Hold on a sec." Nathan told her.

"Haley? Hey Music Mommy. Are you ok?"

"Yeah Brooke I'm fine. Are you coming to Tric?"

"Yeah we're here. Oh SHIT" Brooke exclaimed.

"What is it Brooke." Haley asked

"Oh nothing. I'll be in the dressing room to sit with you in a few ok?"

"Brooke you don't have to do that."

"I want to. Now let me talk to Nathan's hateful ass." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah Brooke"

"Ah nephew we've got a problem."

"What?"

"Well you'll never guess who just walked into Tric."

"Who"

"Your oldest son."

"What? You're kidding"

"Ah that would be a no nephew boy toy."

"Ok I'll be out in a minute."

What in the hell was Jamie doing there. He was supposed to be at the Rivercourt with Bri. They were going to shoot around and be home by ten. "Haley, I'll be right back"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to go get us a drink. What would you like?"

"Water"

Nathan thought that was strange. She hadn't drank water in a club in a long time. He really thought she would want a glass of wine to calm her nerves. "Haley are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think I need any alcohol. I am not feeling the greatest in the world. My nerves are frazzled."

"I'm sure they are but is that the only reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have your blood levels been checked lately?"

"Yeah they were ok last week. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Ok. We'll go home after your set ok?"

"Ok baby" she whispered.

Nathan moved to the front of the building. He quickly scanned the room and saw his son at the bar with three of his friends. He stood there until he caught Jamie by himself. As he walked up to the bar stool next to his son, Jamie was pulling out a fake ID to order a beer. Nathan smiled. He felt like he had one he was just waiting to see if he used it. He sat down next to Jamie.

"And then there were two" Nathan said.

Jamie jumped at the sound of his father's voice. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. BUT my main question is; where are Bri and your sisters?"

"Well Bri, Natalie and Nicole are at home. I wasn't planning to stay long. I swear."

"Jamie, I know you aren't going to drink a beer son. What the hell are you doing? Do you realize your mother's singing tonight?"

Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat. "No I didn't."

"My advice to you is cancel that beer and get your ass home where you are supposed to be before Haley Scott sees you?"

"Dad can I please just see her sing and then go. I'll cancel the beer but I really want to see Mom."

"Jamie you had better stay out of sight. If she finds out I knew you were here she'll kill us both man."

"I know dad. I won't sneak in here anymore."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Peyton came out on the stage with the microphone. "What's up Tree Hill? We have a local favorite here for you tonight. Please welcome back Haley James Scott."

Haley took the microphone from Peyton. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Folks I think it's time to announce, this will be my last performance. Life has a way of telling you when it's time to let something go and I realized tonight that I don't want to publicly sing anymore. So this will be my farewell to all of you as well as my thank you for your love and support over the years. I am going to continue to compose. I still have loads of music in my heart but this will be my last stage performance. This is a song that I wrote over the last three days. I wanted to share it with you."

I will not make the same  
mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe  
side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but everyone  
around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long  
before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's  
weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe  
side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
not only me, but everyone  
around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every  
night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better  
than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For that same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe  
side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to  
forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

As Nathan listened to the words he realized just how scared his wife truly was. She had announced that she had written this song in the last few days. He was certain it was because of the phone calls she had been getting. His heart swelled with pride that she could channel her emotions through music even when she hadn't been able to talk about them.

As Peyton came back out on stage to announce that Haley would be back to do an eighties cover song in a just a few minutes as her very final number Nathan moved toward the dressing room. Once he reached it, he opened the door and stood in awe. Haley was standing there in black leather pants and a black leather coat. Stiletto heels adorned her feet and she had a black leather head band in her hair. His wife looked so good in black. Her blonde hair falling around her shoulders just added to it. She turned and saw her husband looking at her with his mouth dropped slightly open.

"What?"

"Oh I think you know Hales."

"What's with the bad ass look baby?"

"Well I'm doing a Joan Jett song next."

"Who?"

"You know I love Rock and Roll. Joan Jett"

"Ok" Nathan had no clue who she was talking about. He was a rap fan not a rock fan. That was Haley, Peyton and Lucas's thing not his. When Peyton came to call her she bent over to grab her towel so she would have it next to the stage. Nathan instantly felt his pants tighten. If he thought Haley had a fine ass in jeans it looked even better in those slick black pants. God this was going to be a long night.

She walked up to him and placed a tender kiss on his mouth. "I love you" she said.

As Jamie saw his mom come out on stage he couldn't believe how pretty she was. His mom was the coolest mom in the world. He had gotten into no few fights because of horny teenage guys remarks. She was hip and gorgeous and Jamie wouldn't have her any other way. It was so easy to see why his Dad was so in love with her. Jamie only prayed that he could feel like that one day. But for now, he was enjoying the popularity and all that it entailed. Suddenly the music started and his mom began some sexy moves. Moves Jamie had no idea his mother even knew.

Midnight, gettin' uptight. Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you.  
Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.  
I turn my back and you're messin' around.  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.  
I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Daylight, spent the night without you.  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through.  
Hey, man, bet you can treat me right.  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night.  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite.  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you.  
I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.  
I hate myself for loving you .  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you .

As Nathan watched his wife he quickly decided that rock wasn't such a bad genre. The rocking song that Haley was singing along with her sexy sway in her hips was totally turning him on. He was so hard that he thought he would burst if she didn't soon finish. How in the hell did she still do this to him after sixteen years. God he was thirty three years old and he was rock hard like a teenager. He shouldn't have been surprised though. Haley had always had this effect on him. He had just never seen her so sexy on a stage before. He made a quick mental note to lock the dressing room door as soon as he walked in. He fully planned to take his wife on that couch as soon as he got back there.

When the song finished and the crowd roared, Haley thanked them and moved off of the stage. When Nathan turned to look Jamie was leaving through the exit door. Nathan took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He moved to the backstage entrance and found her dressing room door. It was open and Peyton was standing in the doorway congratulating Haley on her spectacular performance. When Peyton felt the door move wider she realized that Nathan was behind her. The minute she saw his face she smiled knowingly at the couple. "I'll let you two have some time alone."

"See ya Peyton" Haley told her as her husband moved toward her.

"How awesome was my girl?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her full lips.

"Thank you."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand in the middle of her ass, pulling her to him so she could feel just how much she had turned him on. The kiss became intense and he walked her back toward the couch. He had already locked the door the only thing he need now was to plunge inside of her warmth. When they reached the couch, he layed her back on the red fabric. Once he was beside her he placed his hand around the front of her neck, lifting her head to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slid between her lips and fought a rigid battle with hers. Haley began to moan and breathlessly returned his passionate kisses. Her hand moved to the button on his jeans, making no haste in undoing them to let him know that she wanted him just as much.

When Nathan felt her tiny hand unbuttoning his jeans he turned the kiss even more frantic as he moved one hand behind her neck to tilt her head back even more while the other hand cupped her mound at the apex between her legs. He was quickly rewarded with a breathless moan, one that he swallowed with his mouth. He moved up to unbutton the leather pants and slide them down her smooth legs. She stood up to finish taking them off and Nathan followed doing the same with his own jeans. When they were both naked from the waist down, he moved between her legs and took her with one deep thrust. "Oh god Haley. God baby"

"Nathan.." was all his wife could say. He unzipped the leather coat that she was wearing. A deep groan escaped his lips when he saw that she had nothing but a black lacy bra on underneath it. He reached around her to unhook the bra. He didn't pull it completely off. He didn't want to take that time. As soon as it was pulled away from her breasts, his mouth claimed a puffy nipple, nibbling and tugging on it to add to his frenzied thrusts. He wanted her. He wanted all of her.

"Nathan, oh God Nathan, please" she writhed underneath him.

"Please what baby"

"Please god, please just oh... oh… oh…"

Nathan felt her orgasm take her. Her muscles clinching so tightly around him they were milking him for his own to follow. Another deep groan escaped him as he pulsated within her. Feeling the streams shooting blissfully inside of her, he buried his face against her neck. They remained there until both of their breathing returned to normal.


	4. If You Leave

Chapter 4 If You Leave

**AN: WOW the reviews totally rocked. I'll make sure to tell Pamela you appreciated her inspiration. Hang with me I have a lot of plans for this fic. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4 If You Leave**

If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
We've always had time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've gotta make it last

I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends, someday

If you leave I won't cry  
I won't waste a single day  
But if you leave don't look back  
I'll be running the other way  
Seven years went under the bridge  
Like time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've got to say you will

I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again, someday

I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again someday

If you leave  
If you leave  
Don't look back  
Don't look back

_**Nada Surf**_

Nathan felt fear grip him as he walked into the house. It was deadly silent. Haley's Denali was in the garage. He had been trying to call her all day. As he moved toward the living room to check there, he glanced through the kitchen. He turned to look out on the patio to see if she was outside. He sighed heavily and moved toward the stairs. As he approached Jamie's room he pushed the door open. Moving down to Bri's room he opened the door it was empty too. He then moved to Natalie's room. Nope not there either. He opened Nicole's room. Finally making it down the hall past the linen closet he opened the master bedroom door. The bed covers were all messed up. It looked like the bed had been made and then someone had been on top of their comforter. He checked the closet. Then he moved to their ensuite bathroom. When he found her his knees went weak. Haley was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her blonde hair now had an unnatural red tone. Trying to catch his breath he knelt beside of her. "Haley. Baby." She was lying there naked and it appeared that her throat had been cut. "Oh my god. Baby you can't do this. Dear God you can't do this. Haley stay with me." Nathan pulled her lifeless body into his arms. He felt for her pulse and found nothing. "No you can't leave me. We're supposed to grow old together. Haley you can't leave me."

Lucas and Cooper came running into the bedroom as they heard Nathan screaming. "Nate, what's wrong man."

"Haley's gone. She's dead Coop.." he sobbed uncontrollably.

"No that can't be"

"He killed her man. The bastard killed her. We're supposed to grow old together Cooper. We're supposed to grow old! **TOGETHER**!" Nathan was sobbing so hard now he could barely catch his breath.

Nathan sat up. His body was in a cold sweat. His breathing came in pants as his heart raced. At first he wasn't sure what had happened. It was so real. He felt beside him. "Haley" he whispered. The tension in his body finally relaxed. She was lying there beside him asleep. 'It was just a dream… It was just a dream…' he kept chanting. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and pulled her against his chest. 'No it was a nightmare. There was so much blood' he thought. Nathan laid there holding her until daybreak. Sometimes even counting her breaths to make sure she was there. The nightmare had been vivid. It felt real. His mind was so convinced that it was real that when he woke up there were tears running down his face. He had to find this psycho stalker and fast. He couldn't let anything happen to Haley. The feeling of the devastation that he felt in the nightmare nearly suffocated him; even several hours after he had woke up.

The alarm clock finally went off at seven am. It was Sunday morning. They had returned from Tric late last night. He had only slept about an hour before the nightmare took him over. As he felt her stir and then turn over to face him, he smiled, loving it that she had snuggled into his chest with her lead under his chin. He tightened his hold on her.

"Mmmm" she said. "Morning"

"Morning"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Not good Hales. Not good at all. What about you?"

"I think it was the first night I have slept at all since the calls began."

"I'm glad you needed to rest."

"Yeah but so do you. I slept well because I felt safe. You held me most of the night didn't' you?"

"I had to" he whispered against her hair.

"Why?"

"I just had to know you were safe."

"Why was last night different from any other night though?"

"I had a nightmare that's all."

"I'm sorry baby. What was it about?"

"I found you Hales. He had murdered you and I found you"

She tightened her hold on him. It wasn't long she had felt a tremble in his body. "It's ok baby. I'm ok I promise"

"But for how long Haley? The dream felt so real"

"No Nathan. You can't do this to yourself. It was a dream that's all."

"Haley after everything that Dan pulled, trying to hurt you, trying to hurt our children; I can't have gone through that just to lose you now. We have got to find out who this pervert is. I want him found and we aren't taking any chances until he is. My own father threatened our world. How can I not see this as a threat Haley?"

"I know"

"No Hales, you don't understand. I need that peace. I can't stand the thought of it. I felt myself dying inside in the dream. I wanted to die in the dream."

She rubbed her tiny hand up and down his back. His eyes squeezed shut as he savored the comfort that she was providing, while he held on to her as though she was a lifeline. When he had finally calmed down after several minutes of rubbing his back and holding him to her, she looked into his eyes. "Nathan, we're going to be ok. I promise. Whatever I have to do to ease your mind, I'll do it."

He let out a small chuckle of relief. "Hales you aren't leaving my sight until they find this bastard. I know that you won't like it but I can't live that nightmare."

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you'd stay in bed with me until he's found" she kissed him on his neck and he moaned lightly.

"Baby the kids are home. We've got to get up and cook breakfast. Well you and the girls do. It is your turn."

"I thought you weren't going to let me out of your sight."

"I'm not I fully intend to watch you Natalie and Nicole cook breakfast"

"Oh you are, are you? A no you will not sit and watch us work Nathan Scott"

"But Hales, it's your turn."

"You can help Mr. Scott." she jumped up and moved to the bathroom, leaving her husband grinning as he groaned deep in his throat. He really didn't care. He was playing the game. As long as they were all safe and happy that was all that mattered to Nathan.

The phone began ringing at ten am. Natalie jumped to answer it hoping it was her date from the dance.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Nathan Scott?"

"May I tell him who's calling?"

"Dave Chatlan"

"One minute please. Dad the phone is for you. It's Dave Chatlan"

Jamie's ears instantly perked up. That was Tiffany's dad. Why was he calling here?

"Hello?"

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yeah"

"Detective Chatlan. We've received the logs from your wife's cell phone company. It appears the unknown calls are coming from a payphone in the North Carolina Central Prison. Do you know anyone there?"

Nathan gritted his teeth. "Yeah unfortunately I do."

"I can have the guards alerted and they can monitor the phone. We can find out exactly who is making the calls."

"Ah yeah, I would appreciate that. I can tell you where it is stemming from. It's Dan Scott my sperm donor."

Detective Chatlan chuckled. "Your what?"

"His name is on my birth certificate"

"Oh your father. Wait, Dan Scott as in Mayor Dan Scott?"

"Yep the one and thank god only."

"It was your wife that he tried to kill?"

"Yes"

"Mr. Scott, how much longer does he have on his sentence?"

"I don't know. I have not been keeping track of the time. I have no idea if he gets anytime off for good behavior or anything. Who can I contact at the prison?"

"I tell you what. I have a guy I can contact. Let me find all of that out for you."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you. Are we sure that my wife is not physically in any danger?"

"Mr. Scott I can't guarantee that. I don't know exactly who is making the calls yet but I assure you we will find out."

"Ok thank you again."

As Nathan hung the phone up he turned toward the living room. Four horror filled faces met his sapphire blue eyes. He sighed heavily. "Guys come to the living room let's talk"

"Now you want to talk Dad? What's going on what's happening to Mom" Natalie screamed.

God he had made a mess of this. Haley was asleep. He didn't want to wake her. He wasn't sure how to approach this. He was as scared as the children were.

"Natalie, I promise your Mom's ok."

"Yeah that's why _**Detective**_ Chatlan called you right? Dad how could you keep something like this from us? She's our Mom"

Nathan shook his head disgustedly at himself. He hadn't meant for them to find out about this. God what had he been thinking. He needed the relief that he had hoped the phone call would bring. As he sat there trying to find the words, Natalie, true to her namesake stomped off. She had no plan to hear anything he had to say. And like her namesake she was a leader because the other three followed her. Nathan pulled out Haley's cell phone.

"Luke. I need you and Peyton to come over here. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure little brother we'll be right there."

He dialed another number. "Brooke, I need you and Cooper to come over here. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure nephew. We'll be right there. Is Haley ok?"

"Yeah. I need help with the kids though"

"Nathan what's up? What kind of help?"

"Help to fix my perfectly orchestrated fuck up."

"Oh! Ok. We'll be right over."

When the family had arrived Nathan brought them all up to speed on the phone calls.

"Nate you've got to be kidding." Brooke told him.

"I wish I were Brooke. The worst part is my kids heard my side of the conversation. They are totally pissed with me for not telling them that their Mom has been dealing with this."

"Speaking of, where is Haley?"

"She went to bed with a migraine. She's worrying herself sick Peyton." Nathan answered.

"You know Nathan; I used to think that you had it all when I was growing up because you had Dan. Now I see you had nothing." Lucas said. "That is the poorest excuse for a human being that has ever been."

"Tell me about it, Luke. And the bastard just won't leave me alone. He does this shit so I can panic and drive myself crazy. I am sure of it."

"Nathan let me ask you something man." Cooper said. "Could it be that Dan feels like Haley has taken something away from him?"

"What?"

"Think about this for a minute. When did you begin to move over Dan's instructions and stand up for yourself?"

"After Haley and I started dating."

"When did you take charge of your life and manage to get yourself emancipated?"

"After Haley and I started dating."

"Do you follow me now nephew?"

"Yeah Coop I do."

"So Cooper you think Dan blames Haley for his inability to control Nathan?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Luke. Nathan never bucked up against Dan until he moved into his own life. Dan had him living his life not Nathan's own. He made all of the decisions Dan knew he should have made. He saw Nathan learn from his mistakes. And he saw that because of the love that he had for Haley and that Haley had for him."

"Guys I no longer know how to stop him." Nathan shook his head.

"There's a couple of ways to stop him Nathan. You either have to live your life like Dan wants or he has to see that Haley is trying to get you to live your life like he wants or you could always kill the bastard." Cooper grinned.

"No Coop I think there's another way" Lucas told him. "Give me a few days. Let me work on it. Nate"

"Mean while what should I do about the kids?"

"Nathan you need to talk to them" Brooke encouraged. "Call them down here. We'll help you."

Nathan was grateful for his family. As much as he hated to admit it he was also grateful for Brooke. Of all people when he was growing up that he thought would have his back Brooke wouldn't have been one of them. He knew she was doing this more for Cooper and Haley than him but he didn't care. Brooke had been a true friend many times.

"Brooke, I need a drink first. Do any of you want anything?"

"Yeah I'll take a shot with you Nephew!" Cooper smirked. "Then I am going to climb in bed with that fine ass wife of yours."

"Cooper don't fucking start man." Nathan glared.

"Aww come on Nephew. Didn't Deb teach you to share?"

Nathan quickly jumped in Cooper's face. Lucas had his arms around Nathan's shoulders pulling him back away from the man.

"Cooper what in the hell is wrong with you?" Brooke scolded. "Don't you know when to keep your damn mouth shut? Nathan is going through hell right now. He doesn't need that shit."

"I'm sorry. You're right Brooke. Nathan, man I was just trying to lighten the mood. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders so that Lucas would release him and stormed out of the room to go find the scotch. Brooke jumped in Cooper's face. "You know he's totally going to beat your ass one of these days and I am going to get a front row seat. It's time to let that shit go Cooper."

"Cooper she's right man. It was funny to begin with but it's really time to stop." Lucas agreed.

"Cooper Nathan can't handle that right now. He is terrified. Look how many times Dan has tried to hurt Haley in the past." Peyton said.

"You guys are right. I shouldn't screw with him like that." Cooper hung his head and started to go out and find Nathan until Peyton stopped him.

"Cooper let him cool down ok?"

"Alright" he said throwing his hands up in surrender.

After Nathan had choked down three shots of scotch he asked Brooke if she would go upstairs and get the kids.

"Sure I will Nephew Boy Toy." she chuckled.

Natalie, Nicole, Bri and Jamie all sat on the coach. Nathan Cooper Brooke, Lucas and Peyton were sitting around in various chairs. Nathan dreaded this conversation but he knew it had to take place. As he drew in a shaky breath he prayed for the right words to come to him.

"Guys I am sorry. Ok? I did not mean to hurt your or scare you or anything else by the phone call. This is what's been happening. Your Mom has been getting creepy phone calls. At first it was just weird things that were said. Then on the next call it became nasty things. Friday night after the dance she got a call and the caller threatened her."

"What do you mean he threatened her Dad?" Natalie asked.

"He told her he was going to hurt her Nat."

"Oh. But Mom's ok right? You said she had a migraine. Our mother is here right?"

"Yes baby she's upstairs and she's taken an Imitrex and she's asleep. This has been very stressful for her. She didn't tell me until late Friday night. She's been trying to deal with this on her own for over a week."

"Dad I want to know why you haven't already had this family meeting." Natalie questioned.

"Nat, I love you guys. It is my job to protect you. Mom and I went to the police yesterday. They have been investigating the phone calls. That's what the call you heard today was about." Nathan told his daughter. She had her mother's brains and her Dad's temper, which basically meant that Nathan didn't stand a chance.

"Natalie, honey, your Mom and Dad love you very much. They weren't trying to hide this from you, but they didn't want to worry you either. They didn't have any information yet and they were waiting for that before they told you what had been going on." Brooke told her niece.

"But Aunt Brooke, that's our Mom. She is always there when we need her. She is with me and Nic day in and day out. We would have liked to have known that she was in danger. There might have been something we could do to help"

"Oh Sweetie I am sure you can when there is something that there is help needed but right now they don't know anything Natalie. What good would it have done for you to worry when there is nothing that anyone can do?" She pulled the little girl to her and hugged her tightly.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"Is Grandpa Dan involved in this?"

"Jamie, I am not completely sure but I think so."

"Why doesn't that son of a bitch leave my Mom alone?" Jamie jumped up from the couch and stormed out of the room. He truly was the only one of the four that remembered anything about Dan.

Nathan dropped his head to his hands. He didn't know how to fix this. His kids were a mess, he was a mess and his wife was a mess.

"Nathan why don't I get some dinner started?" Peyton asked.

"Thanks" Nathan nodded his head.

"Nate I want to go try to talk to Jamie man is that cool?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Yeah. I don't know what to say to him. How do you smooth this over Lucas?"

"I don't know Nate but I'll try ok?"

"Yeah"

"Nathan I have an idea I want to run by you man." Cooper told him after Brooke and Peyton moved to the kitchen to begin dinner.

"What, Coop?"

"I can make some phone calls. I know some people that might be able to help us stop this."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll have to pay them but they have contacts inside of prisons."

"You mean as in someone to get to Dan?"

"Yeah. I am afraid that we're going to have to fight fire with fire to get a stop put to this man."

"Cooper I will do whatever I have to, to keep my family safe. I can't deal with this shit anymore. I am afraid that one day the bastard is going to succeed in taking her away from me."

"We won't let that happen. Now that we know what we're up against we can stop it Nate."

"Alright, do it. Just don't ever let Haley find out and that means Brooke can't know." Nathan told him.

"Ah No! No one will know this but you and me nephew."

Nathan held up his fist and Cooper bumped it.

Lucas walked into Jamie's room. His nephew was stretched out on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"J-Luke, my man"

"Hey Uncle Lucas"

"Man it's going to all be ok. You know that right?"

"Uncle Lucas, why does that man hate my Mom so much? It's obvious that my Dad loves my Mom. How can he hate my Dad like that? How can he hate us like that?"

"Jamie, Dan is obsessed to the point that he's sick man."

"I get that but Uncle Luke, if something happens to my Mom, my Dad will never survive it. He'll totally give up on life. Not that he doesn't love us kids but I don't think my Dad would be able to function enough to carry on."

"Jamie, nothing is going to happen to your Mom. I promise."

"Uncle Luke you can't promise that. Look how she nearly died when my sister's were born. I remember that. You and Aunt Peyton were bringing me and Bri home from your house. Dad came tearing out of the garage to take her to the hospital."

"You remember that Jamie?"

"Yes I do. I remember being so scared that my Mom wouldn't come back. But the main thing I remember is the look on my Dad's face."

Lucas stared at his nephew. He was a very smart boy for fifteen years old. Haley and Nathan had done an excellent job with Jamie. Yes Lucas knew that he got into mischief but Jamie and all of his brother's and sisters had followed their parent's example. They loved with their whole heart.

Lucas left Jamie's room and slightly opened the door to Nathan and Haley's. He stepped in and looked at the small form on the bed. It was dark in the room as it was nearly seven pm. He watched her for several minutes. Her even breathing was barely noticeable except for sound. "I'm going to help him protect you this time Hales. Nathan won't have to do this alone."

Nathan stood up from the chaise lounge that was in the corner of their room. "Thanks Luke" he whispered.

Lucas pulled his brother into a tight hug. "It's going to be ok Nate. We won't let Dan get to her again." They had to protect her. Dan had nearly killed her twice in the past. He couldn't him start this reign of terror up in Nathan's life again, or their kids for that matter. He hadn't realized until today just how much Jamie knew about the past. The young man had been taught to love unconditionally in spite of what Dan had done. Haley's influence on her children was evident every day. Lucas could not let their faith diminish by allowing Dan to win. He had let Nathan and Haley down in the past but not this time. He wouldn't do it again. Lucas had fought tooth and nail for his brother and his wife years ago. He would do it again in a heartbeat. He would regain Nathan's confidence and trust in anyway that he had to. They were all each other had to rely on. Dan and Keith never had that and Lucas was determined to make it happen in this generation, for Haley and Nathan.

The following day, Nathan and Haley rode over to the Kids Club. He was having a hard time letting her out of his sight so he talked her into going with him. As they walked across the basketball court Nathan stopped and looked at his wife.

"Hales, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

He took her hand in his and continued on. Skills came out of the office with a shocked look on his face. "Well Well Well if it ain't Haley James Scott. Hey girl. How are you?" Skills walked up and hugged Haley while smiling as though he had won the lottery.

"Hey Skills."

Skills lifted her hand so she would twirl around, the same way he had done for many years. "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm. Girl you are still as foxy as ever. Nate, Dawg you are a blessed man."

"I know Skills." Nathan smirked as he looked at his wife.

"Hey man look you've had her what? Sixteen years? It's time you gave someone else a turn Dawg"

"Skills I plan to have her a thousand and sixteen more. That means you won't ever get her in the next life, man"

"I hear ya Nate." Skills bumped fists with his friend. "You know I still remember the day that I heard that you two had gotten married in our junior year. I remember thinking what in the hell is Haley doing? But you knew didn't you girlie"

"Yeah Skills, I did. I followed my heart" she smiled.

"Man if anyone had told me that one day you two would be my bosses and still be together with a houseful of children I would have laughed in they face." Skills chuckled.

"Skills, have you heard anything on the new construction dates?"

"Na not yet man but guess who is working for this crew you've hired"

"Who?"

"Jake Jagelski"

"What? You're kidding!"

"Na man I was floored when I saw him yesterday."

"So is he living in Tree Hill now?"

"Yep. He said he's been back for a couple of months."

"Is he married?"

"I think I'll let him tell you about that one Nate"

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say Lucas ain't the only guy ruined for the rest of the ladies by Peyton Sawyer Scott."

Nathan shook his head. "That was along time ago Skills"

"Well the girl must have notches that grab in that thing cause homeboy is still devastated"

After some more chatting with Skills Nathan and Haley left the Kids Club and went for lunch. After lunch they rode over to Cooper and Brooke's.

"Hey Brookie Cookie" Haley greeted her friend.

"Hey Music Mom! What are you doing?"

"Nathan wanted to come over and discuss some things about the kids club with Cooper."

"Oh yay that means you and I can have time for girl talk." Brooke jumped up and down.

As Brooke and Haley moved to the kitchen Nathan and Cooper went to Cooper's home office.

"Ok man this is the deal. My contacts have a guy on the inside. For fifty grand they can give my ex brother in law a profound warning."

"Done" Nathan smirked.

"Now you just have to decide when." Cooper told him.

"Cooper yesterday was too fucking soon. I want this done and I want it done now!" Nathan told his uncle. "I know this puts me in the same category as Dan but man this shit has got to stop"

"Hey Nate, man you'll never be in the same class as Dan. You are protecting your family. Dan has never done that."

"I feel horrible about this Coop; I do, but man nothing is worth losing my family. They are the most important people in the world to me."

"I know Nate. So you want me to make the call with the go ahead?"

"Yeah you aren't dialing yet?" Nathan smirked.

**NC CENTRAL PRISON 6:00 pm **

The inmates were on the grounds relaxing after dinner. Some played ball, some played cards at the picnic tables. Dan Scott sat at a picnic table as he usually did alone with his paper and pen. He had been plotting this revenge for ten years. He finally had been able to get the process rolling. His cell mate, Rufus had been making the calls for him. He wanted her to be scared. He would make her pay for taking it all away from him. Nathan would get over it in time and finally turn to him for comfort. Then he and Nathan could rebuild their relationship. Nathan might be too old to play pro ball now but she would pay for taking that dream away. The evil grin he wore on his face quickly left. Two large men sat down on either side of him. Dan knew who they were. Bear was the guy that worked for Daunte' and Noark the huge guy was the man around the place. Noark had gotten his nickname due to his size. A kid once teased him on the playground at school and told him he was nearly as big as Noah's Ark. It was well known not to mess with these two. They would either make you their bitch or they would turn you life into a living hell.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Dan smirked.

"Oh it's not what you can do for us… Dan the Man it's what we can do for you" Noark told him as he slammed Dan's head into the picnic table. Bear had brass knuckles and began punching Dan in the ribs. Dan quickly felt several of them break. Noark bent his arm backwards and all three men heard the bone pop. Next Noark slammed Dan's collarbone into the picnic table. As they both got up, leaving the very broken and bloody man on the ground where he fell when they let him go, Noark smirked back at Dan. "I'd leave my daughter in law and grandchildren alone if I were you. The next time you might not get off with just a warning."

The guards found Dan several minutes later. His face was a swollen bloody mess. He was gasping for air due to a punctured lung and He had too many broken bones to count. Several hours later when he woke up the thought went through his mind that he had to totally back up and regroup. He hadn't expected this from Nathan. He should have but he hadn't. He knew how fiercely his son loved his wife but Dan had never thought of this. He never thought Nathan would turn against him this way. Cutting him out of his life and not speaking to him was one thing. The man had sent someone to all but kill him. He still had three more years to pull in this place. He was realizing that the plan would have to wait.

At ten pm Nathan's cell phone rang. He glanced over at his wife who was asleep on their couch. They had been watching a movie and she had fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Hello?"

"Nate man, it's done" Cooper told him.

"Thanks Cooper"

"What's next nephew"

"Well Detective Chatlan called earlier tonight and Dan has three more years to pull in prison then he can get out."

"Nathan you've got to know that as soon as he gets out he'll come after her again man."

"Yeah I know. That's why I want you to make sure he never gets out." Nathan told him.

"Nathan what are you saying?"

"Cooper I don't care how it's done. I don't want to know how it's done. I just want it taken care of. Just let me know the cost and I'll pay it. There is no justice that allows this shit to continue. Haley's life will not be threatened anymore."

"Ok man, I'll call you back tomorrow. We have plenty of time to get this done."

"Yeah I know. I just want to make sure it's done before he gets out of there."

"You got it nephew."

"Thanks man! And Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"This stays between us."

"Absolutely"

As Nathan closed his cell phone he glanced over at his wife. He quickly got up from the chair and went over to kneel down beside her. After a few minutes of gazing at her angelic face, he pushed a few strands of hair back from her face.

"I made you a promise. I told you he would never hurt you again Hales and I meant it. I can't allow him to hurt you ever again. I don't care what it takes you will not be taken away from me by the man that fathered me. If he were any type of father I wouldn't have to worry about that but since he's not I have to protect you. I can't live my life without you beside me. I won't." He leaned down and placed a feathery kiss upon her lips. He bent to pick her up and carried her upstairs to their bed, breathing a little easier that he didn't have to worry about his crazy ass Dad for awhile. That would allow time to figure out what to do to insure that he stayed locked away where he belonged. There was no room in Nathan's life for that bastard. There was no room in his family's life for him. He would not feel guilty about this. Dan had eliminated that possibility years ago.


	5. I Don't Wanna Be

Chapter 5 I Don't Wanna Be

**Chapter 5 I Don't Wanna Be**

I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by a identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one to notice?  
I can't be the only one who's learned

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Can I have everyone's attention please  
if you're not like this and that  
You're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain, the crust of creation  
My whole situation made from clay, dust, stone  
And now I'm telling everybody

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be

It had been three weeks since Haley had gotten one of the creepy phone calls. She had almost forgotten about them. As she drove back home after dropping the kids off at school, she decided she need to make one more stop before going home. After all of her errands were complete she turned to go home. Once there she unloaded the Denali and carried everything inside. She put up the groceries and carried the dry cleaning to the master bedroom. The toiletry items that she had purchased needed to be put away. When she had finally finished everything she decided that she would lay down to take a nap. She hadn't been sleeping or feeling well lately and she was tired beyond belief.

The kids arrived home from school. Brian searched the house for his Mom. He wanted to tell her about the History test he had taken today. Haley always made it a ritual to help the kids with their homework. The tutor in her had really paid off. All of the kids were doing really well in school. Bri, however, hated history. It was his worst subject. Haley gave him extra help and tried to make it a little more interesting. As he walked through the house he called to her.

"Mom?"

When he received no answer, he moved upstairs. As he made his way through to the master bedroom, he noticed that the door was closed. He knocked softly and opened the door.

"Mom?"

He noticed that she was lying on the bed with a small blanket over her. So he backed away to the door and quietly closed it back. He would just tell her later.

Nathan and Jamie were loading up the Range Rover. Practice had finally finished. It was time to go home.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Dad, I like this girl. Her name is Tiffany. I don't know there is just something about her."

"Ok"

"How do I get her attention? I mean she doesn't even seem to notice that I exist."

"Jamie, man you know how to get girls. They are calling the house every minute."

"Yeah well not this girl Dad. What do they want anyway?"

"They want to feel beautiful and special. Have you tried asking her out?"

"How in the hell can I do that? I don't have my licenses yet."

"Well ask her to the movie or something Jamie. I'll take you guys and pick you up."

"Yeah that's what I'm gonna do. Go on a date with my Dad as chauffer."

"Have you called her?"

"No"

"Jamie how is she supposed to know you're interested in her man?"

"Well Dad I don't know if I want her to know I'm interested in her. I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Jamie everything comes with risk man. You either think that it's worth taking it or you don't"

"Dad I don't want to be embarrassed. I'm Jamie Scott. People love me. I get along with most everybody and I am going to be the basketball star of the Ravens"

"Then what is the problem Jamie?"

"I don't know"

Nathan chuckled. This girl had his son wrapped up in knots. He understood that because Haley did him the same way.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you and Mom get married so young?"

"I knew she was the one for me Jamie."

"I don't know how you did it. I mean I'll be sixteen in a few months and I don't see me wanting to get married anytime soon."

"Jamie, listen to me, things worked out for me and your Mom, but man that was all on her. She's a great person Jamie, you know that. If it had been anyone else there is no way that I would have done it. Let me give you some sage advice, son. It was hard. It was a struggle getting married so young. I think one reason that I did it was because no one had ever loved me the way your Mom did. Things back then were a total mess. My Mom and Dad hated each other. They were so unhappy. They were so busy trying to escape that, they had little time for me. I was just there. Then Haley came along. She believed in me Jamie. She showered me with unconditional love. That was something I had never experienced. Am I sorry that I married her? Hell no. Would I do it again? Absolutely. Was it the easiest road to take? Never!"

"I understand Dad. I'll never find a girl like my Mom"

"No Jamie she's one of a kind buddy"

As they pulled into the garage and got out of the vehicle, Nathan turned to Jamie. "Jamie, you are loved son. Your Mom and I both love you very much. We are proud of you. You have so much going for you. You're going to be great James Lucas Scott. Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks Dad. You're pretty great yourself."

Nathan and Jamie walked in the house and Bri was sitting at the table in the kitchen. Nathan walked over and ruffed up his hair.

"Hey buddy! What's up?"

"Nothing"

"What's wrong Bri?"

"I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Mom"

"What about Mom Bri? Where is she anyway?"

"She's asleep again"

"Really?" Nathan frowned.

"Dad is she sick?"

"Bri I don't know. She hasn't been feeling well lately. I do know that. Let me check on her ok buddy?"

"Yeah"

Nathan moved upstairs to their room. As he walked in and moved over to her side of the bed and sat down he couldn't take his eyes off of her face. She was a little pale but he didn't think that it was too bad. He was silently hoping that the anemia wasn't getting out of hand again. He placed his hand on her cheek as lightly as he could. When she didn't stir he sighed and got up off of the bed to move to their bathroom. After the rigorous practice they had he was going to take a shower and then start dinner.

After he was dressed he opened the bathroom door and walked back to their room.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi. Are you ok?" Nathan moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yeah. I was just tired when I got home and decided to lie down for a little while."

"Hales, have you been to the doctor lately? Are you blood levels ok?

"Nathan it was only a little more than a month ago when I had my last appointment."

"Hales, you've been feeling bad for several days now. You need to make an appointment baby."

"I will. I think it's just that I haven't slept well lately"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've taken on a lot I guess. Peyton is waiting for another song. I can't seem to get written, the girls are into a hundred extra curricular activities, Bri has basketball and baseball is coming soon and Jamie will be getting his licenses before you know it."

"Baby, you can't let yourself get run down. You've got to stop worrying about all of this stuff"

"I guess now is not the time to tell you that I am going to have to make a trip to California huh?"

"California why?"

"Jennings called me today. I have to go over to the studio. We've got major problems there."

"Haley"

"Nathan your grandfather left me that business just like he left you ownership of the Charlotte Bobcats. I have to take care of it."

"I'm going with you. There's no way that I am letting you go by yourself you know"

"Nathan someone has to stay here with the kids though"

"Haley our kids are getting old enough to take care of their selves."

"Ah no! They are not staying here alone."

"What if I hire someone to go in and take care of the studio? I really don't want you traveling alone."

"That might work but who are you going to hire?"

"I don't know let me make some phone calls.

"Ok. I'm going to call Dr. Baldwin's office in the morning. Now let me get up. I need to get some dinner started."

"How about we start it together?"

"Deal"

The next morning Haley called Dr. Baldwin's office. She was given an appointment for one thirty pm. She dialed Nathan's cell number.

"Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Hey Hales, you ok?"

"Yeah I have an appointment at one thirty. I didn't want you to worry anymore. I need a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can Brooke drop Natalie, Nicole and Bri off at the gym today if I'm not back?"

"Haley you know that's fine baby. This is important. You've got to take care of yourself. I won't accept anything less ok?"

"Ok."

"Call me when you know something"

"I will baby"

"Ok I'll talk to you later"

"Ok Bye baby"

Haley sat in the waiting area of Dr. Baldwin's office. She had been a work in appointment so she had been waiting for quite a few minutes. As she read a magazine she didn't notice the lady that had come in and sat down.

"Haley? Haley Scott?"

"Rachel. I didn't know you were back in Tree Hill."

"Yeah I just got in last week."

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh I'm moving back for a while."

The nurse stepped out from the back. "Haley Scott"

"Guess that's my queue"

"Yeah it was nice seeing you again Haley"

"Yeah you too Rachel"

Haley was sitting in the exam room waiting for Dr. Baldwin.

"Haley, what brings you back so soon my friend?"

"I feel awful and Nathan's freaking out as usual"

"Sounds like our boy. Let's get some blood work done. He's usually right isn't he?"

"Most of the time" she smiled.

After the blood work was completed. Dr Baldwin came back in to see Haley.

"Haley, how long have you been feeling bad?"

"Three maybe four days why?"

"Nathan is right once again. Your blood levels are completely off. The iron is really low. Your hemoglobin is also low. I want to let's run an IV and get some iron in you right now. As a matter of a fact I want to admit you to the hospital and let's do an overnight IV drip."

"Dr. Baldwin isn't there some other way. I don't want to stay in the hospital. The kids will panic."

"Haley I can have a home health care nurse go out to your house. That's the most I'll compromise. This can cause serious damage. You know that. You've dealt with this long enough that you should know it in and out."

"I know. Ok send a nurse to the house. I'll meet her there."

"Oh no little lady. Nathan Scott will be ready to kill me if I let you drive in this shape. We need him to come and get you."

Haley let out a deep sigh. She'd never hear the end of this. "Ok"

"I tell you what; I'll have Alma call him to come. How's that?"

"Thanks"

Nathan and Haley were on their way home. The silence was closing in.

"Nathan please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I just wish there was a way to fix this so you didn't have to keep going through it that's all."

Haley sighed heavily. As she blew out the deep breath she had been holding she could feel herself becoming dizzy. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't drive herself home. She leaned her head against the back of the seat.

Once they arrived home and the IV had been started, Nathan moved downstairs to make some phone calls so that Haley could sleep for awhile.

"Brandon? Hey man its Nathan Scott."

"Nathan, how's it going buddy?"

"Pretty good actually. Look man I need to get a help wanted ad ran in the paper. We need someone with experience to manage the studio."

"Sure Nathan no problem. Just let me get some information. How quickly do you need someone?"

"Yesterday. Haley feels like she needs to go to California to take care of things and she's sick. She has iron deficiency anemia. I've got to get it taken care of before my strong willed wife gets determined to take care of it herself."

"Hey man I might just know of someone. Let me call you back"

"Sweet. Thanks man"

"Anytime"

As Nathan closed the cell phone he smiled. That might have been one of his luckier breaks. He hadn't spoken to Brandon Bishop in several months. They had lost contact since College.

At three thirty Jamie came walking in the house. When he saw Nathan he stopped in his tracks. 'Damn!'

"Jamie what are you doing home? Why aren't you at practice man?"

"Well Dad I guess I could ask you the same thing"

"Don't get smart with me young man. Why are you here?"

"I got expelled ok?"

"Expelled? Why?"

"Dad can we just not do this now?"

Nathan took a deep breath. This was exactly what Haley didn't need right now. "Jamie your Mom is upstairs. I had to pick her up from Dr. Baldwin's office today. She's sick. That's why I'm not at practice. Now why did you get expelled?"

Jamie sat down and leaned his elbows on his knees. As he stared at the floor trying to find the words to tell his Dad what he had done Bri came in the house.

"Bri what are you doing home buddy?"

"I sprained my ankle in gym Dad. Uncle Luke said to come home and put some ice on it. I guess I won't get to play tomorrow in the game."

"Ok. Let's get you to the couch, little man"

"Jamie get a Ziploc bag with some ice in it and a towel son. Oh and Jamie? Our conversation isn't over."

Nathan got Bri situated on the coach and moved to get some pillows to prop up his foot. The phone rang and Jamie picked it up.

"Dad?"

"It's Nat"

"What?" He moved to take the phone. "Nat what's wrong?"

"Dad, where's Mom?"

"She's sleeping baby. What's wrong?"

"I just need Mom ok?"

"Natalie, Mom's not feeling well. What do you need?"

"Dad it's not something I want to talk to you about."

"Why?"

"It's girl stuff"

"Oh. Do you need me to come pick you up? What about Aunt Brooke. I can call her"

"I'll call her. Bye Dad."

Nathan frowned. What in the hell was going on? He moved back to taking care of Bri. Jamie handed him the ice and started towards the stairs.

"Hold on Jamie. Where are you going?"

"To see if Mom's awake. I'd rather talk to her"

"Jamie don't wake her up. We've got to make sure she gets better."

"Dad, I won't wake her. What's happening to her anyway? Why has this come back?"

"Jamie I don't know man. It's been a while since she's had any problems. When they did the blood work today her iron and hemoglobin was very low.

Jamie walked upstairs and peeped into the bedroom at his Mom. She leaned up on her elbow.

"Jim Jam? What's wrong baby?"

Jamie let out a sigh of relief. Thank god his Mom was awake. "Mom, I need to talk to you"

"Ok"

"I was expelled from school"

"Why Jamie? What happened?"

As Jamie looked down at his Mom's hand and the IV that was taped to it, he began to feel guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have talked to her. She was dealing with enough as it was. He had started it he had no choice now but to tell her.

"Mom I got in a fight today."

"Why did you get into a fight Jamie?"

"Well this guy named Mad Dawg was trying to touch Tiffany."

"Mad Dawg? What kind of a name is that Jamie?"

"It's his nickname. You know like Uncle Skills"

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"Ok fine. He's a member of this gang. I didn't want him near her Mom. The guy is bad news."

"Jamie you got into a fight with a gang member?"

"Ah yeah. I had to protect her" Haley sighed. Jamie was just like his Dad. Fearless and brave. "

"Ok Jamie. I'll talk to your Dad. You won't be going anywhere for a few days though. Got it?"

"Yes Mom." He leaned over and kissed his mother. "I love you Mom"

"I love you too buddy"

The phone rang and Nathan picked it up. "Hello"

"Nathan?"

"Hey Brooke. What's up?"

"Is Haley ok?"

"Yeah she just needs to rest. Her iron levels are low again."

"Ok. I just wanted to check on her. I'm on my way to get Natalie."

"What was that about anyway?"

"Nathan, you're such a guy. Haven't you figured it out?"

"Brooke, Jamie is home. He's been expelled from school. Bri came in and has sprained his ankle. I really didn't have time to decipher the inner workings of a young female mind."

Brooke giggled. "Nathan she's started her period for the very first time"

Nathan groaned. "God you're kidding" He shuddered at the thought. How in the hell did Haley deal with everything on a daily basis? For once he was glad that his daughter decided not to talk to him.

"Nope. Nicole will be next. Then Ashlyn."

"Ok Brooke just chill out. That is not something I am interested in thinking about ok?"

"But Nathan it means they are becoming young women"

Nathan groaned again, even louder this time. "That was the last thing I needed to hear Cookie."

When Natalie came in the door, Nathan was starting supper. The minute she saw her dad her face turned red and she ran upstairs. Nathan blew out a heavy breath. "Let the games begin" he muttered. He knew she was going to find Haley. Jamie had already told him that his Mom was awake. He stood there thinking about the fact that it seemed everyone in his family was on their own planet today. He had been left here to pick up the pieces. Picking up pieces was Haley's specialty not his.

After dinner the girls cleaned up the kitchen while Nathan went back up to check on Haley. As he walked into the bedroom, he was met with her gorgeous doe eyes.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

He sat down on the bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I love you Hales. You're a great Mom, you know that?"

"Thanks. I don't feel like such a great Mom right now."

"Why?"

"Have you talked to Jamie?"

"No he clamed up on me. I was going to his room after I checked on you."

"Nathan please don't. He talked to me. I know what's going on."

"He was expelled."

"Yes. There was a kid who is a gang member trying to feel Tiffany up today. Jamie ran in to her rescue."

Nathan looked at Haley in shock. "A gang member?"

"Yeah that's what I said. I didn't know there were any gangs in Tree Hill"

"Well I guess we should get on the parental link call and let the other parents know what's happening huh?"

"I'm scared for him. What if this gang comes after him because he fought this guy?"

"He'll be ok Hales. I'll make sure of it. I promise."

She nodded but they both new that if a gang was in Tree Hill no one was safe. "I love you Nathan. I always have and I always will"

Nathan smiled at her and picked up her hand. Moving it to his lips, he placed a light kiss against the pack of it. "I don't remember a time when I didn't love you Hales. That's why I fuss so much about you taking care of yourself. I've realized even more today. I can't do this alone."

Haley laughed. "So I guess you know why Natalie came home from practice?"

"Yeah Brooke called me. I'm not ready for them to grow up Haley."

"I know. Me either"

He looked at his wife. There was a distance in her eyes he hadn't noticed in a while. "Hey. Where's your head at?"

"I'm here. I just can't believe how fast time is flying that's all"

"I know. Just last week I was standing in that operating room with you watching them coming into this messed up world."

Haley smiled. The phone rang and she leaned over to the nightstand to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Haley. Hey baby" Deb said.

"Hey Mom. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you guys going to be home for awhile?"

"Yeah we'll be here. Are you coming by?"

"If that's ok."

"Sure it is. Please just come upstairs and see me. I'm on bed rest. My iron levels are low again so I can't take this IV thingy down the stairs"

"Oh baby. Ok. I'll make sure that I see you. I love you Haley"

"I love you too Mom."

As Nathan listened to the conversation he smiled. It still amazed him how far his Mom had come. He was so proud of her.

**FLASHBACK**

There was a horrendous pounding at the door as Haley was moving by on her crutches. As she moved to answer the door she sighed. "Jeez"

"Where's Nathan? I need to see him."

"Not like this you don't" Haley moved to shut the door and Deb blocked it.

"Don't keep me from my own son" Deb fumed.

"Deb you're the one ruining your relationship with Nathan. Don't put that on me" She began to shut the door again.

"I need to see…" Deb shoved the door hard and as it hit Haley she fell to the floor.

Haley hit the floor just as Nathan came running past his mother. "Oh God." she cried.

"Ma" Nathan said. "Haley you ok? Are you alright?" He helped her up off of the floor and into the chair. "What are you doing? She's pregnant Mom"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her"

"Why don't you forget I exist and we'll call it even ok?"

"I'm sorry"

"No Mom you're leaving, and do not come back. I'm not doing this anymore" Nathan slammed the door in her face and turned to his wife. "Haley? Baby? Are you ok" He moved to kneel in front of her.

"I think so"

"Are you hurting Haley?"

"No I don't seem to be"

"Let's get you to Dr. Baldwin's office. Ok?"

"No I think its ok Nathan."

"Are you sure? You're not cramping or anything?"

"No. I've never seen her like that Nathan."

"You won't see her like that again either. I don't want her around you Haley. She could have caused you to miscarry. I'm sorry baby. She's not thinking straight. She can't be. She should have never pushed on that door knowing you are on the crutches."

Haley cupped her small hand to his cheek. "It's ok. I'm ok alright?"

"Hell no it's not alright. We've fought too hard since your accident to make sure our son is alright. I could have beaten her, when I saw her shoving that door. I couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. And then to find she had pushed you to the floor? No it's not alright Haley."

"I'm so sorry that you have to live with that Nathan. I would change it for you if I could."

"Haley I don't have to live with it. You are my family. I told you that the day I asked you to marry me. You and our son are the only true things that I have in my life."

**END FLASHBACK **

That was the night that his Mom had tried to commit suicide. She had come so far. She was doing so well. She and Haley were the best of friends. She was the supportive loving Mom Nathan always knew that she could be.

As Haley looked at Nathan she thought of their life together. They had loved and won. They had come so far in sixteen years. He was the most loving caring protective husband that any girl could ask for. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart. "Hey you know something? You still make my heart race."

He smiled as he moved in closer.

"No you do I am serious. Can't you feel it?"

He leaned and placed his lips on hers claiming them as his own.

"Damn Nathan. The woman is sick for crying out loud" Deb scoffed.

"Mom"

"Hey Mom" Haley smiled.

"You two. I can't believe this. Sixteen years of marriage and you're still making out like teenagers."

"Mom, you always said that it wouldn't take long for the honeymoon to end and we'd get comfortable with each other. This honeymoon hasn't ended yet." Nathan smiled gazing into his wife's eyes.

"Thank your lucky stars Nathan" Deb chuckled.

"Oh I do everyday" He smiled, still looking at Haley.

"You two are epic. I wish that I had found love like that at your age. Actually I did meet someone."

"Oh really?" Nathan asked.

"Well I met him online"

"Yuck. Mom you are meeting men online?"

"Well just chatting with him."

"Mom that's just wrong. Tell me it's not a porn site"

"No Erotica"

Nathan shuddered. Dear God his Mom was nuts. "Mom you don't think that's weird?"

"Nathan I don't go out much unless it's with Elise or Karen to dinner. How am I supposed to meet people?"

"Not on the internet Mom. There are all kinds of freaks on there"

"Son you don't have to worry. I'll be careful"

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's him" Nathan joked.

After Deb had left, the kids did their homework and Nathan started a load of clothes in the washer. Soon it was done and he moved to put them in the dryer. As he placed the first arm load in he frowned instantly. "Damn it" Somehow a red sock had been mingled in with the wash. Now, everything was pink. Haley was going to kill him. She hated pink. He moved the clothes back to the washer and started it again. Using Clorox in this load was now necessary. As he poured it in he prayed it would take the bleeding color out. "Shit this ain't my day" he sighed.

He moved upstairs and checked in on the kids. As he looked in Jamie's room he realized that his window was open. He moved in to close it and turned back to see that Jamie was not in bed. He heard a car driving off outside. Nathan moved to the garage and jumped into the Range Rover. As he drove out of the driveway he saw the tail lights turning at the stop sign at the end of the street. He followed the car. He should have known that something was up. Jamie was quiet all night. When the car in front of him reached the destination, he pulled over and smiled. The Rivercourt. Of course. The two guys sat in the car. Nathan knew it was Jason from the basketball team's car. He walked up to the driver's window and tapped on the glass, scaring the life out of both boys.

Jason rolled the window down. "Mr. Scott, ah Hi"

"Don't hi me Jason. Jamie what are you doing out here?"

"Dad, we were just going to meet some friends and shoot around."

"Ah no I don't think you are son. Get in the truck now! Jason I'm calling your Dad. You two don't need to be out on the streets this time of night."

"Coach Scott please don't call my dad."

"Oh I am and you can explain to him why you're out here."

As Nathan climbed in the Land Rover, he looked over at his oldest son. "Jamie what are you thinking man. You told your Mom today that a gang member is going to Tree Hill. You have no business on the streets this time of night. You're Mom would freak, Jamie."

"Dad please don't tell her. We truly were just going to play ball."

"Jamie, son let's get an understanding right now. I will not have you sneaking out of the house and worrying your Mom. Do you understand? She's not well Jamie. Stress is not good for her right now. She's already upset about this gang mess."

"I'm sorry" Jamie whispered as he realized that his Dad was right. He shouldn't have snuck out like that. He wouldn't do anything to hurt his Mom on purpose.

When Nathan got back to the house and had checked on the other three kids he moved to their ensuite bathroom. He squatted down in front of the cabinet of the sinks to get another tube of toothpaste. When he got the toothpaste out he saw a bag beside the towels. When he pulled it out and looked in it. He nearly fainted. Oh God. He moved to their bedroom with the bag in his hand. He was quickly met with Haley's beautiful brown eyes.

"Haley are you pregnant?"


	6. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Chapter 6 She Has No Time

**AN Again you guys can thank Pamela for this chapter. She helped a lot with the medical stuff. Kudos girlie. I appreciate you so much. **

**Chapter 6 Are You Gonna Be My Girl**

**Go!!**

So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that **money****  
when you look like that, do ya honey.**

Big **black boots****,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.**

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that **money****  
with a face like that, do ya.**

Big **black boots****,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.**

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea 

_**Jet**_

"Haley, are you pregnant?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Oh my god! When, when did you find out?"

"Today at the doctor's office."

"Baby why haven't you told me?"

"I was waiting for everything to settle down and I truly was trying to figure out how to tell you."

"What do you mean how to tell me. Aren't we old pro's at this?"

"Nathan our youngest children are eleven years old. This wasn't exactly supposed to happen."

"Baby, listen to me, its ok. If the twins hadn't been born during the attack from Dan with the medication and your blood sugar problems we couldn't even be having this conversation. They couldn't tie your tubes because of the danger you were in. We have a knack for this huh?"

"I guess so" she whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not quite as tired but I still don't feel up to par."

"Haley this is why the anemia has come back isn't it?"

"Yes" she whispered shaking her head slightly.

"Have you been sick?"

"No not so far"

"Does that mean this one's a girl?"

Haley laughed. "Nathan you know there are no guarantees that has anything to do with it."

"I know but I like to think that's why you weren't sick with the twins like you were with the boys."

"Ok" she said "I'll let you believe that"

"Haley?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy baby. Don't worry." he leaned in to kiss her forehead and she smiled. "I was never happy until you came along. I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan Scott" she leaned in to claim his lips.

Nathan couldn't contain the moan that escaped his throat as she deepened the kiss. Haley was everything in this world to him. Their love had survived every test that life had thrown at them so far. The pride in knowing that they had married so young and took the risks and challenges that they had and won was overwhelming. Nobody believed that they would work. No one believed that Nathan Scott had changed. No one believed that he loved Haley more than life, but he had and he did. She had his heart. She always had and she always would.

The next morning, the home health care nurse came by to check on Haley's IV. They had to draw blood so that they could get it to the lab and then the nurse would be back later that afternoon. Nathan planned to stay with her all day. He had cancelled his one meeting at the Kids Club and they now rested in each other's arms.

Jamie knocked on their door. "Come in" Nathan said with his wife's head lying on his chest and his arms around her.

Jamie moved in to his parents room sighing as he saw their embrace. His eyes glanced over the IV in the back of his Mom's hand. She still looked pale to her oldest son and he was clearly worried.

"Jim Jam it's going to be ok." Haley said as she noticed her son's glance to her hand.

"I know Mom. I need to tell you both something" Jamie said. "I'm going to talk to Tiffany today after school. I called her this morning and she agreed to meet me at Karen's."

"Jamie, that's great buddy. I'm glad you finally talked to her."

"Would you guys mind if I invited her over to dinner this weekend?"

"Of course not Jamie. I think that's an excellent idea" Haley told her son.

As Jamie moved to leave the room after kissing his Mom, Haley burrowed back into Nathan's chest. "I could stay here all day"

"So could I" he whispered as he tightened his arms around her. A few minutes later Haley felt his hand move to her flat stomach. "I can't believe we're having another baby."

"I know. Birth Control pills don't stand a chance with your potent mix Scott!" Haley giggled.

Nathan loved to hear her laugh. It had always been a sweet sound to his ears. He was glad that Haley was happy and that he was part of the reason for that. He loved her with his whole heart. This girl was everything.

Later that night, Jamie came back into his parent's room. Nathan moved a finger to his lips so that he wouldn't wake Haley up. She had just fallen asleep. Then he held that finger up telling his son he would talk to him in a few minutes. Jamie moved back out and went to his room. As soon as Nathan felt like he could move without waking Haley he slipped from their bed and went to find his oldest son.

As Nathan moved to Jamie's door he tapped on the open piece of wood to get his son's attention. "What's up buddy?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I took the risk. I asked Tiffany to be my girlfriend."

"And?"

Jamie brought out his gorgeous Haley smile. "She said yes"

Nathan bumped fists with his son. "See? I told you that all you had to do was take a chance on happiness." He ruffled Jamie's hair. "Beside's my man you are a Scott and a Scott always gets his woman." Nathan grinned.

By the following Monday Haley still hadn't been able to get rid of the IV. Dr. Baldwin had increased the iron supplement and Nathan was trying not to totally freak out. He didn't want this for her. He had told Haley he was going over to see Luke.

As he made his way into Luke's driveway he got out and went to the door. After knocking twice Peyton finally answered the door.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Peyton. I came to talk to Luke."

"Oh ok. He's in his office."

"Thanks"

Nathan moved and knocked on his brother's office door. When he heard Lucas call to him to come in he opened the door went in and shut it behind him.

"Lucas"

"Nathan? Hi. What are you doing here man? I thought you were at home with Haley."

"Yeah but I wanted to check with you and find out what you were able to turn up on Dan."

"Well him having someone to call Haley is harassment but, unfortunately they won't push the issue."

"What? That bastard can just have someone call and threaten her life and get a way with it?"

"No Nate it isn't that simple"

"It is for me Luke."

"The guy that Dan supposedly hired to make the calls has denied making them. There is no proof that Dan caused the calls. I've checked every angle that I can think of to make sure he is charged and I've come up empty."

"Luke if we don't do something Dan is going to get out of jail in less than three years. You and I both know that he'll come after Haley again.

"I know Nathan we'll find away. I promise you."

"Luke I am not taking any chances."

"I know"

"No you don't understand. Haley's pregnant." Nathan said.

Lucas stood up from behind his desk "WHAT?"

"You heard me we're having another baby, but I need for you to keep it hush hush because the kids don't know yet."

"Nathan what in the hell are you and Haley thinking? FIVE kids?"

"Lucas this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Why in the hell can't you be happy for Haley and me?"

"Nathan has Haley not been through enough?"

Nathan held his head down. He knew Lucas was worried about her and he totally blamed him for all of it. "Luke, you can't believe that I want anything else to happen to her."

"Nathan I know you don't want anything to happen to her but the fact is if she keeps having kids, you can't stop it."

"I gotta go" Nathan got up and moved to leave.

"Nathan wait."

"No Luke I need to get back to Haley"

When Nathan walked in the house he moved quickly upstairs to check on her. She was still sleeping peacefully. He thought back over the conversation that he had just had with Lucas. His brother would never totally trust him with Haley. Nathan had gotten over that fact long ago but to think that he intentionally causes things to hurt Haley? Nathan had wanted to beat the shit out of him.

A few hours later, Haley stirred against his chest. He had moved beside her and pulled her to him and wrapped his arm protectively across her with his hand resting on the slight swell of her stomach. It wasn't noticeable to most but Nathan could feel it. It was always slightly different when she was pregnant. He loved feeling the swell knowing that it was a creation of their love for each other.

"Hi sleepy head" He smiled as he kissed her shoulder.

"Hi. What time is it?"

"About one. Are you ready for some lunch?"

"No I don't feel much like eating right now."

"Hales, you have to eat something baby. You haven't eaten since last night."

"I know but I just don't feel like I have the strength to eat."

"Hales, why haven't you told me you felt that much worse?"

"I think it's just because I've slept so much. I mean there's not a lot you can do when you're bedridden."

"Haley you aren't bedridden baby. Don't feel that way. You'll drive yourself insane."

"Nathan I feel like if I don't get out of this house I am going to lose my mind"

"Alright Mrs. Scott. You want out I'll take you out."

"What? How?"

"You'll see."

Nathan removed the IV bag from the hanger and handed it to her and then lifted his wife in his arms. He carried her outside and placed her on the chaise lounge. Then he moved back upstairs to get the IV stand and carried it out beside the pool. Haley seemed to enjoy the feel of the sun on her face. That made it worth it to Nathan. He had promised her he would spend his life making her as happy as she had made him. He had done everything within his power to keep that promise.

Jamie walked up to Tiffany and put took her hand in his as he had seen his dad do with his Mom so many times. Her bright smile was his reward.

"Tiffany, this past weekend was awesome"

"Yeah I thought so too" she smiled.

"Jamie can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you parents like me?"

"Sure they do. What would make you think they didn't?"

"Well I mean I wasn't sure. It wasn't that they didn't act like they did. It's just that well it was awkward."

"Well Tiffany that's probably because I've never had a girl over to my house before. It was new for them too."

"Oh" she smiled.

Jamie was so wrapped up in being with his girlfriend that he didn't see the guy come up behind him.

"Hey Scott" Mad Dawg said." You better get your arm off my girl man."

"She's not your girl. She's mine"

"We'll see about that. You better watch your back hotshot. You're days are numbered."

Jamie watched the guy move past all the while staring at Tiffany until he finally was out of sight. "Are you ok" he asked her."

"Yeah but I'm worried about you" she smiled.

"No don't. I'll be fine. I'm not worried about him."

"Jamie you should be. He's dangerous."

"Nah just ignore him. It will die down. He's just mad because he didn't get to stand here with you that's all"

Once Jamie had walked her to class and made it to his own he continued to think of his girlfriend with a smile upon his face. She really liked him. That was a good feeling, almost as good as making the game winning shot in the game. Jamie knew that feeling all too well too. The Raven's were now 20-0. They had one more game before the playoffs. Then the next major date would be his sixteenth birthday. He liked Tiffany a lot and he couldn't wait to be able to take her out.

Tiffany moved to the lockers near the bathroom. Mad Dawg came up to her.

"Well?"

She smiled. "He bought it hook line and sinker just like you said."

Mad Dawg moved in to kiss his girlfriend. When he finally pulled away, he smiled. "Well you know what you have to do next?"

"Yep sure do. I have to get in good with him so I can get the keys to the Kids Club without him realizing it."

"Tiffy don't forget the objective here. We have to get into that club. Steven has been there and I know he planted the loot in that place some where."

"I know what I'm doing don't worry."

"You better not let me down bitch" he pushed her against the wall as he moved his mouth to bite at her neck.

"I won't"

When Jamie got to basketball practice he was all smiles. Things were going great. They had this one last practice to finish and then they were headed to the playoffs. He planned to win State this year. His Dad had taught him so much about the game. He wanted to do that for him. It would look good on his Dad as his first year as coach and it would look good on Jamie as a freshman varsity player. As he walked out onto the court he saw his Uncle Lucas and Uncle Skills.

"Hi. Where's my Dad?"

"He had to take your Mom back to the doctor today."

"Why what happened?"

"She just wasn't feeling any better J-Luke" Lucas told him.

Jamie held his head down and nodded. "Uncle Lucas is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah she's going to be fine Jamie. You have to keep the faith man. She just feels terrible and the last blood work doesn't show that it's getting any better."

"Ok"

Nathan and Haley walked in to the doctor's office. As she sat down he went and signed her in. When he turned to sit beside her he grabbed a magazine and moved to the chair. Haley laid her head against his shoulder.

"I wish you felt better baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"I hate this Nathan. I feel so weak. I can barely hold my head up."

As Nathan listened to her words his gaze moved to take her whole face in. She was deathly pale. It was obvious that this time the iron supplement was not working. He had no idea what would happen next but he knew one thing for sure, something had to. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. She had been going through this for years. This would be the first time that she didn't bounce back with the Iron addition.

"Haley Scott"

The nurse moved so Nathan and Haley could make their way to the back. Once they were in the exam room, Haley laid down on the table. Nathan moved to sit on a stool beside her, his eyes never leaving her face.

The door opened and Dr. Baldwin came in. "Haley?"

"Hi" she muttered.

"It's no better huh?"

"No and she's not been out of bed much" Nathan said.

"I want to admit her to the hospital. We need to run some tests."

"No I can't go to the hospital" Haley started.

"Hales…" Nathan began.

"Haley, do you want to lose this baby?" Dr. Baldwin asked.

"No"

"Then we need to find out what's causing this. It can cause fetal death."

Haley looked over to Nathan and he opened his hand. She placed her hand in his and they both silently supported each other.

When the arrangements were made, Nathan took her over to the hospital. She was admitted and moved to her room while he made the necessary phone calls.

He dialed Lucas first.

"Hello"

"Luke, hey man, ah listen Haley's been admitted in the hospital. Is Jamie there with you?"

"Yeah. What are they saying?"

"Dr. Baldwin wants to run some tests to see what's causing this."

"Is she ok?"

"She weak Lucas but yes she's ok. I need for you to be the one to talk to Jamie. I don't want him to freak out."

"No problem man. I'll talk to him. Anything else I can do?"

"No not right now. I'll call you later ok?"

"Yeah man."

When that call was finished Nathan called Cooper.

"Hello?"

"Hey Coop."

"Nephew! What's up man?"

"Haley's been admitted to the hospital Cooper. I need your help."

"Wait what's happening with Haley?"

"The anemia isn't getting any better."

"Damn Nate. I'm sorry man. What can I do for you?"

"Can Brooke take care of Bri and the girls for us?"

"Yeah no problem we got 'em."

"Thanks Coop. Oh by the way there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to be a Dad again."

"What?"

"Haley's pregnant."

"Nathan that's great man. How long?"

"About eight weeks."

"Wow I thought you guys were done. This is a surprise."

"Yeah well life has a way of figuring out a way to do that doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah. It does but for you it seems endless" Cooper chuckled.

"I know. It's getting to the point I expect it."

"Nathan don't worry man. Everything is going to be ok. Oh, by the way?"

"Yeah?"

"Brooke's pregnant too. Stupid birth control ain't what it used to be"

"Tell me about it."

"We're not telling anyone yet but I thought you'd like to know."

"Ah yeah about that? Our kids don't know either ok?"

"Yeah man that's cool. I dread Ashlyn finding out."

"Yeah I can't wait to tell Natalie either. I understand what you mean. Nat is going to freak. That's just a given."

"Well what do you expect Nephew?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's you in a skirt."

"Nice" Nathan smirked. "Well look I need to go check on Haley. I'll call you back later. Thanks for everything Coop."

"Sure man. No problem."

When Lucas called Jamie over to the sidelines after practice he carefully talked to his nephew.

"Jamie, your Dad called."

"What is it Uncle Luke?"

"Your Mom has been admitted to the hospital so Dr. Baldwin can run some tests to find out why she isn't responding to the Iron supplements she's been given."

"Where's my Dad?"

"He's with her Jamie."

"Can you take me there?"

"Yeah buddy. I'd be glad to."

When Nathan made it up to Haley's room, she was in bed asleep. As he continued to gaze at her face in peaceful slumber, he smiled. He had always loved to watch Haley sleep.

A few minutes later, Dr. Baldwin walked in. When he saw that Haley was asleep he motioned for Nathan to come outside.

"Nathan, the first thing I want to do is run tests to make sure we rule out Leukemia. Something is causing Haley's body to not respond to the iron we're giving her. We'll get some more blood drawn today. The next thing I want to rule out is problems with the baby. I don't know if the baby is draining Haley's body of iron or if Haley's body isn't accepting the iron."

When Dr. Baldwin said Leukemia Nathan thought he would faint. 'Dear God no. Please don't let it be that' he thought. Once the doctor had finished speaking, Nathan asked. "And what if that's all ok?"

"Well then we're going to have to run higher doses of iron in the IV and I want to give her shots of iron on a regular basis. If that doesn't work the next thing is a blood transfusion."

Nathan couldn't believe he was hearing this. Haley had gone so long without complications. It seemed like everything had stemmed from the pregnancy. "Dr. Baldwin is all of this happening because she's pregnant?"

"It could be, if something is wrong with the baby. We'll know more tomorrow son. I should have the results of the blood work late tonight. I'll be here until they come in."

"Thanks" Nathan muttered and moved back inside Haley's room.

Jamie walked into Tree Hill Memorial. He found the lady at the reception desk.

"Hi can you tell me what room Haley Scott is in?"

She looked his Mom's name up on the computer. "523"

"Thanks" Jamie said and made his way to the elevator. When he reached the fifth floor he found his Mom's room and knocked lightly on the door. In a few minutes his dad opened the door.

"Jamie. What are you doing here man?"

"Dad I had to see Mom."

"She's sleeping buddy."

"I won't wake her I just need to see her."

"Ok come on in."

As Jamie moved into the room and looked at his mother's face, tears came to his eyes. He didn't know how his Dad was holding up through this. He was very worried about his Mom. Jamie knew that Haley held their family together whether the other kids realized it or not. It had always been his biggest fear that if something happened to her his family would disintegrate. They would literally fall apart. The glue would no longer be there.

When Nathan saw Jamie struggling with his emotions he put his arm on his son's shoulders. "She's going to be ok" he whispered. "She has to be"

Jamie just nodded. He knew that she had to be. Because if she wasn't they'd lose their Dad too.

Later that night Dr. Baldwin came to Haley's room. She was awake and had asked for some juice.

"Haley, Nathan, the blood work was clear for Leukemia. That is not the issue. Tomorrow I want to schedule and amnio. If you want to know the sex of the baby I can order that along with the other tests that I am ordering.

"Yes please" they said in unison. They had known with all of the rest and they wanted to know with this one too."

"Ok you two. Haley get some rest." he said.

The following morning as Nathan and Haley waited for Dr. Baldwin, the phone in her hospital room rang.

"Hello" Nathan said.

"Dad, you couldn't have told us that our mother was in the hospital? You had to get Uncle Cooper and Aunt Brooke to do it?" Natalie asked.

"Nat there wasn't time. I had to stay here with your Mom and the Dr was running tests on her."

"Dad sometimes you make me so mad. Do you think you're the only one that loves her?"

"No Nat I just thought that you girls would be more comfortable at Uncle Cooper's than here at the hospital."

"I want to come see her today, Dad."

"Ok Nat. I'll pick you up from school ok?"

"Ok. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry and I love you."

"It's ok Nat. It's stressful on all of us."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have struck out at you like that."

"No Nat you shouldn't. Believe it or not this is killing me too"

"I know Dad. I'm sorry. I'll see you this afternoon. I'll tell Nicole and Bri to meet you out front too."

"Ok baby girl"

Nathan hung the phone up and realized that Haley was awake and listening to the conversation.

"What was that about?"

"She's mad that I didn't go home and talk to them about you being here."

"Nathan you should have done that. You're their father"

"I know, Hales. I just didn't want to leave you and I certainly couldn't tell them over the phone. I promised I'd pick them up from school and bring them to see you. Ok?"

"Ok"

At nine o'clock the nurses and Dr. Baldwin came in to do the amnio. As they set up, Nathan moved to the head of Haley's bed. He was getting out of the medical professionals way but he was not getting far from his wife.

When it was time for the procedure, Dr. Baldwin moved to get the needle. When Nathan saw it his heart broke. He couldn't believe they were going to use that on his wife.

"Dr. Baldwin is this going to be bad?" Nathan asked.

"Not as bad as you probably might think Nathan. Haley, are you ready sweetie?"

"As ready as I'll be" she muttered.

As Dr. Baldwin moved the needle to Haley's belly button she slightly tensed the hand that was holding Nathan's. The further the needle went down the tighter Haley squeezed. When Nathan saw the tears that were slipping from the corners of her eyes, his own eyes filled instantly. He knew she was trying to be brave for him, so he wouldn't worry. He leaned over and placed his chin against her head and he felt her begin to shake.

Rubbing her shoulders, trying to soothe her, he whispered. "I know baby. It's going to be ok. I swear. It's going to be ok." He could feel the tears slipping from below his eyelids. He had tried to hold them back. He just couldn't stand for her to hurt. He would do anything if he could keep her from having an ounce of pain ever again.

Finally it was finished and Haley snuggled up to her husband's chest. "Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being here with me"

"Hales, where else would I be?"

"I know but I mean thank you for wanting to."

"Haley, there will never be a moment that I don't want to be with you no matter where you are. Please don't ever forget that." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him.

After several minutes he noticed her even breathing. She had fallen asleep. He moved to get up and quietly left the room. He had to go pick up the kids in about an hour. He wanted to see Dr. Baldwin before he left to let him know he would be back shortly.

Nathan sat in the Range Rover in front of the school and waited for the bell to ring. He thought about his phone fall with Natalie earlier and his conversation with Cooper last night. He chuckled. Maybe Cooper was right. Natalie _**was**_ him in a skirt. Nathan could remember how much of an asshole he used to be, before Haley. It wasn't something he was proud of but it did give him pride to know how far he had come since he met, fell in love with, and married her. Haley would always be his soul mate and the love of his life.

Nathan, Natalie, Nicole Bri, and Jamie were in Haley's room. Everyone was telling how their day was as Haley listened. They had been talking an hour before a knock came at the door. Nathan moved to open the door and saw Dr. Baldwin. He asked the older man to hold on just a second and turned to the kids.

"Hey guys? Why don't you go downstairs and get something to drink and maybe a snack and let Mom and I talk to her doctor ok?"

"Yeah Dad. Come on you three."

After the kids had left the room Dr. Baldwin came in to see Haley and Nathan.

"The baby is fine you two. This means that we need to start the iron supplement shots right away. Haley if I don't see this correcting the anemia in the next forty eight hours we are going to do a blood transfusion."

She nodded, silently sending a prayer of thanks that the baby was ok.


	7. She Has No Time

Chapter 6 She Has No Time

**Chapter 7 She Has No Time**

**You **think** your days are uneventful  
And no one ever thinks about you  
She goes her own way  
She goes her own way  
You say your days are ordinary  
And no one ever thinks about you  
But we're all the same  
And she can hardly breathe without you**

She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time

Think about the lonely people  
Then think about the day she found you  
Or lie to yourself  
And see it all dissolve around you

She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time

Lonely people tumble downwards  
My heart opens to you  
When she says

She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time  
For you now  
She says she has no time

_**Keane**_

It had been three weeks since Haley had been released from the hospital. The iron shots were working great so far. Dr. Baldwin had told them that he wanted to keep check on her blood levels every week so they went to his office each week to make sure that everything was ok. They had just returned home and Haley had gone upstairs. Nathan followed her and walked into their room behind her. He pulled her into his arms and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You're really something else Hales, you know that?"

"Why?" she smiled.

"You just are. I can't believe we are going to have another son. I know we hadn't planned on this but I couldn't imagine it any other way now that we know."

"Me either" she whispered and she moved to claim his lips. Once their lips touched Nathan moved his hand behind her neck to tilt her head backwards slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss even more. After several minutes, he pulled away gasping for breath. "I can't believe that you can still do this to me after all of these years."

"You do me the same way" she breathlessly replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah you do."

Nathan moved to walk her back to the bed. Once she was lying on the top of their comforter he reclined his body on top of hers while resting most of his weight on his forearms. As they began to make out Haley felt his hands slipping underneath her shirt and lightly moving across her stomach. He moved his mouth to her neck and as she moaned in satisfaction he then moved his hands upward to her breasts. When he began rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she started to nip at his bottom lip lightly. Now it was Nathan's turn to moan. He shoved her shirt up higher and moved to ravage her bra covered breasts. He finally grew tired of the material and unhooked the front clasp, baring her to his hungry eyes. He moved his mouth to one as his hand began to knead the other, Haley holding his head to her even tighter as he went. He began to grind his erection against her, knowing that it would turn her on even more.

"Nathan" she whispered.

He then moved his hand to the button on her jeans. Once it was undone he moved his hand into the waistband and dipped under the edge of her panties. Massaging and flicking her center would only turn them both on to the point of no return. They both knew that and neither cared. When Haley lifted her hips as she arched into him he ground down even harder. "Hales, baby, I want you."

"I want you too." she said.

Nathan lifted himself up and pulled the jeans down her creamy legs. He had always thought that he skin was satiny soft. As the material moved further down he began to place light kisses as it revealed more skin. Once the jeans were on the floor, he moved to nip at her mound through her panties as he slid a finger underneath the edge to insert in to her warm moist body. He began thrusting in and out slowly until he felt her small quiver. Then he inserted another finger along side of the first one and moved them a little faster. Haley again lifted her hips and her husband nipped even more at the top of her crease through the thin material. She began to writhe underneath him and that was his motivation to slip the panties away from her body. When he had them removed and her top was also along the floor with the rest of her clothes, his gaze moved from her head to her toes. 'God this woman was beautiful' he thought. 'She is so hott'.

Haley moved her hand to Nathan's shoulders pulling him to her. As he moved up her body and his face was above hers, she claimed his lips again, this time feverously. Nathan loved it when she got like this. He moved to pull his jeans and boxers away and they joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. Moving above her again he kissed his way up her body, stopping only to lap his tongue in the top of her crease between her legs.

"Oh god" she moaned. She reached down and wrapped her small fingers around him. Nathan had been blessed with a large love wand. The first time they had made love, the sight nearly scared her to death. She knew he would never fit in her small opening but as he moved to work his way inside of her, she felt herself stretching just like she had that night so many years ago. He claimed her lips once he was buried inside. Their tongues imitating what the lower parts of them were already doing. He kissed her as though his life depended on it. In many ways it did. He'd never breath without Haley he knew that.

He moved in long slow strokes in and out until he thought he would explode. He was gentle and caring in his lovemaking to her. Some of the times had been more intense than this but never once had he been rough with her. His hand worked its way up to again knead her breast. She began panting for air until she finally had to draw her lips away to get enough and then she placed her forehead against his as he continued to move within her.

Nathan was doing everything possible to hold back and wait for her release. It was getting harder and harder to hold control. "Baby, please I can't…"

Haley knew what he was asking for and in that moment she gave it to him. Her release claimed her as her internal walls clinched at him milking him until he too was in the land of bliss. As they both came, each moaning the other's name until the ride was over, their bodies shook and trembled. It was powerful. It was moving and it was just the start of the whole day.

Later that afternoon the two were still lying naked in each other's arms. They had just completed round four and each one was totally spent.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby as much as I don't want to we had better get up and get dressed. The kids will be home soon."

"I know. Just stay here another minute ok?"

He smiled down at her upturned face before kissing her full on the lips. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm while they still held each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy with you Nathan. You've made my life unbelievable. I can't tell you how much I love you. There are no words that do the way I feel justice."

Nathan's breath caught low in his throat. He still hadn't removed his gave from her eyes. His wife. His soulmate, His always and forever. His heart. His world. Haley was all of those things to him and so much more. His expression full of love and adoration caused her skin to heat. "God the way you look at me sometimes." She whispered as she moved to place her lips on his. He might not have said anything in words but his eyes gave away his feelings in leaps and bounds.

After dinner that night Jamie announced that he needed to use the phone. Tiffany had been upset earlier today and she wouldn't talk to him. He really wanted to find out what was going on with her.

As the phone rang he waited hoping she would answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tiffany?"

"No this is her sister. She's asleep."

"Will you tell her Jamie called?"

"Sure Jamie. I'll be glad to."

As Jamie turned off the phone he began to think back to earlier in the day. He didn't know what but something was going on with his girlfriend. Jason had told him that she had been crying in the hall that morning before he got there and he had tried to get her to go find Jamie, telling her that she would feel better. Tiffany of course knew it would only serve to make her feel worse. This whole thing was getting out of hand. She had yet to find the keys to the Kids Club. Mr. Scott didn't leave them lying around like Mad Dawg might think. The gang member was becoming inpatient. Tiffany was beginning to fear what he would do next.

"That was him again" Melissa told her sister.

"What did you tell him?" Tiffany asked.

"I told him you were asleep. Why do you have me lying to him?"

"Missy look… It's a long story. One I don't want to get into. Just let me handle Jamie Scott ok?"

"Oh little sister you're an idiot if you don't handle him. I'm a junior in high school and I think the boy is fine."

"I wish that I could love him. I really do but that is just not possible." Tiffany told her sister.

"Only if you won't let it be" Missy said as she walked out of the door.

As Jamie came back downstairs Haley noticed the sad look in his eyes. "Jimmy Jam, what's up buddy?"

"Nothing"

"Jamie I'm your mother I can see that something is bothering you."

As Jamie looked at his mom he knew that there was no need to lie to her. She usually had some good advice but was he ready to talk about it? No he didn't think so.

"Mom, I'm just not up to talking right now ok?"

"Ok buddy but if you need me you know I'm here right?"

Jamie nodded and went to hug his Mom. They had always been close. Jamie thought he had the best Mom in the world. Haley Scott was perfect in so many ways to so many people. As he wrapped his arms around her she held on tightly. Her oldest son was really bothered by something. Nathan had decided that tonight was the night to tell the kids about the baby. Haley wasn't sure with Jamie already seeming to have enough on his plate.

After the dinner dishes were done Nathan and Haley sat down with the kids. Nathan had said that it was still time to tell them before one of them noticed something. Jamie would be getting his licenses in about two more weeks at the end of the school year. He was old enough to handle that his family was expanding.

"Ah guys there's something your Mom and I need to tell you."

Natalie, Nicole and Bri all sat and listened. Jamie still seemed to be partially in another world. Finally Natalie spoke up. "Ok Dad what is it?"

"Nat, your dad and I are going to have another baby."

"WHAT? MOM YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"Yes. I am Natalie."

Nicole moved over to her Mom and wrapped her small arms around her neck "Mom that's great."

"Yeah, this one will be the deciding factor around here." Bri said as everyone looked at him strangely. "What? Right now we have three males and three females. This kid will break the tie"

Natalie still hadn't said anything. "Mom, this is why you were in the hospital isn't it?"

"Not exactly Natalie. You know that I have the anemia problems. But yes now that you mention it, it usually does get worse during pregnancy."

"Are you going to be ok?" Natalie asked her Mom."

"Yeah baby. I feel great. The shots are working and I'm doing a lot better."

Natalie moved to her mother and hugged her neck. She wasn't sure if she liked this idea or not but it was obvious that her parents were happy about it.

Jamie just watched his family. Finally he stood up and moved to walk out of the room. Nathan started to go after him but something stopped him.

"Jimmy Jam? Son?"

"Dad, how could you do that to her again?" Jamie moved to run out of the front door.

Haley stood up to go after him but Nathan held out his hand. "Let me talk to him Hales."

Nathan finally found Jamie at the Rivercourt. He moved out of the Range Rover and went to sit beside his son on the bleachers. Jamie didn't say anything. He just sat there.

"Jamie, son, please talk to me."

"Dad I don't know what to say."

"Tell me why you're upset."

"Dad.." he started. "I'm upset because I don't want to lose my Mom."

"Jamie you aren't going to lose your Mom buddy."

"Dad do you remember what happened last time?"

"Jamie you think the pregnancy was what caused that?"

"Wasn't it?"

"Jamie, your Mom and I have tried to protect you from things that we knew would hurt you buddy. Your Mom being sick last time had nothing to do with her being pregnant."

"So if she hadn't been pregnant and Grandpa Dan did that to her it wouldn't have hurt her?"

Nathan stopped. Jamie had a point. It was worse because she was pregnant. "Jamie what your Grandfather did was unforgiveable. He's in jail now son. I'm going to make absolutely sure that he stays there. You're right though if your Mom hadn't been pregnant it might not have been as bad. But she still would have been in danger son. As long as your Grandfather can get to her she'll always be in danger, Jamie. Can you understand that?"

Jamie nodded his head. "Dad, will he ever get out?"

"I hope not buddy."

"Are you happy about the baby Dad?"

"Yeah Jamie I am. I love each one of you kids. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah I just worry about Mom. I mean DAMN don't you two know anything about birth control Dad?"

Nathan had to laugh at that. "Jamie I shouldn't be having this conversation with you but I'm going to. We were using birth control son. Sometimes things happen. If it's meant to be there's nothing you can do."

Jamie stared at his dad. "Yeah well, I'm never having unprotected sex if that's true. I'm not going to have any surprises."

Nathan laughed again. "Jamie every one of you have been the greatest surprise life had to offer son. But no you're right don't have unprotected sex until you get married. I never did. You don't want to be put into a situation that you are not ready for. When you get married it's different."

"How dad?"

"When you get married you are already starting a family." Nathan said with a smile.

Jamie nodded again. His Dad was right. He shouldn't be mad about this.

"Jamie, even if you don't like this, I need for you to be ok with it to the point that you're not mad. Your Mom doesn't need that buddy."

"I know. I'll apologize when I get back. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you do when Mom's upset about something and won't talk to you?"

"If she gets like that Jamie, you just have to let her wait until she's ready. Why?"

"Tiffany's been upset all day. She won't talk to me and I don't know what's wrong."

"She will when she's ready son. Sometimes people have to work things out for themselves before they can talk about it with someone else."

"Dad, I think it's something really bad though."

"It won't do your relationship any good if you don't let her come to terms with it first though Jamie."

Jamie looked at Nathan and smirked. His Dad was right. "Thanks Dad."

"You ready to go back home?"

"Yeah"

When Jamie and Nathan walked back into the house Jamie moved to the couch beside his Mom. He leaned down and hugged her. "Mom, I'm sorry"

"It's ok buddy."

"No I shouldn't have acted that way. It's not that I'm unhappy about the baby. I am just worried about you."

"Jamie, I'm going to be fine."

"I know but it's still scary. Mom?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"Did you know that I still remember the day that Natalie and Nicole were born?"

"No I didn't. Why don't you tell me about that." Haley said as Nathan moved beside her to sit down.

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton had just brought me and Bri back home when we saw Daddy's old Range Rover backing out of the garage. I remember Dad telling Uncle Luke that he couldn't wake you up and had to get you to the hospital."

Haley looked over to Nathan. She knew the story but she wasn't aware that Jamie did.

"Jamie, buddy, we talked about that. It was because of your Grandfather."

"I know Dad but I didn't realize that until today at the Rivercourt. I knew he had done something to Mom but I have believed that it was the pregnancy that caused it for years."

"Jamie he can't hurt us anymore. Ok?"

"Mom please tell me you are kidding. He just had someone stalking you a few months ago."

"Stalking me. Right. He wanted to scare me. He didn't hurt me Jamie."

Jamie sat there a few minutes thinking about what his Mom has just said. She was right. She hadn't been hurt but they didn't know for sure that she wouldn't be."

The next morning Jamie went to school. Tiffany came up to him with a shy smile on her face. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok. Is there anything I can do?" Jamie asked.

"No. It's something I have to work out on my own Jamie."

He nodded. Understanding that she would tell him when she was ready just like his Dad has told him.

The next twelve days had flown by. Jamie would be getting his license tomorrow. He couldn't believe that he would finally be sixteen. His parents had thrown a big cookout/pool party for him and his friends. Jamie had tried to get them to let him have a party at the beach but Nathan thought back to those parties he used to have and told Jamie he didn't think that was a good idea.

Haley and Nathan had just come downstairs. The kids were eating cereal and Haley moved to make coffee. She stuck a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster and turned to Jamie.

"Jamie I'll be there to pick you up at one thirty ok?"

"Ok Mom. Can we go to Wilmington?"

"Sure. I would love to go to town. Is there something special we're going for?"

"Yeah. I want to go get a new polo and jeans for this party next weekend. Things are better between Tiffany and me and we're going together."

"Ok. Nathan, I guess we'll be home a little later than I expected." Haley said.

"You two just be careful. Jamie take care of your Mom buddy." Nathan pointed at his son.

"You know I will Dad." Jamie answered.

When Jamie got to school the first thing he saw was Mad Dawg grabbing Tiffany's wrists. They didn't see him come up behind them so they didn't cover their words.

"I told you Tiffy, you want that cop Dad of yours to live? You better get me what I'm looking for."

He then moved to slam her against the wall and Jamie moved in to intervene, punching him in the jaw as hard as he could. "Get off her man. NOW!" Jamie told him. "If you want to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size."

Tiffany was small like his Mom. She was petite and hand dark brown shoulder length hair. She was no match for this guy. As Jamie moved to put his arm around her he saw the bruises on her wrist where the other guy had been twisting her arm. He turned and hit him again in the jaw. "If I catch you near her again, I'm going to make you wish you were never born. You got it? Jerome?"

Jamie took her hand and moved her down the breezeway. When he finally had put some distance between them and the gang member Jamie turned to her. "Are you ok?"

Tiffany just stood there with tears in her eyes. She couldn't look Jamie in the face. "I don't deserve you Jamie Scott." she whispered.

Jamie pulled her into a hug. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. He had heard what they said when they didn't realize he was behind them but he wasn't completely sure what it meant.

Tiffany told him that they needed to get to class. After lunch the office assistant called Jamie's classroom to tell the teacher to send him up to go home. When Jamie reached the office his saw his mom standing there waiting for him. "Are you ready Jimmy Jam?"

Jamie broke out in a huge smile. "Of course I am, Mom."

"Let's go get those drivers license then buddy, dating and drama await you." Haley giggled.

They made their way to the DMV. After signing in they waited for almost thirty minutes and finally the officer called him. "James Lucas Scott"

Jamie stood up and squeezed his Mom's hand. "Good luck" she said. He smiled and then followed the officer to the exam room to take his test.

Haley sat there with large tears in her eyes. Her little boy had grown up so fast. Jamie had been a joy to her and Nathan both. He was growing up into such a fine young man. Haley had told Nathan many times that he was the cause of that. He truly led his boys by example. Nathan had just smirked and said it still all stemmed from her. He wouldn't be the man he was if Haley hadn't come along.

After an hour or so, Jamie came out with the officer and asked his Mom for the key's to the Denali. It was time for the driving part of his test. When she handed them to him she lightly squeezed his hand and smiled. Jamie smiled back and then he and the officer went outside.

Nathan had gone over to the local dealership and purchased silver Tahoe. He thought that Jamie would really like this vehicle. It was a brand new one it only had sixty two miles on it. It was fully loaded and since he was paying cash he had gotten a nice discount. He drove the vehicle over to the house and parked it. They had made a huge red bow to place on the hood of the truck. Nathan was pleased with the purchase. He moved into the house and called Haley.

"Hello"

"Hi baby"

"Hi" she said lightly.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"He's growing up." she sniffled.

Nathan smiled to himself. Yes he was growing up. He hated it that Haley was upset but he totally expected it. It had been this way over every major milestone in each of their kid's lives. Their first word, their first step, their first day of school, losing their first tooth, their first boyfriend/girlfriend. She loved her children, that was acutely evident.

"Baby you can't do this to yourself." he whispered.

"I know I'll be fine by the time he gets back."

"Back? Where did he go?"

"He's gone to do the driving portion of his test. He came and asked for the keys just a few minutes ago. It nearly broke my heart. I feel like he's moving away from me."

"Haley, baby Jamie would never move away from you. That boy loves you, almost as much as I do. All our kids do. They know you're a fantastic Mom. That's why they get so mad at me when they think I'm keeping things from them."

"Nathan they know you're a wonderful Dad too baby. Don't ever doubt that. Jamie and Bri try to hard to be exactly like you."

Nathan felt his heart warm at that. The boys were following in his steps quite a bit. As long as they followed in his steps after Haley he could live with that. "I picked up the Tahoe today."

"You did? Which one did you get?"

"The silver one. I thought he would like it best."

"Oh Nathan. He's going to love it."

"It's the only one that had a sunroof in it. I also had them add the stereo system that we looked at."

"That's good. Oh I need to go here he comes baby."

"Ok Hales, I love you."

"I love you too" she said before hanging up.

When Jamie came in the door he says his mother's questioning eyes. He nodded to her that he had done ok and then followed the officer to the back. Fifteen minutes later he came out to the waiting area and held out his hand to his Mom. "Let's go. I am officially licensed to drive. Wilmington here we come."

She placed her hand in his and they moved through the door and to the Denali. When they finally reached the mall, Jamie told his Mom he wanted to go over to Old Navy. They walked in and he began to search through the shirts. He finally found one and held it up for Haley to see asking if she liked it. As she looked at it, she smiled. It was a black Polo with royal blue stripes across the chest. Nathan used to have one just like it. That brought back so many memories for her. She nodded her approval and Jamie went to try the shirt on.

After they finished shopping for Jamie, Haley moved into Belk's to find an outfit for Natalie, Nicole and Bri. Once the purchases were made she started toward the door with Jamie in tow. He saw his Mom stop at a Peach and Black Prom dress. He noticed that she seemed to travel away from the mall in her thinking.

"Mom? You ok?"

"Yeah Jamie. I wore a Prom Dress very similar to this one the year that I was pregnant with you. It wasn't full length like this one and it had wider shoulder straps but other than that it looked the same."

"Did Dad like it?" he smiled.

"Your Dad bought it Jamie."

As they made their way out of the mall and to the Denali, Jamie took the packages from her and placed them in the back while his Mom got in on the passenger side. When he jumped in the driver's seat and started up the truck Haley looked over at him. "You're a good young man James Lucas Scott. Don't ever change ok?"

"I won't Mom. I promise. Tell me about Dad buying you a Prom Dress. I've never heard that story."

Haley knew if he told him Nathan would kill her but she couldn't resist. It was such a sweet thing that he did. "Jamie if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't let your Dad know that you have any idea this ever happened ok?"

"OK. I won't tell him Mom."

"Your Dad, Uncle Skills and Mouth entered a strip contest and won. He bought the Prom Dress with the money.

"You are kidding. My Dad a stripper?"

"Well not completely stripped but yeah, he did."

**FLASHBACK **

Nathan walked into their bedroom in the apartment carrying a box. Haley was in their bathroom standing at the door. "How you doin? Hotstuff?" as she twirled the gold g string around her fingers.

"Very funny. Get it all out." He smiled.

"How much for a lap dance?" she smiled as she made her way to him.

"You done?"

"Not even close. I'm serious. How much for a lap dance?" she teased.

"I needed some extra cash ok?"

"What for?" she smiled.

"This." He began helping her pull back the tissue paper. Her eyes lit up as she lifted the dress out of the box. "They actually had Prom Dresses in the maternity section. Who knew?"

"Nathan! This is really beautiful"

"I'm just glad that we won tonight. Otherwise I would have had to take that back. I just wanted you to have a great prom Hales."

"Whoa. Thank you. Maybe we should have waited and saved the money until you got a job."

"I'll get a job. You said in a perfect world you'd wear a pretty dress and dance with the man you love."

"Well I don't think I'm going to be dancing. The doctor says it takes most people…"

"You're not most people. I've seen how you are when you set your mind to something. You can do this. I'll help you."

She leaned over and kissed him so tenderly. He moved her to his lap and pulled gently so she would sit down. Moving his hand to her neck, he intensified the kiss. He leaned back and rolled slightly to the side so that Haley was soon lying beside him. Moving to her neck, he sucked furiously at her sensitive spot.

**END FLASHBACK**

They talked more about her and his Dad's courtship, neither of them realizing that a car had raced up behind them.

"Ok Scott" Mad Dawg said. "I know you've got my girl in that truck. She ain't cooperating so it's time you both went down."

Jamie was still talking to his Mom as the car pulled out to pass them. Before he realized what had happened the car had rammed into the side of them.

"Jamie, look out" was the last word either of them heard before the Denali went over the embankment. Mad Dawg stopped his car and watched as the truck came to a rest.

"Fuck me again bitch. Your Dad is next." He said. "I just rid of you and Scott. Now I'm going to find the good detective." He laughed evilly as he got into his car, never looking back.


	8. Breathe 2 am

Chapter 8 Just Breathe

**AN Surprise! Surprise! Two updates back to back. Aren't you proud of me? I had some time and the words came so here it is. **

**Chapter 8 Breathe (2AM) **

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button girl,  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Whoa breathe, just breathe

May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just a day, he sat down to the flask in his fist,  
Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year.  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe, just breathe,  
Woah breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout  
'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, its no longer  
Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
And breathe, just breathe  
Woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

_**Anna Nalick**_

Jamie slowly lifted his head up. He was back at the State Championship and they were down by two points. He and Jason already had a plan for the next play. The two boys played well together. Nathan had them in the huddle and looked to Jamie. "Ok guys you know what to do right?" When they nodded their confirmation, Nathan said "Ok Raven's on three. 1, 2, 3, Ravens"

Jamie moved to the court and Jason took the ball out of bounds. He passed to Jamie and Jamie made a direct line for the whole. Just before he got to the basket he turned and threw the ball to Jason. Jason shot the ball for the three pointer and the win. As the ball made it to the rim it rounded twice and fell away. Bear Creek had won the State Championship. Jason was on the court on his knees. Nathan came up to the young boy and squeezed his shoulder. "That's alright buddy. You gave it one hell of a try" Jason nodded as the rest of the team also squeezed his shoulder.

As Jamie moved he realized he wasn't at the game. He looked around slowly. His head was killing him. He was confused and had no idea where he was. He leaned his head back and tried to think. Wait he was driving. There was a steering wheel in front of him. Flashes of a shirt came to him, and then flashes of his Mom smiling. He leaned his head back again. His head was pounding. Where in the hell was he? He moved his hand to his head in an attempt to stop the hammer inside of it. Suddenly there was a knock beside his head.

"Son? Can you hear me?"

Jamie lifted his head when he heard the voice. He saw a man standing beside him. "Yeah" he said quietly.

"Son I've called 911. Are you ok?"

Jamie then fought to bring himself up in the seat. 911? What the hell. Where in the hell was he? He reached over and rolled the window down.

"Ah yeah I can hear you. I think I'm ok."

"What about her?"

Her? Jamie looked beside him expecting to see Tiffany there. Instead he began to scream. "Mom? MOM?"

Haley was slumped over in the seat. There was a large cut on her forehead which had blood running down her face. When Jamie looked over and grabbed her hand he stopped immediately. The seat beneath her was covered in blood.

"Son can I call someone for you?"

"Ah yeah my Dad. I am sure he'll be worried. How long have we been here?"

"I have no idea. I happened to be driving by on my rig and I saw the headlights pointing up to the bridge."

"Oh my god. How long ago did you call the ambulance?"

"About twenty minutes ago why?"

"My Mom. She's hurt."

"Son don't move her whatever you do don't move her."

"Ah I've got my cell in here some where." Jamie bent down holding his head. Finally he found his cell phone. He looked at the time. 'Two forty five am? God his Dad was going to kill him.' He punched the number two on the speed dial for the house but got no answer. Finally he dialed number three for his Dad's cell phone.

It quickly began to ring. "JAMIE?"

"Dad." Jamie was holding his head and suddenly he felt sick. The trucker on the outside of the Denali asked. "Son, do you want me to talk to him?" Jamie nodded his head and handed him the cell phone.

"Ah Hi. My name is Roger Davis. I am a truck driver. I have found your son and his Mom. They've had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Nathan's heart was pounding.

"They drove off an embankment and the truck rolled about thirty feet down until it hit a tree"

"Oh God! Are they ok? Where are you?"

"Just off of Highway One Seventeen about a hundred yards from Turner's bridge."

"Have you called the EMS?"

"Yes."

"Is my wife ok?"

"Sir I can't tell. Her side of the truck is up against the tree. I can see her but I can't get to her. She seems to be unconscious."

"Oh my god. Look the ambulance will be there before I can get there. Can you please tell them that she is anemic and she's pregnant?"

"Anemic and pregnant. I sure will sir."

"Thank you man. Are you going to stay there with my son?"

"Yeah I'll stay until the ambulance gets here at least."

"My son's name is Jamie and my wife's name is Haley."

"Ok. I'll try to keep your son talking to me."

"By the way my name is Nathan Scott"

"Nathan Scott? You're kidding!"

"No I'm not. Why?"

"I'm a huge Duke Basketball fan. I've always kept up with your stats. You were one of the best players ever."

"Thanks man. I am on my way to the hospital ok?"

"Ah yeah" He heard the sirens approaching. "The ambulance is just pulling up now."

"Thanks again."

When the ambulance and fire trucks got there, the emergency personnel moved down to the Denali. The trucker gave the paramedics the information that Nathan had given to him. They managed to get Jamie out and on to a stretcher. It was obvious that he had a severe concussion. He was seriously disoriented. Then they moved to get Haley out of the passenger seat. Once they had a neck collar on her and had moved the back board behind her they moved her slowly out of the Denali.

Nathan wanted to drop to his knees but his three smaller children we in the room with him. As much as he wanted to ease this aching in his chest he couldn't. He turned to the girls and Bri. "Your Mom and Brother have had an accident. We have to get to the hospital now." They loaded up in Nathan's Range Rover and drove to Tree Hill Memorial. When they arrived and got into the ER, Nathan moved to talk to the nurse at the information desk. "Have Haley and Jamie Scott been brought in yet?"

She checked her computer. "No I don't have a record of them sir."

"They should have been here by now. God they are hurt. What's taking so long?"

"Sir I am sure they are on their way. They'll be here soon."

"God they have to hurry" he whispered.

Nathan moved to sit down in the waiting room. About twenty minutes later the double doors opened and he saw them rolling in a stretcher. He moved up beside the rolling bed and ran along side of his son. His eyes fell to Jamie's face. "Son? Jamie?"

"Dad?"

"Jamie, are you ok?"

"My head hurts Dad. It hurts so bad"

Nathan looked him over and saw the huge knot in his hairline. "You're going to be ok Jamie. You're going to be ok."

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I lost Mom"

Nathan felt his heart sink as they rolled Jamie away to the back. What did he mean he lost his Mom? Nathan prayed that didn't mean what it sounded like. His heart was pounding in his chest, panic quickly trying to take over. After ten minutes they were running through the door with Haley's stretcher. "Hales, baby can you hear me?"

"Mom?" Natalie and Nicole cried, while Brian just stood there in shock at seeing his Mom like that. She had a large gash on her forehead and blood was covering the side of her face.

Within an instant they had pushed her to the back where they had taken Jamie. Natalie came to her Dad's open arms. "Dad. Oh God Dad. What are we going to do?" Natalie cried. Nicole stood there beside her sister and waited. When Nathan realized that she was there he moved one arm for Natalie and allowed her to move in with her sister. He held his girls for what seemed like hours while they cried for their mother.

Nathan finally was able to get them calmed down and moved over to Bri. "Hey buddy you ok?"

"Yeah. Is she going to die Dad?"

"I sure hope not buddy." He said with tears in his eyes as he hugged his second oldest son.

"She can't die Dad. You talked to Jamie right?"

"Yeah he was talking." he sniffled.

"Dad, why wasn't Mom talking to then?"

"I don't know Bri. We're going to have to wait for the doctors to check her out and tell us ok?" Being strong when you felt so weak was hard work. Nathan wanted nothing more than to give in to his emotions desire to break down. This was the third time in the last five minutes that he fought it again to be strong for his children.

"Yeah" Brian seemed to realize that his Dad was struggling not to cry. He loved his Dad but he loved the way his Dad loved his Mom even more.

Brooke and Cooper rushed in through the emergency doors. "Nathan, how are they?"

"We don't know. Brooke, can you sit with the girls? Please?"

"Yeah Nathan I'd be glad to." Brooke moved over to Natalie and Nicole and placed her arms around both girls. Bri moved over to his Dad and held his hand. Nathan looked down into his little boy's face. He didn't seem as old as he had a few hours ago. He knelt down and took the boy in his arms as he began to sob. Cooper rubbed his nephews back as his Dad tried to console him. Nathan had held on as long as he could and began to cry with Bri.

An hour later, a doctor came out. "James Scott family?"

Nathan stood up. Cooper came over to place a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Lucas and Peyton hadn't arrived yet. "Hi I'm Jamie's Dad. Nathan Scott"

"Mr. Scott, Dr. Forrester. I am the attending on call tonight. Dr. Baldwin though is on his way. Apparently he has known your family for quite sometime."

Nathan smiled. "He has been my doctor since I was five. How's Jamie?"

"He has a hell of a knot on his head but I think he is going to be fine. He has a concussion and two broken ribs. We can't find any internal bleeding. His ankle is badly sprained. I think he'll make a full recovery."

"What about my wife?"

"Your wife?"

"Haley Scott"

"Oh I'm sorry I hadn't even put it together. Mrs. Scott hasn't come back from the CT scan yet. We're still waiting."

"Ok thank you."

Nathan turned to the kids "Jamie's ok guys. He's going to be ok. We don't know about Mom yet. They are still running tests."

"Dr. Forrester?"

"Yes Mr. Scott?"

"How soon can we see Jamie?"

"We're going to admit him as long as Dr. Baldwin agrees. He should be up in his room in the next half hour or so." Nathan nodded.

Cooper tightened his arm around his nephew. "Nate, come on man deep breaths you have to calm down.

Lucas and Peyton came flying in through the emergency doors.

"Nathan, how are they?"

"The doctor just came out and told us about Jamie. He has a concussion and a couple of broken ribs. His ankle is sprained but he's ok.'

"And Haley?"

"They've taken her for a CT Scan"

Lucas tightened his arm around Peyton. Brooke moved up to Nathan and told him that he needed to talk to Natalie. She was near hysterics.

Nathan moved over to Natalie. "Nat, come here baby" She moved into her Daddy's arms. "Dad she can't leave us. She has to be ok. She and I had an argument on the phone earlier. I wanted to go with her and Jamie and she told me that they were already in Wilmington." she cried.

"Hey, baby. You're Mom is going to be ok. Don't even think about that ok?" he tightened his hold on her. "I know how you feel Nat. I'm scared too, but we have to keep the faith." he whispered.

Lucas went over to Nicole and Brian and Peyton moved to Nathan. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be ok. I just saw her and Jamie in town earlier."

"Where?"

"In the mall. You can't repeat that ok?"

Nathan looked at Peyton strangely. "What were you doing in the mall?"

"Sh Sh Shopping?" she stuttered.

Nathan still wasn't sure he believed her. Something was up but right now he didn't have time or the mind to care.

Dr. Baldwin finally came out of the back. "Nathan?"

"Dr. Baldwin. How's Haley?"

"She's going to be ok. She has a bad concussion, a broken collar bone and some broken ribs. She was lucky Nathan, very lucky. But, son I'm sorry. She lost the baby."

Nathan nearly choked on the emotion he was feeling. "Can I see her?"

"Sure. We're going to keep her and Jamie in a room over night for observation. She's miscarried Nathan I want to keep an eye on the bleeding. The last thing I want is for you to take her home and she starts hemorrhaging."

"Ok." He nodded.

"Right this way son." Dr. Baldwin turned to walk back through the ER Department doors.

As Nathan began to follow him the kids were calling him. "Dad?"

"Guys I'll be right back ok. Then we call all go see your Mom and your Brother. Mom's awake. She's going to be ok."

"And the baby?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie I'm sorry honey. The baby didn't make it." Nathan watched as his little girl sunk to her knees on the floor, Brooke and Peyton were moving to her and waving Nathan to go ahead to see Haley.

When he reached her bed, she was lying slightly on her side with her eyes closed. Jamie was right beside her and the curtain was open so they could see each other.

"Hales?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi"

"Hi baby, are you ok? How do you feel?"

"Like I hit a tree."

"I'm sure. Dr. Baldwin says you're lucky."

"Nathan, I have something to tell you."

"Ok"

"We lost the baby"

A small sob escaped him before he could stop it. "I know baby. I know" He moved to kiss her forehead, then he turned to Jamie on his other side.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Jamie began to cry.

"Hey buddy. It's not your fault." Nathan told his son as he kissed him on the top of his head like he used to do when he was small. "I love you Jamie. Don't blame yourself for this. Ok?"

"Dad I don't know. I can't remember what happened. Mom can't either."

"It'll come. Just give yourself a couple of days ok? Your body has had quite a shock."

Nathan looked back over to Haley. "Hales?"

"Hales?"

"Yeah?" she whispered. "Don't go to sleep just yet ok? You have a concussion and they need to get you up to your room so they can monitor you."

"Ok." she whispered. Suddenly her eyes flew open. "Where are my other children Nathan? Who has them?"

"Hold on. Calm Down Hales. They are in the waiting room with Brooke Cooper, Lucas and Peyton"

"Ok" Haley's eyes flew open yet again as flashes of memory came back to her.

"Hales what is it?"

"Nathan, Jamie and I saw Peyton tonight. She was in the mall."

"She said that she was. What was the deal with that anyway?"

"She admitted it?"

"Yeah why wouldn't she? She said she was shopping."

"Oh" Haley said with a confused look on her face.

"Haley what is it you're not telling me?"

"She wasn't shopping Nathan not the kind I know how to do anyway."

Later they had moved Jamie and Haley to a semi private room. Natalie, Nicole, Brian Cooper, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas were all in the room visiting with the Scotts. Haley continued to look at Peyton. Nathan couldn't read the look on his wife's face, but something was definitely up.

As everyone left but Nathan after a couple of hours, he sat there and had finally realized something. Keith had come to him in a dream and told him that he had to keep the faith when Haley had been hit by the car. Nathan finally understood that Keith was trying to tell him that as long as he believed Haley would be ok. No matter what happened he had to believe.

Haley stirred a few hours later and Nathan moved to her side. "Hey you"

"Hi"

"Do you need anything?"

"No I don't think so. Nathan I saw Peyton last night. She was with Jake"

"What?"

"I saw them walking in the mall together. They were holding hands and before she saw us they stopped and kissed."

"Oh god. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What kind of friend am I if I don't tell Lucas?"

"That's a tough call Hales."

"Dad?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm going to tell him. I can't let her do Uncle Lucas like that."

"Ah Jamie maybe you should let your Mom or I tell him."

"Why?"

"Cause if I know Luke, he's going to go off and it just be better if it wasn't on you son."

Haley and Jamie had been home for four days now. Jamie was slowly moving around but Haley was still having problems with her broken collar bone. Nathan had told her that she wasn't a spring chicken anymore and that had depressed her immensely. He leaned over to place a light kiss on her forehead, wishing he could pull her to him. He knew she was grieving the loss of their child but she hadn't seemed to want to talk about it. To make matters even worse there had been some damage to one of her fallopian tubes. Dr. Baldwin wasn't certain if Haley would be able to conceive another child. Nathan kept telling her that it was ok. He loved her no matter what and they would make it through this together.

Jamie was sulking as much as Haley. Tiffany hadn't been to see him. He didn't understand why. He knew that she had asked about him because Jason told him. Jamie lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. If only he hadn't asked to go shopping that day. He knew his Mom was hurting and he had no idea what to say to her or his Dad.

He was driving so it had to be his fault, he knew it did.

As he stared at the ceiling, images of the accident began to float through his mind. Suddenly he sprung up. "DAD. OH GOD DAD!!" Jamie swung his feet off of the bed and began to move toward the door. Just as he reached it Nathan came running in.

"Jamie what's wrong buddy? Are you ok?"

"Dad. I know what happened. Oh my god I know why we wrecked"

Nathan looked at the horror in his son's eyes and waited for him to tell him what he remembered. He placed his hands on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie take your time, calm down ok? Take a deep breath."

"Dad, we were run off of the road."

"What? By who Jamie?"

"By Mad Dawg, the gang member that's been after Tiffany."

"Ok buddy just chill out ok? I'll get her dad on the phone right now."

Nathan called Detective Chatlan at the police station. "Hi this is Nathan Scott; I need to speak to Detective Chatlan."

"I'm sorry sir. Detective Chatlan passed away last night."

"What?"

"Yes sir his wife found him in bed this morning. He had a massive heart attack."

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

As Nathan hung up the phone, he turned to Jamie. "Jamie, Tiffany's Dad passed away last night"

"No, Dad that can't be."

"It's true. Her Mom found him this morning. He had a massive heart attack."

"Dad, I need to go over there."

"Jamie, no son, not tonight. I'll take you over there tomorrow ok? I promise. Tonight I don't want to leave your Mom and I don't want you going over there alone."

Jamie nodded. Now he knew why Tiffany hadn't been. She had been dealing with her own family crisis.

Later that night as Haley lay in bed, her mind floated back over everything that had happened over the last few days. She had remembered the car forcing them off of the road too. Until Jamie had told Nathan she had no idea who had been driving it.

Nathan came into the room and undressed down to his boxers. He moved in bed beside his wife and sighed deeply. He wanted to hold her and comfort her so bad. He couldn't pull on her though due to the collarbone that was broken. It wasn't long before he heard her begin to cry. He let his hand rest on her arm and she turned to him. He put his arm around her good shoulder as she cried against his chest.

"Our baby. Nathan we lost our baby."

Nathan too began to cry. He knew that this was coming. She had held it in too long. He didn't speak just held her to him as she cried it out. There was nothing that could be said. It was a reality both of them had to face.

Haley cried on and off for most of the night. No words were spoken they just held each other. Supporting each other in their grief was all either of them knew to do. Jamie walked by their room one time and heard his Mom crying. His heart felt like it was breaking for her. He knew she was hurt. He also knew that she hadn't blamed him even before they knew the truth, and that just made Jamie feel worse. His Mom was very important to him. They had spent a lot of time together over the years. Jamie had been with Haley the longest. He had always been careful with his Mom. He didn't want to do anything to upset or hurt her. That was even more predominate now. If his brothers and sisters even thought of trying to upset her he would go to their ass so quickly that he would probably scare them.

The following day Nathan got Brooke to sit with Haley while he took Jamie over to the Chatlans. As they both walked in the door, Jamie saw Tiffany sitting on the couch. She got up and moved to Jamie reveling in the hug that he gave her. "It's going to be ok" Jamie said. "I promise it will be ok."

Tiffany nodded her head and then took his hand in hers. She led Jamie to her room so that they could talk. Once they were in there and the door was closed she turned to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I've missed you Jamie"

"I've missed you too Tiffany"

"I need to tell you something" she said as she pulled him to sit beside her on the bed.

"Ok"

"Jamie when we first started talking, it was because Mad Dawg had threatened my father. He told me that I had to start pretending to be your girlfriend and find a way to get the key to the Kids Club. His brother Steve had robbed a convienence store. He was sure Steven had hidden the money in the Kids Club somewhere. He found out that you liked me and made me start trying to date you so he could get that key. I never liked him Jamie I swear. He threatened me. He said that he would have my Dad killed if I wasn't his girlfriend. I hated him so much."

"Tiffany why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Jamie, I began to like you too. I was scared that you would hate me if I told you. I might have started this for the wrong reasons, but the reasons I want to stay in it are right. I like you a lot Jamie I swear."

"What about him? What are we going to do about him? Are you sure he didn't do something to your Dad to cause this?"

"Jamie I don't know. I can only say it's being looked in to"

"Ok so you have told someone?"

"Yeah one of my Dad's partners."

"Tiffany it was Jerome that ran me and my Mom off the road."

"WHAT?"

"She ran us off the road. He was trying to get me out of the way evidently. He caused my little brother or sister to die. My Mom lost the baby."

"Oh Jamie I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I should have told you sooner." She cried.

"Tiffany, I wish you had but I understand why you didn't." Jamie smiled as he rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"Jamie, he needs to be found. He's going to hurt both of us if he isn't."

"I know. Don't worry my Dad is working on it. Who's your Dad's partner that knows of your side?"

"Detective Monahan"

"Ok I'm going to have my Dad go to him. We didn't even know what had happened to your Dad until last night when he tried to call him at the station."

"Thank you Jamie. Thank you for coming to see me and Thank you for not hating me"

"I couldn't hate you Tiffany."

"Jamie you have every right to."

"Nah come on. Everything's going to be ok. Let's go see my Dad ok?"

"Ok" she nodded.

When Nathan and Jamie got back home Jamie moved to his room and Nathan sat on the couch in the living room. He knew that this was karma for what he had done to Dan. He and Haley had lost a child because Nathan was trying to protect her from his crazy ass Dad.

**FLASHBACK**

Nathan answered his cell phone. "Hello"

"Nephew"

"Cooper. What's up man?"

"I just wanted to let you know that it's done. Dan won't be getting out of jail for another twenty or thirty years."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep nephew I am. The only thing though this one's going to cost you. I need two hundred and fifty thousand dollars to wire to an off shore account tomorrow. Can you handle that?"

"You know I can. Ah Coop?"

"Yeah man?"

"Is Dan alive?"

"Yeah but he wishes he wasn't"

"Coop I know I told you I didn't want to know but man what happened?"

"Dan was framed for the murder of a fellow prisoner last week. They've already tacked twenty to life on his sentence"

"Thank Coop. I'll meet you at the bank tomorrow ok man?"

"No problem nephew. No problem at all."

**END FLASHBACK **

Nathan finally made his way up to their room. He hated that she had lost the baby. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was hurting too but not as much as he would have if he had allowed Dan to take his wife away. He couldn't take that chance. He hadn't meant to cause something to happen to them by protecting her but it had. He'd never totally forgive himself or his Dad for their son that died. Nathan had really been looking forward to another baby. Now they probably would never have another one. Haley had even told him that she wanted to get her tubes tied. She couldn't stand this. She couldn't lose another baby if she was able to conceive. Her heart wouldn't take it and Nathan wasn't sure his could either.


	9. Far More

Chapter 9 Far More

**Chapter 9 Far More**

Is this the sound of our demise  
Or just the opposite?  
I love you and I miss you  
What else is there to say?  
It takes a hell of a lot more to complete this

Far more, far more to recreate  
Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we can take

When you decide how much time  
Do you let, do you let, do you let, do you let  
Pass before  
These false starts, these small meals  
They're for my, for my starving hands  
Just treading, just treading shallow waters  
Avoiding the drop, the drop in the ocean floor

Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we possess  
How much, how much, how much  
How much longer, girl  
How much longer do we need to wait?

For a moment when the blare of the tv subsides  
And then song fills the air, playing every night  
A change in the key feels like a change in the season

I pretend almost every, every other night  
That this body and its entirety belongs to me, every breath  
It comes and goes  
It comes and goes  
All night

Well, you can't dictate the way, the way I'm gonna feel  
No matter what, no matter what I'm forced to see  
I'll be the one free of jealousy

Well, you can't dictate the way, the way I'm gonna feel  
No matter what, no matter what I'm forced to see  
I'll be the one free of jealousy

Far more, far more, far more, far more  
Far more, far more than we can take  
So well, so well, so well rehearsed  
I coordinate this kind of mess

I'll do it like, do it like, do it like  
Do it like, do it like, do it like  
Do it like, do it like, do it like we used to  
Like we used to do

I love you and I miss you  
What else is there to say?

_**The Honorary Title**_

It had been six weeks since Jamie's birthday and the accident. Haley had a doctor's appointment with Dr. Baldwin as her release check up. Nathan was hoping that their family doctor would pick up on her depression without him having to say anything. It had gotten to the point that she barely got out of bed. He was really worried about her. He understood that they had lost a child but they couldn't let their remaining children live like this. He couldn't stand to see her so distant and withdrawn. This was just not his wife. He felt like aliens had come down and took his beautiful sexy wife and replaced her with the hollow shell that was before him now. He had tried everything. He didn't know what else to do.

"Hales?"

"Yeah"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess so."

She picked up her purse and moved to walk past Nathan to the door. He took her arm and pulled her to him. "Hales?"

"Hmmm"

"Baby we can't be like this. Please don't shut me out Haley. We've got to get through this, our other children need us baby."

Haley nodded and then wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know" she whispered. As he kissed her forehead he felt her shoulders begin to shake. "I don't know how to get past it, Nathan I don't. I didn't even realize I wanted another baby until I found out I was pregnant."

"I know. It's going to be ok. I promise. Please let me help you Haley."

She could no longer hold in the emotions that were building inside of her. As she began to break down Nathan felt her knees becoming weak when she pulled slightly away from him. He lifted her and turned to sit on the bed, pulling her to his lap he held her and stroked her hair as she cried. Nathan knew that one of the biggest problems was Haley was trying to deal with this on her own. She was doing everything within her power to hold it all in. When she finally broke down in his arms he knew that it was the beginning of the road back.

It had been two weeks since the doctor's appointment. Haley was not staying in bed most of the day anymore she was getting back into a regular routine. She was more involved with the kid's lives again and Nathan saw this as a good thing. There was only one other thing that he thought she needed to do and that was have some fun. He picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Brooke said.

"Cookie?"

"Nephew. What's up with you? How's Haley?"

"She's a little better Brooke. Which actually is why I am calling. We need to get her out of this house. She needs a night out on the town. Are you up for it?"

"Oh Nephew Boy Toy I am always ready to part. You know that."

"Ok, let's meet at Tric Saturday night. Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need your help getting her there"

"No problem Nathan. I'll get her there; you just show her a good time ok?"

"I will"

Saturday had finally arrived and though Brooke had major trouble talking Haley into going out she had finally succeeded.

"Music Tutor Girl, we have got to pick out something for you to wear that is super sexy. That man of yours won't know what hit him."

"Brooke? Come on. Nathan and I have been married long enough that sexy doesn't even matter anymore"

"What?"

Haley turned around to face her husband who was standing in the doorway of their master bedroom. "I didn't mean that the way that it sounded."

"What did you mean Hales?"

"I just don't see any reason to dress sexy."

Nathan moved up to place his arms around her waist. "Oh but I love it when you dress sexy." He said as he moved his open mouth to her neck.

"Mmmm" she said as she leaned her head back to give him more access.

"I want you to be the sexiest woman there in every way. You already will be in my eyes but hey, you might as well flaunt it right?"

"Nathan you know very well I can't do that."

"I know very well that you've done it in the past and didn't even mean to." He smirked.

"Whatever" she smiled.

As she and Brooke made their way downstairs to join the guys Haley couldn't believe that she had let Brooke talk her into wearing this. She was dressed in a fire engine red halter top that was not meeting the top of her skinny black jeans and heels. Her hair was down and parted to the side and she had blow dried it which only served to add volume.

"Wow" Nathan said as soon as he saw her. "Hales, you look…"

"So HOTT" Cooper finished.

"Hey!" Nathan scolded.

"What?" Cooper asked "She does"

"Old man you need to get a grip. Don't even start tonight" Nathan glared.

"What nephew? You've got a gorgeous wife man."

"Yeah just remember that.. _**I've **_got a gorgeous wife." Nathan turned to his wife. "You are absolutely stunning Hales."

"Thank you" she whispered as he moved to place a feathery kiss on her lips.

They had finally arrived at Tric. Cooper Nathan and Haley had ordered drinks. Brooke was the designated driver tonight since she was pregnant. Haley had excused herself to go to the ladies room. Once she was there she leaned up against the door and blew out a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe that she had let Brooke talk her into this. As she felt the door pushing open she moved out of the way.

"Music Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Brooke."

"Come on Haley I know you. Something is wrong."

"I just don't feel right about this."

"About what honey?"

"Being out and having a good time like this."

"Why Haley?"

"Brooke, you know why."

"Come on sweetie. You've got to move on at least a little bit. I tell you what how about just for tonight you do everything you can to have a blast. Then tomorrow you can move back to whatever you feel you need to move to. Ok?"

"Ok." Haley smiled.

When she reached their table Nathan was claiming her hand in his and pulling her to the dance floor.

See here's the thing

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Excuse me miss  
I couldn't help but to notice how alone you are  
I dig the attitude and how you're acting like you own the bar  
Got me flashing keys and I don't even own a car  
Like you ain't feeling my charm, because I know you are  
I'm trying to see how your lips feel  
Oh I'm sorry, my name is Travie and I'm pretty much a big deal  
Oh, you've never heard of me  
That sounds absurd to me  
The way you stole my attention was flat out burglary  
What do you say let's exit stage left so me and you can  
Possibly reconvene and play some naked peekaboo  
Cause after all the blouse you're wearing is kinda see through  
And it's obvious I'm heading wherever you're leading me too  
Such an angel with a devilish angle  
And quite the certified sweet talker  
And you're buying every line of it girl  
And I don't really blame you  
If I was in your shoes I'd probably do the same too

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Now here's another barn burner for the slow learners  
Put your helmets on and take a seat on the short bus  
Next stop, right around the corner from your momma live  
No turning back so you better buckle up  
Shit, don't be concerned with mine  
I feel like a Speak and Spell way I got you learning my lines  
Fine, pull the string, replay that shit  
I change my name to "did he really just say that shit?"  
Yep  
I'll take a mile if you let me  
Six-five, two hundred plus and so sexy  
My legs going numb for keeping my phone on vibrate  
To hide the fact your girlfriend keeps textin' me  
And I've been trying to never mind it man  
But every time I get a new number, she finds it damn  
And you thought you had it sewn up  
Until right around amazing o'clock when I showed up

We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks

Good grief girl, you're giving me goosebumps  
Standing there in your underwear and new pumps  
It's like the more time we waste and less time I get to taste you  
Honestly I could easily replace you  
It's not a scam girl  
That's how I am girl  
Peter Pan, I'm a sucker for Smucker's jam girl  
It's clear I'm only here for good clean fun  
Shut up and kiss me like the antidotes under my tongue  
Whoa

We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We have to take our clothes off  
And we have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no

Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks  
Got chicks, all hot chicks  
Indie-rock chicks, and hip-hop chicks  
Slim chicks, round chicks  
Black, white, yellow, and brown chicks

As they danced Nathan and Haley began to grind just like that had years ago. Cooper and Brooke both smiled.

"They are still at it." Cooper chuckled.

"Oh yeah. They always will be Coop"

"And why is that?"

"Cause man they're Naley" she giggled.

Nathan moved Haley back to their table and when she was seated he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Not sexy my ass Mrs. Scott! What would you like from the bar?"

"A screwdriver" she said with a smile.

Nathan smirked. She was going to let go tonight he could feel it.

Three screwdrivers later, Haley had really loosened up. They had danced to almost every song in the last hour. She could feel herself moving out of the depression that she had been in. Maybe Brooke was right. Maybe this was exactly what she needed.

Nathan pulled her to the dance floor with him again and pulled her to his arms. He leaned his head against hers and moved them slowly. Swaying to the music.

Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all of your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah  
Sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby.  
Yeah, I'm sorry.

Three times during the dance, Nathan leaned to claim her lips. "I love you Haley. I never want you to forget that." He whispered in her ear.

"I know" she whispered back. "I'm sorry Nathan. I promise we'll get it all back. I understand now. We have to move forward."

Nathan tightened his arms around her. God he loved her. His heart swelled with joy at her words. He hoped that finally they could begin to move on. It was devastating and it was heart breaking but they had been together too long to allow something to tear them down.

As Haley saw Lucas come into Tric Nathan felt her tense in his arms. He turned to see what had caught her attention. When he saw Luke he gazed down into Haley's eyes. He knew she had been trying to deal with the guilt that she felt at not telling him about Peyton yet.

The song ended and they moved back to their table. Luke had sat down with Brooke and Cooper. "Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Luke. What's up man?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing really. I just had to get out of the house for a while."

"Is something wrong Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Why don't you tell me Haley? Peyton won't go anywhere that she knows that you are. What's that about?"

Nathan stood up. "Luke don't come in here and fucking start ok? Just don't. Haley hasn't done one thing to Peyton and you know it. Why don't you ask your damn wife what her problem is?"

Lucas was taken back by Nathan's outburst. He knew that Haley had been through a lot since the miscarriage. His brother was right he didn't need to start this now. "I'm sorry Haley."

She nodded and smiled shyly. Nathan leaned in and asked her if she was ready for another drink and she smiled and nodded to him too. When Nathan returned with beer for him, Lucas and Cooper and another screwdriver for Haley, Lucas looked at Haley as she began to drink. "Hales? What are you doing?"

"Lucas Haley is thirty three years old if she wants a drink then she's going to get a drink. Got it?"

"Yeah Nate, it's just so unusual. I mean I've never seen you like this before."

"Lucas I just wanted to have fun tonight that's all."

"Are you? Having fun I mean"

"Yeah I really am" she smiled and then looked back into Nathan's loving gaze. When he pulled her to the dance floor with him the next time it was Haley who initiated the grinding and Nathan was thrilled.

She take my money, well I'm in need  
Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over time  
That digs on me

Chorus:  
(She steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (She steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head

Verse 1:  
Jamie Foxx's lyrics repeated across verse  
Cutie da bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her under arm  
She said I can tell you rock  
I can tell by ya charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
but I'm lookin' for the one  
have you seen her?  
My psychic told me she gonna have a ass like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids  
An' I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
Okay get ya kids but then they got they friends  
I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in  
We all went to din and then I had to pay  
If you fuckin' with this girl then you betta' be paid  
You know why  
Take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend say she used to fuck with Usher  
I don't care what none of y'all say I still love her

Chorus:  
(she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head

Verse 2:  
Jamie Foxx's lyrics repeated across verse  
18 years, 18 years  
She got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years  
I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV, any given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money  
She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money  
She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money  
Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya moneeey(your money)  
If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup  
WE WANT PRE-NUP!, yeah  
It's something that you need to have  
'Cause when she leave yo' ass she gon' leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday, he found out it wasn't his?

Chorus:  
(she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (she steal me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggas (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head

Now I ain't sayin' you a gold digger, you got needs  
You want a dude to smoke, but he can't buy weed  
You go out to eat, can't pay, y'all can't leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But while y'all washin', watch him  
He gon' make it to a Benz out of that Datsun  
He got that ambition, baby look in his eyes

This week he's moppin' floors, next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know this dude's ballin, and yeah that's nice  
And they gon' keep callin' and tryin'  
But you stay right, girl  
But when you get on, he leave yo' ass for a white girl

Get down girl, go 'head get down  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
Get down girl, go 'head  
(She take my money)  
Let me hear that back

Nathan glanced down at his watch. Twelve Thirty seven am. With his wife grinding her ass into him he was quickly getting to the point that he was ready to go home. He leaned over to move his open mouth up and down the slender column of her neck. Stopping only long enough to whisper in her ear "Hales, I want you so much"

She turned to him and began grinding the front of her body to his. "I want you too so much"

When the song had finished they moved back to the table and neither had noticed that Brooke was coming up to them nor the song that was now playing.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...**

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,  
those jerks were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning,  
but they fought with expert timing

There was funky China men  
from funky Chinatown  
They were trapping when up,  
they were trapping when down  
It's an ancient Chinese art,  
and everybody knew their part  
For my friend, ain't you a stiff,  
then I'm kickin' from the hip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,  
those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning,  
but they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billie Jim  
and little Sammy John  
He said, here comes the big boss,  
let's get it on  
We took the bow and made a stand,  
started swaying with the hand  
A sudden motion made me stiff,  
now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,  
those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning,  
but they did it with expert timing

Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...  
Oh-oh-oh-oh...

Everybody was Kung Fu fighting,  
those kids were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit fright'ning,  
make sure you have expert timing

Kung Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning...

As Nathan watched Haley and Brooke he was carried back to the weekend of the classic their junior year when he and Haley had been dating. They were doing the same cheer routine that they had done that weekend, the weekend that Nathan had totally enjoyed with her. The next song brought back even more memories. He went to the dance floor and joined his wife and Brooke

This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (a rhyme), that's right (on time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go...

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky

I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) It's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Trrrrrricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky

In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity cos we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!

When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cos I make up a rhyme  
I'm not braggin', people naggin' cos they think I'm a star  
Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far  
A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play  
Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay  
I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cos I'm on TV  
They even bother my poor father cos he's down with me

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr...

We are not thugs (we don't use drugs) but you assume (on your own)  
They offer coke (and lots of dope) but we just leave it alone  
It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit  
You keep on (rock!) shock! Cos this is it...

As Haley was grinding up against Nathan he leaned to whisper in her ear.  
"I would have much rather been doing this than what I was doing the last time I heard this song."

"I'm ready to go home what about you?" Haley looked at him with passion filled eyes. Nathan began pulling her to the table as soon as he noticed it.

"Guys we're going to head out"

"Awe come on Scott. Can't you hang?"

"No Brooke, I can't"

Cooper busted out laughing and Brooke just looked at him like he had two heads. "What is your problem Coop?"

"Nothing" Cooper said as he met Nathan's eyes, who was now grabbing Haley's purse and coat.

As Nathan and Haley made their way to Haley's new Denali, he stopped when they reached it and pushed her up against the vehicle, pressing his proof of need against her. He bent his head and claimed her lips in a hungry frantic kiss. She moved her hands underneath his shirt, reveling in the feel of his muscular back. She broke away panting for breath. "Nathan, please, I can't wait until we get home baby" she whispered. He moved to open the back door of the Denali once he had both of them in the backseat his closed the door and moved to claim his wife's lips again. As he moved his hand inside of the edge of the halter top his fingers grazed her already taut nipples. When she moaned he moved his head down to claim one of the hardened peaks between his lips. "Oh god Haley. God baby."

When he had pulled Haley into his lap she leaned her head back as he continued to suckle on her chest. "Nathan, please." She said. He moved his hand down between them and massaged her mound only serving to make Haley pant harder.

Haley ran her hands under his shirt and began moving it up, letting Nathan know that she wanted it off. He moved to the button of her jeans and Haley moved to undo them. Once they had cleared her creamy legs, and her panties had followed. Nathan moved his own jeans and boxers down to his knees, neither wanting to wait a second longer. Haley climbed back across his lap and reached between them to place him at her opening. As she slid down his length both hissed "Oh Haley, God baby" he threw his head back as she began to ride him rigorously. He placed his hand on her hips to help her balance as she bounced up and down on his shaft.

"Oh Nathan Oh God Nathan" she cried.

"I'm there too baby"

She leaned her head back as her release claimed her, only intensifying as she felt Nathan's erratic movements within her. "Oh God Haley. OH God baby. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Nathan. I love you so much" she leaned her head to his chest."

"Baby that was... that was… out of this world."

She leaned back to smile "I thought so too" she breathlessly moaned the words. Haley gasped and looked into Nathan's eyes as she felt him hardening within her again. He smirked and began to move her hips again.

"You have no idea what you do to me Hales." he whispered.

"Why don't you show me Mr. Scott." She moved to take his lips with hers and both were in heaven again. Neither saw the couple outside that was both laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Wow they couldn't even make it home" Cooper said to Brooke. I told you that's what they were up to when he came off that dance floor. I can read Nathan Scott like a book.


	10. Hate Me

Chapter 10 Hate Me

**AN Hi everyone. This chapter is going to be a little shorter than most of my chapters. I am sorry for that but I wanted to get you an update before something got in the way. I know a lot of the Leyton fans are mad with me right now. I think you all will enjoy this chapter most. As always it has some Naley fluff too. You know they are my ship so I couldn't leave them out. I'll try to get you another update by the end of the week. Thanks for the great reviews and please keep them coming. **

**Chapter 10 Hate Me **

message on voicemail: Hi Justin! This is your mother. It is 2:33 on Monday afternoon. I was just calling to see how you were doing. You sounded really uptight last night, it made me a little nervous, and a little, well it made me nervous, but it sounded like you were nervous too. I just want to make sure you are really okay and wanted to see if you were checking in on your medication too. You know I love ya and take care honey. I know you're under a lot of pressure. See ya. Bye Bye!

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

Nathan and Haley drove down Main Street and turned in front of Clothes Over Bro's which used to be Karen's café. Haley had been dreading this all morning. They were going to meet Luke on the top of the building. She had tried to get Nathan to let her come alone but he wouldn't. He told her if Lucas got out of hand he didn't want her to deal with alone. Nathan knew Luke wouldn't physically hurt his wife but emotionally when he was mad was a different story. Luke wasn't going to like what Haley had to say and Nathan was pretty sure he would lash out at her.

As they got out of the Range Rover and made their way to the door of the store Nathan stopped her by placing his hand on her arm. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No but I can't live with myself any longer if I don't."

"I'm right beside you Haley. I'm right here if you need me. Ok?" He hugged her tightly to his body. When she nodded and turned to walk in the store she blew out a heavy exhaled sigh.

As they reached the store counter Brooke squealed. "Oh look it's my Music Mommy and my Nephew Boy Toy" she snickered. She held up one finger and began talking on the cell phone that was up to her ear when they walked in. "Victoria I said NO! I've had it with the way you are trying to do things. Either you follow instructions or get out!"

Brooke closed her cell phone and turned to her friends with a smile. "Ok, now that she is taken care of. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we're meeting Luke here" Nathan told her.

"Oh he's already up on the roof. I think he had some water balloons up there." She giggled.

Haley looked over to Nathan and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok Brooke, we're going to go up there ok? If you hear gun shots please call the cops"

"Gun shots? Why?"

They moved up the stairs and on to the roof. When Lucas saw them he turned around. "Hales? You remember the water balloon fights we used to get into up here?"

"Yeah. I do actually. I even remember the last one. Oh really?"

"Yeah it was the night before the Boy Toy Auction and you saw my tattoo of Nathan's jersey number for the first time."

"You mean your slutty little tramp stamp?" Lucas giggled.

"Luke, stop it. I don't want to get into an argument with you man but you better never let me hear you refer to Haley as a slut or a tramp again. She placed that there as a symbol of love. You know that. It was one of the most heartwarming things anyone has ever done and I won't let you cheapen it."

"Fine Nathan. You know I can't do anything right where Haley is concerned anymore."

"Lucas you take advantage of the fact that Haley is your best friend. When you joined the Ravens you were protective over her. Do you remember that? Would you let anyone call her a slut or a tramp even if it was just insinuating it?"

"No." Lucas held his head down. "You're right Nathan I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Hales."

"Luke, I'm sorry too because I have to tell you something and I don't want to do it."

"What is it?" Lucas searched Haley's eyes.

Haley closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Luke, the night of Jamie's birthday, we saw Peyton in the mall in Wilmington"

"Yeah I know she went shopping that night. I can't remember what she needed it for but she was looking for a business suit."

"Luke she wasn't alone" Haley whispered.

"WHAT? What do you mean she wasn't alone Haley?"

"Luke I saw Peyton and she was with Jake Jagelski. They were holding hands and they kissed."

Lucas held his head back. "So that's how she decided to get me back".

"What?"

Nathan moved up and put his arm around Haley again.

"I have something that I need to tell you guys. I don't want you to freak on me ok?"

"Yeah"

"Well you know Lindsay my editor?"

"Yeah I've met her" Haley said.

"We were working late one night in her office. One thing led to another and we got caught up in the heat of the moment. We kissed and to be honest I was tempted to cheat. I didn't but I felt terrible. When I got back the next day, Peyton sensed that something was wrong. I told her. I admitted everything. I didn't try to hide anything from her. She didn't talk to me for two weeks. The two weeks prior to the night of the accident. When we got the call about you and Jamie, Peyton finally started coming around. I thought we were moving forward and rounding past everything. Maybe I was wrong"

Nathan and Haley just stared at Lucas. Nathan put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Luke? Man? Somehow it's going to work out. Peyton loves you, that I am sure of man."

"I know she does. I just hope she can forgive me. Peyton and I have so much invested in our marriage. I don't know why the kiss happened it just did."

"You're a DICK Luke. I can't believe you did that to your wife. What about your kids? What about your family? How could you do this after everything you guys have been through? I don't know how Peyton will ever be able to forgive you. I don't know if I could. If Nathan were to do this to me, I am not sure I could even look at him the same way anymore." Haley put her hand over her mouth and ran to the door, leaving the two brothers on the roof.

Nathan watched his wife run to the door and exit through it. He turned to Lucas. "Luke you have to ask yourself what you want man. If you had a chance to do it again would you?"

"No Nathan. I don't want to lose my wife or my family."

Nathan nodded his head. "Then go home and fight for them Luke. Show Peyton that you want her, not Lindsay."

"Nathan how have you done it all of these years man?"

"Luke, I just don't let myself get put into situations where it could be their word against mine. I want to make it clear that I am married and intend to stay that way. It's never questioned. Did you do that with Lindsay?"

"No I don't guess I did. But Nathan? I initiated the kiss not Lindsay"

"Luke you've got to go home and talk to your wife man."

"I know. What am I going to do about Haley? She's so disappointed in me."

"I'll talk to her but Luke? You have got to stop putting her down like you did about the tattoo, man. I don't want to fight with you but that woman is my entire world and I won't let you treat her with disrespect. If you only knew how much Haley worries about you Lucas, you'd treat her differently. She thinks of you as a brother just like I do. Things haven't changed between you for her. She is fierce in her protection of you. You have no idea how hard it was for her to come up here today. Return that genuine love to her and I won't jump in your ass anymore. I'm sick of seeing it one sided. When I started dating Haley the thing I admired about her the most was her loyalty to you. I know you felt betrayed when we started dating but I also know that she went to you and told you how she felt out of respect to your friendship. That's all I want to see you do."

"I will Nate. I promise you I will" Lucas pulled his younger brother into the man hug they had shared for years.

"Go home big brother and deal with your marriage. If you truly want to keep your family with you, you better fix this mess. I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"Find a way to keep Haley's name out of it."

"She doesn't want to lose Peyton's friendship either. It has been strained since she saw her that night and it has worried Haley to death. Peyton knows Haley saw her. I think she has been running around her waiting for the other shoe to drop. Since it's been almost two months since the accident, I don't think Peyton will automatically think it was Haley IF you handle it correctly."

"Ok Nate. I think I'll go see Skills for a while. That should give Peyton time to get home."

"Alright"

As they made their way downstairs, Brooke came up to both of them "What in the hell did you two do?"

"What?"

"What did you do to Haley? She's in the bathroom and she's upset. She won't come out. I should beat both of your asses so I can be sure I get the one that caused it."

Nathan held his hands up. "Hey it wasn't me this time Aunt Cookie"

"Scott if I find out you're lying I was castrate you do you hear me?"

"Yes Mam"

"No Lucas what in the hell did you do to my best friend?"

"I made a mistake Brooke and Haley found out about it."

"What kind of mistake?"

"I'd really rather not go into to it."

"Well you better go into that bathroom and fix this shit Luke. Haley is the sweetest most loving person that I know. She doesn't deserve to be upset like she is. Things happen in life to cause upset enough without a dumbass adding to it." Brooke pivoted on the ball of her foot and Lucas sighed.

Lucas moved to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hales? Come on open the door."

"No" she sniffled.

"Haley please talk to me"

After fifteen minutes of begging she finally opened the door, as she stepped out Lucas pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to fix this Hales. I promise" He said against her honey blonde locks. She nodded. "I'm so sorry that I haven't been a better friend to you over the years. I love you Hales. You have to know that"

"I do" she "It was hard to tell you what I saw. I didn't want you to be hurt. Now I'm not sure that you didn't deserve it. I can't understand how you can do this Luke. I don't mean to scold you but I keep putting myself in Peyton's shoes. I would die if Nathan did anything like that."

"Hales I don't think you have anything to worry about"

"She doesn't" Nathan walked up and whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

She let go of Lucas and stepped over to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you Nathan" she looked up into his gaze.

"I love you too baby" he smiled down into her love filled eyes. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on you two. Damn you're old enough that you shouldn't still be doing that mess in front of people"

Nathan and Haley just laughed and looked over to Lucas. "It will never change Luke" Nathan promised his brother.

Two weeks later, Lucas called Haley and told her that he and Peyton had worked everything out. They were going to a counselor to help them through the pain they had caused each other and they both wanted their marriage to work. "Lucas if you two can find your way back, you have to make sure that nothing like this happens again"

"I know Hales. I won't let it. I promise you"

Later that day as Nathan and Jamie were at the Rivercourt playing a game of pick up Jamie turned to his dad. "Dad? What was it like to play in the NBA?"

"Jamie it was wild man I truly hated every minute of it."

"Why?"

"I hated the road trips. You know how much I was away from home."

"Yeah Mom was really sad back then too"

"I know she was buddy. That made it even worse for me"

"Dad if Grandpa Lee hadn't made that a stipulation in his will would you have played in the NBA?"

"No Jamie I wouldn't have. I had no desire to leave my family. When my coach saw it was nearly destroying me he placed me on the roster every game but I only played home games. That helped a lot. I just wanted to be at home you know man?"

"Yeah. Hey Dad?"

"Yeah Jimmy Jam?"

"You think I'll ever be good enough to play in the NBA?"

"Sure you can Jamie with hard work you know you can. Besides I own sixty eight percent of the Charlotte Bobcats. I think you can play if you want to buddy"

"No dad. If I do it I want to do it on my own."

They knocked fists and continued on with their game. "I'm proud of you son. You have been greater than any award or accomplishment that I've ever had. You and your brother and sisters."

"Thanks Dad.

As they made their way home Nathan thought about his time in the NBA. He had told Jamie the truth. He hated it. He had started his three year requirement when the twins were a year old. Haley didn't know what she would have done without Brooke back then. It was difficult to be a mother of four by yourself anyway but with two one year olds? She would have never made it without Brooke and Cooper. She was thankful when Nathan stopped traveling to away games. He had told her he couldn't stand being away from her like that. Nathan chuckled lightly. That had been an understatement.

When he was in high school if anyone had ever told him that he would give up basketball because he wanted to be with a female he would have slapped them. Back then the only thing that mattered was making his Dad proud and keeping him off of his ass. Then he had met his wife, this petite girl who accepted him as he was, tried to help him if she could and asked for nothing in return other than for him to leave Lucas alone and that wasn't even for her it was for his brother.

He had fallen quickly for Haley. She was different than anyone he had ever known. She liked him but it wasn't because of basketball or popularity or anything else. She liked him for him. Yeah Haley had totally changed him. The day that he gave her that bracelet out of the Cracker Jack box was the day that things began to turn around for him. She stepped into his life at his request and made it make sense, gave him purpose and taught him how to love. She had even made some changes in his Mom's messed up life once Deb had given her an open chance. Nathan wasn't sure how Haley had learned to love with her whole heart the way that she did but he was glad that she had. She probably would have never batted an eye at Nathan without it. She truly found the good in people. Nathan's goodness had been so buried back then he wondered sometimes how she didn't give up.

As Nathan and Jamie walked into the kitchen, Natalie and Nicole were at the table in a heated argument.

"You knew I liked Stanton why did you decide you wanted him?" Nicole asked her sister.

"He decided he wanted me Nic. I can't help it if you are too shy for him" Natalie stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Nicole moved to her sister and grabbed a handful of hair. Nathan immediately got hold of Natalie and Jamie grabbed Nicole. "Hey you two. That's enough!" Nathan told them.

"Dad she started it" Natalie told him.

"No I did not. You started it when you went after _**MY**_ boyfriend"

"Nic I told you I didn't go after him"

"Well you're a liar and a whore" Nic fussed back.

"Hey that's enough of that you two. Where are your Mom and Bri?"

"Mom had to run to the grocery store. She left just before you got home." Natalie pouted.

After they had eaten dinner Natalie and Nicole still were not talking to each other. Nathan watched both of his daughters eat in silence, clean up the kitchen in silence and go to their rooms. Sometimes he could shake them. Natalie was as stubborn as Haley and as hot tempered as her dad, while Nicole was shy and reserved but also could only be pushed just so far.

Later that night Nathan and Haley were lying in bed. As she rested her head on his shoulder, she traced small circles on his chest. "What are we going to do about the girls?"

"I don't know. They don't need to let some boy cause them to fight because it's not like I'm going to let either of them have anything to do with him to begin with."

"I see now though why you and Taylor never got along. Taylor just had issues galore."

"Taylor and I were at each other's throats because until I came along she was the baby. She resented me for getting her attention. She always has."

"I guess we need to sit them down and talk to them tomorrow night after dinner. I can't stand the tension in the house that we had tonight. I felt like I was back at Dan's."

Haley chuckled. "You know I remember when we were dating, you always talked about how bad it was at your house. I knew you were telling me the truth but it used to make me feel bad that I couldn't take you away from all of that"

"Haley you did take away from all of that. You don't even see it do you?" When she shook her head he continued. "Hales, you brightened my life. I followed the light and left the darkness because of you. Don't ever sell your ability short baby. You've always had me wrapped around that little finger." He pulled her pinky to his mouth and kissed the tip of it lightly.

"No not always, Nathan."

"Oh yeah when? Name me a time that you didn't feel that you could get me to do anything you wanted."

"When I was on tour" she said quietly.

"Haley you don't have to keep reliving that baby. We found our way back together. You came home with me when I went to Atlanta. Everybody makes mistakes baby."

"I know. I just wished I hadn't made you feel the way you did."

"Haley you've more than made up for that. You've given me so much in life. You've taught me how to be a good person, a loving husband, a terrific father and a good friend and brother."

"Nathan I didn't teach you any of that. I don't know how to be all of those things"

"Maybe not but without you I could have never been all of those things either."

"Thanks for standing up for me with Luke. He told me what you said the other day earlier. You didn't have to do that you know"

"Oh yes I did. Nobody and I mean nobody is going to treat you like that. I don't and no one else is either."

Haley pushed herself up on her elbow. "I love you Nathan Scott. You have taught me so much. How did I get so lucky?"

"It helps that your hott" he said with his cocky smirk just before rolling her over to her back and working his neck up the slender column of her neck.


	11. Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 11 Thanks for the Memories

**AN This chapter will be filled with flashbacks to early Season 2. I hope you enjoy the changes that I've made. I love it when Nathan and Haley tell their kids their love story as you can see. Plus we've got some unresolved Mad Dawg issues……. **

**Chapter 11 Thanks for the Memories**

I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!

One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, Yeah One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He taste like you only sweeter

One more night and one more time  
thanks for the memories  
even though they werent so great  
he tastes like you only sweeter

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

_**Fallout Boy**_

Nathan, Bri, and Jamie had been at the Rivercourt all afternoon. They had been playing a game of pick up for several hours. Finally the three Scotts moved to the bleachers to take a break. Nathan enjoyed this time with his boys but he also was older than them. It was time to sit down.

"Hey Dad?" Bri asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

"How old were you when you didn't think girls were gross?"

"What?"

"Well I mean, you know, ah, I'm starting to think that girls aren't as gross as I once did."

Jamie looked at his dad and smiled. "Bri, girls aren't gross, man. I can tell you that." Jamie chuckled.

"Do you think your mom is gross Bri?" Nathan asked.

"Well no but I mean that's different."

"How so?"

"She's mama. She's not supposed to be gross." Bri blushed.

"Bri I can tell you buddy there's nothing gross about your Mom as a regular girl" Nathan ruffled his hair.

"Dad you have to say that, you're married to her."

"Buddy I said that before I married her too." Nathan laughed.

"Dad? When did you first think Mom was pretty?"

"The day I saw her talking to your uncle Lucas for the first time" Nathan smiled.

"Do you still think she's pretty?" Bri asked.

"No"

"You don't think Mom is pretty Dad? Wow even my friends rag me about how pretty Mom is."

"No Bri. You're Mom is not pretty man. She's beautiful inside and out. She's perfect."

"God Dad that's just gross. You are such a girl." Bri walked back over to the court with the ball shaking his head.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"How did you ask Mom to marry you?"

Nathan smiled as he told Jamie his fondest memory.

**Flashback **

Haley took off her wet shirt and balled it up in her hands. Nathan could tell she was nervous but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her erect nipples pushing through the thin material. It was everything he could do to look away. He knew that was difficult for her to do and a part of him wanted to soar.

"Haley" He didn't want her to think that she had to do this for them to be together. He hadn't meant that when they talked outside of her house in the rain. Nathan would follow her to the end of the earth whether they ever had sex or not. Haley was everything to him. He realized that when she wouldn't talk to him for a week over the pictures she had found on his laptop. How could he have ever let her think he wanted Peyton? He hadn't really wanted Peyton when they were dating. Now the he knew what love really felt like, he had never loved Peyton. He realized that the minute that Haley walked out of his apartment but his pride wouldn't let him go after her.

"No, it's ok. It's ok." She kissed him and pushed him back on the bed holding him in her arms as they reclined back.

Nathan immediately wrapped his arms around her and hungrily returned the kiss. Ever the aggressor Nathan took the lead and moved to roll Haley over on her back, following her in a fluid motion as his lips never left hers. He placed his hand along the side of her neck, to tilt her head and deepen the kiss. His tongue found hers and they battled for the win.

After several moments Nathan pulled away fighting for air as he leaned to place his forehead on Haley's. "I could love you forever." he whispered.

"So could I." Haley whispered back.

Nathan raised his head to look her in the eyes. "You're my family now Haley. The true thing I have. I never wanna lose you."

"You won't." Haley felt her heart pounding in her chest. The look that Nathan was giving her was so intense it took her breathe away.

Nathans eyes searched her as he debated on whether to say the one thing he had been longing to say for several weeks.

Haley noticed his hesitation in continuing. "What?" She wasn't sure what he was thinking but she knew for sure that she didn't want to be away from him anymore. It was a totally shock when he was standing outside of her parents house when she got home.

"Marry me"

Haley smiled, he had embarrassed because she thought he was joking. "Stop it."

"What, would you?"

As Haley sat up she said "Oh you're embarrassing me."

"Why not? I'm not kidding about this."

"Because…we're in high school."

"So what? I'm emancipated."

Haley didn't want him to think that he had to do this for sex. "Is this about sex, because I wanna wait?"

"No, I can see you caving on that one already."

She laughed. "Well maybe so. Nathan, couples don't get married in high school.

It's just…it's not normal."

"So? I'm not normal. What I'm feeling is definitely not normal and to be

honest with you Haley, I don't ever want to be normal. Not with you." His eyes searched hers and he was worried that she wasn't taking him seriously. "I'm serious."

"I know you are."

"OK, so I'll say it again. I could love you forever." He moved his hand along the side of her hip.

" Nathan, so could I but…"

"So then why can't forever start today?"

"Nathan, are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Haley. You're it for me baby. I never want to be away from you. I want to go to sleep each night with you in my arms and I want to wake up every morning with you beside me."

Haley flung her arms around his neck. He had made all her dreams come true. She had known since she realized she was in love with him that she wanted this day to come at some point and even though she hadn't expected it today, it was everything she had ever wanted it to be.

**End Flashback **

"So she said yes?"

"Of course she said yes. We were married that same day in the afternoon on the beach. Your grandma Lydia and your grandpa Jimmy were there with us and a minister. And Jamie? It was the happiest I had ever been."

"Dad, I'm glad that Mom made you happy."

"Jamie your Mom has always made me happy. I love her with every fiber of my being man."

"I know. I just don't think I'll ever feel like that."

"What about Tiffany."

"Dad, I like Tiffany a lot. You know I do. But in love with her? I'm not sure. I've never been in love before so I don't even know what it feels like."

"Jamie, I had never been in love before your Mom either son."

"Then how did you know that's what it was?"

"I just did. She was everything. I would have done whatever it took to stay with her. I still will."

"I can't live without your Mom, Jamie. I don't even want to try man."

"I know Dad."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Over the years, that has been my one fear Dad. If anything ever happens to Mom, we'll lose you too. You'll never survive it."

"Jamie, you're probably right."

"Dad did everyone support you two in getting married? I mean I know Auntie Deb didn't to begin with. She's told me that. And Grandpa Dan, well that's just a given. What about everyone else?"

"It wasn't that they didn't support us as in they wouldn't be there for us, but honestly? No one thought that our marriage would work."

"Why?"

"Because we were young, mostly. I guess. And because a lot of people didn't think I had really changed from my old ways but I had."

"I know you told me that you and Mom had your struggles but Dad why couldn't people see how much you loved her? Even I can see that and I'm only sixteen."

"I don't know Jamie. It never bothered me what they thought but it scared your Mom. I had gone to the Rivercourt two days after we were married and when I came home she was crying."

**FLASHBACK**

Nathan walked into his apartment and found her in tears. Concerned immediately filled him. "Haley. What's wrong?"

She cried even harder " Um…I was just alphabetizing our CD's" she took the CD's off of the table. "and um…we don't have any doubles. Not one."

Nathan saw that she had taken off her wedding ring and put it onto a CD case. It was what made him realize how upset she really was. "So what?"

"So, 'Natalie Merchant' after 'NOZ' and 'Wilco' before the 'Wu-Tang Clan'?"

Nathan didn't see the big deal He shrugged his shoulders. "So you listen to crummy music. I can live with that." He gave her a slight smile trying to lighten the mood.

Haley was sad and it was scaring him. The look she gave him broke his heart but not as bad as the next words she said. "We made a mistake Nathan."

"Haley…"

"No. I'm-I'm not ready for this. I just, I just really wanna go home to my room" as she started dumping CD's in the boxes. "You know, I'm not a wife; I'm not even a senior!"

"Haley. Haley, listen this is not a mistake."

She cried harder "How can you be sure because there is nobody that thinks this thing

can work."

"I do." He picked up her wedding ring. "I promise you Haley. I will always

be there for you, I will always protect you. OK?" Haley nodded slightly. "I will

always protect you. Always." He put the ring back onto her finger.

Haley moved into his arms. He wrapped his around her tightly. "I love you Haley. Always and Forever. That will never change."

She nodded again. "I love you too" she whispered against his chest.

"We are going to be ok" he whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She nodded again "I know"

His fierce need to cling to this girl was always overwhelming. He would never need anything more than he did his wife. She had to know that. When he came in and found her crying and her ring on the CD case fear engulfed him. He couldn't lose her. He had meant that when he told her that and it had meant it for the rest of his life.

**End Flashback **

"Dad I have another really important question."

"Have you ever cheated on Mom?"

"No son I haven't"

"Was it hard?"

"When the question arose I knew that there was no way I could do that to her, you know hurt her like that. You have to ask yourself, is this worth losing her? My answer has always been NO."

"When were you placed in that position Dad?"

"The guys threw me a bachelor party and your Mom a bridal shower which turned out to be a bachelorette party instead of a bridal shower. If I had known that I probably would have totally freaked."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's like this…"

**Flashback**

"I think it needs to come down on the left some." Peyton said.

"No, it's gotta come down on the right." Brooke corrected

"Our left _is_ your right." Haley reminded Brooke.

Brooke smiles "Oh…then why are we arguing?"

Tim was sitting at the counter looking through the yellow pages. "Hey Nathan! What do _you_ think?"

"Thai, Mexican, Chinese is always good."

"Tim, you just ate! How is it possible that you're still hungry?"

"I'm not ordering _food_, I'm ordering strippers."

" Ooo." Brooke said.

"What?! Tim asked "You guys got married so fast, I got screwed outta being the best man and I am _not_ getting screwed outta the bachelor party."

Nathan came out from his shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist not realizing they had extra company other than Tim

"Tim."

" I-I _was_ gonna be the best man right?" Tim asked.

"He's like a dog with a bone Hales."

"Great, let's get him neutered." Haley suggested.

"Come on Haley! It's just a stripper! It's harmless fun."

"Haley, let the boys have their fun." Brooke said as she dismissed Tim with a wiggle of her fingers. "Besides, what's good for the goose is even better for you. They can have their little testosterone fest - autos and dial-a-date - but you get to have a bridal shower and rake in ton s of loot from all the guests. This is so a fair trade."

"Wow, I so don't need loot." Haley said.

Brooke displayed Haley's towel. "OK, Sunny Hill Lodge?"

"It's Kitschy." Haley defended.

"So's this thing." Peyton said as she held up a dusty pink, silk top.

"Oh no. No, no, that is bridal shower code red. I'm on it." Brooke giggled.

Haley snatched the garment away as Peyton laughs.

Later after Nathan had changed he and Tim were in the bedroom Nathan was throwing balls into a wastepaper bin while Tim started trying to pressure him. Nathan sighed "Man you coulda told me about the strippers instead of just ambushing Haley with it."

"You knew about it."

"I knew you were talking about it. I didn't know you were gonna…order them in front of my wife."

"Jeez! Did you get married or castrated? Fine; you want me to cancel the stripper? Tell the boys it's off?

Nathan hated to ruin the plans that had already been made but he didn't want Haley upset by all of this either. "No."

"See? You're just as excited as I am. I know you man."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? You're telling me this girl shows up all hot and willing; you wouldn't go there?"

"Tim, I'm married."

Tim started laughing "Right. You keep telling yourself that. But that ring, doesn't erase your past Nate. Some of us still remember who you used to be."

Nathan just looked at Tim he dunked another ball. "Tim I didn't need the ring to do that. Haley did that along time ago, man. And no I wouldn't go there. I am not going to do anything to mess up my marriage."

**End Flashback **

As Nathan and Jamie continued to talk Haley was back at the house with the girls. They had asked her too about their dad asking her to marry him.

"So mom what happened then?" Natalie asked.

"Well I got ready for my bridal shower and Brooke and Peyton were coming to pick me up. Your Dad's friend Tim was such an idiot." Haley smiled at the memory.

**Flashback **

Tim was sitting on the couch, next to Nathan, holding two bottles. "Dude, smell me."

"Dude, kiss my ass."

"No seriously. I wanna smell nice for the…talent that's coming over later."

"Tim, just say the stripper."

"Fine, the stripper. Alright, which one makes me smell available? I've got 'Flesh' on this side and uh this 'French' stuff on this side."

Nathan pointed to the French _perfume_. "That's not mine."

"Well it was in your bathroom."

Haley walked in "Oh Tim. What're you doing with my perfume?" She took it and walked away as Tim rubbed his neck with his shirt while Nathan laughed at him.

Haley sprayed the perfume of her wrist and rubbed them together. "Alright. I'm off. All the important numbers are by the phone…police, fire, pimps."

"Thanks for worrying about us." Nathan smiled. He knew that she was trying to be ok with all of this. He didn't want her feelings hurt but he also hated to hurt Tim's anymore. They had talked about it before the guys got back. He hoped that she knew he had no intentions of doing anything wrong.

Haley put her arms around Nathan from behind the sofa "I'm not worried about you. Have your fun, just remember" she leaned in to kiss him fully on the mouth, lingering longer than she had planned to drive her point home. "You're married now."

"Hales, don't worry. I plan on staying that way baby" he smiled.

**End Flashback **

"Dad was your friend Tim really that slow?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie let me tell you about this bachelor party ok?"

**Flashback **

"Sure you know this guy?" Tim asked.

"He works with me at 'Hot and Twisted" .

Gary saw Tim looking at him and said "Great! Even the losers don't know me."

"Just read the damn quiz." Tim snorted.

Gary began reading fro the magazine "When your boyfriend kisses you he; A.

"What the hell are you reading?" Lucas asked

"Cosmo Girl." Tim said

Lucas looks at Nathan puzzled as Nathan just shakes his head.

Gary started over. "When your boyfriend kisses you he; A, Looks deeply into your eyes. B, Closes his eyes. C, Cradles your head softly. D, Unhooks your bra.

Tim answers with his eyes still closed. "It's D. It's definitely D, you go for the bra."

Nathan shook his head "Now Tim, you realise you're supposed to be answering as a girl."

"I know, and I'd want a boyfriend who isn't afraid to go up my shirt." Tim said.

"And hopefully, someday, you'll find him" Lucas told him.

"OK, this sucks. What kind of bachelor party _is _this? Hmm? No booze, no strippers. I thought you guys throw, like, the best parties. This is…lame." Gary fussed.

"Dude, my brother's setting up the stripper so we ain't gonna be disappointed."

"I just hope the stripper's not a guy, I remember the last time _you_ were on stripper duty." Lucas scolded Tim.

"All right, I wasn't gonna crack this out till later but what the hell. Let's set the mood with a little something from my dad's porno stash. I was up late one night and I heard my dad watching this. The chick in it goes absolutely nuts." Once the tape was in Tim moved back to his seat on the couch.

"Sweet!" Gary said as the woman on the tape began moaning franticly.

Suddenly Nathan asked "Tim, is that your mom?"

"Step mom." Tim answered as he held up his hand for a high five which Nathan never gave him.

"Dude, your mom's a slut!" Gary said.

"Hehe, step mom!" Tim corrected him again while he holds up his hand for Gary to slap but he doesn't.

**End Flashback  
**

"God Dad that boy was a dumbass" Jamie said.

"You're telling me Jimmy Jam."

"What did he do then?"

"Well he got thrown in jail" Nathan told Jamie laughing.

"Jail? How did he manage that?"

"Well you see this is how it happened buddy"

**Flashback **

Skills told Mouth "I still can't believe _you_ pulled off this keg dawg."

"Well you can thank Brooke and the fake ID she made." Mouth laughed.

"Tell the truth, you get with that or what?" Fergie asked.

"A gentleman never tells."

"Man, that's just 'Mouth' for NO!" Skills said as they continued to carry the keg up the stairs to Nathan's apartment.

None of the guys noticed the police car with two female cops sitting there watching them take the keg up.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Officer Grasso asked.

"What is _wrong_ with youth of America today?" Officer Bernstein asked.

"Hm, time to protect and serve." Officer Grasso said. They got out of the car and started to the apartment.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door to Nathan and Haley's apartment. Tim, once again, rushed to answer it. Mouth opened the door to the cops. Skills put a towel over the keg and he and Lucas were trying to look innocent.

"Oh sweet, they're in costume. Did my brother deliver or what!" Tim whistled.

Officer Bernstein asked "We witnessed a keg being brought up to this apartment. Are you boys of age?"

"In our prime" Tim answered shrewdly.

Officer Grasso said "Let's see some ID."

"Let's see some hot girl on girl!" Tim said as the smacked Official Bernstein's ass. The cops grab his arms and push him up against a window. "Damn these strippers a strong! Official Grasso looked at Lucas who held his hands up. Tim was still up against the glass door speaking really loud. "I can feel your breasts against my back!"

Officer Bernstein shouted. "Better yet, forget the keg! Arrest the perv." She handcuffed Tim without any hesitation at all.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Does that cost extra?" Tim squealed.

As the cops got Tim downstairs and into the back of their car, Nathan and Lucas decided to try to help Tim. Officer Bernstein wrote something on her notepad.

"Officer, there's been a misunderstanding." Nathan tried to explain.

"He thought you were a stripper." Lucas added.

Tim stuck his head against the back glass of the police car and yelled. "I can see a thong strap foxy brown!" He made a sound like a cat in a fight. Officer Bernstein turned back to Nathan and Lucas while the other the guys are laughing.)

"Never mind." Lucas said.

"Yeah, take him" Nathan said.

As the cop car drove off the guys heard Tim yell from the back seat. "I've never been so horny!"

**End Flashback**

"So Mom after they bought you the nighties what did you do?" Natalie asked.

"Well your Aunt Brooke wanted me to learn the art of sexy dancing so she rented the back room in a club and had an instructor to teach us."

"What kind of sexy dancing Mom?" Nicole asked.

"The kind adults do Nic."

"Oh I get it dirty dancing. Right?" Nicole asked her Mom

"Not exactly but I guess you could say it would fall close." Haley told her daughter.

"Mom did you have fun that night?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah Nat I really did. It was a turning point for your Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton and I. We began to get really close after that."

"Mom did you like it that the guys had a stripper for Daddy at his party?"

"Well to be honest, I was scared Natalie."

"Of what Mom?"

"That he would decide he didn't want just me anymore." Haley told her daughters.

"Did he do anything wrong Mom?" Nicole said.

"Well Nic I don't think he did. When I got home he was by himself"

**Flashback**

Nathan was straightening up the apartment and going through a red bag when a knock came at the door. He opened the door to find the stripper

"You must be Nathan. I'm Simone. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh no, it's OK but uh…the party's actually over." Nathan said trying to get rid of her.

"Oh I don't think so. Party's just getting started." This clearly made Nathan uncomfortable.

"Wild night?" Simone asked

Nathan sat down on a stool at the bar "More like a _long_ night."

"Hope it's not too late to give you a show." She smiled seductively

"Oh thanks but uh, it's OK"

She began to come on to him "You sure? I'm already paid for."

"No um…I think I'm" he looked down at her hand touching his shoulder "good."

"Or at least you're trying to be." Nathan laughed "It's fine. I can call a cab to pick me up.

Nathan nodded "OK"

She draped her arms over his shoulders. "In the meantime, I have an idea about what we can do while we wait." Nathan looked at her nervously, thinking lady just get the hell on out of her and leave me alone.

They began playing NBA live while she waited for the cab.

"I thought you'd actually be good at this game." Simone said.

"I was going easy on you _before_, I'm about to take the safety's off now though." Nathan told her.

"Ooo, I'm shaking. She said and then looked at his wedding ring. "Funny, people usually call me _before_ the wedding. So what's it like? Being married."

"I love it. And Haley, she's great and well she's the one for me." Nathan told her

"Even if one's all you get?" She made a slam-dunk on the game. "Yeah(!) Game over for you baby." Her double meaning was obvious.

"Ah no I think it's time for you to leave. Your cab should be here by now." Nathan said.

"Oh I drove my car. I can leave if you want. That will be fine with me but there are a lot of other things I'd be fine with too Nathan. You just tell me what you want."

"I want you to leave. I'm a married man now and I have every intention of staying that way." Nathan told her.

"Wow she's a lucky girl Nathan." Simone said.

"No I'm the lucky one. Now goodnight" Nathan said as he opened the door to the apartment for the stripper to leave.

When she had finally left, Nathan blew out a heavy sigh. There was no way he would take any chances on messing up his marriage. He was glad that she was gone. He had hated to be rude to her but he'd rather be rude than without his wife.

**End Flashback **

"Was the girl pretty dad?" Jamie asked.

"I guess she looked ok Jamie but the fact was she _wasn't_ your Mom." Nathan told him.

"What's that supposed to mean Dad?" Jamie asked.

"Well it means that I didn't pay attention to how she looked. She wasn't your Mom and your Mom is the prettiest girl I've ever seen so there's no need to look at others, you know?"

"Dad I don't understand that." Jamie said.

"Do you look at other girls? Do you think other girls are prettier than Tiffany?"

"A couple that I know are, but they don't have the personality that she does so that takes away from the physical looks to me" Jamie said.

"Jamie, would you cheat on Tiffany?"

"What?"

"You heard me would you try to have something to do with another girl and risk losing Tiffany?"

"No Dad. I wouldn't." Jamie told him.

"Then son, that's the main thing you need to know. As long as you don't want to lose her and you don't think anyone else is worth losing her, you won't cheat on her."

"Ok Dad if you say so." Jamie smiled.

"You ready to get out of here buddy?"

"Yeah Dad let's go home" Jamie told his father.

"Bri? Hey buddy let's go" Nathan told his other son.

On the way home Nathan's mind returned to that night of the Bachelor party.

**Flashback **

He walked back to their bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of the bed. He took his shirt off and began walking toward her. "I want you"

"God I love you" She whispered.

Nathan climbed on the bed with his knee and took her in his arms and laid them both down on the bed. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance. She slightly parted her lips and allowed his tongue to gently massage hers. A small moan escaped her throat.

"How was the stripper" She asked.

"Pretty good" He said. "At NBA live. Other than that, I had no interest in her. I actually had to ask her to leave. "

"How was your shower?"

Umm it was educational"

"Oh yeah? What did you learn?"

"Only what I already knew. You are the one that I want." Haley told him.

He leaned down to place his lips on hers. "Yeah me too."

**End Flashback **

Nathan pulled into the garage and him and his sons got out and started into the house. The memory that he had of that long ago night was still fresh in his mind. He was going into that house and finding his wife. He didn't know how they would find a way to be together with all of the kids home but by god they were going to find one. He couldn't wait any longer. As he searched through the house, Natalie and Nicole came downstairs.

"Nat, where's your Mom?"

"Upstairs I think. She said something about a long hot bath." Nathan's smile immediately radiated from his face.

"Ok guys I need to talk to your Mom for a few minutes about some business stuff ok? We'll be down stairs later."

Nathan started up the stairs taking two at a time. Natalie, Nicole, Bri and Jamie just looked at him sprinting up the stairs. "Does he think we're idiots?" Natalie busted out laughing.

"I guess so, but if we ever get caught at least we know to call it business stuff" Jamie squealed.

Nathan made his way into the master suite in their room. Haley was reclined back into their whirlpool tub. It was full of bubbles and her hair was up in a bun. If Nathan hadn't known better he would swear she was asleep. He leaned over the edge of the tub and placed his lips against her neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"Hi gorgeous." He continued working his way up and down the slender column of her neck.

"Hi. What have you been doing today?"

"Dying to get home so we could do this." He said simply.

"Oh yeah?" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Nathan stood up and picked her up out of the bath water and carried her to the shag rug that both of them loved. As her naked back reached the rug their lips were entwined with each other. Nathan moved his hand up and down her scattered bubble body.

Haley began panting. "Nathan please"

"Oh god Haley" he said while moving his fingers to the button on his jeans. "I love you Haley"

"I love you too. Please Nathan hurry" her voice laced with urgency.

Nathan rid his body of the boxers and jeans and knelt between her knees. Once he started toward her, he felt her tiny hand wrap around his length. "Oh Jesus Hales. God baby, you feel so good. I love it when you take me in your hand that way" He started bucking his hips slightly to create friction between himself and her hand. Haley moved his erection to her opening and Nathan pushed himself in until he was buried within her. "Oh god." He groaned.

"Nathan, oh god Nathan" she whispered.

He began to speed up his thrusts, which both of them were so ready for. Nathan felt it when Haley quivered around him and knew that she was close. "Come on baby. It's ok. Let it go" Nathan said huskily. "I'm there Hales. I'm there baby"

"Nathan….oh oh oh" She fell over the edge right behind him, Nathan still pumping in and out of her so that they both could ride out the waves.

Nathan rested his head against her neck. His face was pressed into its curve. "Oh shit baby"

"I know Nathan. I know." As they lay there a few more minutes, he moved his lips to her breasts causing her to moan next to his ear.

"These are so beautiful Hales." He said right before his mouth claimed one of the nipples to devour it.

Haley began to feel him hardening within her and started moving her hips against him, earning a deep groan from her husband. "Oh Nathan you feel so good. So big and so strong baby"

Her words only served to send more blood flying through his veins to this already engorged staff. The heat they shared during their lovemaking could never be compared to anything or anyone. "Hales, you're it for me baby. I hope you know that" He said as he was again pumping in and out of her internal walls groaning at the feeling of them beginning to contract around him. "I love you baby"

"I love you too Nathan"

The kids had been out back on the patio and Nathan and Haley were still up in the ensuite bathroom. No one heard the phone ringing or the answering machine picking up.

_**Hi, you've reached the Scotts. Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Bri, Natalie and Nicole can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can.**_

"Mr. Scott this is officer Monahan. I was calling to give you an update on the Mad Dawg situation. Please call me as soon as possible at 910-555-6579. That's my direct number to my office. Thanks.


	12. Tonight Will Go As Follows

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Night Will Go As Follows**

In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm

Then I'll say  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
To let go of tonight"  
And she will say  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide

The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care

In a confident fashion  
I will admit my deepest and darkest to her  
And every gaze across the table  
Will send my unsuspecting body into shock

Then I'll say  
"Would you like to go inside?  
And forget the world and the rules  
By which we are to abide"  
And she will say  
"There's nothing I want more"  
As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door

The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
No, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
When the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck won't perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive

Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your saccharine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest

Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your saccharine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
Oh no, you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest

_**The Spill Canvas**_

When Haley woke up she heard her husband in the shower. She moved to sit up and once again she was plagued with cramps. They had been awful lately. She was going to have to make an appointment with Dr. Baldwin. She had hoped to avoid that since the miscarriage but with the damage to her fallopian tube and her internet research the cramps were a sign that she would need at least a partial hysterectomy. She didn't want to do that. It would eliminate all hope of ever having another baby. She wasn't sure she was completely ready to deal with that. She was only thirty three years old. She wanted to be able to avoid this a little longer just to see what happened. She hadn't been on any type of birth control and they hadn't used protection in years. Nathan didn't like it. He never had. That was the sole reason they ended up pregnant the first time.

**Flashback **

It was the day of Keith's funeral. They had gone home to change before going to Karen's.

She had asked Nathan to unzip her so she could take her black dress off. When he moved up behind her his eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Aw Haley" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and pulled her closer to him as he leaned his head against the side of hers and closed his eyes.

"It's all so uncertain" he shook his head slightly. "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered.

"God I love you" he tightened his hold around her shoulders. "I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again. I need for you to be safe."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere" she looked back at him in the mirror. Nathan's eyes darkened. He knew she was telling him the truth. He leaned over and began placing kisses against her collarbone moving toward her neck. He felt Haley's head drop back against his shoulder right before she turned in his arms to claim his lips. They had been so tied up in the heat of passion and the longing to feel alive in each other's arms she hadn't even thought of the birth control patch. She hadn't thought of it since Keith had been shot three days ago. Her mind just was not functioning properly. It never dawned on her until she took that pregnancy test the morning of their wedding. When she got a positive result she thought back trying to figure out what had happened. The memory came into her mind.

She always liked to think that Keith had been responsible for them having Jamie. It was one of the only things that kept her sane when she was eighteen and pregnant in high school. But Nathan had been so wonderful during it all. They weren't expecting it but it had been a blessing all the same. It made them both realize a lot and grow up a great deal. They had to, they were going to have a child that would be depending on them.

**End Flashback**

If all of that going on wasn't enough, they had been working for the last four weeks on the Annual Spring Charity Concert Ball. Since the Kids Club was State Funded they were required to do a fund raiser twice a year. They usually had the Christmas play with all of the kids that attended the club as a partial fund raiser. They did a reverse drawing in the fall to add to the play earnings but the Charity Concert Ball was their largest fundraiser each year. It took weeks of preparation. Peyton used her contacts to bring in five bands to play the night. That was originally the plan it was the Kids Club Charity Concert until Brooke realized that Haley and Peyton were doing something without her. That's when the Ball part was added in. It was Brooke's idea to make the night a black tie event. This allowed them to charge more for admission and it gave Brooke the perfect excuse to coordinate all of the decorations through her. She was _**Queen**_ of the fashion industry after all.

The Ball usually got plenty of publicity. It was larger every year. Nathan and Haley had been pleased with the results even though both thought that they could have done with out the formality part. Haley did love to see her husband in a tux though. It was the main reason she hadn't fought Brooke on the idea. Brooke knew just how to get her too. She reminded Haley of the Spring Formal that she almost missed her junior year and how good Nathan looked that night. Haley was able to make up for that night every year and that, was a dream come true for her.

She finally dragged herself out of bed and moved over to the closet. Finding a teal green jogging suit she dressed herself and stood in front of the mirror to put her hair up. The ball was tomorrow night and she was meeting Brooke and Peyton at the Kids Club this morning. Thank goodness the kids were out of school Jamie, and Bri were going to meet them there after their basketball game at the Rivercourt and Natalie and Nicole were going with their Mom.

She finished putting her hair up in the bun just as the bathroom door opened.

"Morning" she whispered

"Morning" he whispered back just before he claimed her lips. "Are you feeling better today?"

"I guess. It's not quite as bad as yesterday"

"Good. Haley I know why you don't want to have the surgery but baby you can't live your life in agony like you have the last three months. We have a beautiful family, Hales. Maybe this is all we're supposed to have baby."

"I know. I just wanted to wait a little longer." she started and then shook her head. "Why did I have to miscarry, Nathan? WHY?"

He put his arms around her and held her to his bare chest. "I don't know Hales" he whispered against her hair and placed his hand behind her head to hold her to shoulder and smoothed her hair in the back of her head.

When she had composed herself she began to pull away and then glanced up in to her husband's eyes. She saw they mirrored her pain. "I'm sorry. I failed you this time" she said.

"Wait is that what you think? Haley you haven't failed me. If they ever find that little shit I'm not going to fail you either. I am going to beat the fucking hell out of him for what he has put you through." He pulled her back to him.

"Brooke is showing very well now. It's hard Nathan. Not that I want anything to happen to Brooke. You know I love her. It's just hard to be reminded."

"I know. Cooper made the comment to me yesterday while we were hanging those streamers that he hated that you had to witness that. He knew it was hard on you."

"I don't wish anything on them. Please don't think bad of me. It just makes me long for our baby, Nathan. Our little boy."

He continued to hold her. He didn't know if she would ever totally get past this. No his loving caring Haley wouldn't get past it completely. She loved her children. She loved life and she had lost both the day of the accident.

When they reached the kids club Nathan and Cooper returned to the previous day's job of hanging streamers. Haley, Brooke and Peyton had been setting up tables all morning and putting the table clothes over them. Since all of the tickets were bought in advance the tables were reserved in the ticket number's order.

This year Peyton had gotten Nada Surf, Audioslave, Fall Out Boy, Jack's Mannequin, and Gavin DeGraw to play the concert. She had already asked Haley to run the sound board for each band. Apparently while on the tour, Haley had gotten quite good at that and Gavin requested her to handle the sound so Peyton asked her to handle it for all the bands, hoping it would take her mind off of her troubles.

After the streamers were hung and the tables were finished Brooke walked up with her clipboard. Peyton and Haley were standing at the sound board that Peyton moved over from the studio. Lucas, Jamie and Bri were walking in just as Brooke began to shout out orders.

"Ok, the candles and the hurricane votives have to be put in the center of all of the tables. Oh and you forget the lace doilies that go on top of the table clothes. Chop Chop. Time is wasting." She giggled as she turned around and moved over to Cooper Nathan and Lucas to give them their next orders.

"Ok Guys I need an arch way in front of this door and then those ficus trees that we brought from the house need to be set out all over the floor and the extension cords have to be run so the lights will work. Nathan did you already hang those icicle lights in the ceiling?"

"In the ceiling Brooke? Do you know what that's going to involve?"

"I don't care. I want them up there" She turned and whipped her hair as she went the other way.

"Cooper, man I feel sorry for your ass. It's no fucking wonder you are always hitting on my damn wife" He muttered.

"HEY!" Cooper frowned. "You're just jealous!"

"Jealous of what man? Eww" he shuttered. He had always had to deal with Brooke in doses but these last two days, she had gotten on his last nerve so many times he had lost count.

When Haley, Natalie, Nicole Peyton, Anna and Ashlyn had finished the tables the rose petals were sprinkled over the tops of the tables. Haley and Peyton glanced at each other and Peyton looked at her watch. Three thirty.

"Ok Cookie. You do know there is a law in North Carolina about working people too long without a break. We've been here since eight thirty this morning. We haven't stopped once." Peyton said.

"I had lunch two hours ago" Brooke announced.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I had to I'm pregnant remember?" Brooke smiled.

"Well I am going to get up orders and go to get the rest of us lunch." Peyton deadpanned.

"What do you want Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing my yogurt and apple will be good enough until I get home" she smiled.

After everyone was finished eating the group moved back to decorating the gym in the kids club. Haley was walking by the locker rooms when she someone grabbed her arm and snatched her inside. She found herself against the hard muscled chest of her husband and her lips had been claimed the instant she reached his arms. He started backing up and pulled her with him. When he found the massage table he climbed on and pulled Haley between his knees. Soon they had been at it so long they both had to pull back for air. Nathan moved his open mouth to her neck and kissed his way up and down the slender column stopping over her pulse point to nip and then, smooth the sensitive skin over with his tongue. As her moans deepened his thumbs moved to her breasts, smiling against her skin when he found the harden peaks, he rubbed his thumb over them lightly relishing in Haley's deep moans.

As Haley's tiny hands found his rigid denim covered length his own moans deepened and his husky lust filled breathing became shallow. The kiss they shared became frantic and deep. Both were ravishing each others mouth. Panting Nathan placed his hands on her cheeks, and moved his forehead to hers. "God I want to take you right here Hales."

She continued to move her small hands over his erection only causing another frantic kiss to start. This time it was Haley who had to pull away. "Nathan we can't do this here baby. Our kids are here what if they come looking for us."

"Then they'll just see their Dad happy is all I know. I'm so hard it hurts Hales, please don't leave me like this" he whispered.

"Ok but not here. I'll meet you in that small bathroom by your office in a couple of minutes ok?"

"Deal" He said. Nathan kissed her again and moved to leave. Haley then left from the other end of the locker room. When she made her way to the small bathroom she opened the door and Nathan pulled her in and locked it. "Now where were we?"

"Mmmm" she whispered.

He began removing her jogging pants making sure to pull the lavender thong down with them. While he held them and waited for Haley to step out of them, he moved to her mound and nipped against the crease. Her hand immediately moved to the back of his head. He then kissed his way up her flat stomach and over her breasts as he pushed the sweatshirt up. When he was fully standing he lifted the shirt off of her only to realize his wife wasn't wearing a bra today. It was Nathan's turn to moan. Her large firm breasts were standing at attention and beckoning his mouth to take them. Who was he to resist? He moved his mouth to one breast while his hand moved down to her center again.  
Drawing back he worked his way back up to her neck and under her ear lobe he whispered "I can't hold out much longer baby"

Haley reached for the button on his jeans and once it was undone she unzipped them and began to push them down his thighs. Suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of her husband surprising him and nearly making him lose all control at the same time as she pulled him to her warm mouth and worked her magic. It was merely seconds before Nathan was pulling her to stand up and fractions of seconds before he lifted her against the wall and sunk into her moist heat.

"Oh God" he whispered.

As he pumped into her, her moans became increasingly desperate for release. His mouth was everywhere. It seemed to be on each breast at once even though that was physically impossible. "Hales, baby, I'm there. I need you to hurry baby" he whispered against her breast. As he moved his hand between them to massage her clit, he barely got his thumb and forefinger around it and had pinched it lightly twice before he felt her explode around him. Pulling him with her to the incredible place he loved to share with her, she whispered. "I love you"

"I love you too Hales, so much" he said against her neck as he shot long, warm spurts deep inside of her.

Once they had gotten themselves back under control and dressed Haley moved to leave the bathroom and as soon as she stepped out her eyes met Cooper's devious smile.

"Hey I won't tell her a thing"

"What that I went to the bathroom?"

"Hales, you were in the men's room baby" He chuckled.

"Oh" she blushed.

"I swear I don't know how my nephew got so fucking lucky" Cooper left shaking his head.

Nathan hadn't made eye contact with his uncle but he had heard what was said. When he walked out and moved up behind his wife he whispered in her ear. "By the sheer grace of god is the only way" he smiled at her as he moved around her after a light kiss to get back to work.

Finally all of the decorating was finished that night at eleven thirty. The families moved to get in their vehicles and left to go home. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. The bands were coming in at noon for sound checks. Nathan rode with Jamie and Bri in Jamie's Tahoe while Haley and the girls were in her Denali. Just before they got home, Nathan noticed that Haley was swerving in the road. He picked up his cell phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah there was a cat in the road."

"Ok. I was scared you had nearly fallen asleep"

"No I haven't but the girls were out before we left the parking lot of the club."

"I'll bet."

"Ok well I see you inside."

"Ok baby. I love you Hales."

"I love you too" she said.

The next morning everyone was up and breakfast was cooked. They all sat down at the table and were eating.

"Mom, can we go with you today?" Natalie asked.

"Sure if you want" Haley told her daughter.

"Mom I want to hear Nada Surf. I love them" Nicole added.

Haley smiled at her youngest daughter. Nicole had raven hair and chocolate eyes, the exact opposite of Natalie's honey blonde hair and sapphire blues. It always amazed her that both of their girls had a blend of her and Nathan, while the boys were just like each one of them. Jamie's raven hair and sapphire blue eyes were just like his dads. While Brian's honey blonde hair and doe brown eyes were like his Mom's. Natalie looked like Nathan with her honey blonde hair and Nathan's blue eyes and Nicole had Nathan's raven hair and Haley's doe brown eyes. Genetics were a funny thing.

As they made their way into the Kids Club Brooke walked up and was starting to panic.

"Where have you been Music Mommy? You're late!"

"Brooke it's two minutes after twelve."

"Yep and you're two minutes late. Do you have any idea how nervous I was?"

"Ok settle down Brooke. You're like the black tie affair Nazi. Jeez" Haley told her.

"So not the point Haley"

"Are the bands even here?"

"Yes. They are just starting to set up" Brooke smiled.

"Ok Brooke you do realize I can't do sound checks with no instruments playing right?"

"Oh" She said with her lips in a perfect O. "I guess I am just nervous Haley. I want this to be so grand."

"Brooke it's grand every year. CHILL" Haley told her best friend.

"Oh Oh. Haley, fell this" Brooke said as she took Haley's hand and placed it on her lower abdomen.

Haley felt the baby flutters and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Haley I'm sorry"

"No Brooke I wanted to share it with you." Haley told her as the tears rolled lightly down her cheeks.

When the first band was set up Haley put the head phones over her ears. "Check Check." She said.

Tommy the manager for Nada Surf came up to Haley and smiled. "Hi there Mrs. Scott"

"Hi Tommy. How are you today?"

"I'm having a great day now. He moved to stand closer to Haley. As he lifted his head slightly his gaze moved to the large swell of her breasts at the top of her shirt.

Nathan had been standing back and saw the whole thing. He rushed up to Tommy and pushed him away from Haley. "Get your slimy ass away from _**my **_wife"

"Nathan Scott! How's it going man? I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah I'll bet you didn't" Nathan moved between him and Haley and wrapped his arm around his tiny wife.

"Come on man. We've known each other long enough that you should know I would never touch Haley."

"You know. We have known each other a long time Tommy. And you're right we've known each other long enough that _**YOU **_should know better than to try to look down my wife's shirt." Nathan growled back at the man.

He moved to leave and stopped. "Haley, I'll catch you later"

"Whatever Tommy" She looked at him disgustedly.

As the lead singer for Nada Surf stepped up to the microphone he leaned in and spoke "Haley you ready"

"Yep I'm waiting for you" she smiled.

The rest of the sound checks went smoothly and Haley, Nathan and the kids were finally able to leave around four. This allowed them time to go home and get ready to come back to night and hopefully rest a little in between.

When they reached the house and walked in Jamie and Tiffany were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Jamie smiled.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Scott" Tiffany smiled.

"Hi Jamie. Hi Tiffany" they both greeted in return.

"Mom how was the bands?"

"They were great." Haley told him.

"Are you guys still going?"

"Yeah, Tiffany brought her dress over here to get ready"

Haley smiled. "Ok"

"Mrs. Scott I really appreciate you letting Jamie and I go"

"Jamie goes every year Tiffany. I thought you might enjoy it too. How's your Mom doing?"

"She has good days and bad days. It's really been tough this week. My Dad's birthday was Tuesday"

"I imagine that is hard" Haley told her. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

"No I guess it will just take time" she shyly smiled as Jamie moved his hand into hers.

As Nathan and Haley moved upstairs to rest before getting ready, Jamie and Tiffany were on the still on the coach, only neither seemed to be interested in the movie.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will" he said as he lifted his arm and she leaned in to his side. "What's up with you today? Where's your head?"

"I just hate it that my Mom is so lonely" Tiffany told him.

"Is Melissa going to stay at home tonight?" He knew that the girls had been taking turns staying with their Mom.

"Yeah she and Justin are having a date at the house. She's going to cook" Tiffany snickered.

"Poor Justin" Jamie laughed.

Tiffany lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Tif I am sorry but that girl can't cook for shit!" Jamie laughed.

"I know it. You should have seen what she made Thursday night" Tiffany told him.

"What was it supposed to be?" Jamie asked.

"Veal" Tiffany answered.

"And what did it look like it was?" Jamie laughed.

"I am too much of a lady to say" Tiffany giggled back. "Jamie?"

"Yeah"

"I enjoy spending time with you"

"I enjoy spending time with you too Tiffany" He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"EWW" Came Nicole's warning that she was in the room.

Jamie jumped back from Tiffany and then turned to glare at his sister. "Nic don't you have something to do? Like getting ready to go to Auntie Deb's?"

"Oh shut up Jimmy Jam" Nicole told her brother glaring right back.

His sister moved up the stairs yelling for Natalie. "Nat. Jimmy Jam is smooching on the couch with Tiff-ANY"

"Be glad that you are the youngest at your house Tiff" Jamie rolled his eyes as his girlfriend giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

As Nathan was putting the jacket on to his tux Haley stepped out of their bathroom. "Wow" he said and he gulped to remove the dryness from his throat.

"Wow yourself" Haley told him as she moved to put on the necklace she wanted to wear.

She had chosen an Olive Green evening dress from Brooke's shop in town. It was gathered at the top to enhance her full breasts and the straps were lined in Rhinestones. There was a large gold ring that was also lined in Rhinestones situated to hold the gathers in place. She was stunning. As she turned to the side, Nathan's eye caught sight of the slits in the side of the dress. They were cut all the way up to the high part of her thigh. Nathan groaned and muttered "It's going to be a long night"

"What?" Haley asked, not catching what he said.

"Nothing you're beautiful Hales." He said as he moved behind her and took both of the ends of the necklace from her small hands to hook it for her. As he felt himself beginning to harden he moved her against him so she could feel it too. "Do you feel what you to do me?" He whispered.

Haley met his eyes in the mirror and nodded her mouth now going dry as she felt her husband's rapidly hardening erection against the small of her back.

Nathan moved away. "We either need to go now or we aren't leaving this house tonight." he said.

When Haley heard her husband's sexy words, she moved to place her arms around his neck. "I promise it will be worth the wait" she said before she claimed his lips in a earth shattering kiss. When they both parted for air she whispered in his ear again. "I'll make your wildest fantasy come true tonight as soon as we get back." She moved away from her husband with a flirty grin, giggling when she saw him fight for control.

Once everyone was down stairs, Jamie and Tiffany were dressed and waiting for their parents. Jamie was going to be the designated driver tonight. When Haley saw Tiffany in the pale yellow gown and her dark locks swept up off of her neck she smiled. The young girl was beautiful. "Tiffany, that is a gorgeous dress."

"Thank you but it doesn't hold a candle to yours, Mrs. Scott"

"My wife is a tough act to follow Tiffany" Nathan smiled.

"Mr. Scott I hope that my husband will be as loving to me as you are to Mrs. Scott"

"He will be Tiffany if you're good to him and he loves you" Nathan smiled and placed a feathery kiss on his wife's lips.

As the moved to the Denali, Nathan and Haley got in the backseat and let Jamie and Tiffany move to the front. As Jamie cranked the SUV he turned to Tiffany and smiled. "Tonight is going to ROCK!" he smirked.


	13. Ballroom Blitz

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my buddy Pam

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my buddy **_**Pam**_**. There is a special part in here girlie that I wrote ****JUST for you****!! **

**Thanks all for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I can't seem to motivate myself to write without them! **

**Chapter 13 Ballroom Blitz**

Are you ready, Steve? Aha.  
Andy? Yeah! Mick? OK.  
Alright, fellas, let's go!

Oh it's been getting so hard  
Livin' with the things you do to me, aha  
Oh my dreams are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see  
Oh, I see a man at the back  
As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun  
And a girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one

Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz

I'm reaching out for something  
Touching nothing's all I ever do  
Oh, I softly call you over  
When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha  
Now the man in the back  
Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky  
And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye

Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic  
And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing

Refrain

Oh yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving

Refrain

It's it's a ballroom blitz, it's it's a ballroom blitz  
It's it's a ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz

_**Sweet**_

As Jamie parked the Denali, Nathan stood behind his wife who was talking to their son's girlfriend. His mind was totally on seeing Haley tonight for the first time after she had dressed. The olive green gown fit her hour glass figure like a glove. Her long honey blond hair was down and there was a round diamond slip in it sweeping it to one side. 'God his girl was hot' he thought.

When Jamie finally met up with his parents and Tiffany he saw his dad hold out his bent arm to his Mom. He turned and did the same thing to Tiffany as they escorted their women into the building. As Nathan and Haley made their way to their table, Brooke and all her giddiness saw them arrive and moved over to them. "Tutor fox you look HOT!!" Brooke giggled.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley smiled

"Brooke you know if I hadn't known you for a good portion of my life I would wonder about you and the issue of same sex tendencies" Nathan smirked. "You and your damn husband seem to have some fascination with my wife's looks"

"No more fascinated than all of these men I see staring at her Scott! Including you!"

"She's my wife, Brooke I should be staring at her and what fucking men?" Nathan looked around the room as he placed his hand at that small of Haley's back wanting everyone to know that this particular beauty was solely his and that was not up for negotiation.

Haley reached up behind her husband's neck with her small hand and pulled his lips down to hers gently. When she pulled away she swirled her tongue lightly at the bottom of his ear. "Only yours Nathan. I'm only yours. You know that you're the only man for me in everyway. I've proven that for seventeen years now. Please don't let this ruin our evening" she whispered.

Nathan groaned at the erotic meaning of her words. She knew just what to say to made him "spring" into action. He knew that he was the only man that Haley had ever been with. That knowledge within it's self was a total turn on but to have his gorgeous half dressed wife remind him of it while other men couldn't seem to take their eyes off of her stoked his ego. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered against her neck.

"Yes I do. I love you too" she smiled.

"But?"

"But we have work to do and if you keep looking at me like that I know what will happen" she smiled up into his sapphire blue eyes.

Suddenly a wolf whistle came from behind Nathan and he lifted his head.

"Damn Haley Scott. Girl you are fine as ever" Skills came up and kissed her cheek.

He turned to Nathan and grinned. "Dawg I sure wish I had been paying closer attention when she used to hang out with us guys at the Rivercourt."

Nathan shook his head. "You're out of your league Skills"

"Maybe now but not then" Skills chuckled.

Jamie listened to his uncle and laughed at his Dad's reaction. "Dad you better be glad he didn't notice. I might have been Jamie Taylor"

"James Lucas Scott" Haley scolded.

"What Mom?"

"You know better than to talk like that around your Dad that's what"

"Whatever. My Dad is not insecure Mom. He knows you've stuck it out with him this long" Jamie chuckled catching the glare his Dad gave him. "Aw come on Dad. You know Mom loves you as much as you love her. Don't even pretend you don't"

Jamie turned Tiffany to move away from his parents before his jealous Dad ended up beating his ass. Tiffany smiled and looked up at Jamie "Is your Dad always that way?"

"Only when my Mom is breathing" Jamie chuckled.

"I think it's romantic that after all of these years he still feels that way" Tiffany said. "I mean your Mom is gorgeous and should be able to hold his eye but your Dad isn't ugly by any means. As a matter of a fact you look like him "James Lucas Scott". She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yeah really" Tiffany giggled.

Later the gym was filling up and Brooke moved back over to Nathan and Haley who were at the sound board. Nathan had not left her side since they walked in the place. "Scott you are so whipped" Brooke giggled.

"So says the girl that talked her man into putting those damn lights in the ceiling"

"I did do that didn't I?" Brooke put her index finger between her lips and gave an innocent smile.

Haley who had the headphones up to one ear felt Nathan moved even closer to her side. "What?" she asked before she had looked around and saw Tommy, Nada Surf's manager, moving up to her.

"Haley James, girl you are fine. Damn I didn't realize you'd clean up that well"

Nathan moved to grab the guy but stopped when he felt Haley's arm on his hand. "Tommy, I'm going to tell you one more time to leave me alone" Haley sighed.

"Ooo only one more? Damn I'll ask twice then maybe I'll get a yes" Tommy laughed as Nathan moved toward him.

"Listen you ass!" Nathan gritted his teeth and stopped again. He knew that Haley wouldn't want him to do this here.

"Ooo big bad Nathan Scott, I'm scared." Tommy laughed again and walked off.

He turned to his wife with his fist clenched. "I'm going to beat his ass before this is over this year" He leaned down to kiss her lips as she patted his arm.

"Remember only yours" she smiled seductively.

When the clock struck seven Peyton stepped out on the stage with the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen and Tommy" she said. "May I have your attention please? I'm Peyton Scott and I'd like to welcome you to this year's Concert Ball. Before we get started I'd like to thank a few people. Nathan and Haley Scott and Cooper and Brooke Lee for making the Kids Club a reality. The five bands that we have here tonight. Nada Surf, Fall Out Boy, Jack's Mannequin, Gavin DeGraw, and last but never least Audioslave. These are the people that have made tonight happen. Give them a warm round of applause. In preparation for tonight many people were involved in the decorations. There has been a lot of work placed into this fund raiser for your enjoyment and entertainment. So without further ado… I'd like to present to you… NADA SURF

The band stepped out on stage. Once they were in place the lead singer stood up to the microphone. "Our first number is one that was written by Tree Hill's own Haley Scott."

"Mrs. Scott? This one's for you. I hope we do it justice"

As the music began to play Nathan saw Haley adjust several of the slides to bring out the instruments more. The acoustics in the building were a little different now since it wasn't empty.

To make a mountain of your life  
is just a choice  
but I never learned enough  
to listen to the voice that told me  
always love? Hate will get you every time  
Always love? Don't wait til the finish line

Slow demands come 'round  
Squeeze the air and keep the rest out  
It helps to write it down  
Even when you then cross it out

But Always Love? Hate will get you every time  
Always Love?Even when you wanna fight

Self-directed lives  
I want to know what it?d be like to  
Aim so high above  
Any card that you've been dealt, you...

Always Love? Hate will get you every time  
Always Love? Hate will get you?

I've been held back by something  
Yeah. You said to me quietly on the stairs,  
I've been held back by something  
Yeah. You said to me quietly on the stairs.  
You said?  
Hey, you good ones.  
Hey, you good ones.

To make a mountain of your life  
Is just a choice  
But I never learned enough  
To listen to the voice that told me...  
Always love?hate will get you every time  
Always love?hate will get you?

I've been held back by something  
Yeah, You said to me quietly on the stairs,  
I've been held back by something  
Yeah, You said to me quietly on the stairs  
You said..  
Hey, you good ones  
Hey, you good ones  
Hey, you good ones

When the band was done the crowd went wild. Haley smiled and gave them thumbs up and Nathan was clapping with his hands up in the air to let the guys know how proud he was. He leaned over and kissed his wife. Just as he was pulling back a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Tommy had just dumped something in Haley's glass of champagne. "Hey! You son of a bitch" Nathan stepped up.

Cooper had been watching his niece and nephew and saw the expression on Nathan's face and immediately hurried over to help diffuse the situation. Grabbing Nathan around the shoulders he pulled his nephew back "Come on Nate, let it go man"

"Hell no I'm not letting it go. That fuck just put something in Haley's drink"

"What?" Cooper asked.

"I saw him Cooper"

As Lucas saw Cooper moving toward Nathan and Haley he too made his way to his brother. He heard Nathan explaining what had happened and he grabbed Tommy up by the collar. "So you want to play games DICK?"

Nathan fought to get away from Cooper while Lucas pushed the band manager to one of the large bouncers that Nathan had hired. "Call the cops. Give them this glass as evidence. This guy just spiked Mrs. Scott's drink with something" Lucas told him.

Haley moved up to her husband and begged him to please calm down while reminding him that Jamie was there. She saw the tension slipping away from her husband's body and he finally looked down into her eyes. He sighed heavily and rubbed her bare arms with both of his hands. "I'm sorry Hales"

"It's ok" she said. "I promise"

He pulled her to him and then the band signaled that they were ready to begin, the next song.

Emergency above  
Put on your hard hats and invisible gloves  
What's going on  
I was on the wagon, I thought I was done  
You have to watch out  
When one falls in, another came out

You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say  
You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say

They say you have to have somebody  
They say you have to be someone  
They say if you're not lonely alone, boy there is something wrong

You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say  
You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say

You say, baby, I only what to make you happy  
Baby, I only want to make you

OOH x3

You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say  
You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say

You say, baby, I only want to make you happy  
Baby, I only what to make you

They say learn from your mistakes  
That's not always the case  
See 'em now to understand  
How I made 'em again and again You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say  
You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say

They say you have to have somebody  
They say you have to be someone  
They say if you're not lonely alone, boy there is something wrong

You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say  
You say, I like what you say  
I like what you say

You say, baby, I only what to make you happy  
Baby, I only want to make you

OOH x3

When the band was finished, there was a small break to allow the next band to set up their instruments. Nada Surf had to leave after their set. Nathan and Haley stood at the sound board and talked while Haley waited for the next group.

Across the building, Jamie had Tiffany's hand just as a red headed women stopped in front of them. "Oh my god!" she said. "You've got to be Nathan Scott's son"

"Yes Mam I am. Ah Hi I'm Jamie Scott"

"I'm Rachel Gattina"

"Nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Tiffany Chatlan"

"Hello Tiffany"

"I'm sorry how do you know my Dad?"

"Oh I know him and your Mom. We went to Tree Hill High together. Little lady your boyfriend is a miracle child. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't" Tiffany smiled as she looked up at Jamie.

"Yeah, when Haley was pregnant she was hit by a car. She and this handsome guy here nearly died."

"Jamie you never told me that"

"She's right that happened"

"How your Mom ever forgave your Dad for causing that I'll never know" Rachel smiled. "She must love him. I mean dealing with a loan shark? He was brave."

Jamie felt his jaw tightening. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Oh yeah, your Dad got hung up with a loan shark. That's who was driving the car that hit your Mom. She nearly died and she nearly lost you once she was stable."

Jamie glanced over at his Dad. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Gattina" Jamie told Tiffany that he needed to talk to his Dad and he'd be right back. When Tiffany saw the look on Jamie's face she knew that she had better go with him, so she followed behind him.

When Jamie reached Nathan he grabbed his coat lapels of his tux. "IS IT TRUE?"

Nathan put his hands over Jamie's and looked at his son as though he had grown another head. "Jamie? What are you doing?"

Jamie tightened his hold on his Dad's coat. "I Said IS IT TRUE? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"Is what true Jamie?" Nathan asked. Oblivious to what his son was saying. He had no idea what had set him off.

"Is it true that you nearly got my Mom killed when she was pregnant" Jamie yelled.

Nathan hung his head down and let go of Jamie's hands. Haley moved to her son and grabbed his arm. "Jamie what are you doing?" she pled.

"I asked you a question Dad."

"Yes" Nathan said. He couldn't look Jamie in the face. Jamie turned to his Mom and saw the look of horror on her face. He let go of his Dad's tux jacket and shoved at him to get him away from him. Tiffany moved over to Jamie and tried to take his hand in hers but Jamie just shook his head.

"I can't believe you'd do something so fucking stupid Dad"

"James Lucas Scott" Haley began. "What's this about?"

"I met an old high school buddy of yours and Dad's. Do you know Rachel Gattina?"

"Yes. What does she have to do with anything?" Haley asked.

"She told me Dad nearly got you killed when you were pregnant in high school. He had dealings with a loan shark. She said I was a miracle child. Why haven't you told me that Mom?" Jamie asked.

Haley hung her head down. "Jamie the car was meant to hit your Dad. I pushed him out of the way."

"What?" Jamie asked.

Nathan lifted his head and looked at his oldest son.

"You let her do that Dad? I thought you loved her!"

"Jamie I do love her more than life son. I didn't know she was going to push me out of the way. I didn't know the car was coming at us until she pushed me out of the way. You have to know son, I would never have let something happen to her intentionally"

"Dad, you're not that stupid. You knew that dealing with a loan shark was dangerous"

"Yes Jamie I did but I never thought he would go after your Mom son. At seventeen years old it's easy to think nothing bad will happen to you"

Jamie pointed at his Dad. "You're just as bad as Dan" He yelled.

Haley grabbed her son with tears in her eyes. "Jamie! Don't ever let me hear you say that again. Do you have any idea what your Dad went through over that? Do you have any idea what he still goes through over that mistake even to this day? He has nightmares! He had a nightmare about it last week. Don't ever let me hear you talk to your Dad that way again son. I can't believe you've done this Jamie!"

Jamie was about to say something else when he saw his Mom openly crying. Nathan pulled her to his chest and held her. "It's ok" he whispered. "Son can we finish this conversation in the privacy of our own home?"

"Whatever! I'm going outside" Jamie moved to leave.

Nathan had finally gotten Haley calmed down. He asked Cooper and Brooke to stay with her so he could try to find Jamie.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Nephew" Cooper told him. "Who told him?"

"Rachel Gattina" Nathan said.

"Oh God don't tell me that crazy bitch is back in town" Cooper said.

"Ok, I won't tell you." Nathan said.

"Nathan you can't tell Brooke. She will go ballistic"

"I won't say anything to Brooke, Coop"

Nathan saw Rachel and told Cooper he'd be right back. Haley saw her too and took off behind him. When Nathan reached her, she saw the hell in his eyes.

"Nathan, how are you?"

"You miserable bitch!"

Haley came around her husband and moved in front of him. "Rachel what in the hell are you trying to do now. Why in the hell did you even come back here?"

"Cause she's a skank Haley. I want you out of this building right now Rachel. I didn't have one fucking thing for you years ago and I still don't. Get the hell out of here before I break your jaw with a worse bitch slap than my wife gave you the last time you were this stupid."

Rachel turned to leave but not before Nathan backhanded her across the cheek. "Sorry! You were right I couldn't resist you!"

Haley moved to stand beside Nathan. "This has to be the worst night we've had in a long time" Haley said as she swiped the tears that she could no longer hold. Nathan moved them back to the sound board as Fall Out Boy moved to the stage. Their set up crew was nearly finished and they were about to go on.

"You ok?" Nathan asked.

"I'm worried about Jamie" she sniffled.

"I know baby. He'll be ok. He'll be fine ok?"

She nodded her head. Nathan looked around by the doors and saw his oldest son come back in with his girlfriend holding his hand. He seemed to have calmed down and Nathan wanted to talk to him but right now he wasn't leaving Haley. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "He just came back in"

She turned and met her son's eyes and then looked at her husband and slightly smiled. Jamie walked up to his Mom and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Mom." He held her tight as she nodded her head.

Fall Out Boy's singer Pete Wentz moved to the microphone. "What's up Tree Hill? We're Fall Out Boy and we want to rock your night"

As the music began to play Haley again adjusted the sound slides to make the instruments ring in the gym and sound their best. After forty five minutes Fall Out Boy was finished and the crowd was again going wild. During the break before Jack's Mannequin Haley and Nathan talked to Jamie.

"Jamie, son, please know that I was young and naïve but I never wanted you or your Mom hurt."

"I know that Dad. I'm sorry. I didn't know it still bothered you that bad"

"Jamie it will always bother me son. Do you know what it's like to nearly lose everything that matters and know that it's your own fault?"

"No Dad I guess I don't"

"It's the worst nightmare I've ever lived!"

"Even after Dan did the things he did?"

"Yes. This was my fault" Nathan said as he looked down at his shoes.

"I just don't understand why you and Mom hid it" Jamie asked.

"Son your Mom made me promise to never bring it up again. She's been helping me with these nightmares all these years"

"You're a lucky man Dad"

"Jamie I know that. I've always known that"

"Dad? This is why you and Uncle Luke don't get along isn't it?"

"It's one of the reason's Jamie. I love Luke son. I just don't like him sometimes. He is not the friend to your Mom that your Mom is to him. That bugs the shit out of me."

Jamie nodded and clapped his Dad's shoulder. "I love you Dad"

Jack's Mannequin was finished with their set. Audio Slave was next. This was one of Haley's favorite bands. She actually knew a couple of the set up crew members from when she was on tour. They used to work for the Wreckers.

The band started playing and again Nathan saw Haley adjusting their sound.

Someone falls to pieces  
Sleepin all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only pain  
Someone tries to hide himself  
Down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears his true love  
Until the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up  
With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck  
don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright

You may win or lose

But to be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

The song ended and Nathan and Haley both applauded. He was glad to see that she was enjoying herself. "I love them" she said.

"I know" he nodded.

"I'm so glad Peyton got them to play"

The next song was beginning and Nathan stood back in awe as he watched the sexy sway in her hips. This was by far her favorite song from this band. He could see the music taking her over as she adjusted the controls again.

You know what to do, you know what I did  
Since you know everything just clue me in  
I am such a wreck, I am such a mess  
I know what I know, why don't you fill in the rest?  
I will bring you down, I will make it bad  
While you're feelin' proud, why don't you help me?

Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now  
Your revelations  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without  
Your revelations, revelations

You know what to say, you know what I said  
You know what I dream sleeping in my bed  
You hold all the keys, you know all the roads  
Why don't you guide me in, if I'm such a lost soul?  
I'm spinnin' 'round, I will make you ill  
Since I'm so broken down, why don't you fix me?

Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now (I wouldn't know by now)  
Your revelations  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without (Don't wanna live without)  
Your revelations

I am haunted when I am sleeping  
Try to give without receiving  
It's in the applebite (It's in the applebite)  
It's in the days and nights (It's in the days and nights)  
In the afterlife we'll reap

Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now (I wouldn't know by now)  
Your revelations  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without (Don't wanna live without)  
Your revelations  
Such a shame, such a shame that I wouldn't know by now  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without (Don't wanna live without)  
Your revelations  
Revelations

As the song finished Nathan was still watching his wife. Jamie too had begun watching to see what had his Dad's attention. He watched in shock at his Mom's cool dance. High School girls didn't have a thing on his Mom. She was a music guru. She could sing, she could dance, and she could play the guitar and the piano. Tonight Jamie learned that she also knew her way around the electronic equipment the bands used to make their unique sounds. The last song finally had begun to play and Jamie and Nathan were still mesmerized by Haley's love for the sounds.

Pearls and swine bereft of me  
long and weary my road has been  
I was lost in the cities  
alone in the hills  
no sorrow or pity  
for leaving I feel yeah

I am not your rolling wheels  
I am the highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky

friends and liars  
don't wait for me  
cause I'll get on  
all by myself  
I put millions of miles  
under my heels  
and still too close to you  
I feel yeah

I am not your rolling wheels  
I am the highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky  
I am not your blowing wind  
I am the lightning  
I am not your autumn moon  
I am the night  
the night

yeah...yeah  
I am not your rolling wheels  
I am the highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky  
I am not your blowing wind  
I am the lightening  
I am not your autumn  
I am the night  
the night  
yeah...yeah...yeah...yeah

Jamie moved over to his Dad. "Dad Mom's cool isn't she?"

"Yeah she is Jimmy Jam"

Jamie smiled as he looked down at Tiffany and smiled.

The final act of the night was setting up. Gavin DeGraw had actually come out and talked to Nathan and Haley. Gavin had been on the tour with Haley and the Wreckers and Jamie and Tiffany were really impressed when he came out and asked for Haley by name.

When he reached them they introduced Gavin to Jamie and Tiffany.

"Wow Jamie" she said. "I just met Gavin DeGraw!!"

"Yep! Pretty Cool huh?"

"The best" she smiled.

As the next song began to play Nathan moved in tightly pressed against his wife's backside. He had seen her dance to this song and he knew it was a total turn on. The words were perfect to him and she danced to them invitingly.

So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

_Chorus:_  
I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _x2_

Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _x2_

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant preach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

_Chorus:_  
I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _x3_  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me

As Gavin moved to begin the next song he leaned up to the microphone and told the audience "Ladies and Gentlemen these last two, I dedicate to Mrs. Haley Scott, but not from me, from her husband my good friend Nathan.

This ain't the kind of affair to make you dance about  
But there's something to say for the things  
You wouldn't regularly let out  
At least this chase makes you feel new

_Chorus_  
She holds a key  
Tight in her hand  
Clutching his neck  
She is breaking the man  
Listen you sinner  
I'm sinning too  
Just wait until the darkness falls  
So I can sin with you

You've run through the whole gamut of game play  
The head-trip parade  
Without any experience  
You've become curious prey  
So change your position  
This decision you're making  
Is digging a hole  
Oh, and where you're headed  
Only heaven knows

_Chorus_

So set out your plans  
Break down your walls  
Count what you're blessed with  
You've counted them all  
There's something to save  
But you have to search  
You might not believe  
But, believe me, it works,  
Believe me it works, yes it does

_Chorus_  
She holds a key  
Tight in her hand  
Clutching his neck  
She is breaking the man  
Listen you sinner  
I'm sinning too  
Just wait until the darkness falls  
So I can sin with you

The crowd roared. A man came up to Haley and took the earphones from her. Nathan took her hand and pulled her in front of the stage. She had no idea what was going on. Nathan and Gavin had planned this before Haley even saw him. The music began and Nathan pulled her to his arms.

You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone

Gavin and his band members moved off stage. The crowd began cheering "ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE" After about three minutes they came out to do one more number.

We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

_VERSE 1:_  
The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
we are everything we need.

_CHORUS:_  
we belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

_VERSE 2:_  
what good is a life, with no one to share,  
the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
we can try to live the way in which you speak,  
taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
spread the word of consciencness you see,  
we are everything we need

_CHORUS_  
We belong together  
like the open seas and shores  
wedded by the planet force  
we've all been spoken for

All this indecision  
all this independent strength  
still  
we've got our hearts on safe  
we've got our hearts on safe

someday when you're lonely,  
sometime after all this bliss,  
somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift..  
I hope you find this gift.

Gavin moved to the microphone "Drive safe! Goodnight!" The band walked off the stage.

Nathan pulled his wife into his arms again. "I love you Hales"

"I love you too Nathan Scott" She rose up on her tip toes and claimed his lips with her own, earning a deep groan from her husband.

"Hales, you promised me that we'd finish what we started earlier at home"

"I know! I haven't forgotten that"

Skills moved up followed by Lucas and Peyton. It was obvious that Skills was wasted. "Damnnnnn Haley J Scott! You are fine as ever girl!" he swayed back and forth.

"Ah Nate, you think you could help me get Skills home?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah man. He sure is not driving home!" Nathan smirked.

"I ain't leavin my car here either Dawg!" Skills added. "Hey did I see that fucked up Clean Teen we went to school with in here tonight?"

"Yeah Skills you did." Nathan glanced at Haley.

"Shit that woulda been a sure thing! I shoulda got her to take me home" Skills chuckled. "Na you never know where that shit's been" Skills laughed.

Haley smiled at Nathan and he smirked back. "Ok well while you guys get Skills home I'm going to start getting these table clothes and toppers so I can get them washed tomorrow. Jamie? Tiffany? Do you mind helping me?"

"Sure Mrs. Scott" Tiffany answered. She leaned her head over and motioned for Jamie to come on. He glanced at his Dad and smiled.

"Come on Skills let's get you to the house man" Nathan told his friend. When Nathan, Skills, Lucas and Peyton had left, Cooper left to pick up their kids. Brooke had told him to go ahead she was going to help Haley and when Nathan and Lucas got back she would leave and Nathan and Haley could follow her home.

All of the guests had left and the group was removing the table clothes and piling them up in trash bags like Haley had asked. Jamie had moved to sweeping the gym floor so it would be finished and they wouldn't have to come back so early tomorrow. They heard one of the gym doors open and suddenly there were three young men standing in the room with machine guns.

"Nobody move" Mad Dawg yelled and fired his gun into the ceiling. A stray bullet hit Brooke who was standing right beside Haley. When Haley saw her friend fall she moved to try and help her.

Mad Dawg went rushing up to Haley yelling. "I said NOBODY MOVE YOU STUPID BITCH" He swung the butt end of the machine gun and hit Haley as hard as he could. Jamie saw his Mom falling to the floor beside his Aunt as the panic rose in his throat. As the sound of her body reaching the floor with a thud reached his ears he screamed. "MOM!"


	14. The Dolphin's Cry

Chapter 14 The Dolphin's Cry

**Thanks all for the reviews! Please keep them coming! They help me so much!! **

**Chapter 14 The Dolphin's Cry**

The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away  
with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me

love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us

oh yeah, we meet again  
it's like we never left  
time in between was just a dream  
did we leave this place?  
this crazy fog surrounds me  
you wrap your legs around me  
all I can do to try and breathe  
let me breathe so that I  
so we can go together!

love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us

life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over

over  
over  
singin' la da da, da da da  
over  
come to me  
singin' la da da da, da da da  
come to me

_**Live**_

"Nobody move" Mad Dawg yelled and fired his gun into the ceiling. A stray bullet hit Brooke who was standing right beside Haley. The blood was oozing from her neck just below her jaw bone. When Haley saw her friend fall she moved to try and help her.

Mad Dawg went rushing up to Haley yelling. "I said NOBODY MOVE YOU STUPID BITCH" He swung the butt end of the machine gun and hit Haley as hard as he could. Mad Dawg had hit Haley in the shoulder with the butt of the machine gun. It bounced off her shoulder and hit her right behind the ear, crumpling her tiny body to the floor.

Jamie saw his Mom falling to the floor beside his Aunt as the panic rose in his throat. As the sound of her body reaching the floor with a thud reached his ears he screamed. "MOM!" Jamie moved to get to his Mom until the gang member turned the gun on him.

"Stop right there Scott! Or you're next." Mad Dawg said.

He turned back to Haley. He had pulled out a pistol now and he brought the gun up and pointed it at her. Just before he pulled the trigger Tiffany jumped between Haley and the gun when the shot went off. The bullet caught her in the shoulder. Mad Dawg was furious.

"Tiffy. You stupid bitch what did you do?" He knelt down to the one he had called his girlfriend. Her eyes tried to focus on him but she was in shock. Jamie caught him not looking and lunged at the smaller guy.

"You bastard. Get the hell away from my family!" Jamie yelled. The other two gang members quickly diffusing the situation and pulling Jamie off of their peer.

"You heard him Scott. Shut up or you're next man" Wolf told him.

Nathan and Lucas pulled up outside of the Kids Club and saw the strange vehicle. "Who the hell is that?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea" Lucas told his brother.

As they got out of the Denali and moved to go inside they heard the gun shot. Nathan began running to the door. Lucas caught him just before he reached it. "Nathan wait. You are not going to do them any good if you go in there without being prepared little brother. We need to figure out how we are going to get in without alerting them so we can take them by surprise."

Nathan shrugged away from Lucas. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. "I need to call Cooper. Brooke's car is still here."

He kept looking at the doors wanting to go in while his cell phone dialed his Uncle's number. Finally Cooper answered.

"Nephew"

"Coop" Nathan said in a choked voice.

"Nathan? What's wrong man?"

"Cooper you have to come back. We just heard gun shots inside of the Kids Club"

"Is Brooke still there?"

"Yes" Nathan said quietly. "Haley and Jamie are still inside too man"

Cooper heard the panic in Nathan's voice. "I'm on my way."

Nathan hung up and noticed that Lucas was on his cell phone too. As he listened he realized that his brother had called the police.

When Cooper arrived, the three guys snuck around the back of the kids club and entered in through a side door that went to the visitor's locker room. As they reached the door that lead out to the basketball court, Cooper moved to go up the stairs to the balcony of seats for spectators. Just before they had made it to the top they could see the whole basketball court from behind the cinder block wall. Nothing was showing but their heads.

Nathan saw Haley and Brooke lying on the floor. Tiffany was not far for them also on the floor holding her shoulder. Cooper was beginning to panic and turned to his nephew.

"We've got to get them some help Nathan. They're hurt."

"Luke called the cops they are on their way and an Ambulance too."

As Cooper stared at his pregnant wife he saw the blood just below her jaw bone. "Oh my god. Brooke's been shot!"

"Haley's unconscious. She isn't moving either." Nathan grabbed his uncle and pulled him out of sight.

"Coop? Nathan? You've got to calm down man. Hold on ok? We're going to get them out of here" Lucas told them.

"Brooke's pregnant Lucas. She's pregnant!" Cooper told him as his eyes filled with tears.

Nathan knew what Cooper was going through he had been here too many times before. He felt his body beginning to tremble as he looked at his wife. He tried to search her with his eyes looking for any sign that she had been shot. When he was satisfied that there was no sign of blood he searched Jamie as his son sat on the floor waiting for Mad Dawg to make his next move. The other two gang members were searching for the bag of money their leader had told them to look for.

"I know that Cooper but you aren't going to do her or the baby any good if you get hurt too.

Suddenly they heard the sirens pull up outside. Mad Dawg was furious. "Did you call the fucking cops Scott? I'll kill you right here you bastard"

"How did I call the cops, you dumbass? I don't even have a phone"

Nathan, Cooper and Lucas suddenly heard a gun being cocked behind them. Wolf called out to his leader. "Hey D I think I found you're phone callers" He motioned for the guys to get up and walked them to the court at gun point.

"Well Well Well, if it ain't the cavalry. Who do we have here?" Mad Dawg laughed evilly.

"You fucking punk! I'll kill you for hurting my wife" Cooper yelled.

Nathan continued to watch Haley. She still hadn't moved. For the first time he noticed the blood on Tiffany's shoulder. She had obviously been shot there. His eyes moved to Jamie next and locked with his son's. "Jamie? You ok buddy?"

"Yeah Dad. But Mom's not. This son of a bitch hit her with the gun."

Nathan moved toward Mad Dawg and Lucas and Cooper grabbed him and held him back.

"Yeah if you want him you better get him. I'll hurt you old man. Don't you get it?"

Suddenly they could hear someone on a bull horn. "Come out with your hands up. You're surrounded. There is no way out!"

Wolf began to get nervous. He turned to Spider and told him "Man we will never get out of here alive"

"Shut the fuck up Wolf" Mad Dawg told him. "Did you find the loot?"

"Yeah it was in an air duct. Just like Little Stevie said."

Mad Dawg walked over to where Haley and Brooke lay. He held the gun up pointed it, first at Brooke and then Haley. "Ok gentlemen. I'm going to start blowing holes in these two bitches until you tell me where the door is to get out of here and I don't mean the front one so don't get cute"

Cooper stepped up. "It's in the visitor's locker room"

"Oh yeah? Where does it come out?" Mad Dawg asked.

"To the back side of the building"

"What's back there?" Spider asked.

"Just the woods behind the building" Nathan told him, still focusing his eyes on Haley. Her face was turned away from him so he could only see the side. For the first time he noticed the huge bruise down the backside of her neck below her ear. If she hadn't swept her hair to one side he would never have been able to see it. "Look man, I need to get my wife some help. She's hurt and she's still unconscious" Nathan told him.

"Fuck you Asshole. I don't give a shit if she dies!"

Nathan shook with fury. His gaze moved back to Haley's chest. He could see it moving so she was breathing. Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down man. She's going to be ok" Lucas whispered.

Nathan drug his eyes away from Haley and glanced back at his brother and nodded. His attention was immediately turned back to his wife. 'Hales, hold on baby. Please hold on. I'm gonna get you out of here' he willed her to hear him. He wanted to get to her so bad he didn't know what to do. He had to figure out a way.

Another voice came over the bull horn. "Matthew Jerome Britzner! You better get your ass out here now!"

Wolf looked over at Mad Dawg. "Who in the hell was that?"

"My mom. She's back in town"

Nathan Cooper and Lucas all knew that voice. Cooper looked over at the boy that was holding the gun in front of them "Rachel Gattina is your mother?"

"How do you know her?" Mad Dawg asked.

"Let's just say we go way back" Cooper told him.

Mad Dawg moved up to Cooper and put the gun up to his head. "You're not from New York are you dude?"

"No. Why?"

"My father was in New York. If you're him you're DEAD!" Mad Dawg told him.

"Ah no man. I am not your father." Cooper told him. "I haven't even seen Rachel in 17 years or so until tonight"

"I don't look like your ugly ass anyway" Mad Dawg laughed.

"I SAID NOW MATT!" Rachel screamed into the bull horn again.

Mad Dawg dropped his head. He looked to Wolf and Spider. "She's right bo's. We'll never get out of this"

"Man I am not going to fucking jail for you or nobody else" Wolf yelled and turned his gun towards Mad Dawg.

Nathan Cooper and Lucas listened as the gang's unity unraveled. Nathan's eyes were still on his wife. Just as soon as he saw a break he had to get to her. He had noticed that her breathing was not as deep as before. He could see that her chest wasn't rising as high. 'Dear God just go. PLEASE JUST GO!' he thought.

"Look Wolf. If I go out you and Spider can get out the back door and run to the woods."

Mad Dawg told them. "I don't want to go to jail either but they already know I'm in here. They don't know about you two"

Wolf turned to Mad Dawg. "You better not slice me man. I'll come back after your ass if you do"

"No Wolf you know I wouldn't do that. Just go." Mad Dawg moved to walked toward the front door while Wolf and Spider went to the locker room. Nathan ran to Haley as hard as he could and reached her just before Jamie did.

"Hales? Baby can you hear me?" Nathan's voice was at a high squealed pitch. His whole body was trembling.

"Brooke! Brooke? Honey it's me. Brooke please open your eyes" Cooper held her hand.

Nathan moved to look at the hard bruise on the side of his wife's neck. "Dad, he hit her in the shoulder and then the gun bounced up and hit her here behind her ear. I've got to check on Tiffany Dad. Please take care of Mom.

Jamie moved over to Tiffany and took off his jacket. He pressed it against her shoulder to try to slow the bleeding. "Tiffany are you ok? I can't believe you jumped in front of my Mom like that"

Nathan was hovering over Haley. "Please baby! Please Haley open your eyes. Please! Hales, Can you hear me?" God he would give anything for her to answer him. Her color was gone; she was as white as a sheet. "Luke, go get the Paramedics man! Hurry Lucas Please hurry" He turned back to Haley. Her lips were even pale. He could almost feel her drifting away from him.

Cooper had his head on Brooke's chest and was crying. He could get an answer from her either. The bullet had hit her just below her ear. It was still bleeding and Cooper had no idea what to do.

Finally Lucas came back with the Paramedics. He moved them to where Haley and Brooke lay. One of them moved to Haley and the other to Brooke. After they had made their initial assessment, the one that was beside Haley spoke to Nathan. "What's her name?"

"Haley. Haley Scott" Nathan told him.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her husband" Nathan choked.

He turned to his partner. "Hey man we've got to get Mrs. Scott out of here. She has no color and her blood pressure is 80/50. Her respirations are 12. She's barely holding on."

"Mrs. Lee still has her color. Her BP is 110/60. Her respirations are 48. Take Mrs. Scott on this stretcher and get her on the way to the hospital. The next ambulance should be here in three minutes."

The Paramedic moved to Haley and him and Nathan picked her up and placed her on the stretcher. Quickly they moved the stretcher to toward the ambulance. Nathan turned back to Lucas. "Luke? Man please stay with Jimmy Jam." Lucas nodded to his brother.

Jamie watched as they moved his mother out of sight. He turned to his Uncle. "Uncle Lucas is she going to be ok?"

"I sure hope so Jamie."

"She didn't look so good" Jamie sniffled.

"No Jamie she didn't, but that doesn't mean she won't make it man! Haley has been through a lot and she's always pulled through. She will this time too man. Keep your chin up."

After Nathan climbed in the ambulance, he moved to sit in the seat next to her. His eyes focused on her face. His fear was nearly overtaking him. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The ambulance tore out of the parking lot at the Kids Club. When they reached the hospital Haley was rushed to the back. Nathan sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and moved his head to his hands. 'Why in the hell did I leave them there? I should have taken them with me!' he thought.

Ten minutes later the doors opened and Brooke was rushed in with Cooper following behind her. She was carried to the back and Cooper moved to sit beside his nephew. "How in the hell have you done this more than once Nathan?"

"What?" Nathan was in another world.

"How have you handled this? I am about to lose my mind." Cooper told him.

"Coop, I'm scared to death. I'm going to lose her this time, man I can feel it. I don't have that feeling this time that I usually do the feeling to just keep the faith. It's not working this time."

Cooper turned to his nephew. He had never heard him talk like that. "No Nathan! Haley Brooke and the baby are going to be ok. I'm telling you. She is going to be fine!"

Nathan held his head down. The tears were still racing down his face. "Oh god. I can't lose her Cooper" Nathan sobbed.

Another ten minutes and Jamie came through the doors with Tiffany. As they rolled her to the back Jamie moved to his Dad. "How's Mom?"

"We don't know Jamie. The doctor is still with her." Cooper told his nephew.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"No Jamie. I don't have a good feeling man" Nathan sobbed. "Where's Luke?"

"He's coming. They wouldn't let both of us ride in the ambulance. Dad? Mom's going to be ok. She has to" Jamie cried with his Dad.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Baldwin walked out to find Nathan. "Nathan?"

"Dr. Baldwin. How is she?"

"We're taking her up to surgery Nathan. Her collar bone is crushed and a piece of the bone has punctured her lung. When the gun hit her below her ear, it has caused some cranial damage. I don't know how much yet but I can tell you she is bleeding out into her brain. I lost her twice in the ER but I got her back Nathan. I can't lie to you. It doesn't look good son. Son I know this is not the time to ask you this but were you aware Haley is three weeks pregnant?"

"What"

"She's pregnant Nathan. The blood work came back positive."

Nathan fell to his knees. Jamie rushed to grab his dad along with Cooper. When the doors opened Lucas walked in and saw the embraces that Jamie and Cooper had Nathan in. He rushed up to them. "What's happened? Where's Haley?"

Cooper shook his head as Nathan began to sob uncontrollably again. He couldn't answer Lucas. He couldn't get a word out at all.

Dr. Jefferson came out and called "Brooke Lee family?"

Cooper stood up and moved in front of the doctor. "I'm her husband"

"Mrs. Lee is still unconscious. We're going to be taking her into surgery in the next few minutes to remove the bullet. Her breathing is stable but she's lost a lot of blood. I won't know the extent of the damage from the gunshot wound until we operate"

Four hours later, Dr. Forrester came out and found Cooper. "Mr. Lee?"

Cooper jumped up and met the doctor before he had walked a couple more steps.

"Mrs. Lee is in recovery. Luckily the bullet didn't hit anything major. She might have some slight nerve damage on that side of her neck but that will be minor compared to what it could have possibly damaged. The baby is fine. We've monitored her heartbeat and fetal positions all during the surgery. She's going to be ok."

"She?"

"Oh I'm sorry did you not want to know?"

"No it's ok. Oh man another little girl?" Cooper smiled.

"So you already have a daughter Mr. Lee?"

"Yeah and a son" Cooper smiled. "When can I see Brooke?"

"She'll be moved to a room within the next hour. I'll make sure a nurse contacts you when you can go in"

"Thank you Dr. Forrester" Cooper shook his hand. They had Brooke through the worst now they had to get Haley through it. He glanced over at Nathan who was staring off into space. Jamie was quietly watching his Dad. Tiffany's Mom had arrived and she was now waiting to go into surgery to remove the bullet from her shoulder.

When six hours had passed and Dr. Baldwin had not been back out to find Nathan he began to pace the waiting room. Tiffany and Brooke had already been moved to rooms and Cooper had been back and forth between Brooke's and the waiting room checking on Nathan and Jamie had been to Tiffany's room twice and just returned to sit in the chair he had been occupying all night.

"Nathan, you've got to calm down man. Come on. Sit down. Can I go get you anything?"

"No" Nathan whispered. "Thanks Luke"

Forty Five minutes later Dr. Baldwin came out in scrubs and was wearing the mask around his neck. He hadn't even bothered to take it off.

"Nathan, let's sit down son."

Nathan turned to face the seat that he had sat in when he first arrived. His chest was so tight that he could barely breathe. His chin had begun to quiver as soon as he saw their doctor. The grim look on his face sank any hope that Nathan had that it had gone well.

"She's in ICU. The surgery was difficult. The collarbone was in worse shape than I originally thought. We had to put a three inch steel plate and clamps in to hold the shoulder together. I didn't realize it at the time but it's the same shoulder that was broken in the accident. The lung has been repaired and she is able to hold air in it now. It's functioning at about forty five percent. That will get better as it heals. We were able to drain the blood from Haley's brain and relieve that pressure. We've also got a drain line in to prevent the pressure from building again in case it starts to bleed later. There's no way to tell what kind of damage it's caused until she wakes up. Son that could be a couple of hours, a couple of days, a couple of weeks or even a couple of months, if at all. It will just depend on what happens between now and then and if the damage is not extensive. She is breathing a little on her own but she's on a ventilator for the time being. It just wasn't enough. The baby is holding his own. We've done an amnio since the surgery and everything seems to be fine. I wish I could tell you more Nathan but that's all I know right now. The next seventy two hours will be critical for Haley. Have I answered all of your questions?"

Nathan nodded his head. Cooper spoke up. "What are her chances Dr. Baldwin?"

"Cooper they aren't what you would like them to be."

"No I want to know. I need to know Dr. Baldwin" Nathan told him.

"There is a seventy percent chance that she will remain in a coma. There is a forty percent chance that she will have no damage at all from the injury. There is a ninety five percent chance that she can live a normal life if we can get her through this. And, there is a thirty percent chance that her body could begin to shut down totally"

Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Can I see her?"

"Sure you can. Follow me." Dr. Baldwin moved into the ICU with Nathan on his heels. Cooper stayed behind with Jamie.

When Nathan reached his wife's bedside his heart broke. There was a large tube taped in her mouth. There was a fetal monitor against her abdomen tapping out the baby's heartbeat. She had a huge bandage along the side of her neck and her shoulder was in a weird looking brace. There were three bags hanging on the IV stand. One was the IV fluid itself. The other was a unit of blood they were giving her, which later Nathan found out was the third. The third bag that hung on the stand was antibiotics to keep her from getting any infection from the injuries or the surgical procedures.

Nathan sat down beside her bed and took her tiny hand in his. "I shouldn't have left you there Hales. I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself for this baby. God how could I have been so stupid? Why? Why did this have to happen?"


	15. Don't Take The Girl

Chapter 15 Don't Take The Girl

**AN: Ok guys this chapter is going to be a little shorter than my normal chapters. I've reached a stopping place and I think this is a good point. Please review. They seemed to have stopped coming in again. It took me two and a half days to write this chapter. That's longer than normal for me and the chapter is shorter so.. that should be proof that the reviews DO help! On the chapter before last I received 10. Last chapter it dropped again to 5. Please please please help me get this story finished**

**Chapter 15 Don't Take The Girl**

Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishing  
When he was eight years old

_**Tim McGraw**_

Nathan was still sitting by her side. He had managed to get the ICU staff to let him stay with her. He was afraid that the time they had left together was ticking away. Thank goodness Haley had insisted on them making donations to the Tree Hill ICU wing a few years ago. They had been wonderful to Nathan and Haley when she was hit by the car and she had never forgotten that. Now they had broken the rules for the couple that had been so generous in their gift giving. They would never forget Nathan and Haley Scott.

As he held her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb, his eyes were fixed on her face. "Hales, I need you to open your eyes baby. I can't do this without you Haley. Please don't leave me." He leaned forward to smooth a few strands of hair away from her face. As he stood up when he leaned over the bandage on her neck and the brace on her shoulder caught his eyes. "I can't believe this has happened. It feels like this gang member has replaced Dan" He told Lucas as his brother came in to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Nathan, keep your chin up buddy. She's gonna make it. She's not come this far for you to lose her now" Lucas told him.

"Lucas, I love this woman with everything I have or ever had or ever will have. I can not do this without her" Nathan sighed.

"Nathan you're not going to have to buddy. I just know she's going to be ok."

They both sat in silence for another fifteen minutes just staring at the girl that changed everything for both of them. As Nathan continued to rub the back of her hand that he was holding his greatest fear was acknowledge. The heart monitor's beeping was erratic until it suddenly went to a flat line. Nathan stood up and screamed "NO HALEY PLEASE BABY PLEASE!!"

The doctors and nurses were running into the room while Lucas pulled his brother out of there kicking and screaming. "No Lucas I can't leave her. HALEY! PLEASE BABY PLEASE STAY HERE WITH ME!"

When Lucas finally got Nathan back out to the waiting room, Jamie came up and saw his Dad. "What happened?"

"Oh Jamie" Nathan cried. He was interrupted as Dr. Baldwin came out of Haley's room. Nathan stood up and moved over to his old friend. "What happened? How is she?"

"Nathan I got her back son. I managed to get her heart going again. It took about three minutes but it's stable for now son." Dr. Baldwin clapped the young man on the shoulder and turned to go back to the ICU unit.

Nathan breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

**Haley During the flatline**

She turned around trying to find something she recognized. It was such a beautiful place. There were flowers everywhere. Suddenly a little boy came up to her and grabbed her hand. He had sandy blonde hair and brown chocolate eyes. "Mommy?"

"What?" she asked.

The little boy laughed at her. "Mommy you know who I am" he giggled.

"I do?"

"Sure you do! If you'll think about it you know exactly who I am" he chuckled.

"You're my son aren't you?"

"Yes I've been here waiting for quite a while. I've missed you Mommy"

Haley knelt down and opened her arms. "I've missed you too" she whispered as she rocked him gently back and forth. "So much"

"Mommy, you have to go back."

"What?"

"You have to go back. I wish you could stay here but you can't"

"Why not?" Haley asked.

Suddenly Keith walked up and smiled at Haley. "Hi"

"Keith? What.."

"What am I doing here?"

"Ah yeah"

"Well I came to make sure you understand what your son is telling you Haley"

"What?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about him. I will take good care of him but Haley there is another child you have to go back for."

"What child?"

"The one that hasn't been born yet"

Haley placed her hand on her stomach "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes mam. Nathan Scott is going to be a father again. He needs you Haley. You can't leave him. He'll never make it"

"You're right Keith I have to go back" Haley kissed the little boy. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Mommy. Tell Daddy Jamie, Bri, Nat and Nicole I said hi" he snickered. "Me and Uncle Keith will be just fine Mommy. Don't worry"

Haley suddenly heard someone yelling her name. "Haley, come on Haley." Dr. Baldwin said as they continued to work on her trying to get her heart started again.

End Dream

Nathan came back in to sit by her side. "Hales? Baby? Please don't do that again. I don't want to be here without you Hales. I don't. Life wouldn't be worth living any more. We're supposed to grow old together baby. Remember? We're supposed to tell our children and our children's children our love story. I know you don't want to miss out on that." Nathan heard one of the monitors going off again as he looked up. The one that monitored her heart rate showed that it was up. "You hear me don't you Hales? Your heart rate just increased. You hear me I know you do!" Nathan moved over to kiss her forehead. "I love you Haley. I've never loved another woman. You're it for me baby. I promise if you'll just come back to me, I will never let you out of my sight again. I shouldn't have left you there Haley. Just give me the chance to make it up to you. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that you're ok. I'm sick of this. We keep finding our way back here Haley. You either sick or hurt in the hospital, suffering. I promise you if you'll just come back to me, I'll make it up to you. We're going to have another baby Haley. You remember what they said. We shouldn't have been able to conceive another one. But baby we've done it. Please come back and let's enjoy this. We've been given another chance Hales. Please baby. Please.

It had been three days since the near fatal moment after surgery. Nathan still hadn't left the hospital. Brooke had woken up two days ago and Tiffany went home yesterday. She stepped into Haley's room and cried as she saw Jamie's mother lying there. When she finally got her composure she turned to Nathan. "Mr. Scott I am so sorry"

"Why are you sorry Tiffany? You risked yourself to save her or she probably wouldn't be here sweetie. You have nothing to be sorry for. I owe you a debt I'll never be able to reply. If that idiot had of shot her I doubt she could have made it with her other injuries."

"Thank you Mr. Scott, but you don't owe me anything. I love Miss Haley. She has always treated me with love and respect. A lot of people won't do that with kids. I mean we're just kids right? But not you and Miss Haley, you both treat me great and I just wanted to help in the only way I could think of."

"Tiffany, you are a wonderful girl. I am glad that my son chose you. If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask ok?" Nathan asked.

Jamie walked in the room and put his hand over Tiffany's. "Dad I'm going to go with her Mom to get her settled in. I'll be back soon ok?"

"Yeah Jamie. Tiffany? Don't forget what I said alright? If you need anything all you have to do is call me." Nathan told the girl that he was pretty sure would one day be his daughter in law if the look on his son's face was any indication.

He remembered the day that he told Haley that he loved her. She had gotten the tattoo of his jersey number. That had scared the hell out of Nathan. It had never occurred to him that what he was feeling was love until he started to think about why she would do something like that. Suddenly he found himself wishing that it was an act of love. That floored him. But when he realized that he loved her in return? It was a realization that took his breath away. Of course he loved her. He never wanted to be away from her. This girl was what he wanted whether it had started out that way or not. His life didn't begin until he was with Haley. He had known that for years but reliving that moment was a bitter sweet memory, especially now while she was lying in a hospital for the three day in a row unconscious and fighting for her life.

Dr. Baldwin had told Nathan this morning that her lung functions were doing a little better but he was concerned because her kidney functions were starting to deteriorate. "Nathan this could very well be a long drawn out battle son. Prepare yourself."

Nathan nodded. "What about the baby? How is the baby doing?"

"The baby is doing great. We're being careful with the pain meds that she's getting. I would have preferred that she had none at this early stage of pregnancy but I won't let her lay there and suffer. I am pretty sure that shoulder is throbbing and her head is probably pounding. We did another EEG and apnea test today and she is trying to breathe on her own some and her brain waves look pretty good. I am hoping that's a good sign and there is no neurological damage at all. At least we know she's not brain dead. Keep your chin up Nathan. I'll be back to check on you later."

"Thanks." Nathan turned back to his wife. "You did so good baby! Thank you. Thank you for working hard and breathing on your own some today. Now you can rest. I promise." He kissed her again on the forehead.

Cooper and Lucas came into the room. "Nathan? How is she today?" Cooper asked.

"They did another EEG and apnea tests today. She's still trying to breathe some on her own. It'll just take time. Dr. Baldwin says she is not brain dead. There's evidence there of that."

"Thank god!" Cooper said. "Ah look I wanted to offer to help out to see if you wanted me to call Skills at the Kids Club and make sure he knows to call me if he needs anything."

"He knows. He called me earlier and I told him that he would probably be able to get a hold of you easier than he could me this coming week."

"Deb has the kids?"

"Yeah. Jamie is bringing them all back this afternoon to see her again" The rush of air came through the ventilator again and again with each breath that she received whether the machine initiated it or she did.

"How are they taking it Nate?"

"About like you'd expect. Bri and Nicole are quiet and scared and Natalie is still screaming at me for not being there. Jamie jumps in and they wind up into a huge argument until I remind them both that Haley wouldn't want them fighting. That calms them down until the next visit when it starts right back up again."

"It's hard Cooper."

"I know it is man"

"What about Brooke. She good?"

"Yeah, she's on the couch screaming orders so she's happy man."

"Hey don't look at gift horse in the mouth Cooper. I'd give anything for Haley to get up and scream orders at me. You just don't know"

"Nate, man I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that"

"I know just don't take too much for granted Cooper."

"Is she still responding to your voice?"

"Sometimes. I mean when I talk to her, her heart rate goes up sometimes. Other's nothing happens. I'm not sure if she hears me the whole time or if it's a fluke. I have to believe she hears me and knows I'm talking to her though"

"Keep your chin up Nate. That woman in that bed loves you man. You know she does."

"I know she does. I love her too Cooper"

"Oh yeah believe me if I haven't gotten anything else over the years I've got that"

"Whatever" Nathan told his uncle as he pulled Nathan in for a man hug.

"I'll stop by tomorrow man? Is there anything I can do?"

"You've got enough to deal with Coop."

"No I mean there's a nurse coming in each day to check her bandages and her IV so, it's not horrible. I have time to help you if you need me Nathan"

"Thanks Coop but Luke has been wonderful so far man. He and Peyton have taken the kids out a couple of times trying to get their minds off of it all. You know I keep asking myself how in the hell will I ever be able to tell my kids that she's not coming back Cooper"

"She'll be back Nate. You have to believe that. She's made it through the most critical first seventy two hours. She's going to be ok. It might take longer than you want it to but Haley Scott is going to be fine"

Nathan moved his hand to her cheek bone and rubbed it lightly with his thumb "I sure hope you're right Cooper."

"I am! Don't worry Nathan"

Nathan nodded to his uncle as he walked out of the room and then turned his head back to face his wife. There had been little change over the last four days. The only positive change was that she was breathing on her own eight times a minute instead of six. They were able to turn the ventilator down to compensate. Dr. Baldwin said that as long as the ventilator was working for her, her body wasn't tell her she needed to do it so each time her efforts increased the automatic delivery from the machine would be reduced.

Around four pm the kids walked in the door of the ICU. Nicole was the first to reach her mother. "Mom, it's me Nic. I love you Mom. Please open your eyes." Nicole watched as nothing happened. Her eyes filled with tears.

Nathan moved over to his oldest daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She's going to be ok baby. She just needs to rest right now" As they stood there and watched Haley's monitors neither missed that her heart rate had sped up when Nicole began to talk.

Natalie moved to her other side "Mom, please. Please you've got to wake up. We need you Mom. We need you so much. I need you Mom. Please!" Haley's heart rate sped up even faster.

Jamie moved to her side and took her hand in his. "Mom, I love you so much. I miss you Mom. Please you've got to come back to us" Jamie sniffled. The family watched in awe as Haley's heart rate continued to increase as each of the kids spoke.

Suddenly the alarms were going off on several machines. Nathan stood up in a panic. He didn't know which ones were going off or why. The nurses were rushing through the door. "Mr. Scott I'm sorry but you all are going to have to leave"

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Nathan screamed.

"She's getting too excited. Her heart rate is pounding. We've got to get her settled back down"

Nathan moved the kids back out to the waiting room. "Guys I don't think it's a good idea for you to all come at the same time any more. We might have to split it up somehow. She can't seem to take it right now."

"Dad I didn't even get to talk to her" Bri said.

"I know buddy. You and I will go back in there when they say it's ok man" Nathan ruffled his little boy's hair and then turned to all of his children. "I love you guys. You know that right?"

"Yeah" they said in unison. "I'm sorry that I can't be at home with you. You guys understand don't you?"

"Yeah dad. We don't want mom to be alone" Nicole told her father.

"Yeah Dad. You know Mom hates being alone." Bri added. "It's her biggest fear next to clowns."

"How do you know that little man?"

"She told me once. She said that one of her biggest fears was being alone. She could only deal with it for short periods of time. You can't leave her Dad. Promise me" Bri said.

"I promise Bri. I won't leave her. EVER" Nathan said as he turned back to the door wanting to go back and be with Haley.

The next two weeks went basically the same. There was little change in Haley's condition. Her respirations had picked up to twelve per minute, which was really good for a comatose patient Dr. Baldwin had set down with Nathan yesterday to discuss Haley's outlook.

"Nathan, right now her body is acting as an incubator. She's nurturing your child while he grows. That's the only progress I can see happening. I am sorry son, but it is a possibility the coma might be permanent."

"No" Nathan shook his head. "I don't believe that! I won't believe that" he screamed.

"Nathan, son I'm not telling you this to hurt you. You have to know that. Her shoulder has healed, we've been able to take the drain tube out and there was no permanent cranial damage from the blow to her head. The concussion has healed. But son, Haley is still not awake."

"No Dr. Baldwin you can't give up. I know she's going to come out of this. The nurse had to sedate her to calm her down when the kids were in there talking to her. Her heart rate went really high. Please don't give up on her. I can't do it whether you do or not."

"Nathan, the next thing we need to start talking about is what's next son. I can keep her here in the ICU until the baby is born but after that they are going to want her to go to a long term care facility. Now the closest one is Wilmington."

"No! Let me talk to the chief of staff. I've donated over a million dollars to this hospital. My wife is not going to some impersonal long term care facility. I'll hire people to stay with her at home if I have to!"

"Nathan you don't know what you're up against son."

"Oh hell yes I do. I am up against my wife being placed in some grovel that the people won't care if she wakes up or not. They will have already given up hope just because she's there. I know how those places are and there is no way Haley is going there. I'll do whatever I have to do. I'll buy this fucking hospital if I have to!"

Dr. Baldwin clapped Nathan on the shoulder and got up to leave. "Son, I'm sorry I wish there was something more I could do."

Nathan nodded his head at his older friend and then turned back to Haley. "Hales, don't worry baby. I'm not letting them take you anywhere. I'll fight whomever I have to fight. That's not happening. Ok?"

As he took her hand in hers his eyes suddenly searched her face and then turned back to her hand. The fingers had twitched and she had slightly tightened her hand on his. "Hales? Can you hear me? Baby I felt that. Can you squeeze my hand again?"

As he watched her hand it slightly moved and tightened around his a second time. It was nothing tight but there was movement for sure. He placed his hand on her lower stomach. "Did you feel that buddy? Mommy's coming around. I just know that she is. Mommy is coming back to me. We're going to get ready for your arrival together little man." Nathan fought to control the tears that were falling down his face. "Hales, we have to baby. We have to do this together."

**Please don't forget to review!! **


	16. No One's Gonna Love You

Chapter 16 Wish You Were Here

**AN Ok I had a couple of questions from last chapter that I would like to answer first. The child that Haley met in her dream was not the child she's carrying but the child that she and Nathan lost due to the accident. Remember Keith told her, ****Yeah. You don't have to worry about him. I will take good care of him but Haley there is another child you have to go back for? Just wanted to clear that up. This chapter should explain a few things that haven't been answered since I started writing. **

**Chapter 16 No One's Gonna Love You**

**It's looking like a limb torn off **

**Or altogether just taken apart **

**We're reeling through an endless fall **

**We are the ever-living ghost of what once was **

**But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do **

**No one's gonna love you more than I do **

**And anything to make you smile **

**It is my better side of you to admire **

**But they should never take so long **

**Just to be over then back to another one **

**But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do **

**No one's gonna love you more than I do **

**But someone, **

**They could have warned you **

**When things start splitting at the seams and now **

**The whole thing's tumbling down **

**Things start splitting at the seams and now **

**If things start splitting at the seams and now, **

**It's tumbling down **

**Hard. **

**Anything to make you smile **

**You are the ever-living ghost of what once was **

**I never want to hear you say **

**That you'd be better off **

**Or you liked it that way **

**But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do **

**No one's gonna love you more than I do **

**But someone **

**They should have warned you **

**When things start splitting at the seams and now **

**The whole thing's tumbling down **

**Things start splitting at the seams and now **

**If things start splitting at the seams and now, **

**It's tumbling down **

**Hard**

_**Band of Horses **_

It had been three weeks since Haley had been hit with a gun at the Kids Club. Nathan had left her side long enough to take a shower and eat. He had not been home since she was injured. Three days ago, she had squeezed his hand. It had given him hope that she was beginning to wake up. Unfortunately it hadn't happened since. The medical staff all seemed to think it was all in his mind. Nathan knew though that she had squeezed his hand. He hadn't completely lost his mind.

Later that afternoon Nathan was shocked at the visitor that just walked into the door. "What do you want Rachel?"

"I came to see how Haley's doing, Nathan."

"There's no change."

"I am so sorry that Matt did this"

"Are you sorry that he ran Haley and Jamie off the road several months ago too? The accident that caused her to miscarry our son?"

"What?"

"You heard me. He ran Haley and Jamie off the road when they were on their way home from town. Haley was pregnant and she miscarried."

"Nathan I had no idea. I am so sorry. Please is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah you can get out of here Rachel. I can't talk to you right now. I know you have no control over what your child does but if you had been taking care of him maybe he wouldn't have joined a gang in the first place."

"Nathan? Please. I really am sorry about all of this"

"Why Rachel? Why do you even care?"

"Nathan you know I don't wish any harm to Haley. She's never done anything to me."

"That's never stopped you before Rachel. I remember a night at a party after a basketball game that you did everything in your power to sleep with her husband. Do you remember that?"

"Yes I remember that." She hung her head down. "Believe me Nathan; I've paid for my past. More than you will ever know, I've paid for it."

"What is that supposed to mean Rachel?"

"Do you remember the summer after graduation and we had that party at your parent's beach house? You and Haley had just had Jamie and we all spent the summer together."

"Yeah, of course I remember. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember the night that I was attacked and raped by Damien West?"

"Yes"

"Nathan Matt is a result of that night.

"What?"

"I got pregnant with Matt that night"

"Oh god! You've got to be kidding"

"Believe me I wish I were."

Rachel turned and walked out of the room. When she got to her car, she got in and started to leave. Suddenly she turned the opposite way of home and left the parking lot. When she reached the police station she got out and walked in.

"Hi may I help you?"

"Yes I want to see my son. Matt Bizner"

"Ok right through that door.

When the deputy had Matt set up behind the glass Rachel picked up the phone and motioned for him to do the same. "What? Huh? You finally come back to town and then order me around?"

"Matt, what in the hell have you done?"

"Mom, Stevie robbed a convenience store. He hid the money in that kids club. I was just trying to get to the money"

"Matt do you know that Haley Scott is still unconscious. She's in a coma Matt and she's pregnant"

"What?"

"Yes. She's pregnant. You've already caused her to lose one baby. Did you know that?"

"How?"

"She was in the truck with Jamie when you ran him off of the road. It wasn't your precious Tiffany"

"Mom, I'm so sorry"

"No Matt. It's not me you need to say that too! Do you have any idea what Nathan and Haley have already been through on account of your birth father?"

"What?"

"That bastard tried to kill her three different times! How could you do this?"

Matt held his head down. He had always promised his Mom that he would never be like Damien West and he had turned into his clone. He hung the phone up and called the guard. He could no longer stand for his mother to look at him.

Three days later, Nathan sat in the ICU with Haley. He had brought Jamie's IPOD. Jamie had loaded a song on it for him. Nathan put the ear buds in her ears and started the song to play. "Please, please help me find a way to save you. I need you Haley"

You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone

When Nathan realized that the song was over he set it to play again. He had tried everything he could think of. He needed Haley to wake up. He missed her so bad. His life was just a blur. He hadn't left the hospital except to pack clothes to bring back with him. He had been taking his showers at the hospital. He refused to leave her. He had promised Bri that he wouldn't leave her.

Peyton had come by yesterday and mentioned to him that maybe he could connect with Haley through music. She had done that once when Lucas was in the hospital. He never mentioned that he could hear it but somehow Peyton had known that he could.

As the first dance song at the wedding played through a third time, Nathan watched her face. He looked back to the heart monitor again and saw that her heart rate was slightly up and smiled. "Hales, dance with me baby" he whispered and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he stood up and leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I love you Haley James Scott"

Haley moaned, as she tried to move her head. She began to move her hand towards her mouth. Nathan watched in awe. "Haley baby can you hear me"

Her eyes fluttered. There were tears running out of the corners of each of her eyes. Nathan pressed the call button. The nurse was in the room in minutes. She walked over to Haley's bed just in time to see her eyes slowly open. "Mrs. Scott? Can you hear me?"

Haley moved her eyes over to the nurse and slightly frowned. Nathan had moved over to the other side of the bed. "Hales, are you ok? Baby can you hear me? I'm right here baby"

Haley looked slowly over to her other side. Just before she found Nathan she closed her eyes again for just a second then her eyes found her husband, standing over her with a pleading look on his gorgeous face and tears in each of his beautiful blue eyes. She wanted to smile and him but that stupid large thing was in her mouth. She moved her hand up slowly trying to reach her chin.

Nathan turned to the nurse and asked. "Can we get that ET tube out of her mouth?"

"Sure Mr. Scott. Just let me get Dr. Baldwin up here. I have to have orders from him. He didn't leave them open for when she woke up."

"Please ask him to hurry" Nathan said and then turned his gaze back to his wife. "It's going to be ok Hales. You are going to be ok." He said as he pushed her hair back away from her forehead repeatedly. He couldn't stop smiling. He was lost in his wife's gorgeous doe eyes. She would close them for a couple of minutes and then reopen them to gaze back at her husband. "I love you Hales" She nodded and her eyes warmed even more to his words.

Finally the nurse came back in and moved to take the ET tube out of her mouth. Once it had been removed Haley began to pant trying to catch her breath. "Hales?"

"It's ok Mr. Scott that's normal when they are first removed from a ventilator. It takes a couple of minutes for them to catch their own breath since they've had assistance from the machine."

Nathan turned back to look at Haley. "Baby I've missed you" He continued to brush her hair away from her face with his hand. "I've missed you so much" He whispered against her forehead the second time.

Haley gave a small smile and nodded her head. Nathan turned to the nurse. "Can she have some ice or water or something? I'm sure her throat is dry and sore"

"Sure I'll be right back" the nurse told them.

"Hales, I love you baby" he was still leaning over on the arm that held her hand while his other hand continued swiping at her hair that was over her forehead. "I love you so much" His voice broke and Haley's eyes quickly moved to his face. When she saw the pain there her own filled with tears. She lifted her arms and he leaned over to place his head next to hers and cried.

A few hours later Lucas and Peyton had brought the kids to see their Mom. When Jamie walked over to Haley he placed his head on her chest and sobbed. "Mom, I love you"

"I love you too Jamie" she said hoarsely. Haley smoothed her hand down her oldest son's back. "I'm ok Jamie. I promise" she whispered.

Bri moved up to his Mom next. "Mom, I was so scared. I didn't think you were going to come back this time" Bri told her as he too leaned down to hug her.

"Bri, I'll always come back buddy" she said quietly.

"Mom what's wrong with your voice?"

"It hurts to talk Bri" Haley smiled.

"Then don't Mom. Just hold me" Bri sniffled against her chest.

Nathan held his two girls under his arms while his son's loved on their mother. As he stood there with tears in his eyes it was also with pride and joy in his heart. If he had taught his boys one thing it was that their mother was special and needed to be treated that way. He had high hopes that they would treat the love of their lives the same way but for now, he would take no less than them being good for their mother. After what she went giving birth to them they owed her that.

"Mom, I wanted them to let me give you blood, like you did for me when I got hurt when I was little"

Haley looked up to Nathan. "What?"

"You know when I was in the motorcycle accident when I was eight. You saved my life Mom. I wanted to do the same for you"

"Bri, honey, don't worry about that. I am your Mom. I'm supposed to take care of you" Haley whispered.

Bri nodded and then moved back. His sisters were in Haley's arms together at the blink of an eye. Both of them were squalling. Haley's eyes filled with tears as she held them. Natalie wasn't looking where she had her elbow and Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear. Haley thought that it was strange but she decided not to question it. When all of her children had reunited with their Mom, Tiffany stepped up to her. "Mrs. Scott, I am so glad that you're ok"

"Thank you Tiffany. What happened to your shoulder?"

"Mad Dawg shot her Mom" Jamie said. He, Tiffany and his Dad had decided not to tell Haley right away that Tiffany had saved her life. Nathan didn't want her to have too much to deal with all at once. Today she had grasped the idea that she had been in a coma for nearly five and a half weeks, time she had lost of her life. Nathan felt that was enough to handle for now. He planned to tell her about the baby tomorrow but suddenly he realized, that was going to make her happy.

"Hales, I have something else to tell you baby"

"What?" she whispered. "I'm sorry I wish I could talk" she whispered again.

"Baby, it's ok. I'll take a whisper over silence any day."

"What do you have to tell me?"

Nathan turned back to look at the kids. All of them were smiling and excited. "Hales, we're going to have another baby"

Haley began to cry. "That's not funny Nathan. How could you tease me like that?" She began to breathe really heavy as the emotions took her over.

Nathan with a worried frown moved to her and kissed her forehead. "You know I would never tease you. I promise it's true. We're pregnant Haley. We're pregnant"

When she saw the look of joy on Nathan's face she realized that he was serious. As he held her hand and placed his forehead to hers her memory of the dream with Keith and the little boy in it came back. "Oh my god" she whispered.

"What baby? What is it?"

"Nathan, that's what Keith told me in my dream"

Nathan looked at Haley and slightly frowned again. "What dream Hales?"

"I don't know but there was a little boy there and they both told me I had to go back"

Realization suddenly registered on Nathan's face. "Hales you flat lined the day after the attack baby, could that be when you dreamed it?"

"I don't know. But I met our son Nathan"

"This son?" he asked as he placed his hand over her slightly rounded tummy.

"No the one we lost" she whispered. "He's with Keith, Nathan" She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They slipped from beneath her eyelids.

Nathan moved to pull her into his arms. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok baby. I promise you" For the first time since his wife had been awake, he leaned in to place a feather light kiss on her lips.

Cooper, Lucas and Peyton walked in to see Haley. "How's the sweetest sister in law in the world" Lucas asked as he moved to the side of Haley's bed that Nathan wasn't occupying. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm ok" she whispered.

Lucas looked to Nathan for an explanation for the tears they were both trying to swipe away from their cheeks. "We're alright man."

"And the baby? Everything is ok with the baby?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Everything's perfect with the baby isn't it Hales?" He smiled to his wife.

She smiled back and rubbed her hand across the slightly swollen area of her stomach. "Yeah everything is perfect" She whispered as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you Nathan, so much"

He rubbed her forearm. "I know you do Hales."

"Haley sweetheart, we've missed you" Cooper told his niece.

She smiled at Cooper and nodded. "I missed you too" she said. "Where is Brooke?"

Cooper glanced to Nathan and Nathan looked back to Haley. "Baby Brooke's been every day this week. She said she was going to stay around the house and catch up on washing clothes. She has had Bri, Nat and Nicole a lot this week so I could be here with you."

Haley giggled and whispered "Brooke washing clothes? Oh my god. Cooper you better get home before you have nothing but pink underwear"

"Don't I know it" Cooper chuckled. "Hales, I'm glad you're ok baby" he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You had all of us scared to death"

After they all had left. Nathan came back in from walking them out and found her asleep. He smiled and silently sent up a prayer of thanks and then swiped at his tears again. 'Please help me keep her safe. Please, I can't do this anymore! And to find out that it again has stemmed from Dan indirectly? Please. Let this be the last time."

He laid his head down on the bed next to the hand that he held on her right side. After a few hours he woke up when he felt her tiny hand stroking his hair. He lifted his head and met her bright doe eyes. "Hi" he whispered.

"Hi"

"Are you ok? Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, I was just watching you sleep, thinking how lucky we are that we're together"

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world Haley. You choose to spend your life with me. There is no greater luck than that with exception that you're better. Do you feel up to talking a little bit?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Hales, there are a couple of things I need to tell you"

"What?" she quietly asked.

"Well you know Tiffany was shot?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Hales, Tiffany jumped between you and the gun that gang member was pointing at you. If she hadn't it would have been you that was shot" Nathan's eyes searched hers effortlessly. He knew that the information would upset her and he was hoping he hadn't told her too soon.

"What?"

"She saved you Hales" It was Nathan's turn to whisper now. "She saved you and our baby. If that had of been added to your other injuries Haley you might not have survived."

"Oh my god. Why would she do that Nathan?"

"For Jamie, Haley. She loved him"

Haley just stared at her husband in disbelief. "What else?"

"Brooke was hit by a stray bullet too"

"Brooke?" Haley looked down at their hands that were intertwined in her lap against their baby. "Wait, I remember Brooke falling, Nathan. She was shot right under her jaw bone"

"Yeah. Luckily the bullet that ricocheted and hit her didn't do any damage. She's fine. She's just still recovering"

"Are you sure? Please don't lie to me Nathan. If Brooke is not ok I want to know."

"I promise you baby. Brooke and the baby are both ok"

"Ok"

"Is that all?"

"For now. I don't want to overload you"

"No I want to know"

"The gang member Mad Dawg that ran you and Jamie off the road and that attacked is Rachel Gattina's son. Do you remember when she was attacked by Damien West the summer after High School graduation?

"Yeah"

"She got pregnant Hales."

Haley put her hand to her open mouth. "Oh no" Haley had always been lucky enough to share her children with the man that she loved, the man that she had loved since she was a sixteen year old junior tutoring to keep her busy. She couldn't imagine the hell that Rachel and the boy had been through. "That's why she never came back to Tree Hill for the other summers after college.

"Yeah it is"

"Poor girl. Wait Nathan does that mean that Dan sent this kid?"

"I don't know yet sweetheart but I am going to find out. I promise you" Nathan held her tightly against him. He had already thought of that. Dan better pray that he didn't find out that he was involved.

The next day a physical therapist came up to work with Haley. She had been in the bed so long that she couldn't get up and walk around by herself. Nathan had held on to her and allowed her to shift most of her weight to him. The longer the therapist was there the more frustrated Haley became.

"Please, can we stop for just a minute?" she asked.

"Haley, if we keep stopping it's just going to make you stiffer the next time" the therapist told her.

"It hurts. It feels like there are needles sticking in my legs."

"Needles as in like your leg is asleep?"

"Yeah"

"Ok Haley. You will but I am going to get Dr. Baldwin to check that out ok?"

Nathan moved beside his wife and helped her over to the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I think so. It hurts Nathan. It really hurts" she looked up at him pleadingly.

"I know baby. What if I help you and we go a little slower and add your full weight a little at a time?"

"Mr. Scott, with all due respect sir she's got to get used to her full weight on her legs before she can walk."

"I know that but you do realize that my wife had a severe head injury?"

"Yes sir but in the place that the injury was it shouldn't have affected her walking."

"Look my wife has been through a terrible ordeal and she's nearly two months pregnant. Cut her some slack man"

"Ok. I'll contact Dr. Baldwin and I'll see you guys tomorrow"

Nathan then moved over to Haley and placed his hands out for her to take them. "Would you like to try with me?"

She put her hands in Nathan's and allowed him to pull her up. She leaned into him and they moved to walk to the bathroom in the corner of her hospital room. She had a fair amount of her weight on her legs and Nathan managed to put the rest on him. When she reached the bathroom she held on to the sink and stood to look in the mirror. "Oh my god, Nathan. Why didn't you tell me I looked so awful?"

"Awful? Who are you looking at in that mirror? My girl doesn't look awful. EVER"

"You're sweet but look at this my eyes are sunk in, I've lost weight, my hair is a mess and I have on no makeup"

"Hales, you've never looked better to me baby. You're standing up and you're talking to me. You don't know how worried I was beginning to get that you would never do that again. Even Dr. Baldwin was concerned."

"Nathan I will always be with you. Don't ever forget that. I'll always find a way to get to you."

As she moved to turn from the bathroom mirror she held her hand out and Nathan took it and placed it in his far right hand while bringing her against his left side. He stayed beside her as she slowly made her way back out into her room. "Can we try to walk down the hall?"

"Sure if you feel up to it. I have an idea. Would you like a shower?"

"Oh Nathan, I would love a shower."

"Let me go talk to your nurse ok?"

"Wait, what about me?"

"Hales just sit here for a couple of minute's baby. I'll be right back I promise."

When Nathan came back into Haley's room ten minutes later he walked over to the bathroom and brought out a small over night bag. He put it on his shoulder and then moved next to his wife. "Shall we Mrs. Scott?"

"What's that?"

"It's some of your things that Peyton went to the house and packed up for you last week. She and I figured this way it would be here when you got ready for it. I knew that one of the first things you would want would be a shower. So, I told her to get you some of the t shirts that you sleep in and there are some pajama shorts and pajama pants in there and a razor and hair brush and tooth brush and your shampoo and conditioner and your body wash. Did I forget anything?"

"No. Thank you Nathan. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I am so glad that I did it."

"Baby you've got it all wrong. I'm the lucky one that did something to deserve you. How I did it? Why I did it? I don't know but I am so glad that I did."

"That is one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me Nathan"

"Let's get you to that shower ok?"

"Ok" she said. "I love you Nathan"

"I love you too Hales"


	17. Savin Me

Chapter 17 Savin Me

Chapter 17 Savin Me

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_**Nickelback**_

Nathan walked back into Haley's hospital room. She had been out of the coma for four days now. They were still running tests to try and find out why she had no feeling in her legs at times. She had just returned from an MRI and when his eyes found her, she was asleep in her bed. He moved to the chair next to her and took her hand in his. As he rubbed the back of it with his thumb he couldn't help but think he was ready to get her out of her and get her home. He knew she was tired of being poked and probed. She had told him this morning that they had to hurry up and do whatever they were going to do or she was going to lose her mind.

She finally woke up an hour later. Nathan tightened his hold on her hand when he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hey you"

"Hi"

"How's my girl feeling?"

"Not to bad. I'm ready to go home Nathan." She whispered.

"I know baby. It won't be too much longer ok?"

She nodded and turned her pleading eyes to her hand that he was still holding. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we refuse more testing for a few days and just go home today?"

"Hales, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know. I just want to go home" she whispered as tears made their way out from under her eyelids.

He stood up and pulled her in his arms. "I know baby. I know" He rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. He knew she was scared. He knew she was frustrated but above all else he knew that she was at the end of her rope. He heard it more each day. Maybe taking her home for a few days wouldn't be a bad thing if the MRI didn't provide the information they were looking for.

Haley had had a lot to deal with since she woke up. She had no idea that she was pregnant at the time of the ball and attack. She was worried about Brooke. She was totally in shock that a young girl such as Tiffany had wanted to save her and she was missing the kids.

"I tell you what. I'll talk to Dr. Baldwin. How's that?" Nathan asked.

"Thank you" she whispered against his chest and smiling when she felt him tighten his hold around her to snuggle her even deeper into his embrace.

When Dr. Baldwin entered the room a few hours later Nathan and Haley were sitting on the bed. Nathan was in back and had Haley positioned between his legs lying against his chest. His hand was resting on the slight swell of her stomach. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off the place where their child rested since she woke up.

"Hi you two"

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Haley we have the results of the MRI. It shows some slight nerve damage just below your right ear, where you were hit. Luckily this does not appear to be permanent. It will take some time and some extra physical therapy but it can be corrected."

Nathan breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he kissed the top of her head. "When can I take her home?"

"I think we can sneak her out of here today. Unless you want to stay Haley"

"Ah no thank you anyway. I want to go home Dr. Baldwin."

"Ok BUT; Nathan you are going to have to make sure she gets plenty of rest. I don't' want her up on her feet a lot other than the physical therapy. I understand that you've been helping her with it some too. That's fine but no more than an hour or so a day and try to limit it to ten minutes at the time. We don't want to over work that side and not allow the nerve endings time to heal. I also want you back in my office next week young lady. We need to do an ultrasound. I've had your blood levels checked Haley. I want you to get another iron shot before you leave to day. They aren't low but we all know what happens during pregnancy right? This time we want to be prepared. The next thing I want to talk about is the physical therapy. Nathan I think it would be a good idea if you placed the gymnast bars like we use in your garage or something and let the physical therapist go there. I know it would be easier for Haley. I'll get you in contact with a home healthcare company that those can be leased from. She will only need them temporarily. She'll also need a walker for a few months to help steady her until the nerve damage has healed. I do not want her walking around until she has total feeling in her legs."

"I'll take care of it" Nathan told him and looked down at Haley. "You heard all that right?"

"Yes" she scoffed. "But a walker? I don't want a walker. That will embarrass the kids Nathan"

"Embarrass them? Haley they are lucky you are alive! If they even think about being selfish like that I'll beat them within an inch of their lives. Our kids will not be embarrassed Hales. They love you. You know they do."

"Dr. Baldwin can't we do crutches or a cane or something? Please?"

"Haley I don't want you falling and you pregnant. I'm trying to protect the baby"

"Ok" she whispered. "I'll behave for our baby" She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed lightly.

She was released from the hospital around five pm that day. Nathan drove through Tree Hill and toward their house. The silence in the Denali was unbearable.

"Hales?"

"Hmmm" she murmured.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yes. I just… OH God Nathan you have to stop. Please, please pull over"

Nathan moved over to the edge of the road and Haley threw open the door on her side of the truck and held her head out. It took roughly fifteen minutes for the nausea to stop. He held her hair back. That had become his job over the years. It was the only thing that he could do for her when she was sick to keep him from feeling totally helpless. When she finally pulled herself back upright in her seat, his arm went around her shoulders. "This one's a boy" he whispered as his hand went to the slightly rounded swell low on her abdomen.

She shook her head against his shoulder. She knew it was just a joke they had kept going over the years. There was no medical explanation for why she had morning sickness with the boys and not with the twins. It just happened. Nathan knew that.

When they finally arrived at the house, he moved around to her side of the truck, opened the door and scooped her up in his arms. It was obvious she was exhausted. She had been in a coma for five and a half weeks. Her body was easily worn down these days.

He lightly sat her on the coach and moved to the hall closet to get a small blanket to throw over her and a couple of pillows. Once she was comfortable, he moved back to the truck to finish getting their stuff out of the back.

Around six forty five Lucas drove up with the kids. He had picked them up from Debs when Nathan had called to say Haley was being discharged from the hospital. He knew the kids would want to be at home. Deb was coming over later. Her mom's sister was down from Virginia. Once she had left, Deb and Cooper were coming to see Nathan and Haley.

The kids come running in the door by the kitchen all stopping in their tracks when they saw their dad with his finger up against his lips.

"Where is she Dad?" Natalie asked as quietly as possible.

"She's on the couch. Don't be loud."

"But Dad we want to see her." Brian said.

"Bri, she needs to rest some son. She got sick on the way home. Be patient with her ok?"

"Ok" Bri said as he moved to the living room and looked down at his Mom's peaceful face. Natalie and Nicole quickly followed him and gazed at her a second and then moved upstairs to their rooms.

Lucas was sitting at the bar watching Nathan begin to search the fridge for something for dinner. "Hey man, what did they say about the feeling in her legs?"

"There's some damage to a nerve where she was hit below her ear. Dr. Baldwin thinks it's only temporary. She's going to need a lot of physical therapy which he wants started next Monday. I've got to get on the phone tomorrow morning and get the home health care company to bring those gymnast bars out here and a walker."

"A walker?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want her trying to walk around without something to support her. She was livid when he told her. She said it would embarrass the kids"

"What?"

"That's what I said. Lucas, she just doesn't want to be different man. I get that but doesn't she realize how lost we would be without her?"

"I'm sure she does Nathan. Haley just wasn't thinking about that at the time."

"Mmmm"

Lucas jumped up and moved over to Haley with Nathan close on his heels. She suddenly began to thrash in her sleep. Nathan moved around Lucas to get beside the couch. "Hales?" He glanced at Lucas.

"Hales?" He lightly shook her shoulder.

She sat up quickly and screamed. "Hey easy, baby easy. I'm right here Haley. Are you ok?"

It took her a few minutes to focus on Nathan. Her forehead had little beads of sweat on it and there was a wild hazed look in her eyes. She was panting heavily. Nathan was having a hard time getting her to calm down. When she finally began to realize what had happened she clung to Nathan's arms. He looked over to Lucas with a frown of confusion.

"Haley? What's wrong baby?"

"He came back" she whispered.

"Who Haley? Who came back?"

"Dan"

Nathan cut his eyes at Lucas again as he held his wife tightly against his chest. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt her body trembling against his. He knew he had to find out if Dan had sent this kid after his family. It wouldn't be the first time. Nathan trusted his Dad about as far as he could throw him. If Dan thought that he could extort money out of Nathan through Haley he would do anything he had to. Dan Scott didn't care about anyone or anything least of all Haley Scott.

After they had all eaten dinner Natalie and Nicole sat around the couch talking to their Mom.

"Mom, I don't know if I want to cheerlead this year." Nicole told her.

"Nic you'll be in junior high this year though. Are you sure you don't want to cheer for the school team?"

"I don't know"

"Bri's going to be playing for the school team unless he's changed his mind."

"I haven't Mom. I want to play basketball and baseball just like always." Bri told her.

"Nat, what about you?"

"Mom I'm getting too old to worry about cheering too. I have a boyfriend now."

"Excuse me" Nathan walking fast out of the kitchen when he heard that comment.

"Oh come on Dad. You've been twelve before."

"Don't even go there Natalie Joy Scott" Nathan pointed at his youngest daughter.

Natalie stuck her tongue out at her Dad as she thought her Mom wasn't looking.

"Natalie! Don't do that" Haley told her.

"But Mom he treats me like a baby"

"Well until this baby is born you are our baby. Have you forgotten that?" Haley asked.

"No. But I want to be like the other kids my age"

"Then go live with their parents missy" Nathan told her.

"Nathan, you don't mean that" Haley told him.

"No I don't. Natalie, you are not old enough to even be worried about boys."

"Dad, Auntie Deb has told us all about you when you were twelve years old. You had just started noticing girls."

"I was not twelve when that happened!" Nathan told her. He would super glue his Mom's lips the next time he saw her. Damn why did she make things harder than they had to be.

Natalie may look like Nathan with blonde hair like her Mom's but he would be damn if she acted like he did when he was that age. She was a girl for christ's sakes.

Later that night Nathan had moved to the office on the first floor and was going through some of the contact numbers that he was given for the home health care company. Jamie knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Dad?"

"Hey Jimmy Jam what's up?"

"Dad I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of personal."

"Ok" 'Why do I have a feeling this is not going to be good?"

"Dad when a girl is a virgin, and you have sex with her, does it hurt?"

"It hurts her. Why do you ask?"

"Dad, Tiffany and I have been talking about taking our relationship to the next level."

Nathan closed his eyes. "Jamie, son are you sure you want to do that?"

"Dad, I believe that I am"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with Tiffany because son, if you don't you really need to consider what you're taking away from her. If this is about sex, Jamie you need to find someone that isn't a virgin."

"Dad I swear it's not just about sex. I love her."

"Are you in love with her though Jamie? There is a difference son."

"Dad I think I am." Jamie answered.

"Jamie until you're sure, you really need to reconsider what your planning son. Tiffany can only give that part of her to one person. If you can't see yourself with her for the rest of your life then you don't need to be the one to take it ok?"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah"

"I know that it's painful for the girl but what about the guy? Does it hurt the guy?"

"You mean if the guy's a virgin?"

"No if the girl is"

"It will make the guy a little sore yes but it's nothing compared to what the female goes through."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Were you Mom's first?"

"Yes Jamie I was" Nathan smiled.

"Was she yours?"

"She was the first girl I ever made love with. She's the only one that ever mattered. The rest were just sex Jamie. That's why I'm telling you this. Don't take that away from someone else if you are sure you love Tiffany"

"Were you sure you loved Mom, Dad?"

"I was. I had married her. I was a sure as anyone can be"

Jamie nodded and got up to walk out of the office. 'Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought' he thought to himself.

Nathan turned to make a phone call after Jamie had left the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tadder!"

"Nathan Scott! What's up man?"

"Not much. Look I need another favor."

"You got it"

"I need for you to check the visitation records to see if Rachel Gattina or Matthew J Britzner have been to visit Dan"

"What's up Nathan?"

"This Britzner kid is Damien West's biological son. He's tried to hurt Haley and Jamie twice. I want to know if he's been sent by Dan"

"I'll check it out and call you back tomorrow ok?"

"Thanks man"

Nathan got up and moved back to their den next to the kitchen. He knelt down beside the couch that held her tiny sleeping body. He smiled to himself when he saw that he right hand was protectively over the slight swell of her stomach where their baby rested. He reached up and pushed several stray hairs back away from her face. Not wanting to wake her he watched her for nearly an hour as she slept. Occasionally she would whimper in her sleep. Nathan's instincts were on high alert each time he heard it. He was worried that she was still having the nightmares about Dan. After all these years and all of the times Dan had tried, this was the first time that it had affected her like this. Nathan didn't understand why but he would know if it was a premonition by tomorrow night.

He moved to scoop her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Once he had her under the covers he moved to his side of the bed and undressed and climbed in beside her. As though it were programmed her body turned against his so that her back was to his chest. He sighed heavily. "I love you Hales."

Around four thirty am Nathan woke up when he heard Haley screaming. "NO NO Don't!"

He moved to place his arm on her shoulder. It was her bad shoulder and Nathan couldn't pull on it. He jumped out of bed and moved around in front of her. "Hales? Baby? Come on Hales wake up"

She sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. She had no idea where she was at the moment. She was terrified. Her breathing was erratic and she was very disoriented.

"Hales? Are you ok?"

"Nathan?"

"Yes baby it's me. I'm right here Haley. Are you ok?"

"Nathan he's trying to kill the baby"

"What?"

"He's trying to kill that baby"

Her screams had woken Jamie and Nicole. They both came running into their parents room asking if their Mom was ok. When they saw their parents Haley's head was buried into Nathan's shoulder with his hand wrapped around the back of her head. She was holding on to him for dear life. Even from across the room Jamie could see him Mom trembling. "Mom?"

Haley looked up at Jamie. When he saw the tears flowing down her face his breath caught. Her eyes were glassed over. She had no idea who Jamie was at that very moment.

Jamie looked at his Dad with questioning eyes. Nathan just shook his head to his son. He'd never seen her like this either. He had no idea what to say to Jamie. Natalie and Brian were up now and were standing in the doorway with Nicole who was sobbing as quietly as she could. Brian walked up and put his arm around his sister. "She's going to be ok" he whispered. "She has to be ok"

Natalie looked past her siblings and as she saw her Mom's face buried against her Dad's shoulder she marched to her side of the bed. "What in the hell have you done to her Dad?"

"Nat, I've not done anything to her"

"My mother is never like this!"

"Nat why don't you just shut up" Jamie told his sister. "Can't you see Mom is terrified? She's had a nightmare! I'm sick of you blaming Dad for everything. You are such a bitch!"

"Jamie!" Nathan called his son down. "Son, we don't want to upset her more. She's finally calming down.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Please don't let the kids see me like this" she whispered.

"Alright guys why don't all of you get back to bed. Mom's ok now. I promise" Even as Nathan said the words he knew he didn't believe them so how could he expect his kids to believe them?

"Good night" they all said as they moved out of their parents room as their Dad still held their Mom in his arms.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby what was the nightmare about?"

"Dan"

"What did he do?"

She shook her head.

"What did he do Haley?"

"He had a knife. He was going to cut the baby out of me." She nearly choked on the words.

"Oh god!" He pulled her head back to his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I promise you it's going to be ok"

The next morning Nathan got up and got his shower. He left Haley asleep in their bed. When he was done he walked out to their room with a towel wrapped around him and head toward their closet. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 'Six oh nine'

Once he was dressed he went through the house and woke the kids up. Before he knew it there was another shouting match between Natalie and Jamie in the hallway just outside of his and Haley's bedroom.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You two, if you wake your mother up so help me god I'm going to ground both of you for a month."

"Whatever!" Natalie moved to get past her Dad.

"Natalie what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me Dad? The better question is what in the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep letting my Mom get hurt? Why do you keep allowing your father to get close to her? All the money you have and you don't even know who you are kin to? How many other bastards are out there? Huh? Let me guess you've got one or two of your own right?"

Jamie reached up and cupped his hand over his sister's mouth. "Nat, you need to shut the hell up. NOW!"

"What's this about?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean what's it about? You know what it's about."

"If I did I wouldn't be asking Natalie. What in the hell did you mean by that?"

"Matt Britzner? Isn't he your son Dad?"

"What? NO! He is not!!"

"That's what you and Uncle Lucas said at the hospital."

"No Natalie we did not. I assure you he is not, my son. I have only two sons and you know them both."

"Then what were you and Uncle Lucas talking about. That his mother went to school with you and she as a nightmare and you had no idea she had gotten pregnant that night?"

"Natalie, his mother got pregnant one night when she was raped and beaten. Lucas and I remember it happening. Your Mom does too. I assure you that boy is not my son. How could you even think that Natalie?"

"Oh please Dad. I've heard the stories of what a Dog you used to be"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Ashlyn! Apparently that's a funny subject at Uncle Cooper's house. Aunt Brooke says you would have screwed a snake if someone would have held its mouth open"

Nathan fumed. He was going to beat the shit out of Cooper and Brooke. Things were bad enough as it was. He didn't need them airing any dirty laundry on him. Plus who in the hell did either of them think they were anyway. Shit Brooke would have allowed a snake to screw her if someone held the fangs away. She had some nerve to talk. And Cooper? He was a bigger dog that Nathan ever dared to be. Nathan got married at sixteen. He hadn't been with anyone else since. Cooper on the other hand married Brooke when he was thirty four. There were a hell of a lot more screwing around years in Coopers past than there were in Nathan's. Maybe Cooper would appreciate him telling Ashlyn about his escapade with Matthew Britzner's mother. That would serve him right. He was twenty nine and Rachel was seventeen. They wrecked his and Haley's wedding limo. If Haley hadn't got upset and told him she was pregnant with Jamie that day they could very well have been involved in that wreck. Thank god they were sitting beside the road talking about their child that was on the way.

The kids were finally on their way to school. Nathan was pacing in the living room when he heard Haley call him.

"Nathan?"

He moved up the stairs to their room. As soon as he opened the door he was rewarded with a loving smile. "Morning" she said.

"Morning"

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok"

"Nathan I'm sorry about last night"

"Hey! Don't ok? I'm here always. Ok?"

"I don't know what caused that."

"You're scared Dan's coming after you again Haley. I promise you I'm working on it find out if he sent this little mother……. I'll find out baby I promise you. Don't let it upset you. You're not leaving my sight ok?"

She nodded. "I love you Nathan"

"Oh baby I love you too so much Hales." He tightened his arms around her. As he took a deep breath he could feel his heart swelling with the love he had for her. She was his always. She was his forever. She was the one true thing he had ever had in his life. She was the salvation that kept him going and _**NOTHING**_ was going to take that away or threaten to take that away ever again.


	18. Like A Man Possessed

Chapter 18 Like A Man Possessed

**Chapter 18 Like A Man Possessed**

**I go on forever  
Older burns are overturned  
My life for worse or better  
I'm just craving for a cure**

Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing

Hide the misdemeanors  
Never lead an open life  
My hands were never cleaner  
Not a trace for you to find

Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing

Say it, does it show?  
Is this test in any other time?  
I know, but I don't  
I'm blind in every other eye  
Cold hands, colder smoke  
We sleep anywhere we lie  
You're lying if you don't  
I'll try, I'll try  


**Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing **

**Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing**

**Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing**

**Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing**

**Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing**

**Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing**

**  
Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing**

**Like a man possessed  
A requiem  
We're singing**

_**Get Up Kids**_**  
**

Nathan had called Lucas and him and Peyton were coming over to stay with Haley for a couple of hours so Nathan could take care of some errands. The first place he planned to go was Cooper's. As he turned down Buena Vista Drive he took a deep breath. When he reached his uncle's house, he whipped the Land Rover into their driveway. Once he had made it to the door he sighed heavily. He wanted to try and calm down before he talked to Cooper and Brooke. He wasn't here to burn bridges but he would not be the topic of their comedic discussion when his kids were tangled in the middle. He finally knocked on the door and waited.

"Nephew" Cooper called out and stepped back to invite Nathan in.

"Coop, I need to talk to you and Brooke." Nathan mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's sit down." Nathan

"Hi Nephew Boy Toy" Brooke called.

"Cookie? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm getting better everyday. What's up?"

"This morning Natalie told me that Ashlyn told her that my pre-Haley days resembled a canine and that I had illegitimate kids all over Tree Hill"

"WHAT?" Cooper asked.

"Actually what was said was that I was a Dog and it was a main topic of discussion in your household according to Ashlyn."

Cooper looked at Brooke and Brooke looked at Cooper, both seriously not understanding what Nathan was saying.

"Ok let me put it in your words, Brooke. I would have screwed a snake if someone had held its mouth open"

"OH" Brooke's mouth formed a perfect circle.

"Guys we need to get something straight. I am having enough problems with Natalie without shit like this. She is upset that her Mom has been hurt. She blames me for everything and now she's worried that I have other kids all around town which you both know that I don't. I can't believe you two of all people would even discuss this much less allow your daughter to hear it."

"Nathan you need to back up" Cooper stood up pointing at his nephew.

"No Coop. you need to back up. Would you appreciate it if I told Natalie and Nicole about my wedding day disaster with the wedding limo? You know how Uncle Cooper was twenty nine and dating a seventeen year old girl? Or Brooke, what about all the b-ball parties that we've both been to and you were so drunk that you didn't even know where you were let alone who you slept with? Would you like for Ashlyn to know that?"

You guys don't have any room to talk about anyone. Yes I was wild until I met Haley. You didn't bother to say that though did you. You didn't bother to make sure it was expressed how much I had changed. My daughter thought that Matthew Britzner was my son. I've never done anything with Rachel and both of you know that!"

"Nathan I am so sorry" Brooke said. "Cooper he's right. That night that we were up drinking Ashlyn must have heard us."

"No wait a minute Brooke. You've been shot recently. Nathan you're not coming in here to upset her like this"

"It's not my intention to upset her Cooper. You know my wife was injured the same day Brooke was shot. Have you ever thought what this would have done to her if I hadn't been able to keep it away from her?"

Cooper stopped and looked at Nathan. "No, Nathan I didn't. I'm sorry nephew. You have to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Haley."

"I do Cooper but I don't need you to do things that will indirectly hurt her or me."

"I know. I promise you it won't happen again." Cooper told his nephew as he stuck out his fist for Nathan to bump with his own.

"Alright I've got some things to pick up from the grocery store and I need to get back home. Lucas and Peyton are sitting with Haley"

"How is she Nathan?"

"She's having nightmares Cooper"

"What?"

"She's having nightmares about Dan. She's terrified that he is coming after her. Can you blame her?"

"Do you think the pregnancy has anything to do with it?"

"What?"

"You know do you think that since she miscarried before and she's found out that this kid is related to Dan, she's worried about losing this baby?"

"I haven't thought about it but yeah I guess that could be causing some of it. Anyway I need to get back to her. I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah man"

Nathan let himself out and got in his vehicle and left.

"Mmm"

"Hales?" Lucas called to her.

"Please" she whimpered.

"Haley, come on wake up"

Her head thrashed side to side. "God don't. Please don't" she screamed. "NO"

"Hales, come on wake up" Peyton called to her sister in law.

"I can't… I can't….." Haley panted for air. She looked around the room as she tried to grasp where she was.

"Hales, come on take a deep breath. Easy, Hales. Easy!" Lucas called to her. As he looked into her eyes he saw they were glazed over with unconceivable fear. As he was trying to calm her by rocking her back and forth the door opened and Nathan walked in.

"What happened?"

As Haley heard his voice fresh tears streamed down her face. He moved to get Lucas out of his way and sat beside, her pulling her into his arms.

"She had another nightmare" Lucas said quietly.

"Hales, I'm going to get you out of here. I promise baby. Ok?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Get her out of here? What's going on Nathan?"

"I got a call from Tad today. I called him to find out if Rachel or Matt had been to visit Dan. Well guess what? Rachel did about three months ago. Dan's planned this whole mess, Lucas. He is not going to stop until he's dead and then I'll still have to worry about all of the additional martyrs he's fathered"

"Nathan what are you talking about?"

"Dan, he is doing it again. He has gotten to Rachel and Matt and Haley's been injured twice and lost a child. All because our greedy son of a bitch of a father didn't get what he wanted, Lucas"

Nathan continued to hold Haley tightly to his chest. He looked down into her face. Her hair was falling down in front of her eyes and he gently moved it back out of her face. He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks to brush away the tears. "Hales, we're getting out of here baby. You and I are going to take the kids and we're going to leave for awhile. You have your teaching credentials you can home school them. I promise everything is going to be ok"

"What about the baby?" she whispered.

"We'll find another doctor ok? I can get copies of your medical records from Dr. Baldwin"

"I don't want to run Nathan" Haley whispered again.

"Haley I won't take the chance of them succeeding again."

"I know but Nathan what kind of life are we going to have if we are on the run?"

"What kind of life will our kids have?"

Nathan stopped and searched her eyes. He pulled her back to him and held her to his chest. He knew she was right, but what kind of life would he and the kids have if she wasn't in it?

"Please Nathan" she whispered.

He nodded against her head and he glanced over to his brother. They had to get Haley out of Tree Hill before Dan tried something else. Nathan knew it and from the look on Lucas's face he knew it too.

"Hales, you stressing like this and having nightmares every time you close your eyes isn't good for your health or the baby" Nathan whispered against her hair. He felt her body tremble in his arms and quickly tightened his hold around her.

"I just want a normal life Nathan for us and our kids" she quietly said.

Nathan closed his eyes. He wanted that for them too but with his evil father alive he wasn't sure how they would ever have it. "I know" he whispered.

Lucas watched the scene unfold and could not prevent the tears that stung his eyes. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Nathan and Haley know but he would help them in the only way they could be helped. Dan was determined to make Haley pay and until she was dead and buried Lucas knew that she wouldn't stop.

"Guys we're going to go ok?"

"Yeah Luke, Peyton, thanks for staying with her."

"Nathan, hang in there man. Haley? Baby you need to get some rest. Ok?"

"Yeah man" Nathan said as he glanced at Haley's face. "Come on baby. Let me get you upstairs"

"I want to stay here Nathan. The kids will be home soon"

"Ok." He whispered. "I want to sit right here with you ok?"

She nodded.

Nathan couldn't seem to get close enough to her. When Lucas and Peyton had closed the door on their way out Nathan tightened his hold around her again. "Hales, I'm scared" he whispered. "I'm scared that I can't stay one step ahead of my warped ass father. He's been a nightmare all of my life but you don't deserve this. You didn't do anything."

"Neither did you Nathan"

Nathan felt her hand at the nape of his neck. He leaned his head further over and moved his face into the bend of her neck. He moved his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her worries away while his own were suffocating him little by little.

The next morning Lucas was up bright and early. He called Nathan and told him to meet him at the River Court at ten.

"What?"

"I've got a plan Nathan. Just meet me there at ten"

"Lucas I am not leaving Haley here alone."

"That's fine. Bring her and let her sit in the truck."

"No. Have you forgotten that my wife is still recovering and pregnant?"

"Actually yes I guess I had and I'm sorry. I'll be at your place at ten."

"Ok."

Nathan had just gotten Haley downstairs when the doorbell rang. Lucas came in and moved through his brother and sister in law's kitchen.

"Is Haley awake?"

"She was but she's drifted back off to sleep. What's this about Luke?"

"I have a plan to beat Dan at this shit"

"Alright let's hear it." Nathan crossed his arms over his chest.

"You and I need to go see Rachel Gattina. We're going to offer to pay her off and cut out Dan the middle man"

"What?" Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Nathan, think about it. Dan promises these people a cut of your inheritance. Why can't you do that and turn them away from Dan?"

"Lucas that's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Nathan if your heart wasn't in the middle of this you probably would have. I've been up all night. I can't stand to see you and Haley like you were yesterday."

"Thanks Luke. I appreciate it. You're right. Haley is my heart and she is in the very middle of this shit. This might be the way to smoke him out. First though I need to make sure there are no more branches on this stupid family tree of his."

"Yeah I agree but who better to answer that than Rachel?"

"Ok. Get Peyton over here and we'll call Rachel."

Peyton arrived about thirty minutes later. Lucas had already gone over the plan with her. She sat in the overstuff chair and kept her eyes on Haley's peaceful face. Nathan walked in the den as the doorbell rang. Lucas went to answer the door while Nathan turned to Peyton.

"Peyton look we'll be right outside on the patio. If she starts having nightmares get me ok?"

"Ok. Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad are these nightmares?"

"They're pretty awful Peyton. It takes her several minutes to calm down and realize it isn't real."

Peyton placed her hand over her open mouth. "Oh God" she whispered as she looked at her friends face.

Rachel walked beside Lucas around the house to the patio. Nathan met them outside and when Rachel saw him she stopped in her tracks. The look on his face was murderous.

"Nathan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here Rachel" he said matter a factly. "Now let's cut right through the shit. I know you're working for Dan. I know that you and your son made plans to run Haley and Jamie off of the road and I know that both of you are responsible for my wife miscarrying our son. I even know why you did it you slimy skank. Money. The root of all bullshit related to Dan Scott. Now what I don't know is how much is it going to take to make you and your bullshit family go away?"

"What?"

"You heard me Rachel. You want money? You went to the wrong source. Dan will never get a damn dime of my money. I have it worked out so that even if he kills everyone in my family the money will go to charity. Dan will never get a dime. I hate that son of a bitch. He's conned you into helping him, doing his dirty work for him and footing the expenses for nothing. It's not going to do you one bit of good. I however will pay you for information and to leave town."

"Name your terms Nathan"

"Alright fine. I want a complete family tree. I want to know who else is out there. Then I want you to name your price for you and your son to go away and never return to Tree Hill. The alternative? You can go to jail and sit beside your son and both of you can rot there together."

"Ok. I'll do it. There is another grandchild up in Durham. I don't think Dan has contacted him yet but Damien has another child. He got some girl pregnant up in Durham.

"Jenna Wade?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Damien didn't get her pregnant. Dan did. Damien killed her to get her out of the way. The child was never born."

"Nathan, are you sure? I'm telling you Dan told me if Matt couldn't get this done he had another grandchild that could and that there was no mother to worry about so if I wanted the money I better make sure it went smoothly."

"Are you sure the mother's name was Jenna Wade?"

"That's the name I remember"

"Ok fine. Now I'll pay you two hundred thousands dollars to get the hell out of Tree Hill. If you come back I promise you, you'll wish you had forgotten the place and me" Nathan glared at her.

"Nathan, wait. What about Matt?"

"The same offer goes for him. I'll get him out of jail and both of you leave for the same price, each! I'll work things out with the authorities and have the cashier's checks and plane tickets ready. I'll go get Matt and meet you at the airport."

"Let me talk to Matt. If you just waltz in there he isn't going to know what to believe Nathan." Rachel whined.

"You just get him and your selfish conniving ass out of here. Do you understand me Rachel?"

"Yes Nathan but there is something that you should know."

"What?"

"Matt thought that it was Tiffany in the truck with Jamie not Haley"

"So what was he going to do to Haley?"

"You don't want to know Nathan"

"Oh hell yes I do! WHAT?"

"Dan wanted him to drug her and set fire to the house"

Nathan closed his eyes. He finally opened them and grabbed Rachel around the throat and shoved her up against the brick wall. "Stay the fuck away from my wife Rachel. I won't tell you again. You got me?"

Rachel couldn't breathe. She finally nodded and Nathan let go, leaving her gasping for air. He glared furiously in her face again searching her eyes and then, he looked over to Lucas. "Lucas show Rachel the way out please. I need to get back in to my wife." Nathan fake smiled Rachel. Before they got out of sight, Nathan turned and called her name. "Rachel? You need to call me back today. My number is in the phone book"

She watched Nathan warily and nodded.

Nathan walked into the house just as Haley was beginning to wake up. "NATHAN? Nathan?" He rushed to the side of the couch and knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Hales, I'm right here baby. Come on I'm right here" His arms were around her and she clung to his shoulders."

"Nathan, Dan was on the phone. He was in the window. He was at the counter"

"Shh, shh, shh, he's going away baby. I promise you" He smoothed her hair down on the back of her head. "I'm not going to let him near you Hales. I promise you."

Nathan looked up at Lucas and nodded his thanks to his brother. He had come up with one hell of a plan. He just hoped that it would work. Now the net thing he had to do was find out about this additional grandson that might be out there. He still wasn't going to let Haley out of his sight until everything had been checked out.

Later that afternoon Nathan called his contact at the prison.

"Tadder?"

"Nathan Scott, what's up man? Damn this is twice in one week"

"I know Tad. Look man I have a job for you"

"I can always use extra money Nate. What's up man? Whatcha need?"

"I need for you to call me every time Dan has a visitor. I'll pay you five thousand dollars a month if you'll just contact me about his visitors."

"I can do that for you Nathan Scott."

"Alright man as of this minute you're on the payroll man. Your first month's check is in the mail."

"Thanks Nate."

Nathan closed his cell phone and then decided to call his old buddy Tony Battle.

"Hey Tony?"

"Big Time? Is that you man?"

"The one and only"

"What can I do for you?"

"Tony I need to hire you again man"

"Sure Nate. What's going on?"

"Dan. He's after Haley again"

"What?"

"Yeah man. I need you to pull your magic. I know he has a grandson in Durham somewhere. I need to know who he is and where he's located as soon as possible."

"You got it Nate. I'll take care of it. Give me a couple of days ok?"

"Yeah thanks man" Nathan told his buddy.

"Nate?"

"Yeah dude?"

"How are Haley and the kids?"

"The kids are fine. Haley has just come home from the hospital a few days ago"

"What? What happened?"

"She was held hostage by a gang member."

"What in the hell?"

"I swear man. She was hit with the butt end of a machine gun. She was in a coma for five weeks."

"Ok Nate I'm on that investigative research man. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Nathan?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Why in the hell haven't you already called me?"

"I just found out this information a couple of days ago."

"Ok man I'm on it."

Nathan closed his cell phone with a smile. He turned toward the door and walked into the den where Haley and the kids were sitting.

Natalie glared at her father and Haley caught it "Natalie? What is wrong?"

"Nothing Mom" she replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Mom really"

"Then why are you giving your Dad looks that could kill"

Natalie stared at Nathan and finally her Dad had all he could take. "Bri, Nicole, Jamie, could you guys excuse us for a few minutes? Your mom and I need to talk to Natalie."

Natalie took a deep breath. 'Oh hell' she thought 'here it comes'

"Natalie would you like to tell your Mom the truth or do you want me to?"

"I want you to tell me the truth first Dad"

"I told you the truth this morning Natalie"

"Yeah right. Mom do you know Matt Britzner?"

"Yes I do Natalie. He's Rachel Gattina's son."

"Who's his Dad?"

"Your father's half brother that kidnapped me in college"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. Rachel was raped and beaten after a party one night. I saw them leave that party together and she was found the next morning. It was your Dad and I that talked her into going to the police and pressing charges."

"So you do know about that? I mean it really is true?"

"What do you mean Natalie? What are you talking about?"

"I think Mad Dawg is Dad's kid. That's what!"

"No Natalie I promise you that is not the case. Your Dad was hardly out of my sight back then. He loves me Nat. He loves us. He would never do anything like that"

"He used to though"

"Natalie, listen to me, your Dad has never done anything like that since I've been with him. I can't say he didn't used to be a bad person. In some ways he was. But Natalie there is no better man in this world than your father. You are not correct in your assumption."

"Mom how can you be so sure?"

"Nat, I am sure because I know Nathan Scott. I know him better than anyone. He loves me and I am sure he's had chances to be with someone other than me but I have no doubt that he's never taken it."

"Natalie, why would you think I would do that to your Mom?"

"Because Dad you're a guy. All guys cheat!"

"What?"

"You heard me all guys cheat! Uncle Lucas cheated on Aunt Peyton. Uncle Cooper cheated on his first wife. I have no doubt you are not an exception"

Before Haley knew what she had done she had backhanded her youngest daughter across her cheek. "I've had enough of your attitude Natalie Joy Scott. Go to your room. My children don't talk like that to their parents. I have not taught you to hate and doubt. I've taught you to love and forgive. You are wrong and I won't listen to anymore of this mess. Do you understand me? Apologize to your Dad and get out of here"

Natalie sat stunned and still holding her cheek. She finally stood up and turned to her Dad. "I'm sorry but I hate you!" she screamed.

Natalie ran upstairs. Haley was trying to get up to run after her and Nathan was holding her in place on the couch. "Hales, you can't do that baby"

Suddenly Haley began to wrap her arm around her middle. "Mmmm" she moaned.

"Hales? What is it? Is it the baby?" Nathan felt his heart racing.

Haley nodded and stretched her body out on the couch. Trying to calm herself down she took steady deep breaths as Nathan watched her in fear as she was fighting to get herself back under control.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah I am now" she said a little breathlessly.

"Baby you've got to take it easy. Don't worry about Nat. She'll come around."

"Oh you better believe she is going to come around. I want her ass back down here Nathan."

"What? You've got to be kidding Hales, you were just having cramps."

"Oh no she's coming back down here. I've got this. I promise"

"Ok if you're sure."

Nathan moved upstairs and opened Natalie's door. He gazed around the room and realized that she was not in it. He saw that window was open and the curtain was blowing in the breeze. That child had tried his last possible shred of patience. Now he knew what Deb had meant by "_Son you are on my last nerve_!!"

Now Nathan had to go back downstairs and tell Haley that Natalie had snuck out of her bedroom window. He moved to Jamie's room and knocked on the door before he stuck his head in. "Jamie?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Son we need to go find your sister."

"Do what?"

"She left via her window. You wouldn't have happened to have taught her that now would you?"

"Ah NO!" Jamie huffed. "Nat is on her own planet most of the time Dad. You can't teach her anything. She refuses to listen"

"I need for you to go downstairs and stay with your Mom while I go find her."

"Ah why don't you stay with Mom and let me go find her Dad. I can probably find her quicker that you can and that way Mom will be safe." Jamie eyed his Dad warily.

"Ok but I want her brought straight home. Ok?"

"You got it Dad"

Jamie moved down the stairs and out the front door as Haley looked up at Nathan. "What?"

"Hales, she snuck out"

"SHE WHAT?"

"She climbed out of her window baby."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"I'm going to beat that girl within an inch of her life!" Haley yelled.

"Hales? Come on baby you have to calm down" Nathan reminded her.

As Jamie rode around Tree Hill he finally decided to check at the Rivercourt. His friend Jason's car was there and Jamie decided to ask him if he had seen Natalie. Jamie pulled up behind Jason, jumped out of his Tahoe and then moved to the driver's window and tapped on the glass.

"Ah yeah man?" Jason asked.

"Have you seen Natalie?" Jamie asked.

"Ah Ah"

Suddenly Jamie saw the small blonde head of hair that was sitting beside Jason. He opened Jason's door drug him out and began punching him in the jaw. "Nat get your ass in the truck"

"Jamie stop it!"

"I Said get in the fucking truck! NOW!"

Jamie hit Jason a few more times and then left him lying on the ground. He turned back just before he got into the Tahoe. "Don't ever let me catch your ass around my sister again. Do you know she's only twelve years old?"

"WHAT" Jason asked? "She told me she was fifteen Jamie"

"Yeah well dude she lied to you"

Jamie jumped into the Tahoe and then looked over at Natalie. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Do you realize that boy could go to jail for what you two were just doing?"

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You heard me Nat. You are too young for him. You're under the age of consent! He could go to jail. Dad knows you snuck out and he and Mom are both waiting for your ass and I pity the hell out of you Nat."

"Jamie please don't take me back there"

"Oh, hell no! You're going back home. I'm not going down with you"

When Jamie pulled up in the driveway he took Natalie's arm and led her into the house. There was no way in hell he was getting in trouble for not bringing her back. They both walked into the front door and Jamie moved into the den to talk to his parents.

"Here she is Dad"

"Where did you go Natalie" Haley asked.

"Nat did you know that your mother was so upset she had began to cramp. If you don't straighten up she's going to lose this baby. Do you realize what's happening?"

Natalie's eyes grew very round as she looked at her Mom with her hand over her stomach. "Mom are you ok?"

Haley was still trying to take deep breaths and finally murmured "I'm fine. Why did you sneak out?"

"I want to be alone"

"Where did you find her Jamie?" Haley asked as she continued to breath deeply and blowing out the air forcefully through her mouth.

"The River Court" Jamie said. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Yes you may Jamie"

"Ah Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I need you to look at the back glass on the Tahoe before I go up there. I couldn't get it to close right. I don't think it's closed all the way"

Nathan looked at Haley and kissed the top of her head "I'll be right back. I don't want the warranty voided on that Tahoe if the glass isn't messed up and it can be fixed"

"Ok"

As Nathan moved out through the front door Nathan heard Haley ask their daughter. "Nat what's going on with you? I've never known you to act like this."

"Nothing Mom I promise"

"Natalie you've never been in this much trouble before what's happening with you? Where's your head at?"

"Mom, I like this guy and I know that things won't last with him"

"What do you mean you like this guy?"

"I mean I have a huge crush on a boy Mom"

"So you talk to your Dad like he's a dog and accuse him of things that he's never done because you have a crush?"

"Kind of"

"Why Nat?"

"Because if Dad ever finds out he won't like him"

"Nat if you Dad doesn't like him I am sure he will have a very good reason" Haley continued blowing air as she had learned in Lamaze classes years ago.

"Mom I promise I'll get it together. Can we please stop talking about this before something happens to the baby? I can't live with that Mom" Natalie told her.

"Ok go upstairs and get ready for bed. No more arguing with your Dad."

_**Outside**_

Nathan and Jamie moved around behind the Tahoe when Nathan turned around to question his son. "Ok Jimmy Jam, nothing's wrong with this window. What's up?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I found Natalie at the Rivercourt with Jason"

"Jason who?"

"You know Jason Greer from the basketball team. She was in his car and the windows were all fogged up. I am pretty sure it wasn't the first time they had been around each other."

"Are you saying that Jason was putting moves on my baby girl?"

"Ah yeah. I beat his ass Dad. I just wanted you to know incase someone else decided to tell you. This way you heard it first from me. BUT I didn't think you would want Mom to know"

"No Jamie. You did the right thing. Your Mom doesn't need to know about this right now. She's cramping and she's still really weak. I'll talk to her about it but not now. Tell Jamie at school tomorrow that I want to talk to him. I'll hurt that kid. He is not dating my twelve year old daughter."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"He said that Nat told him she was fifteen"

"I don't give a shit! Jamie"

"I know I just thought you needed the whole story" Jamie turned to walk into the house.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I love you son! You did a great job!" Nathan told his son and held his fist up so they could bump knuckles.

When Jamie walked in it was now Nathan's turn to exhale hard through his mouth. "What in the hell am I going to do with that girl?" DAMNIT! Why did she have to be just like him?"

Nathan moved back into the house and moved to the couch beside Haley. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's finally settled down now"

"Let's go to bed, Mrs. Scott"

"I thought you'd never ask Mr. Scott"

Nathan smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He was making progress in the quest to protect her. He had even gotten a voicemail from Rachel. She was taking the offer and getting the hell out of dodge, her and her son. Soon, Nathan would be rid of more of Dan's mistakes.


	19. What Are You Afraid Of

Chapter 19 What Are You Afraid Of

**AN: The italicized lines below came from my good friend Pamela. That was all on her. I decided to use it as a dedication to her and I had to give her the credit as it was her idea!! This is a big Chapter for our little man James Lucas Scott. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 19 What Are You Afraid Of**

I lost myself inside someone else  
I couldn't see the lines between her and me  
On a darker road, the fear I've shown  
With eyes of stone, he walks alone

What are you afraid of?  
All the years fade away  
What are you made of?  
From the ties that hold us down  
What are you fighting for?  
To feel them all  
What are you dying for?  
To be free

Who tonight will change your life  
To jump on a plane and land a  
Thousand miles away  
Just to see what we came to be

What are you afraid of?  
All the years fade away  
What are you made of?  
From the ties that hold us down  
What are you fighting for?  
To feel them all  
What are you dying for?  
To be free

Inside my eyes

There's no chance of losing  
When there's no chance at all  
As time goes by, I forget why  
From a distant view it might still be true  
There's a part of me that lives for you.

What are you afraid of?  
All the years fade away  
What are you made of?  
From the ties that hold us down  
What are you fighting for?  
To feel them all  
What are you dying for?  
To be free

_**West Indian Girl**_

It had been two months since Rachel and her son Matt had left Tree Hill. Nathan had seen them off at the airport and advised them never to come back to town again. As he sat in the den waiting for his wife to come downstairs he was secretly thankful that he remembered that a friend of his that lived closed to Kenmare North Dakota. Frank Tembleton lived in Bismarck and he had relatives in Kenmare. He was taking care of setting it up so that Nathan would know if Rachel left the town. Rachel herself was supposed to check in with Nathan and let him know where she was but Nathan doubted very seriously if she would do that so he had a back up plan. He learned long ago that Rachel Gattina couldn't be trusted.

Haley was doing very well in her recovery from the incident at the Kids Club. She had regained all of the feeling back in her right leg and most of it in her left leg. She was now almost five months pregnant and had a visible swell in the lower part of her abdomen. Nathan often teased her that she was hornier this time than ever.

Today they were going back to the kid's club for the first time since the attack. Skills had asked Nathan to come and inspect the work that had been done by the contractors so that the company could get paid. They had finished two days ago and were ready to move on to their next job.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his wife sneeze. "AAAChoo"

"Hales? Are you getting sick?"

"No I don't think so. That's the first time I've sneezed actually."

"_Are you going to tell me you're allergic to me after all these years_? _Or my smell gives you morning sickness or something_?"

"No, you know better than that. I thought I provide how close I like to be to you this morning. Actually I proved it twice if I remember right." She smiled.

"God, you are so gorgeous. Do you know that?" He leaned down to claim her lips in a deep passionate kiss. As they began to get lost in each other it was Nathan that moaned and moved away first. "Baby, we've got to meet the head contractor in ten minutes. Hold that thought until we get back ok?"

Haley pushed out her pouty lips. "What you don't want me now?"

"I want you every minute of every day but we've got to take care of this work so these guys can leave town baby"

"You really want me every minute of every day?" Haley asked.

"Hales I have a permanent hard for you baby" Nathan smirked as he again leaned down and claimed her lips with is. "Let's go take care of this small item and we'll rush back here and I'll show you"

"Mmmm"

"Where the hell is Scott?" Mr. Martin asked.

"He'll be here man don't worry. If Nathan told you he was coming, he's coming" Skills told the head contractor.

"He should have been here by now"

"It's only nine oh one dear Lord" Skills scoffed. "Besides have you seen this man's wife? I'll bet he got tied up hitting that like he has been since he was sixteen years old."

"What? Wait? Are you telling me he has been with the same girl since he was sixteen? I mean no break ups and then they got married?"

"Yep. They've been married since they were sixteen."

"What? Damn this Scott guy is a dumb ass huh? I mean what sixteen year old boy wants to get married and be tied down?"

"Like I said it's obvious that you haven't seen Mrs. Haley Scott" Skills chuckled.

"So what she was so pretty he was afraid that she wouldn't want him later?"

"Well no I think he knew she would always want him. He just couldn't stand being away from her"

"Man no piece of ass is worth that" Mr. Martin said.

Five minutes later Nathan and Haley walked into the Kids Club their hands intertwined. As Nathan walked up to Mr. Martin, he noticed that the man's eyes were widening as they got closer to him. He glanced at Skills who was trying unsuccessfully to contain his amusement. Nathan finally nodded to the contractor. "Mr. Martin, I'm Nathan Scott and this is my wife Haley"

Mr. Martin nodded in a return greeting and still had his eyes glued to Haley's face. "Mrs. Scott it's nice to make your acquaintance today. I've a… I'm a.. Oh yeah Mr. Scott I am finished with the work you requested to be done. I need your stamp of approval on it so we can move on to our next job." The man never removed his eyes from Haley.

Nathan was watching his every move. What in the hell does this prick think he is doing? He is openly gaping at my wife' Nathan thought. "Mr. Martin if you'll step this way we'll get you straight so you can leave."

The man still had been unable to remove his eyes from Haley. He was making her uncomfortable. She glanced up at Nathan with a shy smile and pleading eyes. He finally stepped in between the man and his wife to get the contractor's attention. "Let's go take a look at those changes" Nathan told them man as he turned him away from Haley by his shoulders.

Skills came up and wrapped his arm around Haley laughing. "That stupid ass man, I'll bet he feels like a freakin idiot right now. Come on Mrs. Scott let's go get a bottle of apple juice for you and my newest niece or nephew."

As Nathan and the contractor moved through checking all of the work they had done to the Kids Club they talked about other options that could be available for changes in the future. When they were finished checking the entire renovations list, Nathan turned to the man and held out his hand. "Mr. Martin you've done an excellent job here. I'm well pleased with the work. I'm sorry I was late this morning."

The man smiled knowingly at Nathan "Oh now I understand. That's no problem at all" Mr. Martin smiled as he thought about what had kept his employer. "I can't say I would have been in a hurry either, sir"

Nathan chuckled. "I knew you were waiting here so I got her as quickly as I could."

"Oh no problem. I could have waited longer if you had of needed me to. I would have totally understood" Mr. Martin told him.

Nathan looked at the man strangely and then as he signed the check he had been filling out he handed it over to Mr. Martin. "I'll be in contact with you soon. We still have some more work we want to do."

"Please call me when you're ready. I will be happy to come back and do any work you need for me to do. Please tell your beautiful wife I said that it was nice to meet her." Mr. Martin tipped his had and moved toward his truck.

Nathan shook his head and scoffed again, and then he turned to go find Haley. He had just remembered that he left her with Skills.

"Nathan Scott…" Skills called him.

"Skills, has that man acted that weird the whole time?"

"No man he's been acting fine until you got here today. Why?"

"What in the hell was the matter with him?"

"I have no idea Dawg"

"Where's Haley?"

"She went to the little girl's room." Skills told him.

"She wasn't sick was she?"

"No she didn't seem to be" Skills told his boss.

They heard the door open and Haley stepped out. Nathan turned to watch her as she made her way to his side. When she reached him he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled up at him shyly and said, "That man gave me the creeps"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry baby. I won't bring you around him anymore ok?"

"Ok"

"Haley, Nathan that man just liked what he saw. That's all"

"No Skills, I don't like men leering at my wife like that"

"Nate, Dawg, you should be used to that shit by now. The older she gets the better she looks."

"Skills" Nathan warned.

"Ok sorry. Never mind. Look Haley, I'm glad your doing better. I was worried about you the last time I was over at the house. I'm glad that you're moving around and not having any problems now."

"She still has to have physical therapy"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" Nathan answered. He tightened his hold on Haley as he gazed down into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah if you are" She smiled.

"Ok you two take it easy, and be good and hey if you can't be good this time, for god sake's name it after me!" Skills chuckled.

Nathan glared over at Skills and then moved him and Haley toward the Denali. He moved them around to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for Haley to climb in. When he was satisfied that she was in and comfortable he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side. He climbed in and cranked up the SUV and they started the trip back home.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Here feel this" She smiled.

Nathan moved his right hand over and placed it low on the swell in her abdomen. "Hales that is so awesome baby" He pulled the truck over to the side of the road and moved his other hand there so they could share that moment together. The baby continued to kick against its Daddy's hand. Nathan smiled at Haley every time he felt the flutters. It was as though the baby knew it was Nathan's hand pressing against it and wanted its Dad to know it said hello.

When the flutters finally stopped Nathan moved the Denali back on to the road and moved it towards their home. It was eleven thirty. They had a long afternoon before the kids got home and Nathan fully planned to make good use of it.

Once they had eaten lunch Nathan moved over to his wife and placed his palm against the side of her neck while leaning his forehead over to touch hers. His thumb lightly caressed her cheek as he held his eyes closed and enjoyed the sparks that were flying between them. It had been this way everyday since the first. Everyone had told him it wouldn't last but here they were. She still made his heart race and his skin tingle. He finally closed his eyes and tilted his head so he could claim her lips. She held on to his shirt breathlessly.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go upstairs baby"

She smiled and nodded.

Nathan moved to pick her up and she shook her head. "No I can do it. Just be close by ok?"

"Ok baby."

When they made it up to their room and Nathan had walked in behind her and closed the door he pulled her back to him against the door and pinned her there, pressing his growing erection against her.

"See? I told you" he said against her lips as he firmly planted both hands beside her head against the door. He claimed her lips again in a feverous kiss before pulling away panting for air. "Permanent hard"

Haley smiled and moved her tiny hand between them to stroke him through the fabric of his jeans. Nathan dropped his head back and a coarse moan escaped his lips. Finally he leaned his head forward again and met her forehead with his again. "Oh god baby" he whispered. "I want you so bad"

"I want you too" she said breathlessly.

Nathan reached and began to remove Haley's top. As it hit the floor he moved his open mouth to her neck. Moaning in her ear he kissed his way down to her jaw line as he reached around to unhook her bra. Once it was undone it joined her shirt on the floor. Nathan moved his open mouth down the slender column of her neck, and then down her collarbone until he reached her breasts. As he pulled the rosy pink nipple in his mouth tenderly his hand roamed down until he found the button of her jeans at her waist. Once it was undone and the zipper pushed down he moved his mouth down her torso as he pulled the jeans down with him. As he made it to her ankles with the clothing his mouth moved to the swell in her abdomen, kissing his way around the place where their baby rested while Haley's hand worked its way through his raven hair.

When she had stepped out of her jeans, Nathan stood up and claimed her lips again leaving them both panting for air. Haley worked tiny hands down to the hem of his shirt and began pulling up on it. Nathan raised his hands as she pulled it over his head and then he took it from her to pull it the rest of the way off and threw it to the floor to join her clothes. He returned his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist to pull her to him.

Walking them back towards the bed Nathan stopped as he reached the edge of the mattress. Haley's hands were working the button on his jeans to undo them. Once she had it unbuttoned and the zipper moved down she pushed them down along with his boxers. Nathan helping her shed of them once they reached his knees, hooked his thumbs inside of her white boy short underwear, groaning as they reached her feet and she stepped out of them. He lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed, quickly kneeling down beside her, never removing his lips from hers. After several minutes Nathan pulled back to gaze at her face. "I love you Haley. Always and Forever Baby. You are my everything, baby."

As she opened her eyes to search Nathan's she immediately saw that his were full of the same intense love and adoration as they had been the day he proposed to her in his apartment. "I love you too Nathan. I will until the end of time"

Nathan moved to claim her lips as he entered her, sensually stroking in and out twisting his hips and back so that his hip bones rubbed against her clit with each thrust. As he heard Haley groaning his name he sped up his thrusts never removing his lips from hers. Haley pulled back just a little "Oh God Nathan" Nathan was about to lose it and he wanted her to go with him. "C'mon baby." He reclaimed her lips again and she continued to pump in and out of his heavily panting wife. After just a few more strokes, he felt her tighten around him as she screamed in ecstasy. It was only seconds after Nathan felt her body quivering around him that he too exploded and rode the glorious waves.

As they both held the other while catching their breaths, Nathan again felt Haley quiver. "What is it Hales?"

"You still make my heart race, do you know that? I'm even more in love with you today than I was in high school. I love you so much my heart aches"

Nathan slightly smiled and then nuzzled her neck with his nose and then moved to her ear. "Yeah, me too" He whispered.

Later that evening Haley was putting up clothes that had been washed and she walked by Natalie and Nicole's rooms. "Girls? I have clothes here that need to be put up."

Natalie came out into the hallway and took her clothes from her Mom. "Thanks Mom"

"You're welcome Nat. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the things I've been doing lately. Mom I'm sorry that I upset you. I don't want to cause anything to happen to you or the baby"

"Nat, it's over and done with. I promise. I'm not mad with you."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You mean the world to me" She wrapped her small arms around her Mom and hugged her tight. "I get so mad when I think I'm going to lose you. You're the only one that seems to understand and care about me Mom"

"Natalie, that is not true. Your Dad loves you very much. He just doesn't want to see you make mistakes he has."

"What kind of mistakes Mom?"

"Not realizing what it means to be loved Natalie. You have to love yourself before you can expect other people to love you. I've tried to teach all of you to love unconditionally. You don't love someone just when they can help you or make you feel better or you need them for something. You love them no matter what."

"I know Mom. I do love Dad."

"You really need to make sure you tell him that Natalie. You've been awful to your Dad lately. It isn't his fault that I've been tied up in his Dad's vendetta. You can't blame him. I won't let you do that anymore. Nathan blames himself enough. Don't add to that. He thinks that if I hadn't fallen in love with him I wouldn't be in danger. Nat, there will never be a day that I won't love your father. I would rather do that with him in my life than be alone. I don't care what is sent for me to deal with. I want every available day with your Dad and all of you. All of you are what keeps my heart beating. Don't you see that?"

"I guess so Mom."

"Had you rather I die on the inside and be unhappy?"

"No, of course not."

"Well then Natalie, you need to be happy I am with your Dad, because without him I would be just that. Dead on the inside, unhappy and wishing that I had never been born."

Haley left her daughter there to think about what she had told her. She turned to Nicole's room and knocked. "Nic? I have some of your clothes baby"

Nicole opened her door and took her clothes from her Mom. "Thanks Mom"

Haley moved to Bri's room and knocked. He opened the door and kissed his Mom on the cheek and then took his clothes. "Mom, Jamie isn't home. I'll take his and put his away" Bri said.

"Ok buddy. Thanks my little man" Haley ruffled Bri's hair as they smiled at each other.

Haley moved downstairs and Nathan walked quickly up to the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you were going to call me when you were ready to come back down"

"I wasn't having any numbness in my left leg so I came on down"

"Hales"

"Nathan I have to get some of my independence back somehow. You won't even leave the house unless I go with you anymore"

"Baby we talked about this. Until I find out who this other grandson is, I want you right next to me. It's the only way I can keep you safe if you insist on staying in Tree Hill"

"Okay. I'll stop" she deadpanned.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you baby" He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "I just want to make sure you are ok"

"I know" she whispered "I love you too"

"Come on dinner's ready. Let's get our family."

"Bri says that Jamie isn't here"

"No he's over at Tiffany's."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Tiff?"

"Yeah?"

"Baby are you sorry?"

"No, Jamie of course I'm not sorry. That was the best experience of my life. I swear."

"I'm sorry that it hurt you baby"

"I knew it would this first time. I love you Jamie"

"Tiffany I love you too baby. I have something that I have to ask you"

"Ok"

"Will you marry me Tiffany?"

"What?"

"I want to spend my life with you. I'm so in love with you Tiffany Lynn Chatlan"

"I'm in love with you too James Lucas Scott."

"Ok then answer me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jamie I will marry you but not until we're out of school ok?"

Jamie moved to pull the small black box out of his pants pocket. When he opened it Tiffany's mouth gaped open. "It's a promise ring. I want us to always be together Tiffany."

"Oh Jamie" She threw her arms around Jamie's neck. "I love you so very much" She kissed him deeply. "You are my dream come true. Do you know that?"

"And you are mine Tiffany. You know all my life I've heard my Dad talk about falling in love with my Mom. I had no idea that it would happen to me. I understand now though what he went through and how much he loved her and still loves her. Tiffany I could love you forever. You are everything I've ever wanted. The more I know about you, the more I love you."

"Jamie, are you sure about that? I mean look at how we began."

"That doesn't matter. You have a heart of gold Tiffany. You love with every part of that. You're a treasure my lady. Don't you see that?"

"You make me feel so special Jamie. I love you so much"

"We belong to each other now. I'll never forget that Tiffany"

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Hales?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah I guess if you are"

"Hales, he'll be home soon, baby. You know how we were"

"That's what worries me Nathan" she smiled.

"Hales, he's in love baby"

"But Nathan he's my baby. You know?"

"Baby he's the same age we were when we got married. You can't forget that Haley."

"I know. I guess I'm ready if you are Nathan"

An hour later they were lying in their bed. Haley had fallen asleep on her husband's chest. They had recently switched sides of the bed due to her injured shoulder. It was still uncomfortable for her to lie on it. Now, she slept on his right side and cuddled into his body while her head rested on his chest. He heard the door close and looked over at the alarm panel. He saw that Jamie had entered his code. He heard Jamie's bedroom door close and he heavily sighed. He was going to have to talk to Jamie tomorrow. Until he could get this Dan mess straightened out and he could get some of the stress off of Haley, Jamie really needed to call if he was going to be later than normal so she wouldn't worry herself sick. She deserved that much thought. Nathan wouldn't allow any more to worry her than he could absolutely help. That was another reason that he and Natalie were going to ride to the Rivercourt tomorrow. Nathan had to straighten their issues out before it blew up again He knew that was also worrying his beautiful pregnant wife too. The rest were things that he needed help to remove but eventually they would get them all.

"NO! Get away from me! How can you do this to Nathan?" Haley screamed.

Nathan moved from his back to his side to lightly shake Haley trying to wake her up. "Hales? Baby, come on wake up baby"

"NOOOOO!!" Haley screamed.

"Haley baby you have to wake up. Come on I'm right here baby. It's me Nathan"

The kids came running to the open door of their parents room. "MOM?" Bri yelled. "Mom it's me Bri. MOM?"

"Haley come on baby" Nathan called her name again. He had finally got her to stop fighting him and had her in his arms. "Come on. It's ok I promise you I'm here."

He held her tightly to his chest as she cried finally realizing it was another dream. "Bri, Nicole you guys go on back to bed. She's ok now. I promise ok?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"Do you need any help? I could stay with you if you want"

"Nat that's very sweet baby but I think she's ok now. She wouldn't want you to see her upset like this ok?"

"Ok Dad. I love you. I'm sorry about the other night. I don't hate you Dad, I swear I don't"

"I know baby. What do you say you and I ride to the Rivercourt tomorrow and talk?"

"I'd like that" Natalie smiled.


	20. Weapon Of Choice

**Chapter 20 Weapon Of Choice**  
  
I gotta speak and you want to listen up  
There is no time to feast your eyes  
You want it all but the world won't give it up  
Up to the edge your star will rise

What is your weapon of choice,  
What's your weapon of choice  
There is no weapon to free us all  
What is your weapon of choice,  
What's your weapon of choice  
There is no weapon to free us all

I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation  
I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation

Everyone's got their own split factions  
Every pawn will pay it's price  
I've been digging out in all directions  
I'll see you through to the after life

What is your weapon of choice,  
What's your weapon of choice  
There is no weapon to free us all  
What is your weapon of choice,  
What's your weapon of choice  
There is no weapon to free us all

I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation  
I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation

It's to hard too stand aside  
It's enough to stop your heart

I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation  
I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation  
I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation  
I won't waste it, I won't waste it, I won't waste my love on a nation

_**Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**_

Haley had just gotten out of the shower when he husband opened the bathroom door. "Morning" he smiled.

"Morning."

"Do you feel ok this morning?" Nathan asked when he saw Haley lost in thought looking at the mirror.

"Not really" Haley answered. Nathan frowned. It was unlike Haley to admit not feeling well. She must really feel awful if she had admitted that to him.

"Hales? Baby?"

"Ah yeah?"

"What's going on Haley? Do we need to take you somewhere?" Nathan's concerned eyes searched hers.

Suddenly she moved and knelt down in front of the toilet. As the waves of nausea hit her Nathan shook his head. "Hales, when did this start back up? I thought we were past this baby."

"It's never completely stopped. It had gotten a lot…a lot…Ugh" she put her head back over the offensive porcelain.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Haley shook her head. Her mouth was watering so bad that she couldn't answer him right that second. Nathan continued to hold her wet hair back out of the way with one hand and reached to get a wash cloth to wet with cool water with the other. Once it was dripping with cold water. He squeezed the fabric in his hand to wring some of the water out and then placed it on her forehead. When she finally started feeling like the nausea had released her she leaned back into Nathan's embrace. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too baby. How long has it been this bad?"

"This morning was the first time this week. I think I made it through last week with nothing but the week before that it was two mornings."

"Hales, I'm so sorry baby." He kissed her forehead before he picked her up and carried her back to their bed. "I would change this for you if I could."

She smiled. As Nathan laid her down she pulled her towel closer around her in case the kids came in. Nathan moved to the dresser to get her one of his T-shirts and to another drawer to get her underwear. Once he had what she needed he moved back to the bed and handed them to her.

Haley shyly smiled. "Thank you" she whispered.

Nathan smiled back and nodded. While she got dressed he went back to the bathroom with the wash cloth to run cold water over it again. That had always seemed to help when she was sick like this. Nathan liked to believe that it did anyway. Haley had never exactly said that. When he returned to their room, she was lying back on her pillow with her hand to her forehead and her eyes closed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just have a splitting headache."

Nathan placed the cool cloth back on her forehead and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm going to go get the kids off to school. You rest and if you need me just call me ok?"

"Ok" she whispered.

"I love you Haley" he whispered just before he walked out the door. His words fell on deaf ears though as his wife had already drifted off to sleep.

As Nathan moved downstairs he began to notice that the kids were not up yet. He went back upstairs to try and see what was going on with them. He opened Jamie's door as it was the first one he came to. Jamie wasn't in his bed. Nathan closed the door and heard someone in the bathroom that was between Jamie and Bri's room. He knocked on the door and called to his oldest son. "Jimmy Jam? Hey man you ok?"

Jamie opened the door and continued brushing his teeth while he shook his head in answer. "I'm sick Dad" he said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"What?"

"I've been up throwing up all night" Jamie told his Dad.

"Ok buddy, you need to go back to bed. Your Mom's sick too" Nathan told him just before he closed the door. He made it to Bri's room and Bri was up and dressed. "Hey little man! You feel ok this morning?"

"Yeah Dad. Why?"

"Well your Mom and Jamie seem to have come down with some bug."

"Oh. Nope I feel great Dad."

Nathan winked at his son and then moved on to Natalie's room. He knocked and when she answered he opened the door. "Morning Nat. You feeling ok this morning?"

"Yeah Dad Why?"

"Mom and Jamie seem to have come down with something."

"Nope I feel fine Dad" she smiled.

"Ok" Nathan started to close the door. "Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I might have to ask you for a rain check on that trip to the Rivercourt."

"Oh ok. No problem."

"Or we maybe could talk downstairs. I just don't want to leave with your Mom and Jamie sick ok?"

"Ok Dad." Natalie smiled.

Nathan moved to Nicole's room but didn't quite make it past the girl's bathroom. He could hear his oldest daughter in there gagging. 'Yep she's got it too' Nathan thought before he knocked on the door. "Nic do you need anything baby?"

"Un Huh" she shook her head.

"Mom and Jamie are sick too. I'll be back ok baby?"

"Yeah Dad."

Nathan moved to Natalie's room and knocked on the door again. "Nat, your sister's sick. Can you kind of try to help her out a little?"

"Yeah Dad. What do I need to do?" Nat asked.

"Get a wash cloth and wet it and hold it to her forehead. It'll make her feel a little better."

"You mean while she's puking her guts up? God Dad. That's just gross."

"Never mind Dad" Bri said. "I got her" He moved to the door to knock and ask permission to go in.

Nathan smiled at his youngest son and moved back to the master bedroom to check on Haley. When he walked quietly in through the door he frowned when he didn't see her in their bed where he had left her.

He moved to their bathroom door and she was standing in the door way at the sink brushing her teeth. "You ok?"

She nodded. "I couldn't stand that taste in my mouth" she mouthed around the toothbrush.

"Still have that headache?"

"Yeah a little. I don't know what's up with me" she said as she rinsed her tooth brush out.

"It's some sort of virus baby. Jamie and Nicole have it too" Nathan looked at his wife.

"Oh god. My babies are sick too?" Haley moaned. "I have to get up and take care of them Nathan"

"Ah No, you're sick and you're pregnant Haley. I got this baby. I promise. The kids don't have school today and Natalie and Bri are helping. Please just lie back down ok?"

"Will you be upstairs or downstairs?" Haley asked him.

"Hales I will be wherever you need me to be. Jamie's in his room and Nicole was going back to hers, so yeah I'll be up here if you want to go back to bed."

"Nathan you'll get sick though." Haley argued.

"Hales, I rarely ever get sick baby. You know that. Let me take care of you baby" He whispered against the side of her head.

"You're so good to me Nathan. I don't deserve you."

"Why would you say that? It's me that doesn't deserve you Haley. Look at what you've been through to stay with me"

"Please don't" Haley whispered. "Please stop blaming yourself for this mess with your Dad. I would rather spend one happy day with you and he succeeds than to have never been in danger because we weren't together."

"What?"

"You heard me. If he get's his wish and he kills me. Please know that I died happy. I could never have been this happy with anyone else but you Nathan. It will always be worth every minute with you to me."

"Hales…" He whispered and pulled her even closer to him. "Please don't worry baby. He's not going to succeed. I'll never let him take you from me."

"I know but you blame yourself thinking that if we had never met I wouldn't be going through this."

"How do you know that, Haley? I've never told you that."

"You've never had to. Guilt has been written all over your face on every attempt he's made, Nathan. I would not trade our life for anything. I want you to stop thinking like that. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't deserve you Haley" He pulled her tighter to his chest. "I love you so much."

As he held her Nathan thought back to the night that him and his Mom, talked about her marrying his Dad. It was the same night that Nathan had told Haley on the bench outside of Karen's café that he had fallen in love with her.

**Flash back. **

Nathan was sitting in his Mom's house in the living room going through a folder. He was looking for the paperwork on his Mustang. The high dollar bribe that Dan had given him. His plans were to sell it so that he would have enough money to continue living on his own.

"I didn't hear you come in." Deb said.

"I didn't make any noise."

"Your father stopped by, he wanted you address but I wouldn't give it to him."

"He found me anyway." Nathan scoffed.

"Sorry. Nathan, you can come home anytime, you know that right? I'm still here."

"I don't want to come home" he informed his Mom.

"You know, I walk around this empty house and it doesn't seem real. I wish I could go back and do things differently."

Nathan really needed to hear the woman's point of view on this next question. He was trying to decide what to do about his feelings for Haley. He was scared. I wanted to tell her but he was so scared he'd lose her. "I need to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Why'd you do it?" Nathan asked plainly.

"What?"

"Cheat on dad."

"I was confused. We were married so young and suddenly I was a wife and a mother before I was my own person. But when we grew up, we grew apart." Deb told him with tears in her eyes.

"Why, mom? Why did you guys grow apart?" He had to know. It was a major issue between his parents. He didn't want that for him and Haley.

"I wish I knew, Nathan. But none of that makes what I did right."

"Cause you were married?"

"Because I had a commitment to him. And to you. Those moments of what I mistook for happiness weren't worth the cost of hurting someone I loved. And losing you over it now."

Nathan walked out and got in his car. He put his forehead on the steering wheel of the Mustang. He was ready to make a commitment to Haley. He knew that he could avoid other girls and not have sex. He'd been doing it for six months. It didn't even matter to him anymore. He had recently realized that he was head over heels in love with Haley. He would do whatever it took to keep her with him. No matter what that was. Haley was it for him. He had to tell her that. He just couldn't let their future turn out like his parents. He never wanted there to be a day in his life that Haley James wasn't beside him.

Suddenly a light came on. That's why she had gotten the tattoo of his jersey number. Haley felt strongly about them. It must mean a lot to her. She wouldn't get a tattoo to mark her body that way if he wasn't important to her. He knew her better than that. Suddenly he was so happy he felt bubbly inside. He had to tell her he loved her. He had to tell her he had fallen in love with her. He had to make things right. He never wanted this feeling to go away. He knew that he was now and forever would be in love with Haley James. She would never find a moment that she didn't have his heart.

**END Flash back **

"Hales, I'll never be sorry. My life is nothing without you in it baby. I told you the day that I asked you to marry me that I could love you forever and I will Haley. I'll love you until the day that I die. You own my heart. You always have and you always will." He felt her shoulders shake as she began to cry when he said the words.

"Hey?"

"That was so beautiful" she sniffled.

"What?"

"What you said. It was so beautiful. I feel the same way Nathan. I've never loved another man. You have had my heart since I was sixteen and you will have it until the end of time" She turned from looking into his eyes to place her head against his chest. He moved his chin on top of her head and sighed deeply. 'God he loved this girl'.

The next morning Jamie came into his parent's room and asked if he could go pick up Tiffany. She was sick and Jamie didn't want her at her house by herself. He knew that his Mom would have a fit if they stayed at her house so Jamie did what he thought was best for everyone and asked to bring her over.

"Sure Jamie. You can bring her over here." Haley told him.

"Thanks Mom"

"I'll be back shortly ok? Thank goodness we're out of school this week for fall break."

"Yeah. It's a good thing if this virus mess is going through Tree Hill" Haley told him.

Later that afternoon, Haley had gone back upstairs after cleaning up their lunch dishes. The kids were all downstairs watching a movie. She was gathering laundry from their rooms. As she opened the door to Jamie's room her heart seemed to stop. "Oh god" she whispered and back out and closed the door.

She had not been prepared for that. Jamie had no shirt on and it was very obvious what he and Tiffany were doing since he was on top of her. Haley moved to the master bedroom as tears streamed down her face. Once she was in and her door was closed, she moved back against the door and put her hand over her mouth and continued to cry as quietly as she possibly could.

Nathan hadn't seen Haley go upstairs and he had noticed she wasn't in the kitchen anymore. He started searching the house to find his wife. When he realized that she wasn't downstairs he moved to the family room and asked the kids "Did you guys see your Mom go upstairs?" They all shook their heads no. Nathan moved up the stairs and as he was moving past Jamie's room he heard the moans and hushed noises. He stopped, looked at the closed door and held his head down. Placing his hands on his hips he shook his head. Suddenly it occurred to him that he couldn't let Haley know about this it would break her heart. As he moved further down the hall and into the master bedroom, he found his wife coming out of their bathroom. It only took one look and he knew she already knew what was happening in their older son's room. He opened his arms without a word and she silently moved into them. He pulled her close to him and smoothed her hair down with his right hand. "It's going to be ok" he whispered.

"I just hope they don't have an accident" she smiled.

"Hales, baby, don't talk like that ok? If it's meant to be it's going to happen and there is nothing we can do about it. Look at our history" he smiled and he placed his hands on her swollen abdomen.

"I know Nathan I just don't want Jamie to have to struggle like we did." she sighed.

"Haley, Jamie will not struggle. None of our kids will struggle baby. They have much better parents than you and I had."

"You're right. But Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't have a baby and become a grandmother in the same year"

Nathan groaned. "You'll be the hottest little grandmother I've ever laid eyes on whether that happens this year or fifty years from now."

She gazed up into his eyes and finally spoke. "I accidently walked in on them"

"What?"

"I opened the door thinking everyone was downstairs. I was gathering up laundry."

"Hales, I'm sorry baby. I'll talk to him ok?"

She nodded. "If he's going to do it here I don't want to know about it. The least he could do is not do it while we're home you know?"

"I know baby." He pulled her head back to his chest again as he sighed heavily. His wife was upset. Her baby was growing up and as much as Nathan understood it from Jamie's point of view, he wanted Haley's feelings protected.

"How did it go with Natalie yesterday?"

"We talked. I explained to her that I love her and want her to be happy. I just don't think she'll be happy with the reputation she's going to earn herself if she keeps going down the road she's on now. She apologized and begged me to leave Jason Greer alone but I told her that I had some words for him and that he wasn't going to get out of it that easily.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Three days later Nathan and Haley were in the gym at Tree Hill High. She had been going to practice with him since the beginning of the preseason. They had played three games and were currently 3-0. Haley stayed in Nathan's office today so that he could speak with Jason after practice. She had her IPOD and she was leaning back in the chair listening to music.

Nathan blew his whistle to signify the end of practice. When the guys started to the locker room to shower, he called the young boy who had been at the River Court with Natalie that night. "Greer"

Jason stopped in his tracks and let his head drop to look up at the ceiling. He put his hands on his hips and then turned towards Nathan. "Yeah Coach?"

"I think we have something we need to discuss son"

"Coach I swear to you. I had no idea that she was that young. She told me she was fifteen."

"Let me tell you something Jason, you need to make sure that you pay closer attention when it comes to the females in my house. You knew that Natalie was my daughter. You picked her up from my house after all right?"

"Yeah coach I did." He held his head down and looked at his feet.

"Do not ever let me catch your ass around either of my girls again. You do understand that Natalie has a twin sister right? Well guess what if they are twins she's twelve too, so don't even go there. You got me?"

"Yes Coach Scott. I'm sorry. I promise you it won't happen again"

"It had damn well better not. You are not allowed to pick anyone up from my house do you understand?"

Haley was working on lyrics to a new song as she was listening to music from her IPOD. Skills walked into the office and moved behind Haley's chair and tilted it back a little farther. Haley screamed. "Whoa, J-Scott! What's wrong little one?"

Nathan heard Haley scream and took off running to his office. When he reached there he saw Skills kneeling down in front of his wife. Her head was between her knees and she was hyperventilating. "What the hell happened?"

"I snuck in behind her and tipped the chair. It scared the shit out of her Dawg. I didn't mean to upset her."

Nathan grabbed Skills by the jacket collar and pointed in his face. "Skills you can't do things like that damnit!"

As he let Skill's jacket go he replaced him in front of Haley. She was trying to catch her breath. "Hales are you ok baby?"

She suddenly fell over into his arms. Nathan picked her up and nodded towards the door. "Skills get the door man. I've got to get her to the hospital."

Nathan moved through the door on his way out to his truck. By the time he had made it to the gym doors Jamie called out to him. "Dad! What happened?" he asked as he ran up to his father who was holding his mother in his arms.

"She's collapsed Jamie. Go to the house and make sure your brother and sisters are ok for me. Alright man?"

As Nathan made it to the Range Rover Haley's eyes were trying to open. "Nathan?"

"You're ok Hales. I'm right here with you baby"

"What happened?"

"Skills scared the shit out of you" Nathan said as he looked over to their friend. "How do you feel now?"

"Winded" she breathlessly replied. "Did I have another panic attack?"

"Yeah baby you did. But this time you passed out."

"Haley baby I'm so sorry. I promise you I won't pick on you like that ever again ok" Skills said.

"It's ok Skills"

"No Haley it's not. I shouldn't have done that to you. Not with all you've been through. I was playing around and didn't even think what could happen." Skills told her with misty eyes. "Girl you gotta know I would never hurt you intentionally"

Haley reached from the front seat of the Range Rover and pulled Skills into a tight hug. "I know that Skills. It's ok. I swear"

Skills turned to Nathan and shyly smiled. "Dawg I truly am sorry. I didn't think. Haley and I have always joked around like that. I didn't mean to cause her in any harm"

"I know Skills. She's just been through a lot and man we still don't know who this other hired grandson might be of Dan's"

"Battle still hasn't called you on that?"

"No he hasn't found anything in Durham. He's searching the rest of North Carolina."

"Hales you pretty shaken up by that huh?"

"Yeah Skills of course she is man. Dan has tried to kill her four different times through people that we didn't even know we were related to."

"Nathan there might be only one way to stop Dan man."

Later that night Natalie and Nicole were doing the dinner dishes, while Jamie and Bri were taking out the trash and sweeping the floor.

"She fainted Jamie?"

"Yeah that's what it looked like"

"Mom really is terrified isn't she?"

"Yeah Nicole she is" Jamie shyly smiled at his little sister.

Haley was lying in her bed. She wasn't sure what had woken her up but she moved to sit up just as the hands came around her throat. Her eyes flew open to stare into the eyes of her tormentor himself. Dan Scott.

"Well Well" he smirked. "You've eluded me long enough. I don't have anyone else to send to kill you, you little bitch so I've come this time to do it myself. What are you a cat? You have nine lives or something?"

Haley sat up screaming, pulling at her throat. She could still feel his hands around her neck.

"Hales, baby? Come on Haley wake up. Please baby wake up. It's me Nathan. Hales, look at me baby. Look at me."

She stared at him through horror filled eyes as she attempted to catch her breath. He could feel her trembling as he held her as tightly to him as he could. He wanted her to feel safe. He knew she hadn't had a full night's sleep in months. She usually woke up with at least one nightmare if not two. As he breathing began to calm down he looked over at their bedroom door into four very concerned faces. He knew that he had to make something happen and soon.

"It's getting worse Dad" Jamie said quietly.

Nathan nodded and continued to rock his very loved, very pregnant wife as he held her. "Hales? I think it's time we talked about getting out of here baby"

"Dad, I can't leave you know that"

"Jamie I don't know how much longer I can stay one step ahead of your grandfather without knowing what he's planning or who he's planning it through son. I don't want anything to happen to your Mom."

"Dad neither do I, you know that but I can't just up and leave Tree Hill. Tiffany's here."

"What are you saying Jamie?"

Jamie turned to his brother and sisters and asked them if he could talk to his Dad alone. They went into their rooms and he turned back to Nathan.

"Dad I love her. You told me not to do anything physical with her unless I was sure. I'm telling you that I'm sure. I've never been surer of anything in my life. I can't leave her Dad"

"Jimmy Jam, can we please talk about this later? I need to try to help you Mom get back to sleep son. She's mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted son."

"Yeah Dad. Please just try to find a way that I can stay here ok?"

"Jamie you know you're mother is never going to leave you here."

"I can't leave Dad. Somehow we have to find a way to explain that to Mom"

Nathan finally got her calmed down and had lie down on the bed on his back. He had wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest for along time, just listening to her steady breathing. He knew that she couldn't continue on like this. He wasn't sure how something had to help with these nightmares. She had never had them until after the attack at the Kids Club. They were truly worse some nights than others but they were becoming more and more disturbing to her. If he could get his hands on that Matt Britzner kid right now he'd choke his eyes out. Nathan had thought that if the threat was removed that would help calm Haley's nerves and she wouldn't keep having the nightmares. Running Matt and Rachel out of town hadn't helped. The next thing left for him to do was pay his dear old Dad a visit. This one wouldn't be as therapeutic to him as the last time he visited Dan Scott which was the day that his daughters were born but Nathan fully intended to let him know that he was watching him. It was the son's turn to call the shots. Nathan wouldn't have it any other way.


	21. Hold You In My Arms

When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears

**Chapter 21 Hold You In My Arms**

When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears  
It was easy to see that you'd been crying  
Seems like everywhere you turn catastrophe it reigns  
But who really profits from the dying  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you in my arms forever

When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
It's my worried mind that you quiet  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
Love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever

So now we see how it is  
This fist begets the spear  
Weapons of war  
Symptoms of madness  
Don't let your eyes refuse to see  
Don't let your ears refuse to hear  
Or you ain't never going to shake this sense of sadness  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold on forever  
And I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold forever

_**Ra**__**y LaMontagne**_

It had been two months since Haley had a nightmare. Nathan had finally figured out that if he kept her securely wrapped in his arms and against him all night she slept peacefully. They had tried everything. Until he just held her hoping that he could comfort her one night it hadn't occurred to him that he hadn't tried that before. Since her injury Nathan was terrified to hold her really tight. He didn't want to hurt her. Her shoulder had been injured badly enough in the wreck but when that idiot hit her with that gun it had crushed the bone. Even though they had switched sides of the bed and, due to Nathan's insistence, they had moved the bed to the opposite side of the room so he was still between Haley and the door; he was still worried about hurting her.

She was in the kitchen making breakfast that morning when he came down from waking the kids. He moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her to rest his hands on her very pregnant abdomen. Haley was now seven months pregnant and they would have their little boy pretty soon. He was so excited. He just prayed that they could keep staying ahead of Dan. So far Tony Battle hadn't found out who the additional grandson was. Someone had gone to great lengths to keep the information hidden. Nathan had decided that today was the day that he was going to see his sociopathic father and ask him point blank what it will take for him to leave Haley alone. Peyton, Brooke and Haley were all going to Myrtle Beach today and Nathan, Cooper and Lucas were going to see Dan. They all felt comfortable that as long as no one knew where they were, the girls would be safe.

"Morning" Haley smiled up at him as he stood behind her.

"Morning" he kissed the side of her neck. Once he had her moaning he moved his hands over her swollen stomach and told their baby "Morning to you too buddy. Are you being good for Mom?"

"So far, so good. I've not been sick this week at all."

"Haley that's great baby. I hope it's over."

"So do I" she whispered.

As the kids ran downstairs, they each took their places at the table while Haley sat the food in the middle.

"Ok guys if you need anything you need to call Auntie Deb ok? Mom is going to Myrtle Beach and I am going to Raleigh and then over to Charlotte. I have to take care of some business and check on the team."

"Dad?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"No practice today right?"

"Nope no practice today? This has to be done."

"Ok"

"That doesn't mean to bring your girlfriend over and skip school either Jamie" Nathan told his son.

"Dad, come on. I wouldn't do that. You know me better"

Nathan eyed his son and shook his head with a slight smirk. He and Haley had sat Jamie down and talked to him about the issue of having sex in their house. Nathan had told him he couldn't believe he had the balls to do it with everyone at home.

Jamie apologized to his parents, mostly to his Mom. He had no idea that Haley had opened the door that day. He knew that it had upset her. Nathan had blowed him out about it. She was going through enough with those nightmares and now Jamie had added the worry of another teenage pregnancy. Nathan had expressed to his son that he wanted him to have it easier than he and his Mom had. He thought that Jamie understood that, but when Jamie told his Mom and Dad that he had asked Tiffany to marry him they both went pale.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jamie didn't you understand when I told you that wasn't the easiest road to take?"

"Dad I do understand that but let me ask you something"

"All right Jamie, ask but it won't change anything son."

"Dad, let's say you hadn't married Mom when you were a junior in high school. Let's say she ended up with someone else. Could you have lived with that?"

Nathan looked at his son and saw the love on his face. He knew that Jamie was in love with Tiffany. He was probably just as in love with her as Nathan had been with Haley. Could he really deny his son the satisfaction of knowing that he had married the love of his life? He glanced at Haley and in that moment he was carried back to that day on the beach in his memory. He saw her standing there with her hands in his and her parents watching them acting as witnesses.

"No Jamie. I couldn't have. If you want to get married then your Mom and I will have to understand" he said as his eyes never left Haley's.

Haley's eyes warmed at her husbands words. She now knew that he truly didn't have any regrets. "Jamie?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Please just wait until after the baby's born" she whispered.

"I promise Mom. I am not ready to do anything just yet. We still have a lot we have to work out."

"Ok" she nodded.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah son, go ahead" Nathan told him.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey?" Haley asked.

"Ah Yeah?" Nathan smiled.

"Where did you go?"

"To the beach" Nathan smiled and pecked her lips, while Bri and Nicole glanced at each other.

"Ok Dad, that's enough. We'll have another sibling on the way before this one is even born" Natalie told her Dad.

"You know little girl, you know way too much for your age" her Dad told her and then ruffled her hair.

"Dad! I just fixed that. Now I've got to go redo my hair. Don't you know not to touch girl's hair? Mom didn't you teach him anything?"

Haley laughed. "Natalie, your Dad was the one that taught me" she smiled as she gazed into Nathan's eyes.

"I don't know about that" he whispered and then claimed her lips again until they both heard a four voiced "EWW" serenade them in the kitchen. As he pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw the love and adoration shining in hers. "Ready?"

"Ah yeah just let me put the last of these dishes in the dishwasher."

"Ok Kids the Scott family Taxi leaves in five minutes. Chop! Chop!"

Once they had dropped Bri and the girls off at school they headed towards Lucas'. They were meeting the rest of their family there and then they were leaving to go to their destinations. Deb was picking up the kids so everyone was taken care of.

Nathan and Haley walked onto Luke and Peyton's porch. Nathan knocked on the door and waited for Lucas to answer the door.

Finally the door opened and Luke smiled. "Hey little brother! Hey little sis in law."

Nathan and Haley both smiled and nodded to Luke.

"Wow, you two look as glum as a ghost on Christmas."

"I'm just nervous about Haley not being with me." Nathan told his brother.

"You want her to go with us?" Lucas asked.

Nathan turned to his wife and studied her face. "No. I don't guess so. My strong willed wife is determined to go shopping while seven months pregnant and her stupid ass father in law is out of his mind with plans to hurt her to get to me."

"Nathan…."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you Haley"

"I know but honestly no one knows where we will be. We should be safe. Right?"

Nathan glanced at Luke, who could tell that Nathan wasn't convinced. "If you say so Haley"

Lucas frowned at Nathan's answer and as he saw him move past Haley to go find the rest of the group, Lucas placed his hand on his best friends arm. "Hales?"

"Yeah"

"Please go with us. He won't have a minute's peace. He obviously has a gut feeling about this."

Haley looked back to her husband over her shoulder. She could see the tension in his stance as his shoulders moved. She knew that Lucas was right. Even though she wanted to have a day with Brooke and Peyton she turned back to Lucas and smiled. "Ok. Ok you're right" She hugged Luke and made her way to Nathan's side.

"Music Mommy are you ready to hit the shops?"

"Brooke I think I'm going to go with Nathan today. I don't feel up to walking the shops and I'm not up to staying alone in the house until this mess is resolved."

Nathan stared down into her face with questioning but loving eyes. "Thank you" he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. "Do you really feel bad?"

"No too bad. Just the normal sluggish seven month's pregnant speed." She smiled.

"Haley I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah I do. I love you too Nathan."

Soon everyone was loaded up and the guys told Peyton and Brooke to keep in touch with them so they would know they were ok. No one was taking any chances on this shit with Dan. Not even Cooper. Brooke had been involved the last time and that was more than Cooper could deal with. He had no idea where Nathan got his strength from but one thing was for sure it didn't come from the Lee side of the family, Cooper was sure of that.

As they made their way into Raleigh, Cooper turned his head to look at Haley in the passenger seat. She was nearly asleep. He would do anything he could to help his nephew protect this girl. Cooper loved Haley. Everyone loved Haley. She was special to Cooper because of the person she had helped Nathan become. Cooper might tease Nathan about her after all she was a true natural beauty but Cooper loved Haley's heart more than anything, the person that she was.

When they finally made it to the NC State Men's Prison, Nathan pulled up and he, Cooper and Lucas got out of the Denali. "We'll be right back baby."

"Actually why don't I stay here with her Nathan?" Cooper asked.

"Dan doesn't necessarily need to see me. It might set him off. And I know he'll set me off" Cooper added.

"Ok Cooper but you better watch it old man, you got it?" Nathan smirked but Cooper knew his nephew was only half teasing. Nathan leaned over to claim his wife's lips. The instant she responded he deepened the kiss, branding her as his in front of his uncle.

Cooper had to laugh as he saw the jealousy steaming out of Nathan's ears as he kissed his wife. "Ok Nephew that's enough. I want some too" Cooper laughed when he received the intense glare from Nathan after he had pulled his lips away from his wife's.

"Come on Cooper. Don't start that shit today man" Lucas told him.

"Yeah, Cooper not today of all days ok?" Haley added.

"Fine!" Cooper shook his head. "Don't worry Nathan I'll make sure she's safe ok buddy?"

"Yeah but who's gonna keep her safe from your ass Cooper?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan you have nothing to worry about man" Cooper smiled.

"Oh I so do. Don't forget I know who your ass is married to" Nathan smirked again.

As Nathan and Lucas made their way into the prison, Cooper and Haley got back into the Denali. She placed her hair up in a messy bun to get it out of her face and hummed a tune that Cooper hadn't heard before.

"New song Hales?"

"Actually yes. I've been working on this tune for the last three days. Once I get one in my head that I can't get out like this I wind up with the musical notes and lyrics to it eventually."

"Haley, tell me the truth. How are you really feeling?"

"Very tired Cooper. I mean I'm finally sleeping through the night again but you know how the seventh month of pregnancy is."

"Yeah I do. Brooke had a rough time in all of her pregnancies too."

"Speaking of how's Debra?"

"She's great. Deb has her today too. The big kids are in school so Deb said she could handle it."

"Mom has come such a long way. You know she hated me when she found out that Nathan and I had gotten married."

"No Haley she didn't hate you. She was scared you had made a mistake because she knew she had. Deb loves you. Even when she was boozing it up and drugging it out, she knew Nathan was being taken care of. She's told me lots of times how blessed Nathan was to find you and how grateful she was that you guys have made it."

"She and I get along great now. I love her Cooper. She's been more of a Mom to me at times than my own. I just wish she was there more for Nathan in the earlier years. I'm not sure that he's completely forgotten about that."

"They will be ok. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that Haley? Nathan loves his Mom and his Mom loves him and both of them know that Nathan is the Nathan he is now because of the grace you taught him."

**Inside the prison**

Nathan and Lucas were sitting at a picnic table waiting for Dan to come out. Nathan had pulled some strings for this visit. It wasn't a normal visiting day. He wasn't even sure that Dan would see him so he fixed so that Dan had no choice.

As the guard led Dan out to the picnic table, Lucas and Nathan both were able to see his face. The minute that Dan realized who it was he smiled. When he reached the table he nodded to both of his sons. "Hello boys"

"Cut the shit Dan" Nathan told him.

Dan sat down at the table on the other side of Nathan. "What do I owe this honor?"

"I want to know once and for all what it will take for you to leave my wife alone." Nathan asked.

"What?"

"You heard me Dan! I want to know what it will take for you to stop punishing Haley for marrying me" Nathan seethed.

"Well, well, you just come right out to the point don't you son?"

"What the fuck Dan. You think I came here to chat?"

"Well I had hoped."

"I told you along time ago there's no hope for you. I'm not going to live with out my wife or my family. Unlike you basketball is not priority. If you had chosen to follow your heart at seventeen you wouldn't be in the shit you're in now and I am sick of Haley paying for being married to me. I want you to call off all these country cousins of mine. Do you understand? I'll pay you. IF you want money so fucking bad I'll pay you but I want some type of guarantee that my wife is no longer going to be at the center of your idiocy. You've hurt her enough. You've killed one of my children and I am not going through this shit anymore!"

"What?" Dan asked.

"You know your little grandson Matt? He ran Haley and Jamie off the road. Haley was pregnant and she miscarried. That's it Dan. I don't want anymore of your fucking off springs in my life trying to harm my family. What will it take to make you go the fuck away?" Nathan yelled.

"You really love that girl that much?"

"Dear god! Where in the hell have you been for the last eighteen years? What will it take to make you understand?"

"Nathan, you gave up your dream for her. You gave up basketball for her"

"No Dad. I gave up basketball because I wanted to. I wanted to be with my family. That had nothing to do with Haley. She begged me not to"

"But if she had stayed out of your life?"

Nathan stood up and had punched Dan Scott in the face before the thought had entered his mind. "Don't you ever say that to me again? If she had stayed out of my life I'd be just as miserable as you are. That's really your problem isn't it?"

Dan was wiping the blood from his lip as he looked up as his youngest son. "What? Huh? What's my problem?"

"You were never happy and you want to make sure I'm not either"

Dan held his head down. "She turned you against me"

"No Dan. You turned me against you. Haley didn't do anything but encourage me to keep trying with you."

Dan's head snapped up again. "What?"

"Do you have a fucking hearing problem? Haley kept encouraging me to give you another chance. You've been trying to kill the one person that has defended you, you stupid son of a bitch. Don't you see that?"

"No, that's not possible" Dan murmured.

"Oh but it is. Until you tried to kill her when she was pregnant with the twins, she begged me to give you another chance. If you had just stopped! But nothing is worth fighting for in your eyes Dan. It never has been. You've always believed that Haley came between us? No you're wrong. You came between us. You were never the father I needed. You never loved me. You only loved the places you could get to through me"

"Nathan you know I loved you"

"Oh yeah Dan you loved me so much you've tried to kill my wife four different times and you have killed one of my children. And ironically it was a boy"

"That's… That's… not possible" Dan said with quivering lips.

"It's not only possible you son of a bitch, it's also a fact."

"Nathan I…"

"What Dan, you're sorry?"

"I" Dan started.

"You make me sick. Do you know that? What will it take to make you stay the hell away from my family?"

"I want to see Jamie in the NBA" Dan stated.

"Do you honestly think that's going to change anything?"

"Look Nathan your grandfather wanted me to go to the NBA. When I blew out my knee and quit, he was disappointed. When you got married he yelled and screamed at me. How could I let this happen? Now Nathan won't make it there either"

"I kept telling him that I'd make sure you got there."

"Dan, stop it ok? Just stop it."

"No I want you to know how this happened"

"Look your Dad is dead. He died several years ago. I don't care how it happened. What will it take for you to fucking stop Dan? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Nathan, I can't stop. I promised him on his death bed that I would get a Scott to the NBA"

Nathan reached across the picnic table and grabbed Dan by the front of his shirt. "Well your ass is gonna break that promise. That shouldn't be too hard on you. You've broken everyone you've ever made anyway"

"Not to my Dad." Dan said as he looked down.

At that moment Nathan realized just what Haley had saved him from. Dan was about as broken as any man could be. He had failed at everything he had ever attempted in his life. But most of all he had disappointed a father who refused to be disappointed. Nathan had done the same thing but instead of him paying the price. Haley had.

"Let me tell you something Dan. If you try to harm Haley one more time I assure you, I won't break this promise. I'll come back here and I'll send you to hell to burn sooner than you planned. Do you understand me? LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"

Back in the Denali, Cooper and Haley were talking to Brooke on the speaker phone.

"Oh Music Mommy you should see these sandals that I bought for you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I bought you some sandals. They are so you Haley! You're going to love them. Size six and a half right?"

"Yep that's my size Brooke. But I don't need another pair of sandals. I have two pairs already"

"Oh shush. Damn girl, you're not poor Haley James Scott anymore. We all have enough that we don't have to worry about what we spend anymore. Even Peyton thanks to you and your song writing." Brooke told her.

"Yeah Haley! Do you realize that seventeen out of your last twenty songs have gone platinum?"

"Really?"

"Yep! You're the talk of the industry girlie. I even heard that you are going to be nominated for a Grammy for song writer of the year."

"Oh bull" Haley smiled.

"No Hales I'm serious" Peyton told her.

As Nathan and Lucas walked to the front of the prison Lucas stopped Nathan with his hand on his arm. "Look man you need to calm down. Haley's going to sense how upset you are if you don't. You don't want her upset too. She's pregnant remember?"

"Of course I remember Lucas." Nathan snapped as he found a couch in the front lobby and sat down to take deep breaths, trying to calm himself down in everyway possible. "I'm sorry man" Nathan finally blew out.

"It's ok. I'm just sorry Dan has put you through all of this shit."

"I don't get it Luke. Why couldn't he see in Haley what you and I do?"

"Nathan he didn't want to see. He needed someone to blame. You did the one thing that Dan couldn't do. You made your way in basketball, earned yourself a name, and did it with a family that loved you. I'm not saying that you and Deb didn't love Dan but he wasn't living both of his dreams."

"Lucas Dan was a much better man when he was dating your Mom in our senior year than he ever was while he was married to mine. You know at that point I had really begun to have hope for that son of a bitch."

"I know Nathan. Me too, man. Me too!"

Nathan and Lucas made their way back to the SUV and climbed in. Haley had just woke up when she felt the truck shake from the doors being closed. "Hey gorgeous" Nathan smiled and rubbed his hand over her extended belly. "Are you two ready for some lunch?"

Cooper looked at Lucas and both grinned. "Yes Daddy we are" they said in unison.

"Nice!" Nathan deadpanned. "What about my babies over here in the front seat" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I think we could go for some lunch too, Daddy" Haley smiled.

Nathan smiled back and then glared at the two idiots in the backseat as he drove off from the prison. Cooper looked over to Lucas with raised eyebrows to which Luke just shook his head.

After going to Charlotte to check on the management of the Bobcats, Nathan and Lucas grabbed a couple of basketballs and shot around. Cooper sat beside Haley watching his nephew and Luke sinking basket after basket with nothing but net. The guys were still good. Neither had lost their touch.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Look why do you think I hired you? Your size is definitely needed."

"But what about the rest of it."

"You can't tell the other two but of course I like you best."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You know I do"

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

It had been six weeks since the group had been to the prison. Poor Haley looked like she would explode. At the doctor appointment today he had made arrangements to perform a C-section in ten days. This relieved Nathan's worry. He didn't want Haley going through another difficult birth. The pregnancy hadn't been the best but it wasn't the worst either. They had finally made it to the last few days.

"Hales, I can't wait baby. I love you"

"I know I love you too" she said as she rubbed her small hand around her stomach and received a swift kick in response. Nathan smiled and rubbed in her place to see if he got the same reaction. Within seconds of hearing his Dad's soft murmurs the baby began to kick even harder to Haley's dismay.

"Please Nathan" she whimpered as the next kick hit her ribs.

"Ok. I'm sorry." he smirked. "Hey little man cut your Mom some slack ok?" The baby seemed to settle down again as Nathan patted her stomach and Haley just rolled her eyes.

The Scott's made their way home and Haley moved into the kitchen to fix them some lunch. Once she was done she called to Nathan who was upstairs. "Baby, are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way"

As they ate lunch they carried on a cheerful conversation and discussed a nap after they ate. Then Nathan stopped and reminded her that he had to go to the Kids Club. Skills had called and wanted him to come back and look at the next round of renovations so the crew could be paid. Once they had eaten and were in the Denali they made their way to the club. When Nathan got out he saw Jake Jagelski. He threw up his hand at Jake as he walked around the Denali to help Haley out of the truck. He found it strange that Jake didn't speak back but he figured it was because he was Lucas's brother and he and Haley made their way into the club.

"Damn Haley J Scott! You are scrumptious looking darlin. God you are even better looking pregnant! I mean really pregnant. I'd keep your ass knocked up. And if you wanted to take Birth control pills I'd fill the little pouch with Tic Tacs. Mmm, mmm, mmm, damn you fine girl!"

"Hi Skills" Haley smiled. "Have you scared the shit out of anyone lately?"

"Come on now Haley. I said I was sorry" Skills frowned. "I guess sex is out of the question huh?"

"You better fucking believe it's out of the question Skills!" Nathan yelled at him. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey man at least I don't do it behind your back"

"Skills that doesn't make it ok, man!"

"Whatever. You know damn well you's one lucky as man Scott! God almighty that is one beautiful woman. And pregnant? Shit she always makes my dick hard." Skill chuckled at the glare he received from his boss.

"You can be fired you know!" Nathan informed him.

"Yeah but then you wouldn't know where I am if you won't home Dawg" Skills laughed.

Nathan chuckled. "Good point" He leaned his head down to his wife after he made her that Skills was looking. Once his hands had wrapped around the sides of her slender neck Nathan placed his lips on hers and thrust his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. When Haley parted her plush lips Nathan immediately deepened the kiss.

"Shit you don't have to rub it in my damn face Dawg!" Skills coughed out.

Nathan laughed against Haley's lips and then pulled his head up but kept his eyes on her. "And just think Skills when I leave here, I'm going to do that all night long man. My Mom is taking the kids and Haley and I plan on practicing our moves all over the house."

When Skills reached to the front of his shorts to adjust himself, Nathan happened to catch the movement out of the corner of his eye. "HEY!" He told him.

"What?"

"Don't ever let me see you do that again!" Nathan yelled at his friend.

Haley had no idea what they were talking about but she was pretty sure Skills had made some gesture behind her back until Nathan frowned at her. "I don't know if I can leave you here with Skills while I check this work or not baby"

"Yes you can. You and Skills go ahead and I'll walk behind you ok?"

"Nope! You can walk up here with me. Just on the opposite side of me as my perverted friend." Nathan smiled at her and then tore his eyes away to glare at Skills again.

After they were done inspecting the work they made their way to Skills office to write the checks for the contractor's work that had been completed.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"There is no fucking way I'm getting involved in this. You didn't tell me she was pregnant! I want out"

"No fucking way. We're doing this tonight. It's too late. You can't take off now!"

Later that night Nathan and Haley were watching a movie and neither had even noticed that the light had gone off on the security system. When the movie was finally over Nathan glanced over to Haley and smiled.

"Ready for some more research on pregnancy sex baby?"

"Oh you know I am. I'm hornier this time than ever remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Honestly? I don't remember you wanting this much with any of the last three pregnancies. Baby we've been doing it three and four times a day for months now!" Nathan smiled.

"Damnit Scott, are you complaining?"

"Oh hell no!"

As they made their way to their master bedroom, Nathan quickly had his wife on her back on their bed and was beside her, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Suddenly Haley felt him go limp on top of her and she began to scream his name, but not in the way that Nathan had planned……


	22. Living On A Prayer

Chapter 22 Living On a Prayer

**OMG I can't believe that Season 6 starts tomorrow night!! I am getting so excited. I've seen the previews and the TV Guide interviews with the Actors. It looks and sounds like this is going to the Nathan and Haley's season. I am sitting on the edge of my seat. Maybe we'll get to see In Love Nathan Scott again after all. Instead of the guy we had last season. I'll probably fall in love all over again. **

**As for this being the final season of OTH, I don't think that is written in stone as of yet. A lot can change in the next six to eight months. I wouldn't mind a spin off with Nathan Haley Jamie and baby makes four what about you guys? Anyway even if they do write this season as the series finale, we will always have fan fic, DVD's and memories. Well I've ranted enough on to the story. There are only one or two more chapters in this story after this one. I hope you've enjoyed my ideas. In case you haven't realized it yet. I hate what Dan Scott stands for :D, he's an ass and has been since Season 1. There is no way that my sweet lovable Nathan Scott is related to that idiot! Oh well I get plenty of eye candy tomorrow night. Have a good week and enjoy the update. I'll be back in a few days with more. **

**Chapter 22 Living On a Prayer **

Once upon a time not so long ago:  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
union's been on strike

He's down on his luck - It's tough  
so tough.  
Gina works the diner all day  
working for her man

She brings home her pay for love  
for love.

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot for love -  
We'll give it a shot.

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear - livin' on a prayer.

Tommy got his six string in hock.  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk -  
So tough  
it's tough.  
Gina dreams of running away  
when she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby  
it's okay  
someday.

We've got to hold on to what we've got . . .  
We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer

We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer  
. . .

_**Bon Jovi**_

As Nathan began to open his eyes, he was slowing realizing he wished he was still blacked out or asleep or whatever the hell he had been. The back of his head was killing him. He had no idea what had happened to him he just knew that something had. As he tried to remember he started to sit up. The pounding became unbearable. Nathan quickly lay back down. "Uhhh"

Suddenly he heard a door open and someone stepped in the room with him. "Ahhh the dead have arisen"

Nathan knew that he didn't recognize the voice. He turned his eyes, slowly toward the voice. There was a huge guy standing over him with a smirky smile. "Who the hell are you and where am I"

"All in good time man, you'll find out all in good time" The large man chuckled and walked towards the door.

Suddenly Nathan realized he didn't know where Haley was. "Where's my wife?"

"You'll see her. I promise you" The man evilly laughed again and Nathan realized that a light had come on in the room. As he glanced towards it he saw a huge glass in the wall. He again tried to sit up. As he made his way up slowly he could see Haley through the glass lying on a bed. Her arms were tied to the headboard and her legs were drawn up protectively against her. Her head hung down and her hair was covering her face so that he couldn't see her.

"Hales" he whispered. "Oh my god Haley?"

**FLASHBACK **

"Ok you got him good. Now take him and put his ass in the van" She told him.

"I understand why you needed me now. This is a big mother! He's solid. No wonder the other two couldn't handle him" Owen chuckled.

"Says the ass that knocked him out first" Carrie laughed. "I'll have to doubly reward you for that one tonight" She smiled.

"Doubly by letting me hit that gorgeous wife of his?"

Carrie slapped him hard across the face. "I hate that bitch. How can you say something like that to me?"

"Ok I'm sorry. What are your plans for her?"

"The other two are going to make her miserable, and Mr. Scott is going to watch"

"You mean rape her?"

"Among other things." Carrie bit her lip.

"Carrie, come on. You can't do that. This woman is pregnant. She's due any day it looks like"

"I don't give a shit. Dad will be here most any time. He didn't say she was pregnant and trust me my Dad knows all."

"If I were you I'd call him and make sure. There is no need to get your ass in the sling right?"

"True" she said. As she turned to the other two she yelled. "Smith? Jagelski? Get your asses out here with that bitch"

Jake looked at Tim and shook his head. "I can't do this man. She's pregnant"

"So?"

"So? This baby never did anything to me."

"Well that's just an added bonus for me. Nathan Scott will rue the day he chose this bitch over me. I hate her and before I'm done, she's going to hate my ass right back and her loving hubby is going to watch."

**End Flashback **

"You've got to move her in with her old man" Carrie told Tim and Jake.

"What? No fucking way!" Tim said.

"Dad didn't know she was pregnant and due any day. He says this one is probably a boy or possibly twins again since she's as large as she is. If he catches either of you trying to hurt her he'll kill you, I promise you"

"Look bitch that wasn't the deal" Tim yelled. "I'm here for revenge and that's it."

Carrie walked over to Tim and ran her finger down the side of his face "What about all of the night's we spent together Timmy? We've had some fabulous sex. You won't do it for me?"

"Bitch please. The sex won't all that. You have been screwing all three of us. Do you think you're that great? This bitch over here has only been with him and I want him to have to face the fact that he isn't the only one that's been in there."

"No Tim. You're not going to do that. Jake? Do you want to fuss too?" Carrie asked.

"No I told you I couldn't do it. She screwed me over royally that night that Matt ran them off the road but I can't hurt her while she's pregnant."

"That's my boy." Carrie smiled and she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm not your anything Carrie. I like women who don't openly share themselves."

"Oh you mean like little Miss Blondie in there"

"No I mean like Peyton Scott, you know the love of my life?"

"Yeah the love of your life that's married to Lucas Scott my half brother"

"Whatever. Fuck you Carrie!"

"You've already done that Jakester" She smiled.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan heard the door opening again. He leaned up on his elbows until he saw that the big guy was carrying Haley in the room. Nathan moved to reach up to her and the guy snatched her body back. He laid her gently on the bed beside her husband. Nathan smoothed her hair back from her face and searched for any signs of life. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She had a panic attack and began to breath real fast and she past out."

"You better hope to God that my wife and baby are ok" Nathan glared at the big guy. "Because if they're not, I'll kill you with my fucking bare hands"

The guy laughed and closed the door. Nathan continued to brush her hair away from her face and murmured her name. "Hales, baby, can you hear me?" After several minutes he noticed the bruises around her wrists. He knew it was where they had her tied up and it made him furious. "Hales, please baby, please open your eyes." Nathan moved his hand down to her very swollen abdomen and rubbed his hand around. He wanted to feel his child move. He needed that reassurance that the baby was ok. It took a couple of minutes but finally Nathan felt the baby kicking. Now he just had to get his wife to respond to him.

Nathan continued talking to her for the next ten minutes and finally he began to see her eyes flutter open. Nathan felt tears burning his eyes. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah" she whispered and then her eyes widened. "What about you they hit you in the back of the head and knocked you out Nathan"

"No baby I'm fine now that I know you and the baby are" He continued to hold her in his arms and smooth her hair back from her face. Haley brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "But we've got to get you outta here Haley. I have no idea where we are or why."

"Who brought us here?"

"Some big guy that I've never seen before."

"Dear God its happening again isn't it?"

"Yeah baby I believe it is but thank God we are together this time" He smiled at his wife, still very grateful that she was awake and she and their baby were ok. "I'm going to protect you this time Hales." He added in a whisper.

An hour later they heard the door to the room they were in opening. After they both were standing, Nathan pushed Haley back behind him against the wall he wanted to make sure her body was shielded with hers. Nathan couldn't believe his eyes at the visitor that had entered.

"What's the matter Nathan? Did she finally cut out your fucking tongue?" Tim chuckled.

"Dim what're you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"You know it's probably not smart to insult me when you're the one that's caged up dumbass"

"Insult you? How?"

"Ah there would be the small issue of you calling me Dim?"

"That's not an insult it's fact stupid" Nathan seethed.

"Well I'm not the one that's been kidnapped. So you're the stupid one" Tim laughed. "Oh and I'd keep an eye on that precious wife of yours if I were you"

"What?" Nathan scoffed.

"I fully plan to make you watch her suffer before you leave here"

"You better not lay a fucking hand on Haley you half fuck, do you get me?"

"Oh it won't be a half fuck at all Scott! I fully plan to go all the way." Tim laughed as he moved to the door.

Nathan, ran up behind him quickly and shoved him into the door that he was about to open. "If you even breathe on Haley I'll kill you this time. Do you understand?"

Tim finally nodded. He had to get Nathan off of him. His jaw was shoved into the metal from of the door and it was killing him. "You might have won this time Scott but you can't take us all" He walked out of the room.

Nathan moved back to Haley and his eyes searched hers. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I need to sit down though"

"Ok come on baby." Nathan took her hand in his and began to move her to the bed.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Something isn't right. Nathan and Haley haven't been answering their phones for the last two days. They were supposed to pick up the kids last night. I can't find them Cooper. What in the hell are we going to do?"

"Deb, calm down. We'll find them."

"No Cooper you don't understand. Dan has escaped from prison" Deb sobbed.

"What?"

"You heard me Dan has escaped!" Deb yelled at her younger brother.

Cooper got on the phone and called Lucas. He brought him up to date on what was happening. After he hung up the phone Cooper turned to Deb and Brooke who had just came in the room. "Lucas and Peyton are on their way. Lucas has just gotten a phone call from Tony Battle. He thinks he knows where Nathan and Haley are"

Lucas and Peyton arrived forty five minutes later. Keith and Anna came in with them and Lucas told them to go find Ashlyn and Nate.

"Ok I got a phone call from Tony Battle this morning right before you called Cooper. He's found the other grandson. Nathan was totally thinking the wrong way. It's Carrie's kid. Do you remember the kid that Nathan dismissed from the basketball team? Brandon?"

"Yeah." Cooper nodded. "That kid had one hell of an attitude. Nathan said he was a nightmare"

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that. He's Dan's grandson"

"What?"

"That's Carrie's kid. She's been shacking up with some guy named Owen. She and her kid have been living in Tree Hill for almost six months."

"WHAT?" Brooke asked. "That crazy bitch is in town and none of us knew it? How is that possible?"

"I don't know Brooke but it's happened." Lucas explained.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Deb asked.

"Well the first thing is we need to get Jamie and the rest of the kids over here." Brooke said as she began dialing her nephew's cell number.

"Yeah I want them here where we can keep an eye on them" Brooke agreed.

"Coop, the address is 197 Brytchers Lane."

"What? That's a rich area of town." Cooper said.

"Yeah I know. Tony says that this is a house that Dan had built while he was out of prison before he tried to drug Haley and kill her when she was pregnant with the twins."

"Dear God!" Cooper and Deb exclaimed together in unison.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan and Haley had fallen fast asleep. Both were exhausted and they were holding on to each other. Neither had heard the door to the room they were in open. There were four people standing over them smiling.

Owen reached out and tapped Haley's foot, succeeding in waking her up. "What?" she said as she looked around and saw Nathan lying beside her. He was sleeping peacefully. She looked further around and her heart began to race when she saw the people who were standing there watching them. As much as she hated to wake Nathan she had to she was terrified. She began to nudge him and he finally sat up. "What baby? What's wrong?"

Haley nodded toward their audience and her face had suddenly gone pale. Nathan turned to the direction she had nodded and that's when he saw them: Carrie, Owen, Tim and Jake. Now he knew why Jake wouldn't speak to him at the Kids Club that day. It also didn't escape Nathan's attention that Jake would not look him in the eyes now. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Tim moved away from the group and started towards Nathan and Haley. When he finally reached the couple, he grabbed Haley's wrist around from behind Nathan with all plans of snatching her to him.

Haley's wrists were already bruised and so sore from when they were tied to that large bed post while she had passed out that she whimpered in pain when Tim grabbed her. The moment that Nathan heard her, he punched Tim in the face as hard as he could. "I told you to stay the hell away from her Dim"

Owen busted out laughing "Dim. Yep that fits." He quickly stopped laughing when his gaze met Carrie's. She nodded for him to stop Tim. Owen moved to grab the Tim and threw him up against the wall. He turned to Haley and winked. "I'll take care of you sweetheart"

"You'll leave my wife alone you big lug" Nathan yelled. "I'll kill you do you hear me?"

"You know man you're a big dude compared to these other two but I don't think you can handle my big ass. You're gorgeous wife, however, I wouldn't mind her handling me at all. As a matter of a fact I would love it if she wrapped her tiny little hand…."

Owen was stopped when Nathan punched him in the face too. His lip was bloody in an instant. As he wiped the blood from his lip, he glanced over at Carrie with an amused smirk. She laughed. "I told you he was a handful"

Nathan turned to her. "Well, well if it isn't my murder attempting half sister. Where is Daddy dearest huh?"

"He's on his way of course. You should know that by now" Carrie chuckled as the group left the room.

Nathan turned back to Haley and saw the fear on her face. "It's going to be ok. I'm right here, baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" He placed a soft kiss on her lips and silently prayed that someone had realized they were missing and hopefully were working on finding out where they were. If Dan was on his way he had to have escaped. That should be enough for Cooper and Lucas to sense foul play.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

As Jamie and the other kids, made their way into the house Lucas and Cooper had their duffel bags packed with ammunition and extra guns in case they needed it. They had placed all of these in Peyton's Pathfinder before Jamie and the kids got there.

"Uncle Luke, what's going on?"

"We're going to help your Mom and Dad Jamie."

"They are on the other side of town. We're going to get them. They've had some trouble."

"What kind of trouble"

"Car trouble Jamie"

"Oh ok. So it's just you and Uncle Cooper going?"

"Yeah. Can you stay here for me and watch out for Brooke, Peyton Deb and the other kids?"

"Sure Uncle Luke. I don't mind that." Jamie turned to Tiffany and squeezed her hand. The two had been inseparable for the last several months. Everyone knew that Jamie was obviously in love. They had all gotten used to Tiffany and liked her very much. Brooke had said several times that they reminded her so much of Nathan and Haley at their age.

Outside Luke and Cooper were getting in the Pathfinder. Once they were on the way they talked about how they were going to get in the house to find Nathan and Haley. They came up with a plan and once they were there, both jumped out of the Toyota and ran around to the back of it to grab their bags. Once they had them they moved toward the back of the house. Suddenly they heard a vehicle driving up. Neither moved from behind the bushes, as they watched the large man get out and walk into the house.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan and Haley were still sitting on the bed and he was rubbing his hand up and down the calf of her leg. "Are you ok?"

"I think so" she finally said.

"What's going on?" he asked with concern etched in his face.

"I… I… Oh my god Nathan."

"What? What's wrong? Haley what is it?" Nathan asked

"My water just broke"

"What? Oh my God Haley! No! Please tell me you are kidding"

Haley gripped her stomach as a contraction began to coarse through her abdomen.

"Apparently she's not" a deep voice said from the door.

"What in the hell are you doing here Dan?" Nathan scoffed

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke had brought out tea and cups and Peyton and Deb thank her and fixed theirs. "I do hope they are all ok." Deb said obviously worried out of her mind.

"They will be Deb. Just keep telling yourself that and they will be fine" Brooke soothed her sister in law.

"Yeah Deb. Nathan's with Haley this time. He'll make sure both of them are ok, and Cooper and Lucas are there too. They'll be alright. Don't worry" Peyton added.

"I hope you girls are right but I have a very bad feeling about this."

"I know" Brooke said as she continued to hold Deb and shake her head at Peyton.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Hales, come on baby. They are getting really close together. I don't know how to deliver a baby. Please you have to hold on" Nathan said in horror.

"Yeah, well tell him that, Nathan. I can't stop it anymore than…" Haley stopped while another contraction ripped through her. When it was finally over she finished. "you can"

Dan watched the scene before him unfold as he stood by the door. His son was kneeling beside his wife on the bed and holding her hand that was pressed against her large abdomen. Suddenly it dawned on Dan that Haley had to have a C-Section before. "Nathan? What if they baby is too large for her?"

"I don't know Dan you tell me. You got us here! Why don't you just let Haley go? Let me take her to the hospital. Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Dan looked away from his son and into his daughter in law's face with was contorted with another contraction that was beginning. "Oh there's no way in hell I'm missing this. As soon as this baby is born she's fair game son"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well there is quite a line out here to get a hold of her."

"I'll kill them first" Nathan said as he watched his wife breathing through the latest pain. "Come on baby. That's right just breath through it. Look Dan her contractions are about ten minutes apart. We've got to get her out of here. Haley is really small and the babies have been really big. I could lose them both" Nathan said to his birth father."

"Not a problem. I have help on the way" Dan laughed.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Lucas and Cooper were beneath the window and heard the conversation. "That slimy son of a bitch is going to make Haley give birth right there on that bed." Luke said.

"Yeah and then he's going to hand her over to those three goons."

"God what is wrong with these fucking people?" Luke asked. "They are so perverted"

"Luke we have got to get in there. I'll go in that back door and keep those four at gun point. Can you keep Dan under control with the gun you have?"

"Oh yeah I believe I can and if not there is nothing I would like more than to shoot that son of a bitch for what he's done to my family."

Cooper looked and saw the fury in Lucas' eyes. There was no way he would back down this time. Cooper knew that. He was devastated at the scene he just witnessed. Cooper would get the main four and Lucas and Nathan could take Dan out and get Haley out of there.

They were just about to make their move when a car drove up. Owen got out of the drivers side with a pistol in his hand and walked around to the passenger side. He grabbed the older man out of the passenger seat and told him to move. Right away Cooper and Lucas recognized the man. It was Dr. Baldwin that Owen had kidnapped, Haley's long time physician and friend. At least Dan was going to take care of her until the birth and Cooper, Lucas and Nathan would take care of her after that. There would be no worries. They just had to make sure they were careful and didn't let anyone get the upper hand.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

As Dr. Baldwin was rushed down the hall he turned into the room that Nathan and Haley were in. She was nearing the end of her labor. Dr. Baldwin could tell that almost immediately. "Ok Haley I'm here"

Nathan looked up and was so glad to see Dr. Baldwin. "How did you.."

"Your friends sent for me" Dr. Baldwin told him and stopped when he saw Dan Scott there. "Dan you should be ashamed of yourself. You are the worst excuse for a man that I've ever seen"

"I think you better shut up old man before this little bitch has to go through this the old fashioned way" Dan smirked.

Nathan looked at Dr. Baldwin with pleading eyes. He nodded to his older friend and the man began to check Haley. "Shit! She's already dilated to a ten"

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"It means that the baby is already too far down in the birth canal to do an emergency c-section."

"Oh my god" Nathan told him. "And she's had nothing for pain" Nathan turned to his left and his eyes met Dan's. "I hope your happy you miserable bastard. I offered you whatever you wanted to leave her alone."

"Nathan you can't give me what I wanted."

"Damn it Dan I already did. What about the three years I played in the NBA for the Bobcats? Huh? What about the fact that I own sixty eight percent of that team now? Grandpa got his wish. I sent him season tickets all three years."

"What?"

"You heard me damn it. Royal Scott watched every single home game that I played in while I was a professional player."

"When did you play in the NBA Nathan?"

"When the girls were two years old until they started school, it was a part of my inheritance from my grandfather." Nathan stopped when he heard Haley scream. "Ok baby I'm right here Haley I am right here. We can do this"

She continued to breathe in the short breaths as she had been taught to get through the pains. Nathan moved to get behind her in order to try and help her push. He knew it was time by the look on her face and Dr. Baldwin's.

None of the people in the bedroom where the birth was happening heard either of the two doors opening up. Cooper busted in the back door and caught the entire group by surprise. He had the four that were living in the house under control. Lucas had a bead on Dan through the scope but hadn't alerted him that he was there yet. He wanted to make sure that Cooper had the others under control first.

After listening and watching for about fifteen minutes a baby wailing in the distance was clearly heard.

Dan smiled and then stepped forward as the door opened. He lifted the gun and aimed it at the one person that had kept him from living the life he had planned on. As he settled the gun and began to squeeze the trigger a shot was heard and Haley screamed "NATHAN!"


	23. You Fill My Heart

When i saw your face

**Chapter 23 You Fill My Heart **

When I saw your face  
It was like a space  
In my heart was filled  
It's like I knew From the very start  
That you were every other part of me

Chorus:  
It's like I have loved you since  
From the moment when Since time began  
You fill my heart  
Oh, love Oh, love of mine  
Why did it take so long to find Your touch

Hope was never gone  
Even though it took so long  
To find you

_**Jason Walker **_

None of the people in the bedroom where the birth was happening heard either of the two doors opening up. Cooper busted in the back door and caught the entire group by surprise. He had the four that were living in the house under control. Lucas had a bead on Dan through the scope but hadn't alerted him that he was there yet. He wanted to make sure that Cooper had the others under control first.

After listening and watching for about fifteen minutes a baby wailing in the distance was clearly heard.

Dan smiled and then stepped forward as the door opened. He lifted the gun and aimed it at the one person that had kept him from living the life he had planned on. As he settled the gun and began to squeeze the trigger a shot was heard and Haley screamed "NATHAN!"

Nathan had just turned to look at his father. He was holding the gun up and pointing it towards Haley who was holding their new son. Nathan flung his body across Haley and the baby to shield them from the gun shot wound that was inevitable to come. After the shot was heard and Haley screamed there was a sickening thud heard, a body clearly falling to the floor. Nathan sat up and his eyes searched his wife's. The he ran his hands up and down her arms while panic was about to take him over. "Haley, are you ok? Are you hit baby? Is the baby ok?"

Haley nodded and then stared at the door way. Nathan finally returned his gaze to her face and followed her sight to see what had her attention. Deb was standing in the doorway smiling. "Don't worry he won't ever bother either of you again" She pulled the gun from behind her and blew across the end of it.

Nathan stood up and saw his father lying in the floor and looked back to his Mom. "What?" As he saw his Mom's satisfied smile he turned to look at Haley. "Are you ok?" He wrapped his arms around her. "Hales?"

Haley was in such shock that she was unable to speak. She couldn't believe that Deb had just shot Dan Scott. After all of the years that she wanted to kill her ex husband she finally had shot him. She finally drug her gaze away from the limp body on the floor to look into her husbands eyes.

"Hales? Baby, please say something. Are you ok? Were you hit?"

She shook her head and her shoulders began to shake. She wasn't sure if it was from relief or fear that she had witnessed Nathan's Mom shooting his Dad. The sobs racked her body hard. Nathan pulled her head to his chest. Placing his hand behind her neck he held her to him.

"Is she ok Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Nephew everything alright?"

Nathan just nodded his head and turned to look at his Mom. "I love you Mom" he whispered.

"I love you too Nathan. Take care of your family son. I'm so proud of you" She told him as she watched her only child comforting his wife and protecting their new baby.

When Lucas and Cooper saw Dan lying in the floor unmoving they both looked to each other. It was obvious each man was glad it was finally over.

The paramedics made their way into the room and immediately placed Haley and the baby on a stretcher. As they rolled her out of the room Nathan followed them to the ambulance. The cops came and began questioning the remaining members of Nathan and Haley's family while the Scott's were on their way to Tree Hill Memorial.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan was sitting in the waiting room. Haley was being checked out by the ER physician since Dr. Baldwin was held up with the Tree Hill police. She had been back there a really long time and Nathan was beginning to panic. He was worried that something had gone wrong. They should have been back out here to get him by now.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas and Cooper walked through the automatic doors to the ER department. They made their way over to Nathan and sat on each side of him.

"Have you heard anything? Where are they?"

"They are back with the Doctor. I have no idea what's going on" Nathan answered. "I can't believe this" he said as he shook his head while holding it down. "Where's Mom?"

"Deb is still talking to the police Nate"

"Why? She only shot him to save us"

"Yeah but the law is a little more complicated than that"

"What do you mean? Where's my Mom? Is she in trouble?"

"She's just answering some questions. Dr. Baldwin witnessed the whole thing so he's collaborating her story. Don't worry little brother. Deb is going to be fine"

"I never thought that I would be glad that she knew her way around the shooting range. I remember just before graduation. She asked Haley to go with her. Do you remember that Luke?"

"Yeah I do" Lucas smiled.

"My wife was nine months pregnant Cooper and your sister, my Mom, invited her to go to a shooting range with her. I asked her had she lost her mind"

"Nate, you know my older sister's never had a mind to lose" Cooper chuckled.

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor stepped in front of Nathan. He stood up quickly.

"How are my wife and son?"

"They are fine. We just wanted to check them out since the birth happened outside of a medical facility."

Nathan shoulders relaxed with relief. "Can I see her? I want to see her."

"Sure you can"

Just before Nathan made his way to the double doors to go in the back to see Haley he heard someone call his name. He stopped and turned around.

"How are they?" Deb asked.

Nathan moved to his Mom and drew her into his embrace. "They're fine Mom thanks to you. I don't know how I will ever repay you. Thank you for saving them, us"

"Son you don't have anything to repay. I'm glad that I got there in time."

"What happened with the police?"

"I've been cleared of all charges. They are taking Dan's body to Charlotte. He will be buried up there with his parents."

"I'm not going to be there" Nathan told her. "And neither is my family"

"Nope and neither am I son" Deb smiled.

Nathan nodded to his mother and then stepped back. "I'm going to see Haley and the baby" he held out his open hand for his mother to take "come with me"

Deb followed her son to see her daughter in law and her new grandson. When they made their way to Haley's bedside her eyes were closed and she was still being monitored by machines. They hadn't taken them off yet.

"Hales? Baby? Are you ok?"

Haley's eyes slowly opened and she looked into her husbands loving sapphire blue eyes while smiling a sleepy smile. "Yeah" she whispered.

"Are you sure? Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm just a little tired"

"Haley baby I'm so thankful you are ok" Deb told her.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't such a good shot Deb" Haley smiled.

"Ok you two let me see my new grandson" Deb chuckled.

Nathan moved to the small crib next to Haley's bedside and picked the baby up. "Hi there little man" he cooed as he then turned to Deb and placed the baby into her waiting arms.

"Ok so what are we going to name this little guy" Deb asked as she smiled into her grandson's opened eyes.

"I was thinking Manel" Haley answered in nothing much above a whisper.

Nathan turned to look at her and saw that she was drifting off to sleep. "I think that sounds perfect" he said and placed a feathery kiss against his wife's lips.

Deb placed the now sleeping baby back into the crib and followed her son back out of the ER. They were going to move Haley to a room in just a few minutes so Nathan moved back out to his older brother and uncle.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Manel Nathan Scott was now four weeks old. As his Dad held him he gazed up and then saw his older brother Brian standing behind his Dad's chair. He began to coo at Bri and smile while flinging his tiny fists back and forth. "He's so awesome Dad" Bri smiled.

"He is isn't he?" Nathan agreed. "Just think guys, _**I made that**_" Nathan chuckled.

"Hi there little brother" Jamie chuckled as he rubbed Manny's tiny cheek. "He's awesome Dad. I can't believe he has blonde hair and blue eyes like Natalie. She was the only one that had a combination like that. Oh well I guess all of us males couldn't take after either one of you or the other. Manny got a combo of Nathan and Haley Scott"

Tiffany walked up beside her boyfriend and smiled. Jamie wrapped his arm around her and turned to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "We're going to have one of those one day, Tiff."

"Don't get in any hurry James Lucas Scott. We have another year of school and I am not ready to be a Mom"

"Why not baby? You're are going to be sexy as hell pregnant"

"Do you really think about things like that Jamie?"

"I think of every aspect of my life with you Tiffany. I finally understand what my Dad has been telling me all of these years. When you find the one, you think of things that you never would have thought of before."

Tiffany turned her gaze over to Jamie's parents. Haley had just joined his Dad and the baby in the overstuffed chair. When her eyes found them Nathan's hand was beside Haley's slender neck and he had pulled her in for a tender kiss. "Jamie I hope we will be that way years from now. Their love story is epic"

"Believe me I know. That's all I've heard all of my life. But you know what they've beat the odds. They were each other's first love. They got married at sixteen and have had five kids. They made it through college with me in tow and they've come out on top. They are fine upstanding citizens of the community and my grandfather is gone once and for all. I'll bet those folks that thought they would never make it all those years ago have been surprised."

"Yeah they will be with us too" Tiffany said as she kissed her boyfriends cheek.

"Ewww! What is this, the make out room?" Natalie asked as she began laughing. "Jamie I remember a time not that long ago that you were in my shoes and now look at you"

"You'll learn little sister if you can't beat 'em join 'em" he laughed as he moved his lips back to Tiffany's.

**THE END**

Thanks to each of you that have read and reviewed this story. I'm sorry for the delay in this last chapter. I totally lost motivation. I had writer's block AND, life got in the way. It was a series of orchestrated road blocks. My buddy Pamela hasn't been available to talk me through this time so…. it took longer than I would have liked.

My next story will focus on the episodes 5.08-5.13 of last season. The story plot will be the same as the show. HOWEVER, I plan to turn the dumbfounded Nathan Scott into a smarter man. I do not believe for one second that he returned Carrie's sick attraction. I can't believe the body language and the facial expressions were so clear and then the dialog of 5.13 came back that maybe he liked it or maybe he just needed it. That totally pissed me off. I didn't see either of those so I wasn't pleased with that butter job they did. Nathan has never been interested in anyone but Haley since they started dating and he never will be.

Has everyone else totally loved the first two episodes of this season? OMG Two kisses and a "that's my girl" in 6.01 and the last scene with Q? I'm thinking I've got a really hott wife and an awesome son waiting for me at home in 6.02. THAT WAS JUST 3 no two ways about it AND it was nine kinds of Hott... Perfect Nathan Scott fashion. I totally loved it!

Check back for my third story in the next few days. It will be a shorter one but I think you'll like it.

_**You know I'm tired of cleaning up the writer's eff up's. Hopefully they won't need help in Season 6. Oh and by the way, don't believe the James Lafferty and Sophia Bush rumors. There's no way he would go there the way everyone is saying. James Lafferty is a classy man and he already has a glassy woman. Something's just can't be acted out! And no I am not speaking of my self before you think that Pamela. You know who she is! **_


End file.
